Random Times
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: VALDUGGERY stories and possibly GHANITH. Chapters will be added. Don't let the first story put you off it's just a random one but romance should come afterwards over time. Rated T just in case of future ease review i dont get many! lol Enjoy! :
1. Random Times

**Ok this is really short but me and my boyfriend Alex are at my house, it's 11:02pm and we are BORED! He's never read the books but he wanted to make a story of mine random so here ya go! I don't care what you review coz it's nothing special. 3**

"IT'S RAINING MUFFINS!" Cried Tanith as she ran in the Valkyrie's (formerly her Uncle Gordon's) mansion waving her arms up and down. Valkyrie paused her break dancing practise to look at Tanith. Then all of a sudden, Fletcher ran in and jumped on top of Tanith knocking her to the ground.

"Wow you are such a foogle-face!" Valkyrie yelled at him.

"Hahahaha, I kno– wait what?" Tanith and Valkyrie just gave Fletcher a look that said Oh-my-god-why-do-we-bother-with-you-you're-so-dumb-now-go-away. Fletcher squinted trying to fight the glares of two pairs of evil eyes but gave up and dropped on his knees crying like a girl.

Skulduggery and Ghastly just walked in from the kitchen and stopped in their tracks to find Fletcher tied to a chair weeping with bright make up on, a blonde wig with two pony tails sticking out either side of his head and a dress.

"How did you get the dress on hi –ugh never mind, I probably don't want to know." Ghastly said dully. The two men just backed out back in to the kitchen leaving Valkyrie and Tanith and weeping Fletcher.

That night, roads all over Ireland were flooded with chocolate fudge muffins.


	2. Valkyrie's thoughts

**OK well I finished this yesterday so now I'm putting it up before we find something else to do to satisfy our boredom problem. Endings pretty bad but should be more up tomorrow.**

**Ughhh 12.20pm and not even tired :( Anyway enjoy! I hope ;)**

Valkyrie was sitting in the lounge room of her Uncle's old mansion which she now officially owned as a 19 year old. She'd had it for a year now and had made no changes except for the bedroom she slept in.

In the lounge room sitting in various seats were the rest of the crew, Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery and unfortunately for them, Fletcher. Tanith was next to Ghastly, of course, after the remnant was basically sucked out of Tanith, she and Ghastly became a cute couple. Fletcher sat, what seemed impossibly close to Valkyrie on a different lounge to Ghastly and Tanith. Skulduggery sat on the other side of Valkyrie just staring at the TV.

_Someone who calls me cute or beautiful, not hot or sexy. Someone who wants to protect me not run away from what's going to hurt me. Someone who says I love you, not you're a babe. _Valkyrie thought. As if to hear her thoughts, Fletcher spoke.

"Hey sexy, how about you go out with me?" Fletcher asked Valkyrie. She just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. She glanced at Skulduggery who shifted a little in his seat as soon as Fletcher asked her. He kept nudging her until she answered and this too, aggravated Skulduggery.

"No Fletcher, now stop bugging me." Valkyrie replied simply with no emotion to her tone.

"C'mon babe!" He tried.

"Fletcher! Do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth! I don't love you! I LOVE SKULDUGGERY!" She clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes grew wide. Skulduggery's head snapped up and Fletcher looked annoyed. Ghastly and Tanith just looked up slowly.

Tanith knew this already of course but she was still surprised by the sudden reveal.

"Fine! I don't even care you're ugly anyway." Fletcher replied smirking, happy that he had thought of such a great comeback. Well, great to him anyway.

"I know." Valkyrie whispered tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't crying because she revealed she loved Skulduggery, it was because even though it was Fletcher who called her ugly, it still hurt. She broke down in tears and ran around the corner out of view and slid down the wall.

She had always thought of herself as plain and nothing special. Now she had confirmation from someone else.

"You're and idiot you know that?" Skulduggery said angrily that he'd upset his Valkyrie. He walked around the corner and almost tripped over Valkyrie if he hadn't heard the quiet breathes she let out. He slid down the wall next to her and grabbed her hand resting it on his lap still grasping it with his own hand.

"Valkyrie, do not listen to that idiot okay?" Skulduggery said firmly, "You're beautiful, and yes me too." He assured her.

"You think you're beautiful too?" She sniffed smiling a little.

"What? Oh no I meant 'Yes me too' as in yes I love you too." He put an arm round her and pulled her into a hug and she smiled.

In the next room Tanith was now sitting next to Fletcher punching his arm as hard as she could until he apologised.


	3. Swearing

**Skulduggery and Valkyrie aren't together. This is very short I'm sorry. Anyway this is just a little idea that came into my mind. ;) enjoy and review if you like :P Oh almost forgot, slight swearing but not much.**

"OW! Stupid bi–" Valkyrie yelled out after hitting her head on the cupboard under the sink whilst looking for a mixing bowl. She was cut off by a gentle, gloved-hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Valkyrie. We don't want to go around swearing now do we? This fanfic may be rated 'T' but you never know what sneaky little children read when they are on those computer things." Skulduggery explained to the 15 year old girl rubbing her head with a pained expression on her face. She remained silent looking up at him.

Skulduggery started strolling out of the room very slowly as Valkyrie still remained silent.

"SHIT that _hurt_!" She finally blurted out. Skulduggery stopped after only getting half way out the room and spun on his heels to face the smart-mouthed Valkyrie. He just shook his head disapprovingly as Valkyrie looked up to stare at him. She grinned a cute but evil smile and Skulduggery just chuckled and left the room, more quickly this time.


	4. Cry, Rihanna

**Ok I'm tryin a songfic here people! I love this song muchly. It's called Cry by Rihanna and it is wonderful. If it seems like theres a part II to this chapter, there isn't. Unless you review and absolutely demand one. Anyway, enjoy! (Song is, of course, written in italics).**

Skulduggery left, with no apparent reason and Valkyrie couldn't even think of any reason why he would leave. But it was upsetting for her. She sat in her room, on her bed in Gordon's mansion cross-legged just looking at the floor.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye_

Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole 'in love' thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

He left no notes, text messages, calls, anything. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. Where is he? Why did he leave? Is he OK? Why won't he call? Why won't he _answer_ my calls? All these questions screaming in her head.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round  
And deep inside my tears I'll drown  
I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?  
I strayed from love, this is how I feel_

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life

Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

It was killing her everyday when she'd hoped and prayed he'd turn up and hug her and tell her everything is fine. She wouldn't know how to react.

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_  
_'Cause it's hurtin' me to let it go_  
_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_  
_And I know that it's no more_

_I shoulda never let you hold me baby_  
_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_  
_I didn't give to you on purpose_  
_Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

Memories drifted through her mind, kissing him on his cheekbone when he gave her that 18th birthday present, hugging each other at sad or comforting moments. Only now she's a 19 year old and a confused one at that. Feelings were bubbling up inside her. Is she in love with Skulduggery?

_My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round_  
_And deep inside my tears I'll drown_  
_I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?_  
_I strayed from love, this is how I feel_

_This time was different_  
_Felt like I was just a victim_  
_And it cut me like a knife_  
_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_  
_And I've got all the symptoms_  
_Of a girl with a broken heart_  
_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Wow, she thought. She did love him. Now all she wanted was him back. She loved him all this time without really realising it. All the hugs, special moments, kisses on the cheek, she got butterflies every time and didn't realise it was because she loved him.

_How did I get here with you? I'll never know_  
_I never meant to let it get so personal_  
_And after all I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you_  
_I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know_  
_And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry_

Now he's gone and she had no way of telling him how much she loved him. She wanted him here, with her right now telling her it's okay. She'd usually put up a tough image, this was a side of her even she didn't know she had. Now it seemed like her world was crashing down perfectly.

_This time was different_  
_Felt like I was just a victim_  
_And it cut me like a knife_  
_When you walked out of my life_

_This time was different_  
_Felt like I was just a victim_  
_And it cut me like a knife_  
_When you walked out of my life_  
_(You'll never see me cry)_

_Now I'm in this condition_  
_And I've got all the symptoms_  
_Of a girl with a broken heart_  
_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_  
_On my life_

This was the night she found her true feelings, and she cried and cried.

Just lucky, she thought, Skulduggery isn't here. She would never let him see her cry. Lucky he wasn't around. Skulduggery was there though, just not to be seen, hiding out and he felt terrible.

He finally saw her cry.


	5. Caring

**Okay i'm going to be honest, this is horrible. I am so sorry to anyone who reads this particular chapter. Please review for ideas!**

Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat in Skulduggery's main living room as it poured down raining outside.

No cases had been reported to them by the sanctuary so there was nothing to do. They couldn't train because of the rain and Valkyrie didn't particularly want to go for a walk when one second outside would leave you soaking wet.

All that was left was for them to sit inside Skulduggery's house bored. They had both called Tanith and Ghastly over who said they would be around in half an hour. Valkyrie was going to call Fletcher when they got here so that both her and Skulduggery didn't have to put up with him for half an hour by themselves.

Skulduggery had invested in a few new things at his house. A sofa bed, and a TV which they now were watching. Valkyrie's stomach rumbled. She was starving, she hadn't even had breakfast since there was no food at his house. Skulduggery tilted his head towards her as she put her hands over her stomach trying to stop the noise. She went red as soon as she realised it was loud enough for Skulduggery to hear. She was about to get up and walk into another room to wait for the noise to stop, when Skulduggery got up and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the front door.

"Where are we going? It's still pouring outside!" She said a little quieter than usual, still embarrassed.

"I'm taking you to a restaurant for lunch. I'll call Tanith and Ghastly to meet us there instead." He replied simply.

"What? Since when did the great number 1 detective care for his partner in crime?" Valkyrie's voice held a hint of amusement and even concern that something was wrong with him.

"I've always cared." He replied, "I just haven't shown it...'till now."

"Exactly."

"Whatever."

Valkyrie got food, they talked and talked but mentioned nothing of the new 'caring Skulduggery' knowing it would cause embarrassment for him. This made Valkyrie scared that she didn't want to mention it knowing usually she would find it fun to embarrass him.

_Ah well,_ she thought.


	6. What if Im Darquesse?

**Not sure you're going to like this. I've read stories like this but I'm not intentionally copying off anyone. Hey we all gotta try something new right? Ah well please enjoy.**

Valkyrie paced back and forth in one of the many living rooms in Skulduggery's lone house, considerably the biggest living room actually. She bit her lip and entwined her fingers of one hand with the other. Skulduggery, doing whatever he was doing, was not in the room to see the nervous wreck. Valkyrie had no idea what he was doing, probably going through some case files. She didn't have time to think about that though. She had to plan the exact way to tell Skulduggery she was Darquess.

She decided on the fact that it didn't matter what she said, because afterwards she would ask him to kill her or arrange her death somehow so she wouldn't kill many innocent lives. So she'd waited a few years to tell him since she had found, but, all the more reason to finish her for good. Of course she wouldn't tell him she loved her. It was obvious he didn't feel the same way and there's no point if she was going to die anyway. At that exact moment, Skulduggery walked in casually and Valkyrie stopped her pacing, frozen on the spot, biting her nails and staring at him. Gee, how she could multi-task.

"Um, I have to tell you something. But, you have to let me finish what I have to say. No interruptions. Okay?" Her voice was shaky, quiet. Skulduggery didn't answer obviously showing his way of not interrupting. He just walked swiftly over to the couch and sat still, waiting as Valkyrie sat next to him. She sat angled towards him as he did to her as well, waiting patiently.

"Okay. This is definitely hard for me to say but I'm just going to be quick. I am Darquesse. I am absolutely sure because when the book of names fell when we were in the repository, my name was on there and in the third column under 'True Name' it said Darquesse. I am so very sorry and I know you hate me now. Kill me. Do it. I know you probably want nothing more than to do that. Do it, I'm asking you, please?" All this came out in a rush and she couldn't stop herself.

She noticed Skulduggery shaking slightly, his fingers twitched a little. Yep, he was angry. Something happened though, she definitely wasn't expecting. He leaned forward and lifted her gently to pull her onto his lap. She was placed sideways, across his legs and he wrapped his long arms around her torso. She went rigid and froze, was he going to crush her to death or something? She was way too confused right now.

"Valkyrie, how could you ever think that I could kill you. It's ridiculous. You have been my partner for 5 years now and are one of my closest friends. We will fight Darquesse, we obviously know you wouldn't kill everyone on purpose. There is a reason behind this and we're going to find out but no matter what happens, you will not die. I won't let it happen. If you die, I die, because Valkyrie Cain, I love you. More than you could ever imagine. So don't you dare think I would kill you or let anyone else do anything to you." He spoke in a stern voice but soft as well. He knew she would have been having sleepless nights figuring out when and how to tell him and for that he felt sad.

Tears started to spill over her eyes, trailing down her lashes and dropping to the skin of her face. Leaving stains, both dry and wet from the water. She didn't know why she was crying, she just felt depressed. Skulduggery tightened his grip around her, but not too hard so he didn't crush her stomach.

"Skulduggery, I love you too. But, I'm going to kill innocent people!" She replied in shaky whispers.

"I won't let that happen. You'll be with me forever and I won't let anything happen. You are my world. We will fight this darkness until the end, together." His voice was determined, and as soon as his embrace with Valkyrie was over, he would do anything and everything in order to save Valkyrie from herself.

**How was it? Please review :)**


	7. A Lonely Christmas?

**Okay I don't think this is very good and I'm truly sorry about that. Just a few complications at home. Hope you enjoy.**

Christmas couldn't get any worse for Valkyrie. She was fighting with Skulduggery, usually they would have little tiffs but this was worse.

Valkyrie settled into her seat on the three-seater couch flicking through channels on TV. All shows and movies about Christmas flashed up on the screens. Valkyrie glanced at the digital clock on the coffee table beside her. 9:25, 24th December.

She instantly felt depressed. This fight she had was getting her down everyday. A stray tear escaped her eye. An 18 year old shouldn't have Christmas alone in her own house which her uncle used to own. Oh well, she would be okay for just one lonely Christmas.

She turned back to the TV after a long stare at the clock, almost about to change the channel when the image in front of her registered in her mind. The nightmare before Christmas, with a Skeleton as a main character. Sighing, she changed the channel until she found a movie she loved. _New Moon._ Twilight Saga was Valkyrie's favourite and right now she needed nothing but to get her mind of 'him'.

It was up to the bit where Edward was telling Bella he was leaving Forks. He had just finished his speech and kissed Bella's forehead and walked off. Wow, this was too much like her and Skulduggery except for the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. She burst into tears and at that same moment, Tanith bounded through the door happily until she heard sobs.

Her face fell when she rounded the corner of the couch to see the trembling girl laying on the couch as images of Bella sitting in a chair for months and months flashed on the TV screen. Tanith looked at Bella and Valkyrie, back and forth. These girls are too much alike at the moment. Was all she thought.

Tanith quickly walked out of the room grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket, quickly clicking buttons and hitting the green phone button.

"Hello?" A voice answered her.

"Please come over, I know you're fighting but she's literally broken-hearted. She's laying on the couch crying as we speak. Please Skulduggery?" She begged and pleaded in a desperate voice. She got no answer and just as she was about to beg some more she could hear quick footsteps like running, a slamming door then screeching tyres. Tanith just smiled to herself and walked into the living room to comfort her friend.

**Okay so I left it there, not much of a cliffhanger im sorry! but I just got tired and a little homesick and sad so yeah I might put the next one u soon.**

**xXxJessxXx**


	8. A Lonely Christmas? part two

**Okay this is the sequel, not sure about this one either and are they too short? If so, review and tell me and I'll try and make them longer. Enjoy.**

Skulduggery sped through the streets of Ireland on his way to apologize to Valkyrie. He had never seen her cry over something other than pain from getting hurt. And Tanith said her heart was broken, that made Skulduggery feel horrible.

He slowed down as he approached the already opened gate to the huge house. He saw Tanith's motorbike parked outside of the garage and Ghastly's van next to it in front of the second garage. He parked behind Ghastly and got out quickly. He ran to the door, trying to be quick to get to poor Valkyrie.

He thought about just walking in but scratched the idea of the thought of how rude that would be. He knocked, like the gentleman he was and waited. Ghastly opened the door with a slight, worried smile. He moved out of the way for Skulduggery to move in to the house and closed the door after him.

Skulduggery didn't need telling where she was, he could her quiet sobs and all of a sudden he started to ache. Somehow he felt like it wasn't his bones aching but something beyond that. It would not go away so he just straightened his back and tie, took off his hat and walked in cautiously.

Tanith looked over her shoulder from where she had her arm around Valkyrie and slowly got up telling her she would be back. As Tanith walked past him she gave him a worried look, worried for her best friend and sometimes considered her sister. He walked over and sat down close to Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, I am so sorry, it was stupid of me to even leave you by yourself, stupid of us to fight. I am such a damn idiot, I can't even remember why we fought. I understand if you won't forgive but I wish you would." Words were coming out so quickly, he truly wished she would forgive him. He got no answer and that aching pain started getting worse. He dropped his head and grabbed onto her hand for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He let go of her hand and was about to get up when Valkyrie pulled him back down again.

"I wouldn't be crying if this was just a little friend fight we had. No, I am crying because of the way I feel. Obviously you don't feel the same but I can't help it. I'm sorry for our fight to." She replied with a shaky voice.

_Was she saying she loved him? Were those aching pains telling him he loved Valkyrie this whole time? He remembered all the times they flirted, held hands when she was unsure, all the time he loved her. He loved her too._ All these thoughts running inside of Skulduggery's skull.

"Oh Valkyrie, I'm so sorry!" He hugged her now, resting his head on hers and held her tightly not wanting to let go. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

"Well you already know I love you now," she said smiling. She lifted her head and kissed his cheekbone.

"AHHHH!" Fletcher was standing at the archway into the living room flailing his arms around screaming at what he saw. Now he ran around the house screaming and flailing until Tanith crash tackled him to the ground. Everyone just laughed and Valkyrie and Skulduggery just enjoyed the embrace at the realisation it wouldn't be such a horrible Christmas anyway.

**The ending wasn't funny at all :\ dry sense of humor there...anyway please stay 'tuned' for the next stories :)**


	9. Drunk Cousins

**Okay this actually happened to me on the 19th marc 2011. So in this story I would be in Valkyrie's position. Enjoy :).**

Valkyrie was sitting across from her motel room under a covered area of a table and chairs. It was her cousins wedding reception at the club across the road. Luckily it was her mother's side otherwise she wouldn't have gone. She sat alone and three men walked over to her. Chris, a 28 year old, barely drunk at all seemed normal and not at all phased by the alcohol, walked swiftly. Sam, a 19 year old was a little drunk, just enough to be silly. Then there was Mitchell, a very drunk 26 year old, stumbling over with a cigarette burning slowly in his hand. He wore a black suit jacket and a vest with a white button-up shirt underneath and black suit pants. These three were brothers and Valkyrie's cousins.

"What are ya doin' Stephanie!" Mitchell asked loudly sitting on the arm rest of her chair with his arm around her shoulders. "You're comin' out with us tonight."

"Um, Mitch, we've already been out." Valkyrie said nodding her head towards the club across the road.

"Yeah but we're going somewhere else now! You better put some clothes on, I don't think people would appreciate you not wearing any clothes!" He said also a little too loud again. Valkyrie looked down at herself confused, she was wearing her clothes. Baggy sweatpants and a singlet top.

"I'm wearing clothes ...?" She replied not meaning it to sound like a question but she couldn't help it from being so confused.

"Yeah but underneath them you aren't!"

"Neither are you, or basically anyone else in the world. Plus, don't you wear underwear and girls wear bra's to don't forget."

"Haha riiiight. C'mon we're going to play some games." Mitchell swung her over his back and piggy-backed her near the pool fence.

"Um, Mitch, I don' think this is your room and I don't feel like swimming right now." Her voice was tinged with a little nervousness. The pool water ought to be freezing!

He acted as if he couldn't hear her. Well maybe he didn't hear her.

Mitch just walked straight down the steps of the pool after opening the gate and took Valkyrie with him. She was now drenched in her pyjamas. The pool was surprisingly warm, at that moment Valkyrie saw they had a hot water system connected to the filter pipes next to the pool.

She stayed in the pool for a while and her other two cousins came over and sat around the edge talking. Some nights with the family couldn't get much better than this.

Now there's just explaining the whole night to her very drunk cousin Mitch in the morning, was what she had to prepare for...

**Hmmm... it was good in my head, but now I read it, not so much. Ah well! Revieeew :)**

**xXxJessxXx**


	10. New Website

**Okay, does anyone else have them moments when you think you have a wonderful idea and you play it out in your head but when you write it, it doesn't seem so great anymore?**

**If not, then you probably think I'm crazy or something, but that's ok. Anyway this is what i'm feeling with this story and a few of the others too. Review! :)**

The glow of the screen reflected onto Valkyrie's face inside of her dark room in her parent's house. She was 18 and ready to move into her Uncle Gordon's old mansion in four days. Boxes full of clothes and belongings were piled in the corner of her room. The only things left out were her mattress and the laptop she was now using.

She had discovered this new website and she loved it! She would go on there a lot when they had no cases and just stay on there for hours. Skulduggery knocked on her window making her jump slightly. When she seen who it was, she smiled happily and opened it to let him through.

Valkyrie went back to laying on her stomach on the mattress with the laptop in front of her. Skulduggery did the same next to her and looked at the screen.

"What's this?" He asked gesturing to the machine.

"A laptop."

"Good work genius. No I mean what is this site?"

"It's called Fanfiction. It's a really cool website where people write their own mini stories based on a certain book, movie or something else. You can make an account of your own if you want to make your own stories."

"Do you have one?"

"Nope. I prefer to read them, they're really interesting and some of these people have really good potential to be famous writers."

"Well, you're very creative, maybe you should try it. Then you could become famous and write stories about me! Oh how great that would be. People would be making stories about me for fun!" It was like his face lit up. It looked like somehow, his bones had rearranged to create a smile.

"Wow, I think the longer we spend together the bigger your ego becomes. Oh well I'm going to sleep now. You can stay if you want. That way we can get started early tomorrow and you don't have to wait for me." She said as she shut her laptop and put it aside.

"I'm just going to ignore that first remark. Well, okay, I'll stay. Good night."

"Night."

She shut off the torch she was using and was ready to sleep.

"You proabably will make stories." He said confidently.

"In your dreams."

"Yep, every night."

**The ending is a bit...you know, off but yeah. I hope you at leats liked the concept of the story. Just wanted to try it out. More stories should be up soon. :)**


	11. Burning Remnant

**Just another idea that came to mind. I don't think I am a very good write in all honesty lol oh well. Review! :)**

She smiled at him. Oh how much he loved her, even now, even when that thing had overtook her. He loved everything about her. Her personality, her strong features and even just the way her slightly wavy blonde hair fell down her back.

Ghastly was stuck. Stuck because Tanith, the girl he loved was standing in front of him to possibly harm him or kill him. With that damned shadow inside of her, she wasn't herself, so to speak. She was what that remnant wanted her to be. He was ready though, he was ready to take on what she was about to give to him because he could never live with himself if he hurt her in order to save his own life.

There was nothing anyone could do to get the remnant out of her. It had been in there too long. They would have gone to the science/magic expert, Kenspeckle Grouse if he hadn't been killed the year before. Ghastly was still a part of the Irish Sanctuary, he had actually taken the part as Grand Mage since their last one had been killed.

"Please get me out of here!" Tanith cried unexpectedly. Ghastly's head whipped up in a flash surprised that the voice sounded so convincing, like it really did need help. The smile had dropped from her face.

"What?" Ghastly was still wary, these remnants could be so manipulating and sly.

"Please? I need your help, I can't stand it any longer in here! Usually we can see their thoughts when we take over them but to be quite honest, I'm tired of her memories. There only about fighting gods and you. It's starting to physically burn me. Soon I will be gone.I know someone who can get me out of her"

"Kenspeckle's dead, you should know if you can apparently hear her thoughts. Plus, why shouldn't I just let you burn away? " He wasn't convinced now.

"No. This isn't what _she_ knows. It's what I know, I took over an American Sanctuary Council member. I was stuck in him but their doctor pulled me out. If I burn away like this, I will still be in her but instead of being just trapped inside of her I'll be etched into her. I will become her. She'll be a whole new person altogether. It would be like she was born again only staying the same age. She won't have any memory of you or anything she has done. She will be a totally new person, now if you get her out of me as soon as possible, you can have her again."

Ghastly didn't need telling twice. This remnant said he knew someone and it obviously sounded pained. So why not at least try this. If the remnant was wrong then what's the worst that could happen. He thought even though it will be etched into her, she won't be overtaken by anything. He has already had to live without her for a little over a year now.

He started walking towards his black van and Tanith/the Remnant followed as they both slid into the car. He drove in the direction of the airport as fast as possible, he was determined to find this doctor and get his Tanith back.

They were just landing in America. The plane landed a little roughly but safe and everyone unclicked their belts and got off.

"Okay, so where's the Sanctuary?" Ghastly asked, walking into the airport. Usually, as the Grand Mage, he should know this but the American Sanctuary had changed there whereabouts a couple of times during the year.

"Here." The remnant inside of Tanith replied walking ahead. It lead him to a dead end of a hallway at the very back of the airport. Tanith tapped different spots on the wall then she put her hand flat against the wall and pushed. It opened like any other door would.

Ghastly followed eagerly behind her. They entered straight away into a room full of doors. About eight, Ghastly approximated not wanting to waste time on small things. There was no receptionist let alone an actual desk to show any sign of authorisation. She lead him to a door directly to their right. She just walked in, like it was her home. She told Ghastly to wait outside and all he heard were arguments and then silence.

He heard some movement like metal against metal and a switch. Then a whirring noise that sounded like a tattoo needle.

He leaned against the wall next to the door and listened intently. Obviously they were doing the operation on Tanith.

Time got away from him so much that he was surprised by how it quick the operation seemed to go when he heard the whirring turn off and the sound of talking. He checked the watch he kept in his pocket. It had been three hours but yet it only felt like 10 minutes.

The door handle shook and twisted, and a beautiful, smiling Tanith stepped out. She definitely had changed back to herself. Her eyes were watery and a tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled at Ghastly. He stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

Tanith made the first move. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Oh I miss you. I'm so glad to be back. Can you forgive me? For being such an evil spirit for so long? If you can't and if you don't love me anymore, I understand and I will leave." She pulled away from him when he didn't answer. She turned her back to him and started to walk when Ghastly and pulled her around to face him. He kissed her, with such urgency it was like he wanted more.

When they'd both finally run out of breath Ghastly spoke.

"I could...never...stop loving you. Your...the only one...whose accepted me...for the way...I am." He said between breaths.

They hugged again and walked out of the house. Tanith couldn't wait to tell Valkyrie and Skulduggery about her operation. But she guessed that could wait after tonight with Ghastly.

**I hope most of you knew I meant at the end..."But she guessed that could wait after tonight with Ghastly." I hope you know what I'm implying haha. please review! lol :)**


	12. Conversations

**I've had this story stashed in my Valduggery files for ages! I wrote this before I even made an account on here lol. I changed it around a bit. I swear Iwrote down 20 different endings and deleted them all because they didn't fit. This is what I came up with anyway hahaha. Review! :)**

**This story is basically about Skulduggery having a little conversation with his good friend Ghastly.**

Skulduggery sat there, beside her bed , and watched her sleep. Her dark brown hair, messy as ever, her peaceful dreamy smile, all to be described about one person. Valkyrie Cain.

He sighed quietly_._ Unfortunately his friends knew him too well, so easily came to the conclusion something was bringing Skulduggery down. They had a niggling suspicion but thought Skulduggery was probably too deep in his ego to even bother so they let it drop without asking. These friends were of course Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low. Fletcher Renn on the other hand hasn't known him _as_ long so he's only a little suspicious.

Skulduggery went to touch her cheek but she rolled around in her sleep which made him flinch a little in worry he had woken her. A slight knock at the door came and Skulduggery reluctantly looked away from Valkyrie and answered it. It was Ghastly. Tanith and Ghastly were downstairs watching TV keeping Skulduggery company while he watched Valkyrie.

"Just thought I'd check in on the youngster." Ghastly said with a grin. Ghastly was a kind man once you got to know him. He still called Valkyrie a youngster because to him she's like a baby. Just like a mother would still call her child 'bub' even when they are 16 years old.

Skulduggery nodded and moved aside for Ghastly to come through. Ghastly stood on the opposite side of the bed where Skulduggery sat before Ghastly knocked. Skulduggery closed the door and went back towards the chair opposite the side of the bed Ghastly was on but he stayed standing.

"Aww." Ghastly said with a smile in his voice.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Skulduggery mumbled so quietly Ghastly barely heard.

"Sorry?"

"What? Nothing."

Ghastly just stared at his closest and best friend stare in pain as he watched Valkyrie. You couldn't tell he was in pain because his skull never moved but Ghastly always knew.

"Come out for a bit. Tanith is gone to freshen up for dinner tonight, so it's just us." Skulduggery nodded, followed Ghastly out the door but as Ghastly walked down the stairs, Skulduggery took one last glance at the beautiful girl laying peacefully on the bed and sighed again.

He joined Ghastly in the living room sitting on the big couch as Skulduggery himself sat on the single couch opposite him. Ghastly looked at him expectantly, his arms folded across his chest, eyebrows raised. Skulduggery finally looked up noticing he hadn't spoken yet.

"What?" Skulduggery asked.

"You can trust me you know. Please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing one of the strongest men I've seen and my closest friend all crumpled up and down. Tell me."

"No"

"Please?"

"No. You'll see how soft I'm being and laugh or be angry with me."

"Did you kill someone?" Ghastly asked a little shocked.

"What? No not at all."

"Then tell me!"

"No" Skulduggery usually stayed calm but he was get a bit frustrated now. He wanted to tell him but it seemed too wrong.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, you know you will tell me or I'll guess. It may as well be now."

"Guess all you want because I'm not telling." Skulduggery quickly glanced at up at the staircase –of Gordon's estate which was now Valkyrie's –where he could still see Valkyrie's bedroom door.

"You love Valkyrie don't you?" Was all Ghastly said. So Ghastly and Tanith's 'niggling suspicion' was right.

Skulduggery's head whipped up. "What? How the hell could you get that straight away?" Now he was shaking his head. Was it obvious? He hoped not.

"Only Tanith and I know. We're your friends, we are meant to know. I'm curious though, as to why you're so pained and down about this. Why won't you tell her. I did with Tanith and look where it got me. We've been happily going out for two years now."

"Okay, I am hundreds of years old, and she is nineteen. That's a bit sick don't you think? Oh and don't forget. I am a skeleton, who can love a skeleton? I mean, think about it, I can't smile and I don't have any features, not even hair or eyes! I only get a stupid new look everyday from a stupid tattoo." He was finished. Skulduggery had finally gotten it off his chest, it actually felt kind of good even thought what he had said made him sad still.

"Skulduggery, age is just a number. Who cares? And it's not your fault you're a skeleton and stopped aging. If you were put back to the same way you were before you were turned into a skeleton. How old would you be? Pretty damn young if you ask me. You would be in your early/mid twenties."

"She doesn't feel the same way. And she doesn't know. I don't really want her too. She's still with Fletcher. Please don't say anything. To Valkyrie I mean. Or Fletcher. He cannot know."

"Your secret's safe with me...and Tanith. But don't worry I'll make her keep the secret. You don't know she doesn't feel the same. To be honest me and Tanith have noticed little things when she's with you. She stares at you when you're not looking. She laughs at all your lame jokes, she –"

"Hey! Lame? Really? Says the man who calls me funny bones. I swear I've heard that a million times. It can't get any 'lamer'!" Skulduggery glared. Their conversation was over when Ghastly announced he had to leave to pick up Tanith.

Skulduggery was now left to his own thoughts. How his friends could make him feel good. It was slightly annoying how Ghastly seemed to know what was wrong with him but at the same time it was good because he could talk to him about it.

Skulduggery thought of the conversation he just had with Ghastly and was left with one thought in his head.

"_Wow, how cheesy and girly. I need to do something manly!" _So he got up and read the newspaper while he waited for Valkyrie to wake up


	13. Stupid way to 'die'

**I actually kinda like this :D Anyway I hope you like it. Review. :)**

Bam, just like that. Run over by a car, by accident. Valkyrie Cain, of all ways to die, died because a mortal human driving a car, hit her by accident. Well, temporarily dead anyway. She could see herself lying on the road, Skulduggery next to her holding her hand, head dipped low. Pedestrians frantically screaming and dialling numbers for the ambulance.

She was a ghost looking on to her dead body, waiting for herself to come back to life and be her own human self again. As she circled her body, not being seen by anyone she finally realised Skulduggery's facade had tears running down its cheeks. He was crying? For her. Oh how she wanted to hug him right now.

She walked up behind him and reached a hand out to him. Her hand went straight through his suit jacket. She knelt behind him and tried something else. She whispered right next to his temporary ear, hoping somehow he could hear her.

"It's alright, I'm here behind you, and I'll be back soon. I promise." Her whispers were low but loud enough for him to hopefully hear. Now she just hoped she would be able to bring herself back somehow. She knew right now she'd be taken to Kenspeckle's if he were still alive.

Skulduggery's head lifted slightly and he turned a little bit to look over his shoulder he saw nothing but heard her whisper.

"Come back." He whispered. He felt so relieved to hear her voice but scared that he won't be hearing it any longer.

Valkyrie the ghost, stood up and shut her eyes. Her fists were clenched and she concentrated hard. Somehow she could feel herself lying on the ground where her body was. She could sense the pain and how her heart was failing to transport blood to the affected area. This was what she concentrated on, she set her mind on trying to control her heart, pumping blood to the areas of her body that needed replenishing. She could feel it now, feel the blood running through her veins and she felt her skin tingling. She imagined it as if the coils inside a machine were working slowly after being not being used for many years.

She opened her eyes but she wasn't standing anymore. Instead, she opened her eyes to the grey sky above her. She felt the cold road under her body and the feeling of Skulduggery's gloved, bony hand grasping onto hers. Her eyes flitted open and every one gasped.

Then, as if nothing happened, all the witnesses as well as the man who hit her, walked off. They though it was some kind of act, thought they did not look amused. They thought of it as a sick joke and those on the phone to emergency services cancelled their requests for an ambulance. Skulduggery ignored their disapproving glares and lifted her and carried her to the Bentley and gently placed her inside.

As soon as she was inside, on the comfy upholstery of the car, she fell asleep feeling exhausted. Skulduggery shut her door and slid in to his own seat , marvelling at her beauty as he drove her to his house. He had been lucky she didn't die, otherwise he would have died too.

_Ah, how he loved her._

**Like it? Hate it? Either way? Lol please review.**


	14. Telling Skulduggery

**I've already written a story about Valkyrie telling Skulduggery about her being Darquesse. It is slightly the same but I wanted to do another one because I just love the idea. Sorry, :)**

She entered the room with ease, not wanting to stir his train of thought. She hated what she had to tell him. She loved him very much and now he probably hated her for the news she told him.

Skulduggery sat on the three seater couch very still. Valkyrie had just told him the news about her being Darquesse and what she went through with that horrid thing, Nye. She knew, even though it twisted her stomach to think it, that he hated her now, more than anything. After all, she was going to kill the world, with everyone and everything in it. Not to mention how innocent most of those people would be, and to know that when she was in 'Darquesse mode' she wouldn't give a second thought about killing them. She shuddered at the thought.

Opposite him was another three-seater couch which Valkyrie sat on. She didn't want to annoy him or anything like that. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, she wasn't afraid of him she was just sad she had to tell him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched him clench and unclench his fists. His head was held in his hands and Valkyrie's tears spilled over her eyes.

When Skulduggery heard Valkyrie crying quietly, he knew why. She would be thinking that he hated her, that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Well she couldn't be any more wrong. He hated the fact that he couldn't talk to her, for some reason he was just physically unable. The reason for that was because he had to endure hearing every detail that Nye put her through. How could a poor young lady go through that? As tough as she seems and is, he just can't see her going through it. It was saddening.

He finally managed to find his imaginative voice box that allowed him to speak.

"Valkyrie lease don't cry. It makes feeling anger for that _thing_ weaken." His voice was tight.

_That _thing_. _Valkyrie thought. _Yep, I knew it! He does hate me. Oh well, I deserve it. He's referring me to a thing now; I guess that is what you could call me. _

"Yeah I guess I would be classed as a thing now." Valkyrie's voice was a low murmur and her head was held low.

Skulduggery's head snapped up, surprised. Valkyrie started balling her eyes out this time but still quietly. Skulduggery rushed over to sit next to her and he took her hand.

"Valkyrie you're not a thing! I was talking about that disgusting Nye. I was not angry at you or what your true name is. My little phase back then was because of what he did to you. It's lucky I was with you when I found out what it did. Valkyrie I don't care that you're Darquesse! You've already done one thing about it, and if that plan fails then we'll think of something." Skulduggery hoped she would believe him because everything he said was true.

"Okay, are you sure? Because I can leave you now. If you never want to see me again, I think I could manage going crazy without you but at least I won't be with you. I mean if that's what you want." She had stopped crying and her voice was little more confident and less shaky.

"Valkyrie I don't want you to leave. Do you know how mad I would get if I was away from you for so long? I would go madder than my time in that damned portal. Hmm, I love you basically." To Valkyrie it sounded like he only just found out. She lifted her head surprised, deliberating for a moment, she shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you too." Skulduggery didn't reply, instead he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He heard her steady, even, breathing of her sleeping.

Skulduggery moved her body so her head was resting in his lap and he draped a blanket from over the couch over her. He was too busy watching the sleeping beauty that he didn't hear the knocks. Obviously the person gave up on knocking because he heard the front door open. As he was about to get up Tanith bounded around the corner stopping when she saw the scene in front of her.

" Oh, I'll just...um...yeah." She pointed the thumb towards the door as she whispered. As she turned Skulduggery could see the huge smile spread across her face. He just chuckled and enjoyed the situation he was in.

**Hmm, I think it might have been too much the same. Oh well :)**


	15. Christmas Events

**Valkyrie is probably about 19. Anyway, I've already written a christmas one but oh well...please review. :)**

"Ah, 5 days until Christmas Day." Valkyrie said. As they sat in the car out the front of Gordon's estate.

"Oh, wow. How fascinating." Skulduggery replied sarcastically with a hint of an acidic tone.

"What's wrong with you? You've been very grouchy lately. Have I done something?" Valkyrie was starting to get worried she did something. They didn't get out, they just sat there, still and quiet.

"No Valkyrie, you did nothing. Just forget about it!" His tone had risen on the last sentence and Valkyrie was hurt. If she didn't do anything, why was he getting angry at her? She was confused and without realising it, a tear rolled down her cheek. A few moments later she felt it trickling down her cheek so she just looked out the window at the trees.

Skulduggery noticed the silence and wondered why the famously known sharp-tongued Valkyrie wasn't talking. He swivelled his skull to look at her and another tear rolled down her cheek as she replayed the acidic tone in her mind.

_Damn. My stupid mood has hurt her. Damn. Damn. Damn. _He thought as he wondered what to do.

"I'm sorry Valkyrie. It really isn't you." He tried and put a hand up to her cheek to wipe a tear away but she gently grabbed his wrist and put it back down again.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm fine. You said it wasn't me so it wasn't me. I get it." She kept looking out the window as she spoke then she got out and walked quickly over to the front door and walked up stairs.

Skulduggery got to the front door when he heard Valkyrie's bedroom door slam closed and with a _click_, she locked it.

"...Can you please come over? I want someone to talk to... Yeah he can come. Skulduggery's here so he can talk to him."Skulduggery heard her talking. Most likely to Tanith on the phone. "Yeah. OK thank you so much. No I'm fine. Don't worry about me." _Always thinking of others when she is the one crying. Silly girl. _Skulduggery noted in his mind. "Yep see you in 15 minutes." He heard her say then click the phone shut.

_I've done _something_._ Valkyrie thought. She opened the door and went to walk out when she ran into Skulduggery who was standing just outside the door. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks slowly and she sniffed and kept her head down. "Sorry." She mumbled quietly and walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the counter-top next to the sink and Skulduggery could hear her sobs and sniffs.

"Valkyrie, why are you so upset?" His tone still sounded grouchy and he instantly regretted it when she heard her sobs coming more quickly.

"Please, just...leave me alone." She said.

He walked downstairs angrily. _Didn't she understand he was mourning his wife and daughter's death? She knew he hated Christmas. He kicked the living room's couch and sat down. He was so angry. He was mourning and she made it all about herself. How selfish. What an attention-seeker... Wow, how could he say these things about her. It wasn't her fault he snapped._ _He felt guilty and angry at the same time._

There was a knock on the door but before Skulduggery could get up to get the door, Tanith was already walking in holding hands with Ghastly. _Perfect couple._ Skulduggery thought happily for them before remembering the anger boiling up inside of him.

Tanith heard Valkyrie crying upstairs. Instantly, she threw a glare and scowl at Skulduggery and stormed upstairs to comfort her Best Friend. Ghastly watched his own best friend, Skulduggery, walk in and kick the couch in the same spot as last time.

Ghastly strode in the room and sat down, arms folded across his chest . Skulduggery scowled and mumbled. Ghastly was first to speak.

"What happened this time?" Ghastly asked with a gentle voice.

"She's up there locked in the bathroom crying because I raised my voice just a little. She asked why I was being grouchy and I told her nothing was wrong and now she's crying her little eyes out. She knows my wife and child are dead so she should know I mourn for them around Christmas!" Skulduggery felt relieved to let it out but he was still furious.

"Skulduggery, she has never spent one Christmas with you. She's always with her own family. She doesn't know you're mourning. Listen, Valkyrie may seem tough to you because she's 17 and fights men much older than her practically every day. But, she can't take the emotional and mental pain. She can take physical pain but if she is insulted by one of the people she cares about most in her life then of course she's going to be a bit sensitive." Ghastly still spoke calmly and understandingly. Skulduggery thought about this. Ghastly was right. Valkyrie had no idea and she was up there crying because he hurt her badly. He felt a sharp pain coming from the skeletal frame of his torso. This was a weird feeling for him.

That was when he realised he cared for her. He wanted her to be happy and safe and he wanted to protect her. He loved her. After realising this, he felt even worse. The girl she loved most on Earth had been hurt and made her cry by someone who loved her.

"Wait. You said one of the people she cared about most in her life." Skulduggery pointed out. "Did you mean me?" Ghastly sighed at his oblivious friend.

"Yes. Skulduggery, I meant you. You mean you haven't noticed? When she laughs at all your jokes when no one else does. When she clutches your hand when she's scared. When she stares at you when you're not looking. When she always stands next to you every chance she gets. Yes Skulduggery, you love her. And she loves you back. Now go and fix this or it may be too late."

Tanith watched as Skulduggery walked into the living room and Ghastly follow before she called out to Valkyrie. Tanith could hear Skulduggery and Ghastly talking.

"Valkyrie, open the door it's me Tanith." Tanith called out from the opposite side of the bathroom door. She heard the _click_ as Valkyrie unlocked it. Tanith strode in to see Valkyrie going back to sit on the counter-top. She closed the door once she was inside. She jumped up to sit on the opposite side of the counter with the hole of the sink in between them.

"What's wrong? What did he do to you?" Tanith asked gently and she scowled thinking about Skulduggery. That was when Valkyrie just blurted everything out before her tears took over her speech.

"He did nothing, it's all my fault. I mentioned 5 days until Christmas and he snapped at me. He said after he saw me crying it wasn't about me but I knew it was. He did nothing, it's all my fault." Valkyrie spoke quickly until her cries overtook her. Tanith watched her best friend –who she also classed as her sister as they had become so close –in pure sympathy. She knew why Skulduggery snapped. He mourns about his wife and daughter at this time. Tanith didn't know Skulduggery as well as Valkyrie but she knew this for sure.

"Valkyrie, I can honestly say it's not your fault. I need to tell you something. This is your first Christmas spent with Skulduggery, yes? Well he obviously didn't tell you that he hates Christmas. This is because this is the usual time he mourns for the death of his wife and daughter. He does this every Christmas." Tanith felt sorry for her friend because she knew that she would hate herself now and still think it's her fault.

Skulduggery heard Tanith give her an explanation for his mood as he approached the door. He knew eavesdropping was unacceptable but he needed to know Tanith told her everything. She did. Then he heard Valkyrie speak.

"Oh my god. I am a horrible, horrible person. He'll hate me forever. I'm becoming more and more like Darquesse by the day. What I did was unforgivable. I'm not going to be able to live with myself now." Valkyrie cried harder than before. After hearing what Valkyrie said he knew that if he had a heart it would be disintegrating inside him. He thought she would hate him but it turns out she thought he hated her. Well she was far from the truth by miles. He had to do something now.

He knocked. "Girls can I please come in?" He asked and all of a sudden Tanith opened the door, scowled and pushed past him. Valkyrie was right behind her but Skulduggery grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the bathroom. He still gripped her hand as he closed the door. She twisted her hand out of his and went to sit where she was before he interrupted. He didn't know where to start.

He went to speak but Valkyrie got up off the counter again and stood in front of him not looking at his face.

"Oh Skulduggery. I am so, _so_ sorry. What I did is unforgivable and I know you hate me now. I'm a horrible person Skulduggery. I don't expect you to forgive me." After she spoke she cried and dropped to her knees at his feet burying her face in her hands. He sat down cross legged in front of her and grabbed her hands and held them. She looked at his hands grabbing hers and looked at him in surprise. How could he do this if he hated her? She went back to crying but kept her gaze into his eye sockets.

"Valkyrie," he murmured softly and gently in that sweet velvety voice she adored. "I do not hate you. Nothing you do could ever make me hate you. You had no idea that I mourned for my family at this time and I snapped without you knowing. It was wrong for me to get angry whether you knew or not." He wiped her tears away softly and tilted her chin up to make his view of her better. She was beautiful to him. Dark brown hair matching her sparkling eyes, perfect lips and just a beautiful face.

"Valkyrie Cain, I am deeply and madly in love with you. I could never hate you even if I actually wanted to. You mean too much to me." He murmured to her softly and his velvet voice was too much for her to bare.

"I love you too. I have for years now but I thought you would rather me just as a friend so I said nothing." She looked at him as he undid his top shirt buttons and touched the tattoos etched into his collar bones. His facade grew skin over his skull, giving him gorgeous blue eyes and short black hair. He stood up and pulled her up after him. He bent his neck and kissed her collar bones going up her neck and finally found her lips. She grabbed his tie with one hand and used her other hand to grip his jacket. They kissed softly and tenderly.

The stayed in the bathroom for while kissing and hugging each other. Tanith and Ghastly walked up hearing the quietness of their kisses and walked back down and went to sit beside each other holding hands on Valkyrie's couch watching some Christmas movie they thought was too exaggerated.

"Finally." They both said in unison.

**It's probably too long but I hope you liked it at least :)**


	16. School Day

**Lol this idea came to me sitting on the lounge drinking milk :D. I hope you like it. It doesn't seem so bad to me actually. Enjoy and review! **

This would have to be the most boring day she had experienced in years. Valkyrie's 18 and she hasn't been to school for about 3 years until now. She was about to explode. It was her third last day of school forever so Skulduggery made Valkyrie go instead of her reflection.

She was living out the day as Stephanie Edgley. Right now she was sitting at a table by herself, it was meant to be lunch but she wasn't eating. A boy by the name of James Day approached her table. He had his hand rested on the back of the empty chair across from hers and he smiled. She had seen this boy in her memories which her reflection passed through her mind. He was very good looking. He had black hair that went down below his ears, ice blue eyes and a strong looking body.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked, flashing his smile.

"No not at all." Valkyrie found herself smiling back.

James sat down with a bottle of Coke in his hand and he grabbed Valkyrie's hand in the other. Valkyrie didn't want to be rude or mean but she loved Skulduggery and didn't really want to be holding this boy's hand. Of course her and Skulduggery weren't in a relationship, not to mention Skulduggery not even knowing she loved him. So she left her hand there anyway, feeling awkward.

Valkyrie spent all of lunch talking with him and having a genuinely good time, until the end...

Valkyrie thought, if Skulduggery could never love her back then why not ask this boy out? He was nice and seemed pretty into her. So she did.

"Hey, um, I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime?" She felt really awkward. James' smile became and evil and sly looking one.

"Hey boys!"He called looking over to a table full of a bunch of guys. "She wants to go out with me! Hahaha, as if right?" He was laughing with the rest of the table of the boys now.

"I'm sorry but, your just not good enough for me. You're not pretty or cool enough for me. So definitely not. Bye." He said then walked off to sit with his friends.

Valkyrie ran out of the front doors of the school even though there were still two lessons left in the day. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. She ran as fast as she could to anywhere she would feel comfortable.

When she reached the door of a familiar house, she realised she was at Skulduggery's place. She knocked on the door still crying and waited.

As soon as Skulduggery opened the door, Valkyrie stepped forward and hugged him. Skulduggery ut his arms around her shoulders and brought her inside. He lead her to the couch and he sat closely beside her.

"What happened?" Skulduggery asked softly.

"This stupid boy humiliated me in front of all his friends. He said I wasn't pretty, or good enough to be with him."

"So you liked him?"

"Kind of. Only because the man I really love would never love me back." Her voice got shakier as she cried harder every time she replayed the embarrassing moment in her head.

" Who is this other man?"

Valkyrie didn't think there was any point in hiding it now that she was already crying and humiliated. "You."

"Well that's a relief, I love you too."

As soon as she heard this she lifted her head and kissed Skulduggery. Then he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his Bentley.

"Where are we going?" She sniffed.

"To find that wretched boy that hurt you."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were leaning against the Bentley holding hands in front of the path leading to the school's front doors. Today, Skulduggery's facade wore black hair with green eyes, a handsome face of course. The final bell rang and teenagers poured out everywhere. A group of laughing boys walked out together and Valkyrie pointed out which one was James. Skulduggery reluctantly let go of Valkyrie's hand and approached the smirking boy.

Lucky skulduggery looked in his 20's otherwise doing this to an 18 year old boy would seem horrible and wrong. Skulduggery grabbed James' shirt collar and his smirk instantly dropped in shock and surprise.

"Next time I hear you hurt or humiliate my girlfriend again. You won't be laughing so hard. Just think about that next time alright." Skulduggery let go of his shirt collar pushing him back at the same time. James stumbled backwards before standing upright again.

Skulduggery walked back to a smiling Valkyrie who was still leaning against the car. James was watching Skulduggery to find out who his girlfriend was and was shocked. Skulduggery bent his head low to kiss Valkyrie full on the lips before they both slid into the car and drove away.

James mouth hung open and both Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked in the mirror and laughed all the way back to Skulduggery's house.


	17. Caelan's Visit

**This is my first story including Caelan :) Hope you enjoy it. ;p**

He stood in her room, the transformation from daylight vampire to night-time monster was well over complete. He would wait, wait for her to come into her room then he would strike. He would kill her. Valkyrie Cain would be dead because of the monstrous vampire, Caelan.

He saw it as, if she wouldn't be with him then he wasn't about to let her with anyone else. Even though she already had that pretty boy Fletcher. His lips curled back over his jagged teeth every time he thought of the name. Lucky her parents were in France otherwise he would have never done this.

All of a sudden he heard a door slam and a stern voice.

"No Fletcher! I'm sick of you popping up everywhere when you're not welcome, I'm sick of you taking advantage of me! I'm over it. Leave now, we're over okay?" She was the stern voice. He thought of just going down and killing them both but the boy would probably just teleport somewhere else. Next came the faint sound of a pop and that was it, he must have gone. Perfect.

Now he heard a voice again, a sweet voice. She seemed really happy. How unusual, she just broke up with her boyfriend, he wondered who she could possibly be talking to. But he heard no one else's voice so she was either out of her mind or talking on the phone. He went with the second idea. He heard the voice getting closer as it muffled with the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs.

The door handle twisted and turned and a flow of light poured in from downstairs. Then she turned on her room light and gasped. She dropped her mobile phone and her mouth hung open.

"...Valkyrie? Valkyrie what's wrong? Are you alright?" The voice on the phone sounded anxious.

"Caelan!" She cried. Then the other person on the line hung up. She stood in the middle of the room and he circled her. Like three sharks circling their prey.

"It's about time you got here. I was getting worried that someone might have...beat me to it." His voice was almost seductive. Valkyrie was backing away out towards the stairs again.

"Beat you to what?" She asked shakily. Usually she wouldn't be scared of Caelan but when the evil part of him came out there was not much you could do.

"The killing." Valkyrie almost choked when she heard this. Caelan, of all people. He said he loved her, so the whole killing her part was confusing. She decided to stall until she could think of something to do. Running was definitely out. She couldn't call anyone because that would be a really dumb move with him standing right there.

"But, why? Why would you want to kill me? I mean, we _kissed." _She backed away slowly as she talked hoping he wouldn't notice. He walked forward, following her as she went slowly backwards down the stairs.

"If I can't have than why can anyone else? That would by the reason for my killing you. Don't be scared though. I might not finish you, in fact I might just make you a vampire. If I can...handle that." He was not the evil part that he couldn't help, this was a true emotion he held even during the day when he controlled himself better.

Valkyrie got to the last step and slowly backed into the lounge room which was to the left of the front door. She heard the sound of a car approaching. Though, it only seemed like she heard it because Caelan didn't even glance in that direction. Valkyrie felt relieved until she realised that she was lost in thought and was pressed against the wall from walking backwards. Caelan was two paces away and that was when she started to panic again. He could bite her in a second, just like Dusk did.

He covered those two paces in one stride and cupped his right hand around her neck, not fiercely but softly. He tilted her head to the side and moved his head down. Valkyrie's breath quickened as he got closer to her neck.

She was surprised when she felt soft lips instead of sharp teeth, though it still didn't mean he wasn't going to bite her. He trailed the kisses up her neck towards her lips and she tensed. She loved Skulduggery not him, it was too uncomfortable to handle this when she had feelings for someone else. Though Skulduggery didn't know about her feelings, she still didn't like it. Just as Caelan was one kiss away from her lips the front door flew open and a tall, thin man with a hat only to be described as Skulduggery Pleasant walked in.

"Get your hands off of Valkyrie right now." Skulduggery said as he walked over to Caelan.

"Why? Are you jealous or something?" Caelan said and Skulduggery froze on the spot.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Skulduggery's voice sounded wary and Valkyrie was confused.

"Oh stop acting dumb. You love her, and she loves you, you two are just too scared to admit it. You're just jealous you haven't done this to her yet. Or, are you jealous that you physically _can't _do this to her." Caelan said evilly.

That was enough to set Skulduggery off. He marched over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him backwards. Skulduggery spun Caelan around to face him and punched him right in the nose. He punched him again in the ribs and kicked his side. When Skulduggery was satisfied that he'd beat him up enough, he chucked him outside like a piece of rubbish.

He ran straight over to Valkyrie.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Skulduggery asked as he checked her neck and face for any scars.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

Skulduggery sighed in relief and went to sit down on the couch pulling Valkyrie with him.

They sat down and Skulduggery spoke first.

"Okay, look. What he said was true, everything. I do love you, and I am jealous that I _can't _do anything like that to you." He dropped his head in shame and embarrassment.

Valkyrie blushed slightly. "I...love you too. But, um...you have the façade and everything, I mean, can't you...use...that?" She was so embarrassed talking about that.

"Hmmm, no. I didn't tell you but the tattoo/carvings whatever, had kind of faded away somehow. China can't make another one somehow because she said it's like it has expired or something."

"I don't care. I will always love you. No matter what you look like or how you are. Nothing can stop me loving you." As if to prove what she just said, she kissed him on the teeth. She really didn't care.

They sat on the couch hugging each other for a long and silent moment.

"Oh by the way," Skulduggery said.

"Yeah?" Valkyrie replied.

"I'm going to kill vampire boy." He said simply.

"Go for it."

**I really couldn't think of an ending. Lol sorry! Revieeeew :) :)**


	18. Crossfire:Brandon Flowers songfic

**This is a song that I mention in one of my other stories where in the video for it...the girl in it should be Tanith for the Skulduggery Pleasant movie she's blonde and she uses a sword too lol anyway I love this song but it was hard to make as a story but here ya go :)... the song, obviously isn't mine: Crossfire by Brandon Flowers (who is also the lead singer of the Killers).**

_There's a still in the street outside your window__  
You're keepin' secrets on your pillow  
Let me inside, no cause for alarm  
I promise tonight not to do no harm  
I promise ya babe,I won't do ya no harm_

I will always be there for her no matter what. We're no harm to each other at all but together we're lethal to others. She means everything to me I could never, ever hurt her.

_And we're caught within the crossfire _

_Of heaven and hell_

_And we're searchin' for shelter_

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

We hurt people and kill people, yeah, most people would go to hell for it right? But, what's the result if we kill the ones killing others? Heaven? Or are we stuck in between, letting them fight to be the ones getting us.

_Watching you dress as you turn down the lights_

_I forget all about the storm outside_

_Dark clouds roll their way over town_

_Heartache and pain came a-pouring down_

_Like hail, sleet and rain, yeah, they're handing it out_

When I'm with her I forget about everything, like time stops and we can be together forever. You can see people trying to tear us apart. China, Kenspeckle, Sanctuary members, you name it. They won't stop but it won't work. Never.

_And we're caught within the crossfire_

_Of heaven and hell_

_And we're searchin' for shelter_

_Lay your body down _

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

I've always debated in my head, the rules of hell and heaven. Weighing up the options of the extent thing went to. Is doing something bad in order to do something good for others a horrible thing?

_Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came_

_His fiery arrows drew their beat in vain_

_And when the hardest part is over, we'll be here_

_And our dreams will break the boundaries of our fear_

_The boundaries of our fear_

When we're together, I'm happy. The happiest I've been in many, many years. No matter what we go through, we either win or lose but we still stay together for the end.

"Until the end." I had said.

"Until the end." She repeated.

Even in the very end, when everything is over. We'll be together, whether we'll be alive or dead, we'll stay together forever.

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down _

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down_

_Next to mine._

...Together forever.


	19. Parents

**Okay well this is my last story until I have another idea. Lol shouldn't take too long to think of one :L**

She waited at the pier for him as usual. Nothing was really different except for the tears that ran down her face. It was about 6am, the usual time to meet so he should be here to pick her up soon. Ever since 3am this morning she had been crying, balling her eyes out and different emotions welling up inside of her.

Then she heard the footsteps walking towards her sitting on the edge, dangling her legs. As soon as he saw her face, he sat down next to her quickly wanting to comfort her, so he grabbed her hand.

"Oh god Valkyrie, what's wrong?" Skulduggery said softly to her.

"It's my parents."

"Oh, what's going on?"

"They're dead Skulduggery." Skulduggery put his arm around her shoulders quickly. This was definitely not what he was expecting.

Just what the poor girl needed. She was an only child with a baby brother/sister on the way but it died inside her mother's stomach. Just recently she's found out she could possibly kill the world and now her parents are dead.

He wanted to ask the basic question but didn't know how to approach it. He would give it a shot anyway.

"How? I mean, how did they...you know..." It was a very hard question to ask yet so simple, but when it was to someone he was so close to, he didn't know how to say it sympathetically.

"Die? I don't know. I wasn't physically and mentally strong enough to investigate, I'm sorry Skulduggery." Her voice got shakier like a whole new round of tears were about to spill.

"Oh Valkyrie. What are you sorry for?"

"Not doing my job properly. We're detectives; I should be able to do my job no matter whose...dead." She only just managed to choke out that last word.

"Oh no, I wasn't worried about that at all. I'm sorry. It was all in curiosity I shouldn't have asked. Just so you know I'm always here for you, okay? Now, you can stay at my place until you feel like you can move into Gordon's mansion. If you want, Tanith, Ghastly and I can check out the scene and see if anything's suspicious."

"Yes please, that would be great." She smiled weakly at him. Then it was silent and a little bit awkward but neither of them minded. Valkyrie shuffled closer to Skulduggery and hugged him.

"Thank you Skulduggery." She muffled into his shirt.

He didn't reply, he just responded by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his head on hers lightly.

Valkyrie was sitting in the car while Skulduggery was a few paces away on the phone to Ghastly and Tanith to tell them the news. Even over the phone Skulduggery could hear Tanith crying for her best friend. They had told him they would right over to the pier and they were already 5 minutes away half way through the conversation.

He walked back to the car and got in quietly. He felt so much sympathy for Valkyrie, he knew what it was like to lose family members but she is just too young. He drove to Valkyrie's house and he could see, that as he got closer she started to shake. When he drove he put his arm around her.

They were at the house now and Valkyrie got out and leant on the car with Skulduggery's arm around her still. Ghastly pulled up and got out of his van and walked over to them with a sorry expression. He awkwardly hugged Valkyrie and stood quietly on the other side of Skulduggery.

Tanith's motorbike roared around the corner probably a little too fast and she parked it quickly. She ran over to Valkyrie and hugged her for a long moment with some tears in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll go in now. We'll be back very soon Valkyrie. I promise." Skulduggery said softly and hugged her. Ghastly followed Skulduggery slowly.

"I'll stay with Valkyrie." Tanith called after them.

Skulduggery stormed out of the house with his hands balled into fists. Valkyrie noticed this straight away and ran over to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"There were cracks on the bottom floor of the house. Which basically only means one thing. Sanguine." Skulduggery was very angry at this point. How could he be so sick to kill her parents? What is the point behind it? Next time Skulduggery sees him, he will pay and Skulduggery decided that quickly.

Valkyrie dropped to the concrete on her knees and cried even harder. Her hair fell over her face and she looked a mess. Skulduggery picked her up and put her in the Bentley as Ghastly and Tanith drove home giving her and Skulduggery some peace.

Skulduggery started driving to his place. When Valkyrie's tears had let up a bit she finally spoke.

"I have no reason to live anymore. My family is dead because of me and I'm going to kill the world anyway. What am I? Cursed or something? I have no friends, you're probably sick of me after 6 years now and Ghastly hated me from the start. Just drop me off at a cliff or something and I'll jump." Skulduggery couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No. No, don't talk like that. Ever. You hear me? Don't you ever speak like that again. You have me, Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher, and heaps others. We all love you...especially me. You're one of the closest people to me next to Ghastly. Ghastly is my closest friend but you. I don't know how to say it but you seem like more to me. You'll always have me no matter what and trust me, of you die, I die too. I wouldn't be able to bear losing another person so I would just join so please don't ever speak like that again."

"Okay...I'm sorry. I...um...I love you Skulduggery. If you want to leave me now I don't mind but since my life seems to be crashing down now, why not just tell you how I feel right? So yeah."

"Hmmm, that _would _be a problem," as he said this, her head dropped so he spoke quickly, "but it would only be a problem if I didn't love you back. So...I guess it's not a problem." He parked the car and tilted her head upwards so she was facing him. He looked straight into her eyes and she looked into his eye sockets.

She leaned forward slowly and kissed him. It wasn't so bad, kissing his teeth because somehow it was warm and soft, just her imagination playing tricks she guessed. They drove back to the house and Valkyrie called her family and told them that the police said they were stabbed by someone who is still The next week Valkyrie attended the funeral with Skulduggery standing far away from everyone, like the day of her Uncle Gordon's funeral. Only this time she knew all about this other world that brought her parents to danger. She decided today, today she would move on and do what she does best. As hard as she could. With Skulduggery, until the end.

**I really didn't know how to end...lol :S Oh well I'm out of ideas...**


	20. A new beginning

**Yay! I got an idea ^-^**

**I wanna do this thing so I can make more stories. If you review and suggest 1 word or a story title (and that's it) I'll pick three of them to start off with that I like and try to make a story based around the word or title :) If I get a decent response, I'll make some more...maybe :) **

**Anyway here's just a little story about Darquesse.**

She came into this new world at the age of 12. Innocent, small but tough, always tough. Now? Now she was tougher than everyone. Those stupid necromancers, they were wrong. She was going to kill everyone not save them, not become some Death Bringer. Now was her chance, a new beginning for her but an end for the world.

She walked through the crumpled and broken streets, making sure everything was dead in those visions of Cassandra's. Somewhere in her mind right now, she really didn't want this, but those remnants were sneaky. One night, one was hovering in her room, waiting. Waiting for her to come home so it could overtake her body and make her become Darquesse.

She tried everything she could before that, to try and seal her name by going through pain. It was all a waste, a waste of time and effort. There was a section of her brain that begged and begged for the other side to stop and think about what she's doing. Though, the majority part of her brain was too powerful just like her physical strength.

If only she'd listened to Skulduggery, about how bad necromancy is and how she should have gotten rid of it when he came back. Elemental was the magic she wanted to use. She'd already killed her parents, the remnant inside made sure they were first.

Now she would never be herself again. It's time.

She chuckled darkly and smiled evilly as she walked down the streets ready to finish everything.

It's the new beginning, the beginning of the end of the world.

**Revieeeew :p**


	21. Scarred for Life

**The wonderful idea that I write about Remus and Guild was suggested to me by _Singing Souls_ so thanks heaps for that idea :)**

**Hope you like it!**

He was lucky that stupid, bony idiot accused him because otherwise he wouldn't have a reason to fire him. Then he wouldn't have been able to hire Remus as head detective. Head Detective _always _had to report back to the Grand Mage. And, well, let's just say that wasn't all they did in Guild's office...

"Skulduggery, do you think something is going on between Crux and Guild?" Valkyrie asked as they walked through the Sanctuary uninvited. No one really bothered to alert Guild, because basically no one liked him, except Crux, of course.

He chuckled. "Oh Valkyrie. Silly, silly Valkyrie. If _that _is what you're implying then, of course there is something going on. Crux follows Guild like a lost puppy and Guild doesn't stop him. You know what Guild is like, if one of us were to do what Crux does to him, we would be arrested." Skulduggery thought of what he just said and shuddered at the thought of him being in Crux's shoes.

They were standing at the front of Guild's office and knocked. Having to wait about five minutes, the door finally opened revealing something horrific. Crux was clad in a bright pink, sparkling leotard and purple stockings as well as ballet shoes with bright orange leg warmers hanging loosely over his shins. Guild, was in his normal clothes except his jacket was off and his shirt was half untucked. His belt was undone and that was when Valkyrie noticed he was struggling to hold his pants up. His hair was messed up and in the background both Skulduggery and Valkyrie could hear Love Story by Taylor Swift playing.

Valkyrie turned around on the brink of vomiting and put her hand up to the wall to stop herself from falling over.

"Um...we...should, uh, go. Bye!" Skulduggery stuttered and hurried over to the hunched over girl clutching onto her stomach. He put an arm around her waist and walked out.

"I understand that is going to scar us for life and that is was terrifying but does that answer your earlier question?" He asked quietly in her ear. She just nodded and took deep breaths to stop herself from being sick as Skulduggery soothingly rubbed her back.

Crux and Guild just walked back into the office and resumed their...meeting...

**Review pleaaase! :p**


	22. Kidnapped part 1

**Okay this is a 2 maybe 3 part story.. :) hope you like it!**

*** Includes a veeery small amount of violence***

Skulduggery was just sitting quietly in his house reading some case files. Valkyrie was out on a _date _with Fletcher. Even though he didn't really like Fletcher all that much, Skulduggery would admit that he was a lucky boy. Anyone would love to be with Valkyrie, especially one man in particular, Skulduggery. Lost in his thoughts, a frantic knocking on his front door made him jump a little. He got up and walked over to the door slightly cautious. It was 12.48, who would be up this late visiting someone?

He finally opened the door and Valkyrie instantly jumped forward and hugged him. Skulduggery was taken by surprise but didn't stumble backwards. He stroked her wet hair and...Wait, it was raining? Huh he was definitely caught up in thought. At that moment thunder cracked and he el Valkyrie flinch a little. Still standing in the doorframe, Skulduggery looked down at her but something red caught his eye. He looked further down towards her feet to see her angle had a deep cut running down the length of the side of her calf.

At that instant Skulduggery moved her backwards, inside the house but he lifted her while hugging her so she wouldn't put pressure on her leg. He laid her down on the three-seater couch and stretched her legs out. Her ankle bone was twisted slightly too, dislocated. The thing is though, she wasn't even crying, just puffing and panting. She was running. Hang on, running? Where was Fletcher?

He knelt beside her wanting to take her mind off the pain she was going to feel once out of shock.

"What happened?" He said as he touched his hand against her cheek leaving it there. Valkyrie managed to slow her panting to talk easier.

"Me and Fletcher were walking down the street and Sanguine jumped out from an alley in front of us and Fletcher yelped and teleported away and then Sanguine pushed me down and went to cut my stomach but I moved back so he cut my calf instead and then as I was getting up I twisted my ankle but kept on running and now I'm here." She didn't pause once, just blurted it all out.

"I swear I'll kill him!" Skulduggery said balling his free hand up into a tight, clenched fist.

"Who? Sanguine?" She asked.

"No Fletcher! How could he leave you alone, in the rain, to face a murderer? I will kill him."

"No, don't worry about it, I broke up with him just before Sanguine jumped out."

"No. You could have been killed! If you were killed I don't know what I would have done. Plus, not only did he leave to almost get murdered but he didn't even have the decency to go back and see i you were okay!"

"Um, he did come back but...he came back when I fell and twisted my ankle so he just um...looked down at me and...Uh, laughed." Valkyrie's mouth pulled down at one corner waiting to see his reaction.

Skulduggery stared at her incredulously. "He...laughed?" She nodded. "Oh that's definitely it, he's dead. When I'm done here I'll find him."

That was when he remembered her ankle and calf. He told Valkyrie to shut her eyes as he clicked her ankle back into place and bandaged it up. Then he run some liquid down her calf from the old First Aid kit he'd gotten from Kenspeckle. Then he bandaged that up to and propped her up so she could sit and he sat next to her. He grabbed the blanket draped over the back o the lounge a wrapped it around Valkyrie. There was another knock on the door. Skulduggery patted Valkyrie knee as he got up and walked over to the door and opened.

"Hi, is Valkyrie okay?" Fletcher stood there smirking as usual and somehow his hair was still scarily spiky.

Skulduggery grabbed onto his shirt collar and threw him up against the brick wall under the porch roof outside.

"How dare you come to my house after leaving Valkyrie alone with Sanguine. You think you can forget about it and pretend everything is okay? Well it's not. A small, beautiful girl is in my living room with an un-healable cut and a just recently dislocated ankle! She could have been killed and when she was down you decided to laugh! I thought I was a monster, but you've shown a whole new meaning to _that _word. Now you would be in so much pain right now it would seem unimaginable but since Valkyrie doesn't want me to, I won't. Want to know why? Because I actually care for her, and I will be there for and I will be the one picking up the pieces that you left! I am not saying I am a good person but that's just what I would do for her." Skulduggery finally let go of his collar but not before tightening his grip, choking him a little.

Fletcher walked down the five stairs of the porch but paused at the bottom to turn and smile a sly smile.

"Was all that a way of showing her how much you LOVE HER?" He shouted the last bit so Valkyrie could hear.

"Maybe. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Skulduggery asked. He really didn't care at this point if Valkyrie heard; he'd probably made his feelings clear when he threw Fletcher against the wall.

"No...I don't. Actually, I'm just curious, I had to act that I liked her so I'm just wondering how you could love someone so ugly." Fletcher laughed.

Skulduggery stormed down the stairs but Fletcher screamed like a little girl and disappeared, leaving Skulduggery standing there, his fists clenched and ready to punch.

He turned and saw Valkyrie standing just under the doorframe and he could just see the single tear rolling down her cheek. He started walking towards he when he seen an arm wrap around her throat, dragging her back into the house. Now Skulduggery ran looking in every direction but not finding her.

She was gone.

**Valduggery will probably be in the next story :) Review! **


	23. Kidnapped part 2

**I'm back! Lol okay this isn't all to great because some of it was quickly written on microsoft word on my phone then I published it to Microsoft on my computer. I wanted to publish this before 12 so as I'm writing this it is now 11.38 hahaha :D. Anyway, earlier tonight I was watching William and Kate's royal wedding and it was great. Congratulations to those two. Kate had a beautiful dress and Will was looking good, and Harry was looking so damn _fine _as usual ;). **

**Anyway here's part 2 to Kidnapped.**

He had looked in every room in his house except one. He was at the door of that last room and looked inside. No one. He turned around, feeling angry and anxious. Who took her? How did they get away so fast? How did they even get in my house? As soon as he turned his back to the room, he felt a vibrating in his bones making him paralysed; he couldn't even feel the pain...yet. He imagined the pain would feel like a human being tasered a few times. It seemed to go on forever but when it stopped, he fell to the ground crumpled and seemingly dead. For real this time. He wasn't dead though, he could hear people talking. Actually just two people.

He heard an evil laugh and a recognisable voice. "Look, now he actually is a pile of useless bones." He couldn't figure out who it was though it felt a small voice in the back of his head was screaming the name to him.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about Skulduggery like that. He isn't a pile of bones, useless or dead!" A very recognisable voice said. He definitely knew who this was. Who could forget the strong and determined, yet sweet voice that could only belong to Valkyrie? He felt bad, no, make that horrible because he wasn't physically able to protect her.

"He's dead to me." The male said. _Who the hell was it?_ Skulduggery wondered.

"Well I don't care okay? Look, you've got me tied up, given me a black eye and broken one of my ribs. That is why you could never, _ever_, be as good as Skulduggery. We're not even together in _that _and he's more of a gentleman than you _ever_ were Fletcher!" Valkyrie said. _Fletcher? How could he possibly get through Valkyrie and paralyse me? Ah those stupid teleporting skills and he most likely did taser me the damn idiot. Ah, you're so weak Skulduggery, get up!_

"But, you want things to be _that_ way right? Like, between you too." He sounded sceptical. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery as if to make sure he was definitely not going to hear.

"Yes." She said quietly and dropped her head. He heard Valkyrie whimper and that little sound gave him enough strength somehow, to get up. He rushed quickly to Fletcher and held him against the wall by the collar like earlier on only this time with one hand. He had some other plans for his right hand.

Skulduggery didn't hesitate at all, he punched Fletcher in the stomach making him grunt. He then looked over at Valkyrie when he heard her whimper again. She looked horrible, her hair was tangled in a bunch where it looked like Fletcher had grabbed and pulled at it. Her eye was a deep purple and the left side of her body seemed to slump so he guessed it was her broken ribs making her do that. Tears streamed down her eyes from pain and he looked down noticing her once dislocated ankle had now been broken.

Skulduggery's anger flared even more so he punched Fletcher in the nose twice. He kicked his ankle and it hit the wall making a hole. The most satisfying part though, was when he heard the bone crack in his ankle. Now he knows how Valkyrie feels but she has it worse so he punched him in the right eye. This time it was Fletcher's turn to whimper and oh did he do exactly that. Skulduggery had to admit, he was surprised Fletcher wasn't knocked out, so now was his perfect chance to have a little chat.  
"I'm not one to be messed with Fletcher. When it comes to revenge, I must say I am quite pro at it. I have a line, boy, and sadly...well not sadly, but you crossed it. You should be dead for what you have done to Valkyrie." Skulduggery punched him in the mouth as hard as he could and blood trickled from his lips. "I'm not going to kill you, no, but if you _ever _touch Valkyrie again, you'll be begging me to kill you. I am making a promise to you...no, a promise to me, that if you lay a finger on her again, I'll hunt you down and, well...you'll find out the rest if we get to that point. For your sake, I don't think you should take it that far. He kicked Fletcher's already broken ankle once more and pushed him out the front door, leaving him there.

He ran over to Valkyrie and tried to wipe away her tears. He had no idea what he was going to do now, she was ruined. Usually it would be him picking her up and taking her to Kenspeckle but unfortunately he was killed. Nothing in that First Aid kit could possibly fix anything except maybe taking a drink of a small vial of red liquid which supposedly numbed your whole body. He ran and gave her the vial which she took with hesitation.

Skulduggery figured this was just normal human wounds so he could take her to the hospital. She tried struggling against him until she finally gave in.

When they were at the hospital Skulduggery had gone into the cafeteria area where he was waiting for Ghastly and Tanith to arrive. He promised Valkyrie he'd only be a minute so she had finally let him go.

She was so confusing to him. One minute she would want him stay then other times she would say go away, unless she was joking...okay now he's really confused. He never understood women let alone Valkyrie! Skulduggery was so lost in thought about Valkyrie that he didn't realise Tanith grasping onto his shoulders and shaking him.

"...Hellooo? Maybe we should get him checked for being deaf," Tanith said looking back at Ghastly. "I mean, I know these are fake but this is just ridiculous." She said as she tugged on his temporary earlobes.

"Oh sorry, Valkyrie's in room 126, it's basically two floors above us." Skulduggery said and Tanith walked straight off.

Ghastly looked at his best friend, he knew Skulduggery would never tell her how he feels, though he wished he would. Just before Tanith and Ghastly got the call saying she was in hospital Tanith accidentally spilled some information about Valkyrie loving Skulduggery. He would tell his best friend this if he hadn't promised his girlfriend [Tanith] that he wouldn't tell her.

"Just tell her Skulduggery, tell her that you lo-ohhh hey Tanith, back so soon?" Tanith doesn't know that Skulduggery loves Valkyrie so that was a close one.

"Yeah, Skulduggery, you better get up there, she won't stop asking for you." She smiled at Ghastly and she eyed Skulduggery innocently.

He nodded and walked up the stairs quickly, elevators were overrated. He finally got to the third floor and walked over to Valkyrie's room. She was sleeping. Maybe Tanith lied about Valkyrie wanting him here.

He walked over and sat on the chair beside the hospital bed and softly held her hand, trying not to wake her up.

"Valkyrie," He murmured quietly. "I figured since you and...that boy...are no more, that I would tell you this." He took a deep breath and continued. "I love you. You're everything to me now, you brought back life to me. You've given me a purpose to exist now, I will never leave you unless you want me to go. I know that you don't love me because I have no reason to think that you would. Anyway, that's all." He looked up and saw she was still sleeping and sighed, and dropped his head again.

All of a sudden there was a tug on his hand and he was pulled up and almost fell on top of Valkyrie. She pulled him up and was pulling him even closer, in to kiss him. She kissed him on the lips for a long moment. At first Skulduggery was surprised and still, then he relaxed and almost melted.

They stopped kissing and Valkyrie just smiled as their foreheads touched together. Valkyrie didn't say anything, she didn't need to really. She thought that kiss would be enough. Tanith stood at the door laughing evilly that her plan to get him up there worked. She kept on watching until Ghastly finally found her. He had wandered all over the hospital looking, then he practically dragged her away giving the two some privacy.

In that moment, all you could hear of the quiet hallway was Tanith's whining and Ghastly straining to pull her along.

**I hope you at least sorta-kinda liked it...Revieeeew!**


	24. Different Days

**Muse and Paramore are my writing inspirations :) Ilisten to them everytime I write haha. Anyway, this story is just a fun one with Valduggery and it is written in Valkyrie's point of view...If somewhere in there the point of view gets mixed up then I'm very sorry this is just a quick upload lol.**

Everything turns into a damn water fight! Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher and myself were enjoying a nice, warm afternoon in the sun in my backyard when Fletcher decides to get the hose. He sprays us all, so of course we have to get him back. Me and Skulduggery go off together and fill up some water balloons we randomly found in Uncle Gordon's attic and Tanith and Ghastly decided they would distract Fletcher.

So anyway, Skulduggery and I pretty much filled 50 balloons and put them in a bucket. I peeked around the side of the house to see where Fletcher was. Not only did I notice Fletcher with his back to me but I also saw Tanith slowly reaching for the hose Fletcher had used on us and I laughed quietly and evilly. Oh we were going to get him good.

I grabbed the bucket as Skulduggery fiddled with the tap, plugging the hose back into it. I started walking but he grabbed the bucket off me and I looked at him confused.

"It looks heavy." He said simply, he must have seen my expression. Ah, he's such a gentleman don't you think?

So, we were able to get right up behind Fletcher without us noticing because he is that stupid. I looked at Skulduggery who nodded then I looked at Tanith and nodded to her too. It all seemed to happen in slow motion like when a really good action scene in a movie occurs so they put it in slow motion. Me and Skulduggery smacked one each onto his head and Tanith pulled the hose out from behind her back. I went by Tanith's side with a handful of water balloons but dropped them as soon as I saw Fletcher's face. I just had to get my camera. Tanith kept wetting him as I ran inside to get my camera off the kitchen bench. I quickly snapped three photos and couldn't stop laughing. He had his mouth wide open and his eyes were tight shut. His usually spiky hair was now drenched and flat so when I showed him this, he would be begging me to delete it.

Skulduggery came up behind me; wrapping an arm around my waist (for no reason) and looked at the preview of the last photo I had just taken and laughed with me. I looked up at him and for some reason to me, everything around us slowed down and turned into a blur. All I saw was Skulduggery and he seemed in the same daze as me. My smile dropped and moved closer toward him. He did the same slightly and out of nowhere I kissed him. I didn't know what I was doing or why I did it, but it felt good. Fireworks were going off inside my stomach and I wrapped my arms around his 'neck' as he put both his arms around my waist.

I stopped kissing him and moved back to look at him, though our head still centimetres apart. Then all I felt was a smack on the side of my face and then the splash of water. Surprisingly it stung, just like being slapped in the face a few times over by that stupid Davina Marr. I could instantly feel the tears welling up, ready to spill onto my cheeks. I didn't want them to because then Skulduggery would see.

I stormed over to the culprit who was Fletcher and slapped in the face.

"Yeah, how do you like it huh?" I said angrily. I stormed over to the big blanket we were sitting on before the water fight and sat down. The tears spilled over but I didn't care, I was too angry. I sat with my legs crossed, my elbow resting on my thigh and my head resting in my hand. That was when I saw Skulduggery walking over so I put my head down trying to wipe the tears away.

"Don't worry, I punched him in the nose." Valkyrie thought he was joking when he said this but when I looked over towards Fletcher, he was kneeling on the ground crying and clutching onto his nose.

"Thanks." I said as I laughed.

"No problem. Um...I was wondering about before. About the...kiss, was there a, uh, reason why you did it?" Skulduggery asked. He stammered and Skulduggery never did that so it made me feel awkward over the whole situation. I looked away, over into the trees and thought about what to say.

"Yes Skulduggery, there was a reason. If I tell you, you're going to think I'm stupid and you're going to avoid me as much as possible. But, since I've already made myself look stupid by kissing you in the first place, I'm going to tell you anyway. I did it because I like you, more than just a really close friend. Okay, I love you and I suppose that when I kissed I just wasn't thinking. So I'm sorry for doing that." I stopped talking before I could try and change the subject by talking about something making me look even more stupid like monkeys riding motorbikes.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. Actually I loved it, I was just curious as to why you did it because I didn't really think it was possible to love a skeleton. What I do know is that it is possible to love a beautiful young woman such as yourself. So yes, if you don't understand what I'm trying to say here it is that I feel the same way so I love you to." As soon as he said this, my head snapped up and I smiled warmly. I knew that if he had a human face, he'd be smiling back at me too. To show his happiness and affection, he slipped his and in mine and entwined our fingers as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Sometimes really bad days can very easily turn into good days.

**I couldn't think of a decent ending but other than that I hope you liked it :) Review...**


	25. Two Worlds:Phil Collins

**Okay so I got three awesome ideas from a reviewer called Zephyr Lupus. First idea was the storyline. Second idea was the song and the third idea was to combine them :D Thanks a lot for the idea and your review was really sweet!**

***Tanith is mysteriously healed from the remnant ***

**Anyways I hope you like it. ( The song is in italics)**

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky over the beach making the sand warm and the water glisten. Surprisingly, on a day like today no one was on the beach, with the exception of three people of course. Airwaves and fireballs were being exchanged between them. They were so sure of no vody watching that Skulduggery didn't have his façade on, Tanith had her sword out and Valkyrie felt free to walk around with a flame lit up in her hand. Tanith is an adept but she helps Valkyrie with the physical fighting part.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives with we see_

Valkyrie found herself lucky, she was in a new world, a better one. She was able to _live _unlike in her old life. School, eat, homework, clean, sleep. Nothing too fascinating ever happened. Not until she was 12. A skeleton saved her, saved her from being killed by some lunatic she now knows as Billy-ray Sanguine. Living this life isn't always easy for her though, she missed her family. She hated living her old life through memories but she knew she couldn't go back to the way things were. She didn't even want to anyway and plus, she knew way too much to leave it behind.

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this world blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

The beach was one of her favourite places, she found it was like being able to live her two lives peacefully and safely. No one ever saw the magic going on and yet she was so close to home.

Valkyrie pushed the air towards Skulduggery but he fought back making a swirling airwave between them. They both gave up and dropped their hands. Valkyrie smiled as Skulduggery laughed and hugged him playfully like usual. She walked over to Tanith who sitting down and watching, and she acted like she wasn't doing anything. The Valkyrie whipped around and threw a fireball towards Skulduggery. Lucky he was watching so he stopped it and shot it out towards the ocean only to burn away.

Valkyrie heard a gasp and saw that Skulduggery had frozen. Her smile dropped and she turned around slowly.  
"St-Stephanie?" Her parents stood there shocked and as pale as Skulduggery's bone.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

"Mum? Dad?" She said shakily. She knew it was them but had nothing to say.

"What, what is all this? And who is that, and that?" They said gesturing to Tanith and Skulduggery. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and bit her lip, he gave her a nod and she took a deep breath.

"Okay, when I tell you this, you've got to let me finish." They nodded so she continued. "Ever since I was twelve, I've been learning to do things like this," she clicked her fingers and fire grew in her palm. "There's more, I've been able to do a few other things but most of all I've been...well I guess you could say I've been living a double life. I've kind of been out fighting, well crime I suppose." She didn't know what else to say so she stopped and saw tears building up in her mother's eyes.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

"Hi, I'm Skulduggery Pleasant. Yes, I am a skeleton and realise taking all this in may be hard for you. I have no idea how I am who I am now, I'm just a living skeleton." Skulduggery was done with his little presentation and shut up.

"Stephanie you're coming home with us right now. " Her mother said sternly but her voice broke halfway through. Her Father couldn't take his eyes off of Skulduggery but Skulduggery wasn't surprised, in fact he was used to it now.

"No. You have to understand, I can't walk away from all this now. I don't want to and even if I do, I will still be connected to this life one way or another. I am 20 years old now mum. I live by myself already and if you want me to be happy, you have to let me go."

_Raise your head up, lift the high load_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_Build the high walls, build strong the beams_

_A new life is waiting but danger's no stranger here _

Tanith stood up to stand next to Valkyrie and her father finally spoke.

"Are-are you two, some kind of couple?" Her father said awkwardly. Skulduggery went frozen and Valkyrie blushed.

"Well no. I guess not, we are a team. We fight side by side and help each other. I think that's it." Valkyrie replied. "You guys should go now, like I said, I can't walk away from this and if you want you're daughter to be safe and happy then you would let me go."

_No words describe a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone but where there's hope_

She walked over to her mother and hugged her for a long time. She felt her shoulders shaking as she cried onto Valkyrie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Valkyrie whispered.

She let go and moved onto her father hugging him the same way and saying the same thing. She pulled away and stood next to skulduggery who then put his arm around her waist.

They all said their 'I love you' and her parents reluctantly walked away from their daughter.

_Somewhere, something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

Valkyrie felt like she was being torn away from them forever. She knew it wasn't true. They just needed time as did Valkyrie. She knew her parents, and she knew they would always be there for her no matter who she is or what she does. So she also knew that whoever she stood with, her parents would learn to accept them.

She sat down on the sand pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead on them. The pain was too much to bear and tears fell.

Tanith and Skulduggery and even Ghastly would be there to comfort her. Living two lives would always be hard but she would get over it. She was living in two worlds maybe she was only meant for one, she knew which one that would be. Wherever Skulduggery was, she would be there too.

As they always said to each other,

"Until the end."

**Was it okay? Revieeew :L**


	26. Jealousy

**This is sort of Valduggery but not the whole romantic stuff as you've probably gathered from the name. It was going to end in romance but I could think of no way to lead it on so I ended it...well you'll see ;)**

"Oh just admit it Skulduggery! You, my dear friend, are jealous. Anyone that has emotions, is jealous at some point!" China said surprisingly playfully. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly and China were having coffee at the local cafe near Valkyrie's mansion. To Valkyrie's surprise, China had happily agreed to join them as did the new couple, Tanith and Ghastly.

"I am not." Skulduggery grumbled, his temporary blue eyes flashing over to where Valkyrie stood. She was buying a drink and had been over at the register talking to the cashier for ten minutes now. He was quite good looking, he had dark brown hair cropped short with a fringe and spiky at the back. From what Skulduggery could see, he looked like he had green eyes. The boy's teeth gleamed white and his body was well looked after, with his muscles showing out the sleeves of his plain black t-shirt.

Now Valkyrie was leaning on the silver counter smiling and laughing when he slipped something small and white into her hand. Skulduggery shifted uncomfortably in his chair and China laughed. He shot a deathly glare at her but that didn't unease her at all. Valkyrie bounded back to the table, her smile wide.

"Who was that?" Tanith asked. She was pretty confused, Valkyrie had told her how much she loved Skulduggery so she wondered why she'd be chatting up some random.

"That was Jake." She said still smiling.

" Who's Jake, huh?" Skulduggery grumbled angrily. Valkyrie's smile dropped and China leaned back in her chair as her own smile grew wider.

"What's wrong with you?" Valkyrie asked, ignoring his question.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know who he is." He murmured.

"Well, if you really have to know, Jake is my cousin that I last seen 5 years ago." Valkyrie replied.

"Oh." Skulduggery was speechless and Tanith just nodded.

" I thought China would have told you that while I was over there." She said looking confused between China sitting opposite Skulduggery.

"You _knew?_ And you couldn't even tell me?" Skulduggery felt embarrassed and stupid.

China sat up straighter, if that was even possible and laughed delicately and innocently. "Hm, it must have slipped my mind." She smiled widely as did Tanith when she understood what she had done.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery confusingly wondering what in the world his reaction towards her talking to a boy meant.

_Oh maybe he was...nah. _


	27. The Other World

**This will continue on but I don't know how many parts there will be. Enjoy :)**

"We know what you're going to do." The blonde haired woman said to the dark haired girl.

"Um, sorry, do I know you?" The girl with the dark brown hair asked.

"Cassandra has seen you. She's seen you with Skulduggery and seen you as the _one_." She said the last word with emphasis like it meant something important but Stephanie couldn't figure it out.

"Who's Cassandra, or Skulduggery? Who are you? Look I need to get home, if you're trying rope me into some cult I'm not interested, sorry." Stephanie was about walk away the blonde haired woman grabbed her arm.

"You're 18 now, you'll be with us soon." She said simply.

Stephanie looked at her confused then yanked her arm away from the grip and started walking off. Just as she rounded the corner getting her house keys out of her school bag when she went tumbling towards the ground with someone's hands around her throat.

That's when it all began.

**Did you get it? Stephanie is 18 but she hasn't discovered the magical world...yet. Lol continuing soon ;)**


	28. The Other World part 2

**PART 2! Lol I don't really know how to work the relationship between Skulduggery and Stephanie but I tried hahaha.**

As those cold, long fingers tightened on her throat, Stephanie was dragged into the bushes. She tried to breathe but failed so she went on to trying to wrench the fingers away.

Suddenly, those fingers were gone and she could feel her throat go warm as the blood rushed to it. She rubbed her neck and turned to find out where the person went. That was when she saw him.

Two...men, were on the ground, throwing punches and kicks and anything else they had. Then one of them got the other pinned to the ground. The man on the ground was very pale and had shining black hair. He looked up at the other man with vicious eyes plastered to his pale face. She looked at the other man who wore a hat and a suit that fitted well to his skinny frame. He turned to look at her and she saw nothing. His eyes were not there and she could see the pale white of bone under the loosely-hanging scarf wrapped around his head. Now that she looked at him closely, she could see that he, in fact, wasn't wearing a mask but yes, he had a skull.

For some reason though, she wasn't surprised. She felt a sudden wash of relief run through her body when she saw him. She relaxed instantly and she didn't even notice the guy that was pinned on the ground was gone.

When she realised he wasn't there, the panic overtook her again and she looked around frantically. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

She smiled up at the skeleton-man as he held out a hand. She took it and they walked.

Stephanie had no idea where she was going. She had no idea who this person was that she walked with.

All she knew was that whatever was waiting for her would be good.

**Part 3 coming up soon ;)**


	29. The Other World part 3

**This didn't really work out as planned so I got a bit of thinking to do for the next parts...anyways I hope u like or at least get it for that matter. :p**

She knew everything. She knew this world like she had lived it her whole life. Skulduggery and Stephanie had been together for only a week and she knew about magic and learnt it quickly. She was using a reflection which took her place in her normal life and she already loved Skulduggery.

That last one was very hard for Valkyrie to comprehend. Oh yeah, and she had figured out her taken name for she had learnt all about the three names. The name she chose was Valkyrie Cain, it was pretty funny because Skulduggery already called her that so she used that name. Anyway, she didn't how or why she loved Skulduggery. For one reason, she'd only known him for a week but it felt like 6 years and he acted like he'd known her for the same time. Second, he was a skeleton but she didn't care about that. She supposed it was his personality.

He protected her and she helped him. She'd already become good friends with a girl called Tanith Low and she'd met a man called Ghastly Bespoke. She remembered these people too but she couldn't think of a time when she'd seen them.

They sat in the black Bentley she already loved and it was a cold night.

" Hey Skulduggery, I feel like I've known you before, much longer before this. It's really weird I know but the thought just keeps coming to me." She said feeling her cheeks burn from embarrassment. He said nothing so she looked at him. He looked at her confusingly and tilted his head to one side.

"Valkyrie? Are you playing games with me?" He asked a little wary.

"No. What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Well, I _have_ known you long before this. Is there something wrong? Valkyrie? Hello?" She wouldn't answer.

So she did know him before this. What happened to her? She just realised it wasn't just the magical life she'd forgotten but her whole life.

Something was wrong.


	30. The Other World part 4

**I don't know how this will be :\ It was an idea that came to me so I had to have a go because I waqs seriously stuck lol. Sorry if it's bad...**

Valkyriewoke up, never actually remembering falling asleep. She felt groggy and didn't recognise her surroundings. She looked down to the inside of her elbow where the small tube was connected into her skin. She watched as an unusual bright-green coloured liquid passed through and disappeared into her arm somewhere. She thought about ripping it off until she heard voices.

One voice, which she realised was Skulduggery instantly and the other sounded like an old man. Well, make that a grumpy old man.

She listened intently only just making out what was being said.

"What have you done to her now?" The old man said, or more like grunted.

"This time? Nothing at all actually. I saved her from being bitten by Dusk again and she seemed fine. But just a few days ago she started going on about how she felt like she knew me longer than a week. She didn't really respond when I explained to her that we've known each other for about 6 years now. I was, and still am worried. By the way what's that green liquid you've got running inside her?" She heard Skulduggery's voice nice and clear though it did seem her was trying to be quiet.

"Hmm...okay. Well, if she has lost her memory somehow, she will remember everything within half an hour. Skulduggery, had she been speaking to anyone unusual lately? An enemy of yours or an old friend or a...necromancer." When she heard the last word spit out, her eyes instantly flickered to the cold, black ring that sat on her middle finger. She had no idea why she thought of the ring.

"Well, no I don't think so...I mean I'm basically with her the whole time except for that one day a few days ago when I made her go to school. Hang on a minute, I sort of followed her home from school to make sure she got home okay but I noticed she stopped and talked to some blonde girl. At first I thought it was a school friend or something but her expression seemed so confused." She was seriously confused now.

She started to feel some memories coming back to her brain. Though they were just images so she couldn't comprehend.

"Skulduggery..." The old man's voice sounded wary or even like he was warning Skulduggery.

"What?" She could hear the confusion in Skulduggery's voice.

"Have you been getting calls or been to the Sanctuary lately?" The stranger asked.

"No...should have I?"

"Skulduggery even _I_'_ve _been hearing about a new magical member of our community, not to mention a very dangerous member. What exactly did she look like?"

"Well I was watching from a distance but obviously her hair was blonde and it was tied up. She was half a head's length shorter than Valkyrie and that's basically it. Why? What is this all about Kenspeckle?"

Ah. Now she remembered him. The old man who was only nice to her and would always fix her up even with the most technical or gruesome injuries. Kenspeckle Grouse, that's him.

"All I've been hearing is that she's a very dangerous woman. She apparently doesn't use her magic much but she has possession of almost any device doing whatever you want, though there was one she made herself. She made this one device to recruit others to join her...pact, I guess you would say. It's as small as a button and she sticks it onto your clothes and it seeps through your skin, apparently making you lose your memory over a certain amount of time until you forget it all forever."

"Ah, okay, this could be a problem." Skulduggery said simply.

"Yes, now Skulduggery, did she touch Valkyrie?" Kenspeckle asked.

"Hmmm, yeah she did. I'm pretty sure she grabbed Valkyrie's arm." Skulduggery replied. As soon as he said that, he was straight into Valkyrie's room.

She looked at Kenspeckle's face as memories kept on flooding back into her mind. _Why are they so worried? My memory is coming back..._She wondered. Kenspeckle shoved her long sleeve up to the top of her arm revealing a dark purple bruise the size of a baseball.

"Oh no." Was all Kenspeckle said. Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked up at him at the same time.

These two words were the only ones left lingering in the air as they all stared at the huge mark on Valkyrie's arm.

**Review? Hahaha I don't know how many more there will be...maybe two? I dunno haha**


	31. The Other World part 5

**Got some really sweet reviews so thanks heaps for that! You definitely made my day even better. Now I really don't know if you're going to like this. It didn't really end the way I wanted it too but yes this is the final installment for 'The Other World' ...**

"Why would she want Valkyrie? Or does she just pick anyone at random?" Skulduggery asked Kenspeckle.

"Maybe there is no motive behind it. Maybe she just wanted company not that I'm feeling any sort sympathy for her." Professor Grouse replied.

Valkyrie was asleep with the green liquid pumping faster into her arm. Kenspeckle had been working on finding a cure that would work instantly. Valkyrie only had a until tomorrow to find her memory unless it will all be wiped and she wouldn't remember a thing except the blonde-haired woman.

"Kenspeckle, is that green liquid even working?" Skulduggery asked.

"Give it one more hour, and then ask her about her family or her life just like you were a new friend. Skulduggery, I don't like admitting this at all but she needs you. Now more than ever but she has always needed you. Right now, we just need to be patient. If this doesn't work then I've got something else to try."

"Okay, can I go in to see her?"

"Yes just please, try not to wake her up." Kenspeckle said then shuffled off into another room.

Skulduggery stopped in the doorframe of the room Valkyrie was in. He took a deep breath, straightened his tie and walked confidently over to the couch next to the bed. He thought about how much had gone wrong within the past few days. One minute everything seemed fine, Valkyrie seemed normal...well as normal as Valkyrie could be. One little conversation, just several little words and everything came crashing down. It was all his fault, whenever anything happened to her, that was exactly what he thought.

He looked at Valkyrie with pain building up inside of him. He always knew he loved her but never this strong. Only Ghastly knew because...well, Ghastly knows everything. Ghastly tried to convince him that Valkyrie felt the same way though he would never be able to believe that.

Valkyrie's hair was slightly wavy from the sleep she'd been through and Skulduggery noticed the slight smile she had plastered to her face. He looked away for what only seemed like a second and heard a piercing scream. He realised the screaming was Valkyrie, now as she sat up, her eyes wide and mouth open. Her scream came to an end and Skulduggery didn't know what to do.

So he just quickly sat on the side of the bed and smoothed out her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay now. It's alright. What happened?" His tone was that usual velvet that made Valkyrie melt.

"You would never believe the nightmare I just had." She said in between the panting and the heavy breathing.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Skulduggery asked.

"Basically I just lost my memory and you took me to..." Valkyrie looked around at her surroundings, "oh right, never mind." Valkyrie's expression was tired and saddened.

Skulduggery lifted up her shirt sleeve but this time it didn't reveal a bruise, it revealed skin. Nothing but the pale white of Valkyrie's skin, she looked up at Skulduggery and smiled.

"Oh wow that was quick. I will find that woman. I guess she will be our next case anyway. How are you feeling?" He asked with concern while he held one of her hands.

"I'm fine. It literally did feel like a nightmare and that's it. Oh Skulduggery, I'm so happy I'm back to normal." She leaned forward hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a hug to.

"Normal? That'll be the day." He laughed at his words.

"Well I'm glad to see my loss of memory had no affect on you." He could hear the smile in his voice. She leaned back and looked at him, the smile on her face dropped as she realised she was only an inch away from his...skull. She leaned forward slowly, closing her eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake." Her lips had just brushed his teeth when the old man interrupted them. They both laughed nervously as the Kenspeckle shuffled off grumbling to himself.

**I didn't know what to do with the blonde woman so I just made her like she was just going to be 'another case' lol ^-^**


	32. China's Sorrows

**Kind of bored with doing all of the stories based directly around Skulduggery and Valkyrie so I added a China piece to my small collection. Lol it's a stupid title too I know :)**

China realised there was nothing left for her to do now. She noticed how attuned to each other, they were. She knew she could never try and win him back with her magical charm.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been together for 8 years now, she's 20 and old enough to appeal to Skulduggery. If Skulduggery was human again he would only look 28 so Valkyrie was probably lucky.

They weren't together...yet. She knew it will just come to that though; they would be together and she would be left alone. She watched them from her desk today, watched how they sat next to each other so close and seeing how they laughed so much. She thought about kicking them out but she knew that would seem a bit suspicious. She wasn't angry, unlike she would be if she saw another man she actually liked with another woman. This was different, she felt sad and heart-broken, something she has never felt, ever.

Skulduggery was basically everything China wanted and apparently it was the same for Valkyrie too. Skulduggery was smart, charming, funny and even his ego appealed to her. Yes, he was a skeleton but she made that facade for him. There was only really one reason for making _Skulduggery_ one and that was because she hoped it would make him love her. She had given him a face and she thought it would make Skulduggery notice her more. Obviously that didn't work and now it was too late.

She pushed her desk 10 centimetres closer towards Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Now, she could just hear their conversation. They were staring intently into each other's eyes and talked quietly.

"Skulduggery...I, uh..." Stupid girl, she couldn't even speak.

"Valkyrie, look, I love you okay? I would have thought you knew that, but I guess not." China could actually feel her eyes watering up, she had never experienced this before. It was kind of scary.

She saw a light smile spread across Valkyrie's face as she leaned towards him and kissed him.

She could feel a stray tear ready to fall but she wasn't going to stop it. She looked at herself in the small mirror on her desk. She was a mess, her mascara and eye liner started to smudge a little and when the tear rolled down her cheek, it washed away a line of foundation.

She was too busy staring at her horrible reflection to even notice two people approach.

"I think we got what we need. Thanks China, we'll probably see you some time soon." She heard that voice she had adored for years.

"Bye China." She heard the smile in that lucky girl's voice.

China didn't answer, she kept her head low enough so they couldn't see her face and gave a small nod. She could see Skulduggery still standing there but Valkyrie was gone. It was like Skulduggery was curious. A small wash of hope rushed through her until he walked away, and it all came flooding back again. When they left the library she told her guard to let everyone know the libary is closed and to lock the door when everyone had left. Even when the guard saw her face, she saw his eyes widen a little. The he regained himself and carried on with the assigned task.

The last person was walking out the door with a thick book under their arm and then she heard the door close and lock. She sat back in her swivel chair and let the tears fall, something very uncharacteristic for China.

She looked around the empty library. She was alone. No, not alone but lonely...and she would be forever.

**I hope you all liked it. Review if you want. :D**


	33. A Whole New Torture part 1

**Random idea came to mind so I had to write it lol :) I think there will only be two parts but if there is a third one it will probably be small.**

**I hope you like it :D**

He kissed me! I was waiting for a bite, I could have taken that, already have once. But no, he kissed me! I told him a million times I love Skulduggery but for some reason he wasn't convinced. I really meant it but he didn't believe it. The most disgusting, shameful time of my life! I want to burn my lips and get some new ones, ugh. I've already been kissed by a vampire once but Dusk? Why the hell would _he_ want to kiss me? One thing is for sure, I cannot tell Skulduggery. He would go ballistic! Not the fact that I kissed someone, no it was more like _what _I kissed.

It wasn't my fault though, he did torture me first and had me chained up in a chair. Look at me, I've got a broken leg, two broken ribs, a black eye and blood running from my mouth... Crap! Oh please, oh please let it not be another lost tooth!

I wriggled my tongue around satisfied that there was not tooth missing from my mouth. Dusk left me to try and get out by myself. Stuck in some underground warehouse, it is cold and grey. I want Skulduggery bad. Dusk said he had no intention of coming back so if I wanted to get out of here I had to find a way out. My wrists were chained to the armrests of the old wooden chair. My ankles aren't chained, he is lucky I didn't kick him. Somehow, I could feel the colour of my face drain even more than the pale white it already was.

I heard the big metal door open and close so I closed for my eyes ready for the torture any of my enemies would give me. To my surprise I felt someone tugging at the chains so my eyes opened instant.

"Oh god, Tanith I'm so glad it's you!" I said feeling the breath of relief flow out as I spoke. I loved Tanith as my sister that I unfortunately never got due to mum losing the baby. She was always there to help no matter the situation.

"Gee Valkyrie. What the hell happened to you?" I looked at her face as she spoke. Her eyes were concerned and he lips pulled down into a frown, something I rarely ever saw. This made me wonder how I really looked.

"Please promise not to tell Skulduggery or anyone else for that matter. It's embarrassing enough telling you." She nodded quickly without saying anything so I continued. "Well, this was all Dusk. The chains, the chair, the torture and...he kissed me..." I looked up waiting for an answer. She looked at me in horror.

"Did he...did he..." I knew what she was trying to say.

"Bite? No, that surprised me too but I really want to know why." She nodded and I felt the chains loosen so I rubbed them where the chains left red marks.

"Skulduggery is just outside. I managed to finally convince him on the way here that I should go in and get you so if the enemy ran out, he could kill them. I suppose the end bit satisfied him, you know, the fact of being able to kill the person that kept you hostage." She looked up and smirked as she said this and it got me wondering why she did. "Though I don't think he'll be expecting this." She said gesturing with her eyes as she looked me up and down with the injuries. I smiled a half smile and tried to get up, forgetting about the broken leg. I whimpered in pain and sat down again.

"Well how are we going to do this?" Tanith asked obviously meaning how is she going to get me out of here.

"What if you got Skulduggery or Ghastly or something? There's really no point in getting Fletcher. Actually, while I was being tortured I had some time to think and I really wondered why we have Fletcher." I said and she seemed horror struck by the idea of me thinking while being tortured.

"Wow, you really sounded like Skulduggery then. Okay, I'll get them both, be right back. Don't move." She turned to run but froze. "That was a stupid thing to say right?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be moving by myself too soon." I smiled.

"Right. Hang on." I watched as she disappeared out the door to get my friends.

I heard the door again and saw Skulduggery running over very quickly.

"Oh my god Valkyrie what have they done to you?" He said frantically. I suddenly felt more self-conscious about how I looked.

"Just a few broken bones." I replied with a smile but I think it disturbed him. He nodded furiously and picked me up. Apparently it _did _only take one person to carry me.

Ghastly drove with Tanith in the passenger seat as I was laying along the back seat with my head resting on Skulduggery's leg. We pulled into the parking lot next to the old Hibernian Cinema and I was carried in ready to be fixed up.

I had some time to think while I was laying in the hospital bed. I also think now as lay on the couch in Ghastly's shop. I could hear Skulduggery and Ghastly talking and Tanith was sitting with me. I'm surprised she isn't with her new boyfriend but I suppose she didn't want to feel like she was smothering Ghastly.

"I think you should tell him." Tanith blurted out. I knew what she was talking about, it's a weird thing we have where we seem to understand what each other is saying through our minds.

"I know. That's what I've been thinking about this whole time. I think I will tell him about kissing Dusk but I don't know when." I replied.

"Now." I thought about this idea and nodded. It wasn't so bad I guess, just getting it over and done with. This almost feels as worse as the time when I told him about me being Darquesse. Tanith told me she would lead Ghastly into another room for me.

She walked off and I could hear the footsteps of both of their feet walking away. I walked in to the room they were in and asked Skulduggery to come sit with me on the couch.

"Okay I have to tell you something. Before I was tortured," Skulduggery shifted a little when I said this, "Dusk also did something else. He um, kissed me."

The eyes of his façade stared at me and he stayed quiet. I breathed in and out deeply, bracing myself with what was to come.


	34. A Whole New Torture part 2

**OKay so it turns out this one is actually small...oh well :) this is the last part by the way. **

He sat still and quiet just staring at me. I thought he blacked out but I'm not sure if that is really possible for him except for meditating. I could have sworn I seen his fake face pale.

"You don't actually like him...do you?" He finally spoke. Now my face paled and I think I pulled a face in disgust. His face coloured again and he smiled.

"NO!"

"Good." He said still smiling.

"You're awfully happy for someone who's assistant was kissed by a monster." I frowned at the idea. Maybe he didn't care at all for me. His smile dropped and he was suddenly serious. He took my hand and held it.

"No Valkyrie. I'm happy for a totally different reason. But that, can wait till later, for now I have to find out where a certain vampire is so I can kill it for hurting such a beautiful lady." The compliment sent butterflies through my stomach though I knew it wasn't true.

"Beautiful." I scoffed incredulously. He leaned in slowly, getting closer and his mouth was next to my ear.

"You are the most beautiful person in my world Valkyrie." He whispered. I leaned back still so close to his face. I wasn't real sure about what to do so I leaned in even closer to his lips. He closed his eyes and so did I and our lips just brushed when, of course Tanith had to walk in.

"Hey Valkyrie, I was just – oh, um, sorry." She stammered and stuttered and dropped her head in embarrassment. By now me and Skulduggery were parted and to me it seemed like he was miles away. Tanith left the room which made it even more awkward. We were quiet for a very long time; it was probably like a minute!

"Sooo..." I started to say.

All of a sudden, Skulduggery leaned in quickly and pressed his soft temporary lips to mine. I laid him back and straddled his hips still kissing him. That was when he gently pushed me off and I was worried I'd mis-interpreted somehow.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I could feel my cheeks burning as I sat up a tried to slide as close to the edge of the lounge as possible to move away from him.

"No don't be. I shouldn't have done that, so I'm sorry." It seemed even more awkward with me sitting so far away from him.

"Oh don't worry about me. I've been dreaming about this moment for years now." I smiled and moved a little closer to him and shifted a little closer to.

All you could hear through the quiet shop was a girl's giggle and all you see is a flash of blonde hair.


	35. The Note

**Just a teeny idea...it was going to end horrible and tragic but I scratched that and made it all nice and happy and Valduggery-ish :)**

"Okay. Out you get." Skulduggery said smiling inside. Valkyrie glared at him but he wasn't fazed by it at all. Her expression suddenly changed to pleading.

"But Skulduggery! It's school! What is the point in making me go now? I'm a _senior_, and 18 year old who is about to finish school in 3 weeks!" She tried persuading but it didn't seem to work.

"That's exactly why you have to go. Valkyrie, you won't get another chance at a normal human life if you don't go to school. When it's finished, that's it! You'll be a detective forever unless you want to leave of course." Skulduggery replied.

"Fine but if anything annoying happens, I'm blaming you." She looked at him hoping he would refuse to let her go. After she turned 18, Skulduggery had been acting weird and being really over-protective. She didn't really mind, in fact she loved the attention from Skulduggery. After Davina Marr accused her of having a little crush on him, she started to realise it more. Even though she went out with Fletcher which was a huge mistake.

"Nothing will happen. Now go!" She stumbled out of the car with her bag when a small and crumpled piece paper dropped onto the seat.

"Valkyrie you left something!" He called but she kept on walking.

_Please read the note! He will, he'll get too curious. I hope...oh please read it! _Valkyrie screamed inside her head. Now all he has to do is read it and she'll be fine.

Skulduggery sat there looking at the paper in his hand. He opened to see if it was some sort of school work but was surprised when he saw his name:

_**Dear Skulduggery,**_

_**I hope you see this note. It will just be short and brief so you don't have to read so much.**_

_**Skulduggery you have been my 'partner in crime' now for 6 years. That to me, is a very long time. So**_

_**Basically, the point of this letter if for me to tell you this...**_

_**I love you. So much that words cannot express what I'm feeling. I know it doesn't seem like me or something I would say but it's true. **_

_**I had to tell you some way otherwise my head was going to explode. **_

_**So anyway, yeah that's about it. If you don't want to talk to me now then don't pick me up. I'll just walk home.**_

_**Love Valkyrie. xx.**_

_**P.S. If you do pick me up, I am going to kill you for making me come to school!**_

If Skulduggery had eyes, they would have bulged and popped out of his head. He couldn't stop reading those special three words over and over. His jaw hung open, he couldn't believe she felt the same way. He felt like the luckiest man in the world that the most beautiful woman loved him.

Valkyrie walked out of the school ready to walk home when she spotted the gleaming Bentley right in front of the main pathway out of school. She looked down and smiled to herself as she approached the car.

"You came." She said as she was getting in.

"No actually I didn't." Valkyrie stopped half in and out of the car when he said this.

"Oh?" She said frowning. Was this a cruel joke?

"No. Just get in." She got in and buckled up. Skulduggery was facing directly at her.

"I don't understand." She said.

"I didn't come, I stayed. I've been here since I dropped you off. I couldn't the most beautiful person I love out on the street to walk home. So I made sure I was here on time by staying. Oh and I occupied myself by reading your letter. Probably read it about 589 times." He cupped his hand gently around her neck and activated his façade and leaned forward. Their lips would be touching if Valkyrie were to pout a little.

"I love you Stephanie." He looked into her eyes but Valkyrie couldn't wait. She kissed him, and kissed him for a long time too. People had left the school and they had probably walked past confused and maybe even disgusted. She didn't care though, she had the best boyfriend anyone could have.


	36. Regrets and Romance

**Okay there are a few things you need to understand for this chapter:**

**- You know on page 72 of Dark Days how Davina Marr suggests Valkyrie had a crush on Skulduggery? Well I'm re-making that scene. It will not be the same as in the book but some bits I will have taken from it.**

**-Let's just pretend that this scene took place when Valkyrie was about 19 and Skulduggery was not in the portal. I will reveal details in the story so maybe you get it more. **

**I am confusing myself now so I will stop talking...typing. Anyway here we go :) Oh crap by the way the bits written in italics are the bits that I have gotten from the book.**

Well, Valkyrie did warn her that whoever stands against Skulduggery usually regrets it. Whether Davina Marr decided to believe her or not was her own problem which is another regret she will have in the future. Valkyrie was now being led to the holding cells after making Marr angry. She could have sworn 'Miss Marr' was evil somehow as well as her little friend Detective Pennant, and you can't forget Guild.

"Look you little brat. I. Don't. Like. You. Okay?" Valkyrie's jaw tightened as she resisted the urge to kick her. That's when she realised she had no shackles on her wrists. A very unusual occurrence especially in the Sanctuary where 'all rules must be followed precisely.' "_You had a crush on him before he was pulled into hell, didn't you? A little one? You can tell me. It's sad and pathetic and highly amusing, but I promise I won't laugh." _This all came out in a rush to Valkyrie. The words were so true except for the 'before he was pulled into hell' bit, she still loved him and it was a little more than a crush too.

Davina Marr watched Valkyrie's face as it changed from hard, to sour and then to bright red.

"Ha! I knew it, oh sorry I said I wouldn't laugh didn't I? Oh well no one ever said I was honest." Marr shrugged and Valkyrie couldn't resist anymore, she kicked the side of her knee. Marr's legs buckled slightly but she regained balance by holding onto the table for support. Her face turned angry and evil like Valkyrie always pictured her. All of a sudden a pain overwhelmed Valkyrie's body as her arm was bent and twisted behind her back like the police did to someone to make them fall.

"I won't let go until you admit that I'm right." Marr said through clenched teeth.

"Oh is that all? You were always right Miss Marr I just felt like inflicting pain on you because I can." There was a quick wrench on Valkyrie's tired arm until it was finally set free.

"So you do love him huh? Well Miss Cain I do not know what you could possibly see in a lifeless, cold pile of bones but now I have to lock you away I'm afraid." Before Marr could even lay a finger on her, Valkyrie turned sharply and towered over her. Being a tall 19 year old had it's perks but she wasn't as tall as Skulduggery. Probably around the same height as Tanith though.

"Don't you _ever _call him that again, okay? You may not know him but I do. He has a one of a kind personality and style and I'm pretty sure if he had skin and eyes and all the other stuff, you would find it hard not to fall in love with him. But I see him differently to other people because I am able to accept the fact he is a living skeleton. So next you want to say something like that again, just have a think." Valkyrie's eyes narrowed into her famous glare that seemed to unsettle Marr.

Marr harrumphed. "Okay, sure. Time to go in the cell young lady, though I'm not sure I'll be saying that when you're being let out." Valkyrie's head was held low and she had bruises and lumps all over her arms from where Marr punched her or squeezed her.

"Ha! Hopefully you're dead by then." Valkyrie said laughing at the same time.

"Oh really? Who would kill me?" Davina Marr said casually.

"Me." Marr turned sharply and found the point of a gun aimed to centre of her forehead just inches away.

It was, of course Skulduggery Pleasant, holding the non-wavering gun. Finger half pulling the trigger...

"Oh." Was all that came out of her mouth.

"You let my partner go now and let us leave and I won't kill you...for now." Skulduggery finished with a shrug. Davina Marr instantly pushed Valkyrie in his direction where she stumbled into his arms.

"I knew it." They both heard Marr mutter. " Well, go on. Leave before I consider killing you both." She said smiling evilly.

"I would stick around to see you try, but I see you have hurt my dear Valkyrie here so we really should be going. But don't worry, I'll be back for mine and Valkyrie's revenge." With that Skulduggery turned and started to walk with his arm hanging over Valkyrie's shoulders.

They were in the quiet Bentley now, on the way over to Skulduggery's house. There was a question that felt like it was eating her brain until she finally asked but she didn't know how to without seeming unusual. The question being 'How much of our conversation did you hear?' But she couldn't ask him that because if he heard none of it, he would insist she tell him. She played over a bunch of different ways to say it until she came across the best way.

"So, how long were you there for?" She asked awkwardly.

"Where?"

"Where me and Marr were." She tried again.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She heard him sigh quietly.

"Well I think I was there long enough to find out some...things." He replied turning his Skull slightly towards her. "Marr was right you know. I am a lifeless, cold pile of bones. There is no way at all that you could like me...like that." His voice was soft and it almost made Valkyrie melt if it wasn't for the awkward situation she was placed in. When the words he repeated sank into her mind again her voice turned hard.

"Well you obviously don't know how I feel about you then."

"No I don't. But I _do _how I feel about you." He stepped out of the car and it was then that Valkyrie realised they were at his house already. She followed him as he sat on the porch steps and sat next to him.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked still with a hard tone not expecting anything great. Maybe a best friend talk.

"You really want to know?" She was getting tired of waiting so she nodded. " I am absolutely, one hundred percent in love with you. I would die again, permanently, for you any time and to be honest, I would marry you." He tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in so his teeth were right next to her ear which made her shiver. "If had real lips instead of some random ones that pop up whenever I need them, then I probably would have kissed you by now." She heard the smile in his voice but was already undoing his top two shirt buttons and tapping the tattoos.

She didn't bother to register the appearance he was given today, instead she laid him back and straddled his hips. Her hair flopped down as she leant down and began kissing him.

Valkyrie supposed it was good that no one lived near him but that wasn't the only thing going through her mind at that moment.

**Ahhhh! I suck at endings! Oh well :) Feel free to review of course!**


	37. Awkward

**Hmm it seems I'm pretending a lot lately because in this story I'm pretending Fletcher and Valkyrie never dated or anything. I'm all of a sudden in a writing mood :D**

**Anyway Valkyrie is about 18 or 19 just so you know in case I don't say in the story.**

"UH! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!" Valkyrie came storming into the lounge room where Tanith and Ghastly sat holding hands and Skulduggery read the paper. Everyone was staring at her now. "This _idiot_ kissed me!" Straight away Skulduggery and Tanith stood up. As Tanith was getting up she pulled out her sword and held it under Fletcher's chin. She started to walk forward as he moved backwards.

"Why would you do that boy? Don't think I won't do anything, just because the remnant is out doesn't mean I'm not all innocent again." She smiled evilly as she saw the sweat start to form on his face. Then her smile became genuine and she lowered the sword giggling. "Too easy man, too easy. This kid, I swear you could show him the movie _Twilight _and he would still be scared." She kept chuckling as she took her seat again next to Ghastly. By now Fletcher was back against the wall still in shock.

"I, however am not innocent at all." Skulduggery said threateningly. He leaned in closer to Fletcher right next to his ear. "If you _ever _touch her like that again consider yourself dead." He mumbled so low no one else could hear. Valkyrie giggled at the look on Fletcher's face then her own face turned sour.

"Oh yeah. Excuse me while I cut my lips off." Fletcher shot her a stupid glare and Tanith laughed. Skulduggery followed behind Valkyrie into the kitchen.

"No but seriously Fletcher, I don't think he was kidding. He would probably rip your head off, actually I thought he was about to." Tanith said. Fletcher cringed at the thought of his "beautiful" spiky hair being disconnected from his body.

Valkyrie was already over at the sink washing water onto her fingers and rubbing them over her mouth. She didn't even realise Skulduggery standing there let alone how close he was so when she turned to walk away she bumped right into his chest. "Oh sorry." She muttered, keeping her head low. These days Valkyrie didn't seem her usual self, at least around Skulduggery anyway. It definitely confused Skulduggery but Tanith knew why. Last year Tanith suggested the fact that Valkyrie loves Skulduggery, at the time Valkyrie denied it somewhat truthfully. Just at the beginning of this year Valkyrie realised Tanith was right, Valkyrie supposed she always loved him but she just lied to herself about it. She was acting strange because she had never been in a relationship which is something nobody but Tanith knew. That's why she's been acting this way because she didn't know what to do and she was scared of getting hurt from rejection which she knew that would happen.

Skulduggery wasn't ready to let her pass just yet. He stepped back and front of her making her stop again but she wouldn't look at him.

"Hey. What's wrong? If it's Fletcher I don't mind killing him." He bent his knees in order to look at her face and his hand were rested on her shoulders.

"Nothing. Really it's nothing." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and passed him. Now she felt mean, maybe he was worried. It didn't seem right to her though. Skulduggery was left standing there confused and alone. He went back into the room and sat down silently. Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher were confused why Skulduggery didn't say anything to Fletcher or even glare with his eye sockets.

Tanith looked at Valkyrie who looked sad and Skulduggery's shoulder's sagged. Which is something Skulduggery never did. Tanith got up and dragged Valkyrie out of the room leaving the three men, or 2 men and little boy to sit in the now quiet lounge room.

Skulduggery watched Valkyrie walk out of the room and he got up and walked out the front door.

"What happened? Did you kiss? Did he hug you? What happened?" Tanith bounced up and down excitedly.

"No, nothing happened at all. He just asked me if something was wrong and I said no. That's it.

Tanith frowned and they now sat in silence.

"What's wrong with you huh? Did you have a fight with Valkyrie?" Ghastly asked as he closed the front door quietly.

"No Ghastly, I think she hates me for some reason." He said so softly his voice sounded sad.

"You love her don't you?"

"Oh really." Skulduggery said sarcastically. He walked back into the house and sat down as Valkyrie was coming down the stairs with Tanith. As soon as Valkyrie sat down next to Skulduggery Tanith spoke.

"Okay well I think we have to leave now." Tanith said looking at Ghastly.

"Oh, uh yeah I have to make some more suits." He smiled awkwardly.

"C'mon Fletcher." Tanith said, turning to walk out.

"Why do I have to go?" Fletcher said but then realised Tanith's plan. "Ohhh, ew. But okay yeah I'm going." Fletcher was gone with a pop and Tanith and Ghastly waved their goodbyes and left.

"Look Skulduggery, I'm sorry for being weird. It's just that something is happening right now." Valkyrie said as she played with her hands.

"Is it a boy?" Skulduggery asked quietly.

"Not really a _boy_. More like a man."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well he's a very lucky man." Skulduggery said feeling hurt.

"I don't understand."

"Any man that has you in love them I would consider very lucky. Someone as beautiful and smart as you, well he probably doesn't deserve you anyway. No one deserves you." Valkyrie blushed a bright red.

"You're exaggerating and plus, you would deserve me anyway." She said looking up.

"Okay now I don't understand." Valkyrie sighed.

"Really? You don't see how much I like you?" Skulduggery leaned back, shocked.

"That's impossible." He said. "I mean, I'm not saying I don't love you either but I definitely didn't think you loved me too. How? I am a skeleton."

"Seven years with you is enough time for me to realise you're a skeleton. I don't know about you but I don't judge people by how they look, you're personality is enough to make me fall in love." She blushed an even brighter red. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and chuckled a little.

"Well I'm like you I don't judge by looks but with you it's definitely a bonus. But why were you acting so weird?"

"I've never been in a relationship before so I don't know what to do." She put her face in her hands so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

"It's hard to believe you never been with anyone but I don't care about that." He put his arm around her and hugged her as she took her face away from her hands. Their faces were so close together that Skulduggery could feel her sweet breath. He tapped the tattoos and activated his façade revealing black hair and green eyes. Without wasting a second Valkyrie wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him gently. Skulduggery's arms found their way around her waist and pulled her closer against him. Her hands knotted in his hair as he kissed her neck.

Meanwhile, Tanith and Ghastly were outside. It was her plan all along, to wait to see if they got together, if not then she was prepared to force their faces together.

She giggled and held her hand out to Ghastly as they walked off. "You owe me 10 bucks. They did get together with no extra help." Ghastly put his hand in hers instead and kissed her. "Hmm, that will do I suppose."

**Hahaha that will have to do I suppose, new story will probably be soon once I have an idea. Maybe a China one. Lol anyway seeya :)**


	38. Twisted Woman part 1

**Warning: there is death not too gory or anything just a warning.**

**Anyway here's the China one I wanted to do :)**

China looked on at the young woman sitting on the couch in her library. She watched on in hatred and disgust. Mostly for her trying to take the one man she loved away from her. China couldn't take looking at Valkyrie Cain for another minute. If it wasn't empty in the library today she wouldn't have done this in front of her visitors. She got up from her chair anger coursing through her veins making her blood pump furiously. Valkyrie looked up and saw how China looked and predicted what was happening though not sure why. Valkyrie stood up to face China.

"What's wrong with you?" Valkyrie asked a little concerned. Though everything that always happened with Valkyrie and China, Valkyrie didn't really hate her. Even after seven years of knowing her. Without saying anything, China tapped the tattoos on both of her forearms twice and threw her arms wide. A blue wave rippled in Valkyrie's direction and sent her flying against the wall. Valkyrie nose bled and her ankle and arm were broken. She couldn't anything to help herself but she knew there was no persuading China when her mind was set. Valkyrie watched in pain as China tapped two tattoos on the back of her hand, ones Valkyrie had never seen before. A purple tendril was flown out just like Serpine's red right hand. It had the same effect too, Valkyrie was sent into agonising pain and maybe even death, though she could not tell.

"Serpine was lucky I suppose, he didn't have to waste time tapping tattoos and calving himself to have such power. Though I must say, it is very helpful." China's voice was delicate like a little girl. At least Valkyrie knew she wasn't dead but she didn't think she was very far from it. She felt more pain when China got her again. Valkyrie could feel herself slipping away into darkness. She wished she could say it was painlessly but would have been the biggest lie she told. She'd never felt pain like it, not even from Serpine. Sound was fading away slowly but she could make out the sound of a slamming door.

"What have you done?" Skulduggery asked. Skulduggery didn't wait for an answer; he was already storming over to China. China knew that when it come to revenge, Skulduggery was hard to defeat. But he wouldn't hurt her, he loved her too much, that's what China told herself anyway.

"Now come on Skulduggery you can't hide the truth anymore, we love each other and you know it." China tried to let out her main power of charm on him full force.

Skulduggery froze. "What? How could you possibly think I love _you? _Especially when you almost kill the only person I love so much. If you love me then why would you do that?" He walked straight up to her and punched her square in the face and she fell straight away unconscious. Skulduggery ran over to Valkyrie whose eyes were closed. He picked her up and held her in his lap.

"Valkyrie? Oh please wake up." When she didn't move he let out little gasps and his frame shook like he was crying. He grabbed out his phone and called Ghastly and Tanith to bring any medical equipment they were given from Kenspeckle Grouse. Valkyrie tried as hard as she could to stay a little while longer. She could feel herself coming back slightly, sound was clearer and she could hear Skulduggery talking in her ear.

"Please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone again especially not before I tell you everything. Valkyrie I love you so much. I don't want you to go." She could hear his soft voice and her eyes fluttered open. She coughed a bit but it hurt.

"Sku-Sk-Skulduggery?" She finally managed. "I-I love you too." Her voice was weak.

"Don't talk, just hang on for me. Tanith and Ghastly are on their way. We're going to get you back."

He sat still holding on to her against his chest. He heard footsteps behind him and he sighed.

"About time Valkyrie seems–."He turned around but it was neither Tanith or Ghastly, it was a smiling and bloody China Sorrows.

"Let me take her Skulduggery. Without her, we can be everything you wanted and more." She said holding her arms out walking towards him.

"I never wanted you at all, Valkyrie is all I want." Anger flared inside her again when he said the name she hated. Skulduggery realised she wasn't even China anymore, she was too unhinged but it still didn't take away the hatred he had towards her. China licked her bottom lip but that was when Skulduggery saw the dark lips. All this time he thought it was her makeup it was actually a remnant. Too late to get her back though it had obviously been in there too long since it has registered her emotions towards people already.

China started walking towards Skulduggery, and was about to attack when a sword was pushed out through her torso and back out again. She dropped to her knees and fell to the side near Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

"Ah, how I've always wanted to do that." Tanith said cleaning her sword with one quick wipe of a tissue. Ghastly ran over to Skulduggery and began working on Valkyrie.

**I'm going to finish it there. It may seem a weird spot to finish but there will be a second part coming soon lol.**


	39. Twisted Woman part 2

**This is a short chapter lol. Now I'm thinking of some ideas for a new story. This is the second and last part.**

By the time Valkyrie was brought back properly to life it was already 10:30pm. Skulduggery brought Valkyrie back to his house for the night and Tanith and Ghastly joined them. Valkyrie was placed on the couch and she soon fell asleep, exhausted. Skulduggery sat at the table he had in a different room with his head in his hands.

"There's nothing else you can do Skulduggery. She will be fine in a few weeks." Ghastly tried to comfort him.

"Yeah a few weeks. It hurts her to simply _move _Ghastly. When you think about it, it's my fault. China wouldn't have done anything if I wasn't around." His head was still in his hands and he sighed and shook his head.

"Oh come one Skulduggery. There is nothing you can do about that. She'll be fine and you'll take doo care of her. We'll be here to help if you need us and if anyone tries to hurt we know you'll definitely kill them." Tanith said. She really did mean everything she said but Skulduggery was in pain too.

"I just can't bear to see her in this pain." Tanith nodded.

"Well we know how you both feel about each other and we know you're going to be there for her." Tanith said again.

"Yeah, you're only able to do as much as you're capable of." Ghastly said. All Skulduggery did was nod. He got up and walked into the lounge room and sat on the floor next to Valkyrie. He watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful. Her eyes shut tighter and she groaned and woke up.

"What's wrong?" Skulduggery asked concerned.

"Just hurts." She replied with a smile.

"Why are you smiling." He asked seriously.

"You don't like seeing me in pain apparently. Tanith told me." She smiled again.

"Don't do it for my benefit Valkyrie, please."

"Okay. So, a lot was said in the library hey?" She said.

"All of it was true, I meant every word. Valkyrie you are my world now, without you all I have is my job and that pales compared to you in my life." He gently placed his palm on her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch and breathed deeply.

"I feel the exact same way Skulduggery. Probably more though." She said with a genuine smile. Skulduggery looked into her eyes and moved closer. He tapped the symbols under his collar and continued to move closer. Valkyrie moved forward the rest of the way and kissed him. It was very quickly though because the pain overwhelmed her.

When Tanith and Ghastly moved into the lounge room they smiled at what they saw. Skulduggery was sitting on the couch with Valkyrie's head resting on his lap and their hands were entwined.

Valkyrie lived out the recovery weeks under Skulduggery's care. She really couldn't complain.

**Revieeew :)**


	40. Wreath part 1

**This is only part 1 so it's only short :)**

**Anyways here ya go...**

"Look Valkyrie, you're twenty-two now. I think it's time to decide." Solomon Wreath said to the dark haired girl in front of him. She stared at him with cold eyes.

"Okay, I choose necromancy." She replied a hard smile playing across her lips.

"Really?" Wreath asked slightly astonished. The smile was gone from Valkyrie and she started playing with her fingers.

"No, are you kidding? Did you really think I would choose necromancy over elemental? You must have been living in a dream world this whole time." She took the ring off her finger and shoved it in his hands. This time her smile was genuine but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Are you sure it's elemental over necromancy and not Skulduggery over me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could never think of you like _that, _let alone a friend. The way you've treated me has changed that now. Maybe if you were a little nicer I might even consider you an acquaintance." Her smile dropped as her hands balled up into fists from anger.

"Oh but you would think of the skeleton like _that_?"

"I'm leaving." Valkyrie said and turned on her heel.

"I'm going to fight for you to pick this magic. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means going through that waste of space skeleton." Valkyrie turned back around and stormed right up into Solomon's face.

"Don't you dare touch Skulduggery or say anything like that again. Trust me, you'd be dead if it wasn't for me stopping Skulduggery from doing it already." She went to walk away but turned around and punched him hard in the nose, he stumbled back. She walked out of the empty warehouse and into the bright sunlight. She started along the path for the forty-five minute walk back to her handed-down mansion. Skulduggery had said yesterday that he would be spending some time with Ghastly since they just finished another case about Sanguine. She didn't really want to call him and tell him to pick her up and interrupt his free time with Ghastly.

She walked and remembered the conversation between herself and Skulduggery.

"So we got no other cases yet?" She had asked him.

"No. Actually I've decided to wait a bit before I visit the Sanctuary for another case. We can have a little break for a week." Skulduggery replied the smile clear in his voice.

"It's not a break from work is it? It's a break from me." Valkyrie said, and laughed.

"Yeah definitely, I was actually going to see Ghastly for a bit, try and pull the couple away from each other." Valkyrie stayed quiet and stared out the window. "I wasn't being serious you know? It isn't a break from you." He had said.

"Oh no I know I was just thinking, sorry." She replied.

Valkyrie continued walking and ended up at the pier after her flashback ended. She sat down on the sand a bit further down from the pier and rested. She laid back and shielded her eyes from the setting sun with her forearm. And, she slipped into the darkness of sleep...

**:) Part 2 coming soon...**


	41. Wreath part 2

**And Part 2...**

Valkyrie awoke in her room. Her hair was scrunched on the right side and she sat up to see a dark figure in her room. She sprang up off her bed and clicked her fingers, summoning a flame that slowly transformed to a ball of fire.

"It's okay, it's just me." The calm, velvety voice of Skulduggery Pleasant said. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Thanks a lot" She said sarcastically and started scratching her wrist.

"You're a little bit jumpier than usual tonight. Is there something I should know? I mean, you _did _go to see Wreath today didn't you?" He asked.

"Uh yeah." She said, anger flaring when she remembered what had happened.

"Well what happened?" He asked softly. He gently pushed her back to lye back down on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Not much really. He made me decide today, you know, which form of magic I wanted to keep. Of course I chose Elemental but he didn't like it at all." She told him.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Skulduggery asked quickly, checking over her legs and face for any injuries as she kept on scratching her wrist.

"No. He just threatened." Valkyrie watched as his hands clenched into fists. "He said he is willing to fight for me and that if he had to go through you he would. He sort of tried to persuade me to choose necromancy too but it didn't work."

"I think I will be having a couple of words with him." Skulduggery said through clenched teeth.

"So how did I end up in here anyway?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I found you on a bench further down from your parents house and you were sleeping so I carried you here." He said slightly amused meanwhile Valkyrie was looking confused.

"I could have sworn I fell asleep on the sand near the pier."

"Well you are a heavy sleeper apparently."

"Yeah you're right. Man, my stupid wrist is so _itchy_." She lifted her sleeve to scratch harder but gasped at what she saw. Skulduggery automatically grabbed her arm and started examining. Her skin was cut deep but no blood was flowing out, instead it was black in the deep cuts forming a strange symbol she didn't recognise. It throbbed and itched but when she scratched it, it didn't even feel like it was cut, all she felt was skin other than the pain.

"It's a necromancer's work. I think we'll be paying him a visit _now_." Skulduggery said angrily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the front door of the mansion and they got in the car.

The drive there was quite uneventful. There was only silence except for the low, angry muttering from Skulduggery. Valkyrie just couldn't take her eyes off of the scar. They found themselves at the door of the necromancer's temple in no time. Skulduggery was ready, fists clenched and ready to go.

**Part 3 coming soon..**


	42. Movies

Valkyrie and Tanith hid together in the built-in wardrobe in one of the rooms in the mansion. They were hiding from Skulduggery, Fletcher and Tanith's boyfriend Ghastly.

"They'll never find us here." Tanith said giggling.

"Oh really?" A velvety voice said as the wardrobe door slid open. Tanith and Valkyrie both screamed. Tanith ran out of the room and Valkyrie went to follow but tripped on a box. She fell forward but Skulduggery darted over and caught her.

"You're in." He whispered in her ear. When she was stable on her feet he brushed her hair back and walked away. She was left, dazed and temporarily disorientated. She wished Skulduggery wouldn't do that, she loved him enough as it was without him taunting her. She regained herself and walked out to see everyone downstairs listening to Fletcher argue about who's in. She walked downstairs and Tanith grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"So what did you and Skulduggery talk about?" Tanith asked, bounding up and down.

"Nothing."

"Oh." Tanith said looking disappointed. "But you like him right?"

"Uh..." Valkyrie was caught off-guard and blushed deep red.

"I knew it!" Tanith exclaimed and that was it. She dragged Valkyrie back out to where the boys were, still listening to Fletcher debate. Valkyrie stood between Skulduggery and Tanith and Tanith pushed her slightly, just enough to know into Skulduggery. Skulduggery looked at her and laughed. He put his arm around her arms and Valkyrie glared at Tanith from the corner of her eyes. Tanith raised an eyebrow and smiled hugely.

"Look Fletcher, I don't know how long it's taken you to realise but nobody here is listening to you. I don't why anyone would want to anyway." Valkyrie giggled quietly and Fletcher glared at her.

"Why don't we go somewhere for a change." Ghastly suggested and Valkyrie nodded slowly.

"Where are we going to go though?" She asked.

"Hmmm, we _could _go and see some movie. We haven't done that before. Me and Skulduggery will just our façades on and Fletcher can do his hair then we'll go." Ghastly said.

"My hair is done." Fletcher said confused.

"Oh right. I just can't get used to that 6 foot high hair do you have. Seriously though, it's ridiculous." Fletcher scowled but kept quiet.

Skulduggery and Ghastly put their new faces on and it left Skulduggery with black hair and crystal blue eyes. Valkyrie was stunned for a second until Tanith nudged her. They all walked out the door and Valkyrie locked it.

"I call shotgun!" Fletcher yelled walking faster than the others. Ghastly and Tanith were not far behind him but Skulduggery waited for Valkyrie.

"No that's Valkyrie's spot." Tanith said sternly.

"But I called it." Fletcher pouted.

Tanith held up her fist and Fletcher backed down.

Skulduggery unlocked the car, and Fletcher got in the backseat sadly.

On the ride to the cinema, Fletcher muttered to himself and Tanith watched intently on Skulduggery and Valkyrie waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened at all except silence.

When they got there Valkyrie fumbled with her seatbelt so she was the last one left in the car. Skulduggery walked around to her side, opened the door and leaned over her to get the seatbelt undone. He laughed and helped her out of the car and she blushed.

Having a face made Skulduggery's teeth look very white and shiny. Valkyrie always seemed to get stunned by looking at him. They all walked in, Tanith and Ghastly were holding hands, Fletcher ahead of them bouncing around like a little boy and Skulduggery and Valkyrie walking close together behind. They walked inside and looked at the list of movies they could watch.

"Oh. My. God!" Fletcher said. "Can we watch Twilight? Please, oh please, oh please?" He begged. Everyone looked at him and shook their heads and Valkyrie thought he was about to cry.

"How about we just watch that one?" Ghastly asked, pointing to a random title. They all nodded except Fletcher and bought their tickets. Valkyrie and Tanith bought a bucket of popcorn to share and Fletcher bought his own. They managed to get a line of 5 separate seats right up the back in the centre. Skulduggery sat on the end with Valkyrie next to him, Tanith was next in between Valkyrie and Ghastly which left Fletcher on the other end next to Ghastly. Fletcher folded his arms and tried squinted his eyes. The popcorn was wedged between Tanith and Valkyrie's legs and they grabbed a handful each. Valkyrie ate her popcorn slowly as she watched the advertisements flash on the huge screen. She looked in the corner of her eye towards Skulduggery and he was looking at her. She looked at him and he smiled.

Tanith and Ghastly managed to already start up a make out session with each other and Fletcher leaned so far away from them he was about to fall out of the seat. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were still looking intently into each other's eyes. Skulduggery brushed hair out Valkyrie's face and rested his hand around Valkyrie's neck as he they leaned in closer to each other. She seen Skulduggery close his eyes and she did the same. _Is he really doing what I think he's trying to do? I can't believe this is happening, _Valkyrie thought happily.

"It's starting!" Tanith announced. Skulduggery grunted and dropped his head and Valkyrie opened her eyes, disappointed.

Halfway through the movie, Valkyrie got bored of watching zombies getting ripped apart so she fell asleep. Tanith and Ghastly decided to keep making out and Fletcher covered his eyes with his shirt scared. Skulduggery watched Valkyrie again as she lifted her legs, curled into a ball, and wrap her arms around his torso.

"Valkyrie, I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm, I love you too Skulduggery." She mumbled but opened her eyes. Straight away she kissed him and he kissed back.

The movie ended and they all walked out. When they got in the car, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were holding hands as Skulduggery had one hand on the wheel, driving. Tanith and Ghastly were the same but in the backseat and Fletcher was in the backseat as well, muttering to himself and shivering.


	43. Human

Valkyrie stood outside Skulduggery's front door and knocked. He had called earlier with some news that he had to tell her face-to-face. She was kind of worried, not knowing what he was going to tell her whether it was good or bad. The door was opened and held the door wide for Valkyrie to walk in. She went and stood somewhere and Skulduggery stayed near the door.

"Okay, China said she could change me back permanently to the way I was before I became this." He said motioning to himself. A huge grin spread on Valkyrie's face and she ran and hugged him.

"Oh my god! That is so good!" She exclaimed happily.

Skulduggery chuckled. "But there is one thing." He said and Valkyrie pulled away to look at him.

"What?"

"I won't age ever. Not slowly or anything, but never. Like them vampires in that movie you made me watch except, you know, I won't sparkle." He said.

"When is it all happening?" Valkyrie asked.

"In half an hour, so I better get going. I would rather if you stayed here or at your house."

"Okay but why?"She said sadly.

"Because I don't want you to see me until I find a mirror afterwards and make sure I look good." He replied, a smile in his tone.

"Okay. Is there any risks?" Valkyrie asked quickly.

"Not really I don't think, I suppose I could have a messed up face afterwards. So wish me luck." Valkyrie hugged him quickly before he could leave, and then he was gone. She home, to her recently acquired mansion and lounged around. She got so bored she decided to sleep on the lounge. When she woke up it was 10 pm, just as she was about to ring Skulduggery she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She gathered a ball of fire in her palms and walked out slowly. She seen a man around 28 years old and didn't bother asking questions. She threw the fire and the man just dodged it before it hit his face. He put the fire out with a splash of water from his hands so the walls wouldn't catch on fire.

"That's a bit reckless don't you think? The house could have burnt to the ground." The man with the dark black hair and bright blue eyes said.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked putting out the flame in her hand. The handsome man nodded and she ran over to him and hugged him just liked that afternoon.

"You know it would have been a little more civilised to call me before you came so I knew some man I've never seen before would be walking around Gordon's house." She said but the words were muffled by her face against his shirt.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said, amused.

"Well you certainly did." She replied.

He was silent then and pulled away slightly to tilt her head upwards. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I've always wanted to do that, and I'm glad it was with you." Skulduggery said when he broke the kiss.

"I could get used to this." Valkyrie murmured and pulled him to kiss him again.


	44. Dance night

**I'm back with another story! **

**Hope you all like it :)**

Valkyrie stood with Skulduggery next to the Bentley. He looked at her and grabbed her hand as they walked into the Sanctuary. When they walked up stairs Valkyrie gasped. The huge room was round and the stairs they went up lead to a balcony looking down at the dance floor. The two sets of stairs were a shiny, marble opaque colour and they led down in a half circle. Valkyrie grasped tightly on the railing with one hand and held Skulduggery's hand even tighter as she tried to make her way down in 5 inch heels. Skulduggery finally realised what she was doing and put his arm around her waist and practically carried her down. He dropped the arm as Erskine Ravel came walking over with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, Valkyrie you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He said as he kissed the top of Valkyrie's hand. She thought she heard a mutter come from Skulduggery she wasn't sure. It kind of sounded like 'she always does' but she could of been hearing things. She then remember Erskine's compliment and thought she should probably reply.

"If you say so." She replied.

"You do." Erskine reassured and Valkyrie thanked him, blushing. He got pulled away by some other sorcerers greeting him. Skulduggery lead her over to the side, out of the way of everyone dancing. China came gracefully walking over to them and grabbed Skulduggery's hand.

"Oh we just have to dance." She smiled and led him to the dance floor. Valkyrie smiled in encouragement for him to go but he held out his free hand gently towards Valkyrie for a moment then vanished. She sat on a row of elegant chairs set up next to the food table. She rested her elbow on the side of the table and rested her head in the same hand. Right now would have been the most she envied China, ever. She sat there watching the two dance in the crowd of other couples. She thought she could see Skulduggery throw quick glances at her but quickly vanished the idea after realising she couldn't be sure with him and the eye sockets. Valkyrie could honestly say it was a horrible night so far though many young sorcerers came and asked her to dance but she politely declined. She definitely wasn't a dancer anyway. She thought about her dress, shoes, curled hair and makeup and how it seemed a waste of time. It wasn't even her thing to dress up like this but Skulduggery insisted. Valkyrie knew if Tanith was here and still normal, she'd be sitting next to her trying to make her laugh or even trying to drag her to the dance floor so they could club dance to classical music. She laughed sadly at the thought and she didn't realise Skulduggery walk over.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to get away... hey what's wrong?" He asked concerned. Valkyrie didn't even know her eyes had water in them threatening to turn into tears and ruin the makeup she spent an hour perfecting.

"Just thinking about Tanith and how she's never coming back. I don't think I can begin to imagine Ghastly's pain when it happened." Her voice was shaky and she felt absolutely ridiculous, almost crying in front of Skulduggery. She stood up ready to walk away but Skulduggery caught her before she could. He pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"It's okay. Ghastly's finding her and they'll find a way to get her back." He murmured softly in her ear. She nodded and he pulled away but held her hand. "Alright, now we need to make you all happy with a dance." He said happily and Valkyrie's new grin dropped at the word dance.

"Uh... I don't think so." She said awkwardly.

"Why? Don't you want to dance with me?" He actually sounded hurt.

"No I really do just... well I can't dance. Go back to China, she can." She let go of his hand and sat back down.

"Definitely not. I can't leave a beautiful girl like you alone on purpose too many people will try to flirt with you. China just pulled me away and trust me I wanted to come over. So we are dancing okay? I'll do it all for you." He dragged her up again and her shoulders slumped.

Valkyrie did have to admit, she was actually having fun especially when he spun her. He dipped her and pulled her back up so fast she almost felt dizzy. He held her very close and he dipped his head.

"You are beyond beautiful Valkyrie." Was all he said and he led her off the dance floor. Skulduggery talked to Ghastly as Valkyrie went and got a drink. When she went back to where Ghastly was, but Skulduggery was gone.

"Hey Ghastly, do you know where Skulduggery went?" She asked and looked around at the same time.

"Home." He simply replied.

"Uh... why?"

"He hates himself at the moment."

"Once again I ask why?"

"For loving you, he asked me to drive you home." Valkyrie was speechless. Surely Ghastly wasn't right. Either way, she had to see him and be with him like he has always been for her.

"Um, it's okay, I have a friend who lives in the area, she won't mind me sleeping there." She lied. Ghastly was definitely sceptical but let it go and shrugged.

She tried to run up the stairs, stumbling once and made her way out the Sanctuary and ran.

_Of course, _Valkyrie thought as she ran up the driveway of Skulduggery's house, _it would rain on a night like tonight. That's Ireland for you. _Her dress was soaked, she was sure her makeup was running and her hair was messy. As soon as she knocked, the door opened.

"Why are you..." He began to ask but was cut off.

"I love you!" Valkyrie exclaimed and hugged him and kissed his teeth.

"I love you too." He murmured. He broke away from her but left his hands on her shoulders. "Now back to my first question, why are you wet?" He asked and pulled a twig out of her tangled hair.

"I kind of declined Ghastly's ride home by lying and I ran here."

"That would explain the no shoes situation. Oh wow, um Valkyrie, look at your feet." He pointed and she gasped when she looked down. Her feet were all bloody and dirty.

"Now I can feel the pain." She tiptoe/ran into the bathroom and cleaned up. She went out into the main lounge room and found Skulduggery sitting there so she ran and jumped on his lap and kissed him.

"Wow, I love you so much." Valkyrie whispered.

"Not as much as I love you." He replied.

"Excuse me? Do I hear a challenge?"

She got up and clicked her fingers summoning a flame, as did Skulduggery. The rest of the night consisted of chasing each other arguing who love who most.


	45. A Criminal's Truth

**Two stories in the one night :D I'm on a roll ahahaha enjoy :)**

"I don't want you to go." Valkyrie said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"And I don't want to go but I have to." Skulduggery replied in the same tone. He sat on the edge of her bed after another round of monstrous nightmares. He hated seeing her like this, especially when he had to go. "But we have a case tomorrow and I want to finish most of the research tonight so we can finish early and do something fun afterwards." He added with a smile in his voice.

"Sometimes I just think you're a big kid." Valkyrie replied smiling and he chuckled. He turned his back and walked out her bedroom door, down the stairs of her newly acquired mansion and drove home.

Valkyrie sighed, she wished she could tell him. That was if her mind would let her. Her heart screamed go for it but her mind demanded back off.

Meanwhile, Skulduggery drove home angrily wishing his skeletal frame was filled with guts to tell Valkyrie.

The next morning Valkyrie woke up an hour earlier than her alarm clock. Her alarm was meant to go off at 6am so she called Skulduggery to pick her up then instead of 7. He replied with a strangely happy tone then hung up.

She waited at the pier as usual and not long after, the Bentley pulled up. This time, Skulduggery got out and opened the door for her and got back in on his side. Very strange, Valkyrie thought.

"You sounded weirdly happy today." Valkyrie noted.

He tilted his head as a smile. "Hmm? Oh yes, that's right. The reason for that is because I have something for you." He nodded once and proceeded to focus on driving. Instantly, she moved away from him kind of scared.

"Well, what is it?" She asked warily.

"You will find out when we get to Ghastly's." Skulduggery replied, obviously amused. Valkyrie eyed him carefully not that she could read his expression but soon relaxed.

"So what is this case about?" She asked.

"Billy-ray Sanguine, as usual." He replied.

"Ah, yes. Did he just murder a few people? Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Actually, this time it was ten people. All at once as well. I find it quite amazing and amusing that he can murder ten people at once but he can't murder you or hurt me. I can't really think why that is either."

"It's because we are awesome." She replied with a huge smile.

"Ah I always forget that. But there is one annoying thing about all these murderers these days." He said seriously.

"What is that?"

"They always try to kill you to hurt me. Why can't they just find a way to kill me and be done with it and leave you alone." Valkyrie's grin faded.

"When you are hurt, your focus is somewhere else and you become distracted. If they hurt you, yes it does hurt me but I manage to try and fix it by thinking through. You would go in a room throwing knives and firing guns without thinking. I've been hurt badly once, when you were taken by the portal but I managed to get you back." Valkyrie stared straight out the window trying not to remember the sadness she went through when she thought there was no way to get him back from the Faceless Ones.

"Nonsense. I would never use a knife, it's too gory and slow for my liking. Guns are quicker and more efficient." Laughter covered his tone and he chuckled as Valkyrie laughed.

They pulled up out the front of Ghastly's shop and Valkyrie got out and waited for Skulduggery. Before they went in though, Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's hand and slid a small, velvet box into it. She opened it carefully, revealing a ring. It was the most beautiful jewellery she'd seen. The band was silver with a heart sitting in between two stones on either side of it. One stone was black and the other was purple, her two favourite colours. She put it straight on and hugged Skulduggery quickly.

"But...why?" She choked out.

"I seen something like it then had it remade with different coloured stones. This might sound like something from a movie but it reminded me straight away of you." Skulduggery's voice was soft. Valkyrie wasn't sure if he meant to, but he sounded alluring. She leaned in closer, not entirely sure what she was doing and he leaned in a fraction too. The front door of the shop rattled a little and she quickly moved away and Skulduggery coughed. Ghastly walked out seconds later, oblivious to the scene. Now it was going to be an awkward day with Skulduggery.

"I thought it was you two, come in and have some tea." He replied. Valkyrie loved Ghastly like a brother. He was so sweet and would protect you. Sometimes she felt like hugging him, she laughed to herself. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much really, just stopped by before going off to try and find Sanguine for the new case." Skulduggery replied glancing at Valkyrie.

"Ah, yes. Sanguine and his murderous ways. Surely it won't take long and you can have a half day break." Ghastly smiled as he handed them their cups of tea and went to sit across from them.

"That was actually the plan." Skulduggery said tilting his head. "Any luck on Tanith?"

"Sadly no. I'm still looking though."

"I never imagined you would give up."

"I don't think it's that easy. So, Valkyrie how's life treating you? Still having treacherous nightmares?" Ghastly asked and Skulduggery winced a little remembering last night. "Well judging by Skulduggery I'll take that as a yes. You've been awfully quiet though, I must say."

"Yes. I'm just tired is all." She replied with a convincing yet fake smile. From the moment they sat down Valkyrie thought how stupid she was for trying to _kiss _Skulduggery. It was a ridiculous thing to do and he probably didn't feel the same way anyway.

They left Ghastly's shop with smiles and happy goodbye's. When Valkyrie got in the car, her smile dropped and she stared straight out the window listening to the voice in her head repeatedly telling her how stupid she was.

They were half way to getting to the hotel where Sanguine was temporarily staying in Roarhaven and silence was all that filled the car.

"You're quiet. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, concern colouring his tone.

"I feel kind of sick actually." She wasn't lying. She had a headache, empty stomach and just felt plain sick. She figured drinking the tea on an empty stomach would have been why.

"I'll take you home." He said.

"No," Valkyrie said quickly before he turned around. "I'll be fine just need to eat. We can eat after we kill Sanguine." She tried a smile and Skulduggery nodded once.

They broke the door down on Sanguine's hotel door. Sanguine quickly grabbed his knife and quickly grabbed Valkyrie. He was giddy with himself, he knew the skeleton man wouldn't do anything that might potentially harm his little girl.

"Let her go before I put a bullet through you head Sanguine." Skulduggery said through gritted teeth. It was like the conversation before, they always get Valkyrie to hurt Skulduggery.

"Ah but seein' as I have her with a knife to her throat, it only takes a second to kill her." He replied with an evil smile. "Well, isn't this a nice get together. Y'all married yet or hasn't the skeleton man even kissed you yet darlin'?"

"Don't call her that." Skulduggery said.

"Oh she hasn't heard? Word 'round the magical community I've been hearin' is 'Did you hear? The skeleton detective and the dark haired girl are in love.' That's what I heard anyway and I believed you two would be together some day."

Valkyrie tried moving so Sanguine slashed her cheek and tears instantly sprang to her eyes and fell down her face. The fact that the scar would never heal was horrible too but the pain was too much especially when she felt sick. She started to feel faint.

Skulduggery quickly manoeuvred and snatched the razor. Sanguine let go of Valkyrie and she rested against the back of the couch about to pass out. She watched on as Skulduggery pushed Sanguine against the wall and held the gun to his temple.

"You know that will never heal! How many times you have cut her, I lost count. You're lucky you're not dead right now." Skulduggery yelled. He hit him over the head with his gun and Sanguine fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. He ran over to Valkyrie and she was still awake. He picked her up but she convinced him she could stand.

"He was right you know." Skulduggery said.

"About what?"

"The love thing, I love you. I don't know how you feel and I understand if you are repulsed by it but that's how I feel."

Valkyrie said nothing. She just kissed him and murmured an 'I love you too'.

"Should we take him to the Sanctuary?" Valkyrie asked nodding to Sanguine.

"If he wakes up, I can just hit him again plus I have his razor. Merry Christmas." He handed it to Valkyrie and she laughed. She was glad to have it to annoy Sanguine.

"That's part of the reason why I love you." She replied, smiling as she leaned in to kiss him again.


	46. Careers Day

**IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY SUGGESTIONS OR SONG SUGGESTIONS I CAN WRITE PLEASE TELL ME! :) Okay this isn't much Valduggery but yeah just a little idea that popped in my head :)**

Valkyrie sat in the local police station, bored. Today Skulduggery decided Valkyrie could go to school and of course, today had to be the careers excursion. Everyone went to some place for work experience. Valkyrie just decided to do work experience for the police career path, she was the only one that chose it too. She had to admit, she was surprised none of the boys wanted to do it. She messaged Skulduggery and told him where she was and his text back told her how amused he was.

For almost two hours, police officers walked past and ignored her so she decided to speak up.

"Hello? Hi, excuse me but I'm here for work experience and I haven't done anything yet. Can I help with anything?" Valkyrie put on her best smile to hide her annoyance. The male officer snorted rudely.

"HA! Yeah, okay we'll get _you _to take out the trash." He laughed and walked off. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes towards his direction and sighed. She heard grunts and slaps coming from a room to her left. It was like a combat gym type room where all the officers practised. Now _that _was the sort of room she wanted to be a part of.

She got up and entered the room where another man came over with angry looking eyes.

"What are _you _doing in here?" He asked.

"Trying to find something to do, I'm work experience and this is something I can do." She was sick of the rudeness and wasn't ready to be nice back.

"Well we don't need a _woman _in here. _Women _can't know combat and they especially don't make good officers." Valkyrie hated the way he said women.

"If only you knew... imbecile." She mumbled. She didn't think of these people as cops. They were meant to be defending the law and she was pretty sure they were on the line of breaking it.

"What did you just say?" He asked walking forward, in her face. "What did you call me?"

"Hm? Oh nothing you need to know of. I just want you to know though, I could kick your ass any day." She went to walk off but something gripped her shoulder hard and she turned back around.

"Women, _cannot_ do combat, us _men _don't need _your _help. Especially not from a weak, little girl." He jabbed a finger at her. Before Valkyrie could show him how combat is really done, a voice came form the doorway.

"Well that's a tad harsh isn't it?" A smooth, velvet voice said.

The officer looked at the tall man leaning against the door frame. He was abnormally thin and the skin on his face looked strange. That being the only bit of skin he could on him of course. Everything, down to the hands were covered.

"No." Was all the cop could say.

"My dear Stephanie here could definitely teach all you here a thing or two about fighting. Trust me, she learned from the best." He winked at her and it sent jolts of electricity through Valkyrie's body.

"She is nothing but a weak little person who would get reduced to smithereens by any man." He stepped closer to Valkyrie, threateningly. Skulduggery walked over to him and put a hand on his chest.

"First of all, _she _has a name. Second, I would let her stand up for herself like she has done a lot but I just hate you so I've decided to jump in. Oh and third, do not touch Stephanie."

The man looked at Valkyrie and she grabbed Skulduggery's hand and pulled him away and out the door.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Skulduggery asked.

"No, idiots like them don't deserve my time."

"Okay well I would of hit him anyway, anyone that treats you like that it just thick headed." They both walked out the police station still hand in hand laughing.

Meanwhile, in the police station's gym room, the three men clicked their fingers summoning flames and laughing evilly...

**If police were actually like this, I don't know what the world would come to :s**

**Anyway hope you liked the twist :D**


	47. Lessons from a vampire

**If you're a Caelan lover then you may not like this one if you aren't then it's all good :P**

Caelan walked through the shadows the buildings cast from the orange glow of the street lights. It would be so easy to kill one of the many people that passed without noticing him. Something strange lurked inside him though, a sense of control or will even. He wanted to kill these people but knew he wouldn't if Valkyrie's love depended on it.

She had told him to leave her alone because apparently she loved someone else. If it wasn't him or Fletcher, then who? He had already walked to Valkyrie's mansion but it was empty so now he was on his way to the skeleton's house. He decided to use his unnatural speed to get him there quicker now he was out of sight of the people. He flashed past the two competing funeral homes opposite each other and made it to Skulduggery's in no time.

There were no fences around his house, not there really need be. A light was shining through a big window, the size of the whole wall of the room. The room had a long lounge and a big TV sitting on the opposite side of the room. On the lounge Skulduggery sat, his head looking downwards. When Caelan moved to see a little more, he saw Valkyrie sleeping. She had her head resting on his chest and one arm loosely hanging around his torso. Anger raged through the vampire. He could feel the true vampire coming alive inside of him. It was like coils were turning slowly getting the machine to work properly. He only registered what he was doing when he was an inch away from the window and he burst through it and into the lounge room. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sprang up straight away. Caelan stood there, bewildered. He could feel the strength of a night vampire, out of control and unstoppable but he still looked the same. For so long he'd kept his powers stored away that he thought he was able to control it. All he had done was make it fade away.

He could still kill them both though, no doubt about that to his mind. He had his reasons for killing them too. Skulduggery would be killed because he was taking Valkyrie away from him and Valkyrie would be killed because why should she get who she wants when Caelan can't get who he wants?

That was reason enough for him, others may disagree. He charged forward but he couldn't feel the power surging anymore. He snapped his sharp teeth at Valkyrie but Skulduggery kicked his hip and Caelan knocked sideways. He didn't feel so powerful anymore. He felt weak and vulnerable as he lay on the ground, and Skulduggery's gun felt cold even to Caelan.

Caelan knew Skulduggery wouldn't hold back though, not after the things he had put Valkyrie through. His eyes crossed towards the trigger as it was pulled and suddenly his thoughts went blank. Caelan lied there with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. The bullet hole went straight through his head but when Valkyrie looked through it, all she saw was grey and sharp stone. She wondered how he had died though, he was a vampire for god's sake.

Valkyrie felt a sigh of relief, he wouldn't be bothering her any longer, she really never loved him. She only wanted Skulduggery.

Skulduggery tried to lift Caelan's body but it was a waste of time, stone wasn't an easy thing to lift. He turned to Valkyrie, devising a plan but came up with nothing. Valkyrie shrugged.

"Want to go see a movie?" She asked.

"Sure." Skulduggery grabbed his keys and locked the door leaving the dead vampire as a lesson learnt. Never kill a vampire in your house if you don't have anything to pick it up with.

**Not much Valduggery-ness in this either...I'm sorry. I'm trying to do some stories involving the main characters of the series so far I have obviously Valkyrie and Skulduggery, also Caelan, Fletcher and China which I have ideas for so any other character story ideas I can use? Also if you have valduggery suggestions it would be much appreciated.**


	48. Just a rainy day

**This is preeeetty short lol. :)**

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting on the couch together talking. Ghastly and Tanith were on the other couch holding hands which left Fletcher to sit on the floor or go in a different room.

"I swear I'm the odd one out here." Fletcher said dully.

"You're always the odd one out not matter where we are Fletcher." Skulduggery stated which made the room fill with laughter, though Fletcher wasn't even smiling.

"No seriously you two are together," Fletcher said looking at Ghastly and Tanith, " and you two are together. I'm by myself." He said looking at Skulduggery and Valkyrie this time.

"We are not together." Valkyrie said, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Humph." Fletcher huffed.

Awkward silence lingered in the big room. Fletcher looked around, as did Valkyrie.

"How about we go outside?" Tanith requested already getting up anyway. She pulled Ghastly along towards the back door but paused in front of it to whisper in his ear. She giggled and they both nodded as Valkyrie eyed after them suspiciously. Whatever they were up to, Valkyrie would be on the lookout. Everyone found a spot to sit on the grass and the sun soaked them with warmth.

Skulduggery sat with Valkyrie and they sat in silence. "You're not going to avoid me because of what Fletcher said are you?" Skulduggery asked.

"No. He just made it awkward as always." She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"Ah, good. I think I'd go insane if I didn't have you." Skulduggery said.

"You seemed to do just fine before we met." Valkyrie shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah but now it would be too hard. You're the only person that keeps me together now. If it wasn't for you I'd be stuck in the portal probably deader than I am now. Valkyrie, you keep me happy and sane." Valkyrie didn't realise how close they had gotten to each other as they talked. Her breathing became fast and heavy and they both leaned closer. She heard a whistling noise them a flash of colour and water burst in between them. She looked at the little, broken balloon then up towards the roof of the house. That was when Valkyrie noticed the sky clouding over and the smell of rain lingered in the air. She also two figures on the roof of her house and heard the sound of a man and a woman... or girl's laugh.

Skulduggery shook his head and encircled his arm around her waist. They flew upwards and Valkyrie could see their smiles drop. They landed on the roof and a drop of rain fell on Valkyrie's nose.

"Crap I forgot he could fly." Ghastly said as they turned and ran. Both Tanith and Ghastly disappeared around the chimney. Skulduggery and Valkyrie separated and ran on either side. Tanith and Ghastly were gone but they didn't stop in time. Valkyrie was straddling Skulduggery's hips and his hands were conveniently on her waist. Tanith and Ghastly peeked over as they clung on to the gutter of the roof.

Valkyrie moved down and Skulduggery tapped the symbols quick enough so Valkyrie kissed lips instead of teeth. Rain fell and they didn't stop.

Tanith and Ghastly were slipping but before they fell, the gutter cracked, rattled and then broke sending themselves, leaves and a couple tennis balls falling to the ground. Fletcher was only found a couple hours later under a pile of leaves and a tennis ball sitting in his mouth.

**Don't be shy, review :D**


	49. Break ups and hook ups

**Well here's another story. Now that I have free time I'm hoping to start a story every day though I'm running out of ideas so any suggestions you don't mind passing over to me would be awesome. **

Skulduggery was at Ghastly's shop on a gloomy Saturday afternoon. Skulduggery drank tea while Ghastly was working on some new clothes.

"Well this was a surprise visit." Ghastly stated, breaking the silence.

"It was?" Skulduggery replied.

"Sure. Well more like a surprise that you're _alone_." Ghastly raised his eyebrows expectantly at Skulduggery.

"Ah, yes. Fletcher and Valkyrie went shopping somewhere."

"Fletcher's idea?"

"Yep." Skulduggery started playing around with his tie like he was avoiding something awkward.

"What's up?" Ghastly asked but Skulduggery didn't look up.

"Well I... uh, well... never mind." He stuttered.

"Obviously something's on your mind, tell me."

"I think I've developed feelings for someone." Ghastly froze, then turned in his seat to look at Skulduggery.

"And?" He prompted.

"Well it's someone I've known for a while now."

"It's not China is it?" Ghastly asked with a disapproving look.

"It's uh, Valkyrie." Skulduggery started pulling on his tie again.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I know it's wrong but I don't know, she's grown up and she's just got more beautiful. If that was even possible but she's with Fletcher."

"Skulduggery, you can't scold yourself for having feelings. Just because you're a skeleton, you're still a man with emotions and senses and the biggest ego apparently only Valkyrie and I can put up with." Ghastly smiled, encouragingly and Skulduggery just nodded though he was slightly amused.

"Yeah but I _am _over 400 years old and is only 19, it's more than wrong." His head was low with guilt and embarrassment.

"Skulduggery, you and age I swear. It doesn't matter okay." Ghastly shook his head and laughed.

The front door of the shop burst open, Skulduggery looked up and Ghastly's smile dropped.

"Valkyrie! What happened?" Her face was tear streaked and she had a black eye. When she managed to stop crying a couple seconds later, she spoke.

"I went in a shop to get something quickly and when I walked out Fletcher was _making out _with some other girl. When I showed him what I bought, he punched me in the face. Now I'm here, bloody crying." She wiped the tears from her face and breathed deeply. The only thing left was the anger.

"You have every reason to be upset Valkyrie." Skulduggery said soothingly.

"Now I just want to kill him."

"Me too." Skulduggery replied. Ghastly just stood there, he could never imagine Fletcher doing that to her, even he felt like giving him just a little beating.

She flopped down on the long couch in the front room and closed her eyes. Eventually she fell asleep and Skulduggery laid a blanket over her. Ghastly stayed awake all night with Skulduggery, he wasn't tired anyway. They sat in the room where Ghastly made clothes to leave Valkyrie in silence.

"Skulduggery, I know how protective you are over her but don't do anything drastic okay?" Ghastly warned.

"He deserves to die." Skulduggery said through clenched teeth.

"I know, I know but if you kill him, you'll be stuck in a cell and you won't be able to see Valkyrie again."

Skulduggery sighed. "You're right, I'll leave her to think of the punishment. But I'll be right there with her when it happens. If he tries anything again, I won't kill him. I'll just mess his face up a little more."

"Sounds good to me." Ghastly replied, shrugging.

When the sun was in the process of rising, Skulduggery walked into the front room. Valkyrie was awake and sitting on the lounge with her knees up to her chest and her head resting on them. Her face was pale which made the bruise around her eye seem a bright purple. Her face just looked blank.

Skulduggery sat next to her and patted her knee and this brought on a whole new round of tears. She didn't usually cry but what Fletcher did was unforgivable. She was going to break up with him but she was obviously civilised enough to do that, rather than cheat on him within 5 minutes.

She knew what Fletcher was angry about but he wasn't the one to be angry. That was when she remembered, her tears stopped and she went fishing around in her pockets.

She pulled out a key ring. It was a real silver, plain heart but it was heavy. She handed it over to Skulduggery and he turned it around in his hands. The back was engraved with:

_Dear Skulduggery Pleasant,_

_I love you._

_Valkyrie Cain xoxo_

He looked at Valkyrie and he wasn't sure whether it was the same love he had for her. He definitely wasn't prepared to ask.

"Well Valkyrie I love you too." She could take that however she wanted.

Ghastly peeked around the doorway from his work seat. Valkyrie was wide-eyed like she was surprised then she smiled softly and looked at Skulduggery. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Skulduggery pulled back to tap the tattoos then proceeded to kiss Valkyrie again.

Ghastly smiled sadly, wishing that could be him and Tanith. Though, maybe one day it would be.

**Okay so the ending is slightly sad for Ghastly but Skulduggery and Valkyrie are all good :)**

**Review! 3 Aaaand give me some story suggestions I can use pleaaase! :p**


	50. Avoiding

**I am so happy! I managed to get my agent **_**and **_**her assistant to read the Skulduggery books. :D **

**They only just started though, so I can't wait to see what they think about it! Skulduggery's human by the way. He has black hair and blue eyes for a little character detail ;)**

Ever since Skulduggery had become human two weeks ago, he'd been acting strange towards Valkyrie. She definitely didn't like it, he was unusually quite. Whenever they talked, he avoided eye contact with her and kept his eyes down. He always tried his best to fiddle with anything around him to make him look busy so Valkyrie wouldn't 'disturb' him.

Valkyrie was hurt. She thought she'd done something wrong, something to make him hate her. That was literally what she thought he felt towards her though she had no idea why. She was afraid to ask him for the truth, if she didn't love him the way she did then she figured she could ask him without a problem.

She talked to Tanith about it and even _she _looked like she was hiding something. Tanith didn't even have a solution for it. It was one of the shortest conversations Valkyrie had with Tanith.

She replayed the conversation in her head.

"_Tanith?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I think Skulduggery hates me. He's been avoiding me any way he can and I don't know why."_

"_Yeah I noticed it too. I asked Ghastly why but he didn't know so I don't know either." _

That was it. She'd been all happy and her usual self then she mentioned Skulduggery. That was when she turned to full defensive mode.

Day by day Valkyrie began to feel lonelier and lonelier. She got sadder and felt like she had no one to turn to. Her best friend and the man she loves avoided her for what seemed like years.

Today was the day though, she was going to put her foot down and just ask Skulduggery. She called Tanith and she was surprisingly cheerful. She called Skulduggery but no change was in his tone from the past weeks. He agreed to come over and arrived 15 minutes later.

For almost an hour Valkyrie tried to talk to him, as happily as she could but he still didn't shift. She got up and walked away from the lounge but turned around angrily.

"Look, if you hate me just tell me okay? I'm sick of this! I don't even know what I've done wrong and it's killing me inside. Do you know how I feel about you? I love you and then once you turn human you turn against me like I'm the enemy. It hurts a lot Skulduggery, I'm dying inside because of this. Why couldn't you just tell me you hated me instead of torturing me?" She stormed out of the room, tears stinging her eyes.

She went and leaned her elbows against the kitchen bench and rested her head in her hands. She felt even more hurt than before but relief was also there. She managed to tell him but it didn't make her feel much better. She felt someone behind her and she sighed.

"I don't hate you." The voice was like velvet but strained. All she did was shake her head, she knew her voice would betray her. He circled and arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Valkyrie I could never hate you. Trust me, I was doing it all to save you. Valkyrie I love you too but the age difference got the better of me so I avoided you. I'm sorry." His voice was soft and she looked into his eyes. He ducked down and kissed her cheek. He moved lower, trailing kisses down her neck and brushing his lips lightly along her collar bone.

She sighed in delight and all pain from before was fully replaced. Skulduggery finally made it so close to her lips but Valkyrie couldn't wait. She turned and kissed him full on the lips. The pace got faster and they had to stop to get their breath back.

"I love you so much Valkyrie."

"I love you so much too Skulduggery."

She enjoyed the rest of the day with Skulduggery all memories from before, long gone.

**Ending wasn't very good but meh lol.**


	51. Dinner party

**Pleaaaaase people! I am dying slowly from lack-of-ideas syndrome D: please help! **

**I just realised that I reached 50 stories :) Hopefully I'll get to 100 thanks to everyones reviews too by the way, they keep me writing :)**

**This story is a pretty long one :)**

Skulduggery walked up behind Valkyrie and put his hands on either side of her waist. Before she could do anything, he tickled her to the ground in the living room of his house. She laughed uncontrollably and managed to pry his fingers away.

"What was all that about?" She asked between gasps.

He shrugged. "Just felt like making you laugh. By the way there is a dinner party tonight." He added quickly and Valkyrie groaned.

"But we just had the Requiem Ball, what's the occasion?" He put his hands on her shoulders and it made her heart race.

"Valkyrie the Requiem Ball was 4 months ago and there's no real occasion. Though, I think they are just celebrating the fact that the Sanctuary managed to stay together and not fall apart for at least a year. Don't worry though, Ghastly has a dress made for you, it's in the box on the bathroom counter.

She narrowed her eyes. "When _is _this dinner party."

"Uh, tonight." Valkyrie groaned again and looked at the time, 5pm. "In... an hour." Skulduggery added hesitantly. His hands trailed down her arms and to her hands, she was sure Skulduggery would be able to hear her heart. "I'm sorry." He murmured and let go.

She looked into his eye sockets and reluctantly went to bathroom to change. Her dress was long and strapless. It was a shiny emerald, Valkyrie had to admit though, it was a beautiful dress. The only bad thing about the dress is that when she put it on, she thought she made it look like ugly. The heels of the shoes were 4 inches. The shoe criss-crossed over her feet and she did up the strap at the back. The colour was an exact match to her dress and the criss-cross over her foot was lined with square, silver jewels.

She looked in the mirror at her plain face. In the cupboard, Tanith had stashed a whole bunch of products when she wasn't remnant infected. Valkyrie decided just to put a little mascara and eyeliner on though it still didn't seem to make her pretty enough.

She managed to have enough time to straighten all of her hair. She also curled some spots of her hair in all different places. She was finished with 15 minutes until the party was meant to start.

Skulduggery was out in the living room in black suit pants and a matching jacket. His shirt was a crisp white and he wore a black vest which his tie was neatly tucked into.

The bathroom door opened and Valkyrie stepped out but she had an annoyed look on her face.

Skulduggery was speechless for a moment then gathered himself.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked so beautiful he couldn't put it to words but she didn't seem happy at all.

"No matter what I wear or what I do, I can never make myself look pretty. It's bloody annoying." Skulduggery chuckled at what she said. "Oh thanks." She said sarcastically and went to trudge past him but he blocked her by stepping out in front.

"No, it's funny because _you _think you're not pretty but I'm sure every male at the party will be stunned by your beauty." Skulduggery said.

"How can you be so sure?" She replied still angrily.

"When you walked out that door I sure was stunned and though I'm a skeleton, I'm still a man." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He opened the car door for Valkyrie and she smiled as she got in.

The drive wasn't too long though they were 5 minutes late. They were driving up the hill and Valkyrie could see the house at the top.

"So whose house is this?" Valkyrie asked.

"It's one of Erskine's, he usually uses this one for parties." Valkyrie's mouth made a small 'o'.

"_One of?_" She asked still surprised.

"Erskine has many houses, unlike me, he actually uses his money like a normal person. I never saw the point of more than one house though I am a skeleton I still don't think I would want more than one if I was human." Skulduggery parked the car next to the house on the grass with all the other cars.

The doors were left open and they found their way into the backyard area where the party was happening.

Outside, there were a bunch of round tables and a buffet table slightly away from the tables. In front of them there was a large, square deck that stretched all the way to the end of the top of the hill. A gate ran along the perimeter of the back yard and if you looked down the hill was so steep like a cliff. A line of plants were wrapped around the deck and twinkling lights were tangled in them. There were four wooden pillars on each corner of the deck and wood was joined in between each pillar where plants and fairy lights were wrapped around it too. Instead of there being a roof to the deck, you could see the night sky. The top of the hill provided a beautiful view of the lights of the buildings in Dublin City. It was like the view from Ghastly's shop rooftop but better. It amazed Valkyrie that they could be in the less suburban area yet still have a beautiful view of the city lights.

Valkyrie took in her surroundings. Skulduggery slipped his gloved hand into Valkyrie's gently and pulled her over to one of the round tables where Ghastly and Erskine sat. Skulduggery sat next to Ghastly and Valkyrie sat next to Skulduggery.

"Wow, Valkyrie you look even more beautiful than usual." Erskine said and Valkyrie laughed in appreciation.

"Well, Skulduggery did say every male here would be stunned though I didn't really believe him."

"Did he now?" Erskine replied smiling at Skulduggery. There was something in his eyes, like he knew something and the same for Ghastly. They both eyed Skulduggery and he tried to give them the best glare a skeleton could give. Valkyrie on the other hand was oblivious to everything.

A young sorcerer with brown hair walked over and asked Valkyrie to dance but she kindly declined.

"Why did you turn him down? He seemed nice enough." Ghastly asked and Skulduggery shifted awkwardly.

"He doesn't really interest me." She replied simply. The real reason being she wanted to be with Skulduggery the whole night.

"Well that's probably a good thing," Erskine said, "Skulduggery probably would have been angry the whole night." Erskine laughed as Skulduggery chucked the pepper shaker at him. Valkyrie still had no idea what they were talking about.

She got up and walked over to the buffet table, pouring a cup of punch. She drank it slowly as she watched Skulduggery talking to the other two even though she couldn't hear a word.

"Would you guys shut up." Skulduggery was sure when Valkyrie was out of earshot.

"Oh come on, we're just having a little bit of fun. She doesn't even know what we're talking about, Skulduggery she's blinded. She has no idea so unless you make a move someone here might just snavel her up." Erskine replied seriously.

"I'll do what I want, when I want." Skulduggery's voice was angry, he got up and walked off.

Valkyrie turned around, ready to refill her cup when two long arms slid around her waist from behind. It made Valkyrie jump a little. Skulduggery pulled her back and onto the deck. He turned her around and entwined his finger with hers leaving one hand on her waist.

She was about to protest until he put a finger on her lips and leaned down next to her ear.

"Just this once, _please, _dance with me." She sighed and put her free hand on his shoulder.

Skulduggery led the dancing, he swayed them forward, back and side to side. Valkyrie was dipped and twirled and she admitted to having a great time.

When Skulduggery was pulled away by some old friend's Valkyrie went and leaned against the wall of the house. The night got cooler but the heater on the wall didn't warm her enough.

Skulduggery walked towards her and draped his jacket over her shoulders. She turned to him, their bodies close together. It felt so intense to her. Skulduggery tilted her chin up and he hugged her. He rested his skull on her head. When he let go he tapped the tattoos activating a face.

He pressed her back against the brick wall and kissed her. She was on her tiptoes, even in the shoes and her hands were cupped around his neck. One hand of his was on the small of her back and the other was tangled in her hair. He pulled her around the corner in the shadows as he kissed he neck. She gasped and pulled his head back up to kiss him.

They walked back over to the table where Dexter Vex now sat as well as the other two still. They sat down, hand in hand and the three men smiled. Erskine elbowed Vex and he laughed.

"Nice little show you put on there." Vex said and Valkyrie went bright red. She groaned and nuzzled her face into Skulduggery's chest and Skulduggery caught up with them all later that night and punched them all when they least expected it.

**Review! 3**


	52. China

**In this story, Skulduggery is human. By the way, the asterisks (***) are separating the story so you it changed from Valkyrie's point of view to Skulduggery's. You'll be able to tell whose view it is. But to start off it's Valkyrie and at the end it ends up being just general point of view. **

**Have I confused you yet? My apologies, and the story shall begin...**

Valkyrie sat in China's library reading some random book of old legends. She was trying to find Skulduggery earlier but she gave up.

She heard his voice and looked up to find him talking to China at her desk. She watched on as China stood up and saunter over to him. Valkyrie couldn't believe it, she was _flirting _with him. So Skulduggery loved China? Valkyrie's heart dropped, she felt like a part of her had just been taken away. She didn't expect Skulduggery to love her but China? That's just weird. He'd always told Valkyrie, even now, to never trust China, ever.

Skulduggery watched as China walked around from her desk. She trailed her finger along his back and towards his front. He didn't know what she was trying to do but whatever it was, he didn't like it. Valkyrie could be anyway watching them and get the wrong idea.

Valkyrie looked at the two. China hugged him and anger boiled inside Valkyrie and she stood up. She set the book down, not looking at them. When she looked again they were not hugging anymore but Skulduggery was talking. Valkyrie was still angry, she loved him and she had to watch this. How could Skulduggery betray her? The least he could do was tell her. She stormed over towards the two and she noticed Skulduggery stop talking.

"I'm going now. I'll leave you two to your love fest." She walked out of the library quickly in case Skulduggery followed. Though why would he? He would want to stay with his stupid lover.

She took the stairs three at a time and burst out the double doors of the building and into the dark night.

China hugged Skulduggery. He didn't know what the hell she was thinking but he gently pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" Skulduggery asked with a hint of disgust.

"We were always meant to be together Skulduggery. We were made for each other."

"Well firstly, that sounds like a corny movie line. And second, I do not love nor will I ever so don't –" Valkyrie was suddenly with them but she didn't look happy.

"I'm going now. I'll leave you two to your love fest." She said and walked out of the library. Skulduggery was stunned, everything happened so fast he was slightly confused. Anger was burning through him, China had just ruined everything between him and Valkyrie. Sometimes he even tried to drop hints to Valkyrie about how he felt about her but she didn't seem to pick up on them.

He turned back to China. "How could you? You just ruined it all for what? Your selfish needs, nothing will ever happen between us China. You tried to get me a hundred years ago and it never worked so I don't why you bothered again." It made him so angry when she smiled like she had no idea and she was the innocent one.

"Oops." Was all she said. Skulduggery walked out the door, ready to find Valkyrie.

By now Valkyrie was halfway home. She had run a little, it helped her forget about things but the image was not disappearing. She decided to start walking again, figuring that if she got back to the mansion quick enough, she might break a few things in anger.

She started hearing footsteps behind her, at first she thought it was an echo of her own steps but they became uneven. She heard the voice and that told her straight away, who it was.

"Stop." Valkyrie said and turned around, fists clenched and eyes closed. When she opened them he had actually listened to her, he was standing about five metres away from her. "How could you do this to me? You betrayed me Skulduggery. Do you know how much that hurt?" Her voice was rising and tears stung her eyes. "I don't understand, you couldn't just tell me? That would have at least made this a little better. If only you knew how I feel about you then maybe you would have told me." The tears fell down her face. She'd never felt such pain. All the torture and punches in the face were nothing compared to this. It wasn't the sort of love she had felt for Fletcher. She was _in _love with him. He was someone she wanted to spend the rest of her live with. 'Until the end', like they had said.

Skulduggery was pained, having to watch her cry. All he wanted to do was run over to her and comfort and tell her about everything that really happened. She didn't want that though, she wanted him away from her. Valkyrie was the only person he'd loved apart from his wife. Without Valkyrie, Skulduggery wouldn't be sane.

Valkyrie couldn't take it, her legs wobbled a little and then gave out. She fell to the ground and her knees hit the concrete hard. It hurt but she didn't care about it. She covered her face with both of the palms of her hands. Skulduggery couldn't follow her orders anymore. He ran over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Valkyrie. Valkyrie look at me." He pried her hands away and he held them and he shuffled closer. "Valkyrie I do not love China. She loves me apparently, I pushed her away and I guess you conveniently didn't see that part." He freed a hand and tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were wet. "You're the one I want. I would have told you this earlier but I didn't know how you felt about and I thought you would have hated me and–" Valkyrie pulled him forward by his tie and kissed him. One of her hands scrunched itself in his hair while the other was still holding his hand. She kissed him some more before they both needed air.

Valkyrie wiped her face clear or tears and tear streaks. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling, so was Skulduggery. Both of their hands were still entwined together and then something clicked in Valkyrie's head.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes my dear Valkyrie?"

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"Uh, I ran." He replied, puzzled.

"Okay then where's the Bentley?"

"Damn."

**I always try to finish most of my stories with some humour lol. Don't know if this was very funny though. :)**


	53. Too many couples

**This awesome story idea came from ****badwolf907 ****so thanks for that :)**

**So I was watching Spongebob Squarepants (that's right, I love it!) and Plankton said skulduggery! I thought it was kind of freaky cos' I was writing a Skulduggery story at the time. Meh, not so fraky when you think about it hahaha, anyway hope you enjoy! **

Valkyrie was in the kitchen of her mansion making tea. Sitting on a barstool across the bench was Tanith. They talked about her and Ghastly and Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

"Ghastly loves you. Me and Skulduggery were discussing it and we can just tell. Plus I have inside information." Valkyrie winked and smiled.

"Yes well that may be but we just feel so awkward with each other."

"What's awkward? You both _know _you love each other yet you don't act on it. It confuses me." Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been trying so hard the past few weeks to get them together. They tried everything, making excuses up to leave them alone in the room, making jokes about their love for each other but nothing would work.

"Ha! Like you can judge, what about you and Skulduggery eh?" Tanith laughed as she took sips of her tea and almost choked.

"He doesn't love me." Valkyrie frowned, it pierced her heart to say that. Though what could she expect? Would a skeleton want to be in a relationship? Would it be depressing for him? Valkyrie shivered at the thoughts, she wouldn't want to do that to Skulduggery, and she wasn't that selfish.

"Valkyrie, the way he looks at you is like nothing I've ever seen before." Tanith explained like she was talking to a dumb person.

"Maybe because you can't tell the way he looks at me because he doesn't have eyeballs."

"Valkyrie! You make it so hard to tell you something that is the truth."

"Hmm, whatever you say Tanith but I'm sticking to my own theory for now." Valkyrie looked at Tanith and her baby blue pyjamas with dancing monkeys and laughed. Her hair was also tangled and messed up on one side and the other side was smooth.

"I was thinking about calling Ghastly later." Tanith said.

"Oh, didn't I tell you they were coming over soon?" Tanith's mouth made a small 'o' shape.

"How soon?" She asked and Valkyrie looked at the clock on the wall.

"In, uh, about 5 minutes." Tanith yelped and sprinted upstairs. Valkyrie was already dressed, her hair was done and her teeth were clean as well.

Valkyrie answered the door when a knock echoed through the house. Skulduggery walked in the door and Ghastly followed giving Valkyrie a warm smile.

She led them to the front living room and they all sat down. Ghastly sat on a single couch and Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat together on the long lounge. Tanith bounded down the stairs and sat on the other single couch. Awkward silence soon followed and Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other.

"Hey Skulduggery want some tea?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sure." Instantly, the two got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Do you know how stupid that was? I kind of can't drink, because you know, it would fall straight to the ground."

Valkyrie grabbed a bowl of peanuts and started nibbling on some.

"I know, I know just shh." She peeked around the wall looking at the silent couple with disappointment. She had to do something. She looked at the bowl of peanuts in her hand and back at Tanith.

Valkyrie started throwing peanuts at Tanith. By the eighth throw, she managed to hit Tanith in the eye and Tanith shrieked and glared at Valkyrie.

"Are you okay?" Ghastly asked.

"Oh I think there is salt or dust in my eye or something." She replied throwing a quick glare towards Valkyrie.

"Hey Skulduggery," Valkyrie whispered. "I think it's working." He ran over and peeked around as well.

"Want me to have a look?" Ghastly asked.

"Sure." Tanith said and Ghastly got up and walked over. He grabbed her hand and Ghastly moved close to look into her eye. Tanith looked at their hands entwined together so then Ghastly wasn't able to see her eye. They both looked up at the same time and moved closer.

They got so close together then their noses knocked making them jerk back.

"Oh just come here." Tanith said and grabbed his collar, pulling him towards her. They kissed passionately and it was long. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie from the wall and into the kitchen.

"Let's give them some privacy. You're good at getting people together, eh?" Skulduggery said and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. She smiled and tugged his tie, pulling him down gently and kissed his teeth. He pulled back to tap the tattoos then they kissed again. Another knock came from the front door, interrupting both couples. When Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked out hand-in-hand, Tanith winked. At the front door was China and Solomon Wreath.

Valkyrie couldn't hide her surprise.

"Wow, China I haven't seen you outside your library for quite some time. Same for Wreath and the temple." Skulduggery noted. China and Solomon looked at each other and smiled, Solomon grabbed China's hand.

"Oh." Was all Valkyrie said and invited them in.

China, Solomon, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Tanith all sat at the table for lunch. Skulduggery had no food in front of him so he rested his elbows on the table.

The whole lunch was silent and awkward with Solomon and China there. Skulduggery glared at Wreath, Tanith glared at China and Ghastly and Valkyrie looked at each other feeling helpless and bored. They both shrugged and continued eating.

**I didn't really know how to end it :/ Sorry if the China and Wreath bit seemed out of place.**

**Wow, it's 2am here in Australia and I'm not tired. Review!**


	54. Arguing and what not

**Okay so ****yapyap ****told me that asterisks don't work for scene breakers in stories so I'll use her method by using x's so (XXXX) or something :) In my chapter 52 I was talking about using the asterisks but they didn't work, sorry for any confusion. **

**By the way everyone should read ****yapyap****'s stories, they are soooo good :D**

**Anyway, this time it's Ghastly and Tanith's job to get Skulduggery and Valkyrie together ;)**

Tanith sat in Ghastly's shop drinking tea, happing to be in his presence. Ever since Doctor Nye managed to claw out the remnant, everything between them had been romantic. They labelled themselves a couple, if not, something more than that. Tanith hadn't remembered anything after the process with the remnant and she was repulsed to find out about the 'relationship' she had with Billy-ray Sanguine.

"Valkyrie and Skulduggery are arguing." Ghastly told Tanith with a sigh.

"What about?" Tanith asked.

"I don't know, apparently Skulduggery's been acting weird and trying to avoid her as much possible and Valkyrie thinks he's keeping something from her."

"Well it can't be too bad right?"

"Well they haven't talked for a week and a half and Skulduggery has been going mental." Ghastly replied with a laugh. "You _do _know what he's 'keeping' from her don't you?"

Tanith smiled. "His undying love for her?"

"Yep." Ghastly replied.

"So should we do something about it?"

"Yep." Ghastly said again grabbing Tanith's motorbike keys and threw them to her. He grabbed his van keys and locked up the shop.

"Alright, you go get Skulduggery and I'll get Valkyrie. We'll invite them out to lunch at that little restaurant they built next to the Sanctuary and they'll just have to talk to each other." Ghastly nodded and they gave each other a kiss. Tanith put her motorbike helmet on and sped off down the road.

Tanith skidded to a stop out the front of Valkyrie's mansion and Valkyrie walked out to meet her.

"Wow, I'm surprised you managed to leave Ghastly to come see me." Valkyrie said sarcastically with a smile.

"No time to talk, we're going out to lunch." Tanith grabbed Valkyrie by the arm, plopped the spare helmet on Valkyrie and they were off.

XXXX

Ghastly knocked on the front door of Skulduggery's house and it was answered quickly.

"Oh." Was all Skulduggery said and ushered Ghastly in.

"Nice to see you too." Ghastly said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I thought it was someone else." Skulduggery said. Ghastly had never seen his best friend so sad before. You could even hear it in his voice. Ghastly explained the whole lunch thing to Skulduggery and he agreed to go. Neither Valkyrie or Skulduggery knew each other were going as well.

XXXX

Valkyrie and Tanith had already taken their seats at the back of the restaurant.

"So why are we at a four-seated table?" Valkyrie asked.

"They, uh, they're tables were full." Tanith replied nervously. Valkyrie looked around at the empty restaurant.

"Right." She was beginning to get suspicious.

Valkyrie heard a voice coming from the front of the restaurant though she couldn't see anything because of the wall that was behind the front desk. There was no doubt she was sure of who it was.

"How could you?" She said to Tanith with cold eyes and stood up.

"Valkyrie, you are fighting over nothing at all. Sit down. You're taking things out of proportion, get a grip." Valkyrie slowly sat down with narrow eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay," she said. "But I'm not going to talk to him." She folded her arms.

"Sure you won't." Tanith said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Skulduggery and Ghastly approached the table. Ghastly sat next to Tanith leaving Skulduggery to sit next to Valkyrie. If he was capable of having an expression, he'd be looking at her sadly.

"Hi Val–" Skulduggery began.

"Don't talk to me." She replied looking the other way.

"Look Valkyrie." He started again.

"No you look, do you know how it feels to be avoided? Probably not, but let me tell you, it feels horrible. I wake up one day and bam! You're avoiding me like you have no idea who I am." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Valkyrie, you don't understand." He leaned in closer, next to her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

"That doesn't make sense." Her tone was quieter as her heart went crazy. She wanted to still be angry but suddenly she felt herself soften. The intensity of him being so close was unbearable.

"I avoided you because I was trying to stop loving you. It's so wrong, in so many ways Valkyrie can't you see that?" He said, hurt clear in his voice.

"But... but Skulduggery, I love you too." Valkyrie felt dizzy, the mood changed so quickly. One minute she was letting out her angry inner most feelings now it's her romantic inner most feelings.

"It's still wrong though. I am over 400 years old Valkyrie and I've fallen in love with a 21 year old, it's not right. And I'm a skeleton for god's sake!" By now he was clutching on one of her hands. When Valkyrie told him she loved him, somewhere inside his skeletal frame, fireworks went off but he knew he couldn't get too excited.

"Skulduggery, I couldn't care less about how old you are or what you are. You understand me, you know who I am and no matter what I do in my life, you will never judge. So what if I turned down someone who was 80 years old or 50 years old. You are the one I want, age doesn't matter with you. You're the one I relate to the most, isn't that how love is meant to be? Skulduggery you may be a skeleton but that's also why I love you, you make the most of who you are. You're still a man anyway, you just happen to be a skeleton with great style and an ego the size of the earth." She looked at him and smiled. Everything she said was true; she just wanted him to be hers.

Skulduggery chuckled. "You're making it hard to protest." Skulduggery said softly.

"Then don't." Valkyrie replied, shaking her head. The only sound he made was a laugh, that was as good a 'yes' Valkyrie would take. She pulled him by his jacket lapels and kissed full on the teeth until he activated the tattoos.

"Ahem." They broke apart and Valkyrie went bright red.

"So whenever we do that, you get all grossed out. It's hardly fair." Ghastly chuckled and Skulduggery pushed him playfully.

"It's about time though, Valkyrie couldn't stop talking about you for the past week." Tanith said.

Valkyrie kicked her shins under the table and Tanith winced.

**Wasn't a very good ending, it meant to end a little earlier than that but I couldn't stop it :S**


	55. Coffee

**This is a little short idea I got after spilling tea all over the kitchen floor :/ I just changed it in the story to coffee. :D**

"I didn't know you liked coffee." Skulduggery said as she took a sip and pulled a sour face.

"Oh I don't. No I'm just drinking this because I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery stepped closer, "I can go so you can sleep."

"No don't go!" Valkyrie said quickly and without thinking, she flung her hands out and the coffee went all over Skulduggery's shirt and made a puddle on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

She turned around quickly to find some paper towel but she slipped on the puddle. She turned again quickly trying to grab on Skulduggery's sleeve but pulled him down with her as well as the paper towel roll.

They fell down laughing until they realised their position. Skulduggery was sitting next to her but his arms were on either side of the ground next to Valkyrie. She looked at him and they moved closer, so close and she would be doing what she wanted to do with him for a while now, same for him.

Someone coughed and when they both realised it wasn't either one of them, they looked up. Tanith stood in the door way grinning like a mad woman. Skulduggery moved away from Valkyrie.

"Tanith!" Valkyrie yelped and threw the paper towel at her. Tanith dodged and ran off laughing her head off. Valkyrie went bright red but Skulduggery gently turned her head towards him and he leaned in. He had already activated his façade when Tanith barged in.

He kissed Valkyrie, running his hand through her hair while hers clutched onto his hair. They broke apart and Valkyrie yelped when she saw Tanith standing where she was before grinning again.

She laughed evilly and shook her head.

"When did you even get here?" Valkyrie asked.

"Last night..." She replied seriously.

"What? What the hell were you doing?"

"Reading." Tanith said with a shrug.

"That's it Tanith Low." Valkyrie said and got up. She ran after Tanith with fire in her hands, while Tanith screamed and ran along the walls meanwhile Skulduggery was left to clean up the coffee mess. Then something clicked in his head.

"Try not to catch the house on fire... again!" He called after them.

"Now you tell me." Valkyrie yelled back.

"Valkyrie..." He said warily.

"I'm joking!" After the silence that followed, all you heard was Tanith scream and Valkyrie laughing.

**IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS PEOPLE PLEASE!**

**Review ;) xx**


	56. Missing

Might be slightly depressing at the start and I'm sorry but it gets heaps better, promise :P

Hope you like it!

_Falling in love with a skeleton obviously isn't easy, but he's a man nonetheless. When he's your best friend though, it can make things difficult. People say we were meant for each other but when is that going to come into action? I hope and pray every day for his love but scold myself for even thinking of the possibility. How could a 400 year old skeleton love a 21 year old you wonder? He doesn't, well that's what I tell myself. It tears you apart and breaks you to pieces every day, but I can manage that with quiet tears. But, that's why I wrote this, to remind myself that no matter what, the man I wake up every day thinking about, doesn't feel the same way for me._ That _is enough to break you down._

_-Valkyrie Cain, 26-4-2011_

Skulduggery held the paper in his hand. It shook, along with the rest of his body. Valkyrie was gone, nowhere to be found for days. Everyone was looking but no sign. Skulduggery tried to stop himself from thinking the worst possibilities but they just crept back into his mind.

The paper was on her bed in the mansion. He couldn't believe the contents of the note, he'd been so blind. All the signs she'd sent him only became visible now. He had tried so hard to hide his own feelings thinking the whole time she didn't feel the same way. He was responsible for this and he was determined to find her but where would she be?

It had 5 days since she'd gone so Skulduggery tried to think. Where would she go? He didn't think she'd be far, so he drove to the Sanctuary to talk to almost every sorcerer and see if they'd seen her. None.  
He drove to her parents house and spoke with her reflection while it took care of Alice since the parents were out. She had heard nothing either.

He drove along the road beside beach aimlessly, thinking. He parked alongside the road and looked out at the ocean.

He read the note, again and again trying to see if there was a hidden message but nothing showed up other than the depressing thoughts in his head.

He looked out at the ocean again and seen someone sitting just out of reach of the tide.

He recognised the hair, the way she sat, just everything about her. He couldn't have gotten out of the car quicker. Skulduggery ran out to the shore where the girl still sat.

When he got closer though, she didn't turn, didn't acknowledge him until he moved himself to her vision, then she looked up.

The wind was strong and it blew sand their way. The air was icy as you got closer to the water and all Valkyrie wore were her work pants and a t-shirt.

"I see you've read my note." She said motioning her eyes towards the paper in his hand. He nodded and sat next to her.

"This note was clearly a waste of time." He said to her.

"Why is that?" She asked looking up.

"Because Valkyrie I feel the exact same way, if not, then more." He replied.

"You're just saying that." She said with a cold voice. She shivered when the wind blew harder and Skulduggery took his jacket off and put it around her.

"No, I'm not. This whole time I thought I was hiding my true feelings because you didn't feel the same. You don't know how I was when you were gone. In fact, everyone I came within a 10 mile radius of I think became duller. Valkyrie, I can't live without you, in fact without you in my life and am literally dead. I just want you back to the way you were except I want more with you. I want to be more than just best friends. But only if you wanted to." Valkyrie managed a small smile at everything he said.

"Was my note not enough to tell you what I want?" He laughed and got up, pulling her up with him.

As soon as she was on her feet, Skulduggery enveloped her in a gentle hug.

There was nothing more that Valkyrie wanted than to be in his arms.

_**(However many months later... you do the math)**_

_So now I write another letter. I feel like I have to since the last thing I ever wrote on paper was what felt like the end of my life. It's seems so silly to me, how drastic I went. My life couldn't be better now. Even as I sit here with a black eye and killer headache. So, Ghastly got Tanith back to her old self and we're all able to be together... like a family. Ghastly and Skulduggery like brothers and me and Tanith like sisters. _

_Life couldn't be better._

_-Valkyrie Cain, 26-9-2011_

Tanith peeked over Valkyrie shoulder silently as she just finished writing the date.

"Oh my god guys, who knew Valkyrie could be so corny!" Tanith yelled snatching the note of Valkyrie and waving it in the air. Valkyrie stood on the chair and jumped on Tanith's back trying to grab the note. Skulduggery and Ghastly laughed as they sat down on the lounge in Ghastly's shop.

Tanith ran around in circles trying to get Valkyrie off but failed. It only resulted in dizziness and knocking into a table and making a sewing machine fall. Ghastly looked up, shocked.

_Then, _all hell broke loose.

**Mwahahaha :D **


	57. The proposal part 1

**This will be a 3 or 4 part story I think all I know is that it's continuing but each chapter is going to have different names but they will have part 1, part 2 etc. Next to them. So this is The Proposal part 1 and the next one will be Invitations part 2.**

**Get me? Lol :)**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat in the backyard on a blanket. It was Skulduggery's idea since it was such a nice day.

She watched him as he had his hands in his pockets and his breathing was loud and deep, which was weird for a skeleton.

Skulduggery moved the small box around in his pocket. He was so nervous, he wasn't even sure if he should do it. She didn't even know he loved her, he'd never told or showed a sign. He didn't even know if she felt the same. Oh well, he _was _known for his strange decisions and actions.

He could feel her looking at him and it made him more nervous.

Skulduggery got up on both his knees quietly.

"Okay, I'm just going to do this now." He said, breaking the silence and Valkyrie looked at him warily.

"Okay." She replied, dragging out the word. She got on her two knees like him so she didn't have to look up. He got one knee this time and Valkyrie was puzzled.

"Stephanie Edgley, I love you with all my non-existent heart. Without you I'm pretty much nothing. I want to be with you until my existence dies out, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" His voice shook with nervousness. The silence seemed like forever to him.

She just stared at him, she knew what she wanted to say but she just couldn't. Her eyes welled up with tears and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She replied and hugged Skulduggery straight away. He laughed along with her and gently parted and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring Valkyrie had ever seen, and she wasn't even a fan of jewellery. The band was gold and a square white diamond sat in the middle. Three smaller white diamonds sat on either side of the bigger one, making 7 diamonds all together. Valkyrie couldn't even begin to imagine how much it would have cost.

The amount of time Valkyrie thought Skulduggery only liked her as a best friend was too long to count. Now she would be spending the rest of her life with him.

Skulduggery slipped the ring on her finger and they hugged again.

They sat back down and talked about anything and everything. The wedding, people's reactions, who will come, who won't, etc.

For once, the idea of a wedding to Valkyrie couldn't get more exciting.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	58. Invitations part 2

**Part 2! Right now I'm thinking it could have 5 parts, all I know at the moment is that it's definitely at least 4 parts so far... sorry if they have been shorter than my usual stories :/**

**Enjoy!**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery pulled up at the front of Ghastly's shop. The whole time Skulduggery had one hand on the wheel and the other holding Valkyrie's hand. Valkyrie was deliriously happy.

It seemed like such a good idea getting married straight away. She had always thought that you go out for a while and holding hands and kissing were all new and exciting but when you get married, it all dies. But, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were still getting used to the fact that they loved each other and when they did do stuff like hold hands and kiss, it sent jolts of electricity running through them.

They would still feel that way when they were married but Valkyrie thought she would always feel that way with Skulduggery because he was the one she would always want. It's not like their marriage would get boring anyway, they were magical detectives for god's sake.

They got out holding hands. Ghastly already knew about the situation but whether Valkyrie said yes was a mystery to him, but Tanith on the other hand, wouldn't have any clue.

Ghastly opened the door before they could knock and smiled when he seen the ring on Valkyrie's hand. He gave Skulduggery a manly hug and gently hugged Valkyrie too. They walked in and Valkyrie could have just run to her to tell her everything but she would wait. Tanith walked out and froze. She bounced up and down when she seen their hands together.

"Oh my god you're a couple!" She exclaimed.

"Better than that." Skulduggery said happily. He held up their entwined hands, Valkyrie's facing towards Tanith showing off the ring. Valkyrie blushed, but she was happy that Skulduggery was so excited about the marriage as well. Tanith screamed so loud it almost burst Valkyrie's ear drums.

"I can't believe it!" Tanith yelled.

"Yep and I also want to be the maid of honour." Valkyrie said grinning widely and Tanith was crying now. "Tanith!" Valkyrie ran over and hugged her.

"And you're going to be my best man whether you like it or not." Skulduggery said jokingly.

"Well I guess I better be making suits and dresses, eh?" Ghastly said and Valkyrie turned.

"Oh Ghastly you don't have to." She said.

"Nonsense! Do you want me to make you're dress too Valkyrie because I can." Valkyrie nodded and hugged Ghastly.

They all sat down and chatted away.

"Well we've already sent our invitations out to everyone but we had to give yours personally. The only sorcerers invited are obviously you two, China, Wreath unfortunately since he and China are an 'item' now" Valkyrie said. "Erskine is invited and also Dexter Vex, which should be interesting. Anton Shudder is invited and so is uh... Fletcher." Valkyrie looked down and Skulduggery rubbed soothing circular patterns on her back.

He knew she was still hurting because she thought he had hurt him so badly. She still felt guilty and he understood that, he'd be with her through it all.

"Well that's not many, really." Tanith said.

"I know but we said they could invite one guest each or their families so long as they get back to us about it. Plus, we are thinking of adding more." Valkyrie replied and Tanith nodded. A thought just popped up in Skulduggery's mind.

"What about _your _family?" He asked.

Valkyrie looked at him in horror. "You _can't _be serious." She said with a dead serious tone.

"Well we will let every sorcerer know about mortals attending and with Erskine and ghastly there, they won't have the guts to try anything. Also uh, China told me a while ago she might have found a way to make me temporarily human." He said awkwardly.

Valkyrie gasped.

**Weird ending I know but yes I'll update soon :)**


	59. To tell or not to tell? part 3

**Part 3 is here :)**

**So this is a longer one and there isn't much Valduggery romance, this is just information I had to add for the lead up :) If it's boring then I'm sorry I tried to make it as eventful as possible:**

"Human as in how?" Valkyrie asked, still in shock.

"Fully human, head to toe. She said it would help for the wedding and she will make more whenever I need them, for example if we went to visit your parents for Christmas or something. But she has to make them up to 5 hours before I need them because they expire quickly. So I can only keep one at a time and I have to use it before it goes bad."

"So what is it you have to do?" Tanith asked, intrigued as well.

"Just chew a leaf, kind of like the leaves you chew on to take the pain away. So if I don't use it in time, it dies like an ordinary leaf. It lasts 48 hours and the ingredients are rare apparently so I can't keep taking them to stay human, only for occasions." Valkyrie smiled and practically jumped on him, hugging and kissing him.

She got up from the couch and dragged Skulduggery up as well.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To invite my parents to the wedding silly." Skulduggery laughed and let himself be dragged.

They quickly went to Skulduggery's house and wrote up the invite. Skulduggery parked the Bentley at the pier so Valkyrie could put it in their mailbox.

She got back in the car and a part of her felt complete, not having her parents at the wedding would have been horrible. They would definitely want to meet Skulduggery...

Valkyrie went pale.

"Uh, Skulduggery." Her voice shook.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked in a rush.

"Our names were on that invite! Our _taken _names!"

"Crap, were your parents home?" Skulduggery asked quickly.

"Not at that time no."

"Well I'll park outside while you run and get it and we'll think about this later okay?"

"Alright."

Before Skulduggery even came to a complete stop, she opened the door. She jumped out and stuck her hand in the small gap. She was just able to touch the envelope but not quite grasp it. She saw her parents car come around the corner down the road and ran to the Bentley.

"Skulduggery you have to go, I'll think of a reason why I'm here but if I get in and they see me, they'll start asking questions." He didn't move the car. He turned it off and got out activating his façade quickly. She started getting nervous.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Valkyrie asked in a hushed tone for some reason.

"I think we should tell them, I won't tell them of my age though otherwise they would kill you even if they knew that magic slows aging. The car pulled into the driveway and her parents got out. Her mother came running over hugging her and smiling while her father eyed Skulduggery coldly.

"Steph! What a surprise!" She exclaimed as she broke the hug. Valkyrie tried to hid her nervousness with her best smile. "Whose your friend?" She asked still trying to sound nice.

"Can we come in?" Valkyrie asked and her mother nodded, ushering them in.

Her mother still held the baby when she sat down with her father. Valkyrie and Skulduggery stayed standing.

"Okay I have something to tell you. I'm magic." Valkyrie said quickly and her mother laughed. Her father stayed serious and looking sceptical.

"Steph, you're 24, don't you think you're a little old to be –" Melissa was cut off by the fire that suddenly appeared in Valkyrie's hand.

"I have been for a very long time and this here, is Skulduggery Pleasant my mentor." Skulduggery nodded in greeting and Valkyrie could see her father's face going red with anger.

"I have a name to seal the name you gave me at birth. It is Valkyrie Cain, it stops people from controlling me to do horrible things. Ever since I've started doing magic, Skulduggery has been there. That's been for 12 years now." Melissa's smile dropped, she didn't like the way she spoke so happily of this man. She didn't like the look of that ring on her finger either. Valkyrie laughed. "And, uh, Skulduggery here isn't exactly like everyone else even in the magical community." Skulduggery tapped the tattoos and the skin flowed away. Melissa blinked a few times making sure her eyes were seeing a real skeleton and not a Halloween decoration.

"There is also something else I have to tell you," Valkyrie continued. "I've known Skulduggery for so long now and he knows me so well. Fact is, we love each other and... we're getting married." Her father stood up and walked over to Skulduggery. He wasn't afraid of the skeleton before him, he'd heard stories about him anyway though he once convinced himself they were just myths.

"If you have hurt or will ever hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down and tear–" Desmond began.

"Dad! Lay off, he hasn't done anything, in fact if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead okay?" Valkyrie said defensively. It _was _true though, from the first moment they met when Billy-ray went after her in the mansion, he would have strangled her to death.

Her father stood back as Melissa got up with him and handed him the baby. She knew she could trust Desmond with the baby after he proved himself. She stood in front of Valkyrie and both hands on her shoulder's.

"Are you sure you're going to be happy with him? We don't want to know anymore of the information you've told us about this... magic but are you really sure?" Valkyrie nodded. "Okay, only talk to us about this magic stuff if we really need to know about something, other than that, I don't need to hear it. We're on a need-to-know basis okay?" Valkyrie nodded again and her mother smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. "Steph! You've grown up so fast. You have to promise me you'll still keep in touch no matter what."

"Trust me Mum, I'm sure we'll be talking a lot these days."

Melissa turned to Skulduggery and held her hand out. He shook it gently.

"It was very lovely meeting you both." Skulduggery said in his velvet voice and Melissa smiled.

"Welcome to the family. Take good care of my daughter now won't you?"

"Oh don't you worry, if anyone tries to even touch her they will regret it." He said reassuringly.

"I don't even know you yet I feel I can already trust you." Melissa said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you." Skulduggery turned to Desmond. "Nothing or no one will ever make me hurt your beautiful Stephanie. I promise to take good care of her for as long as we live. You needn't worry." Desmond nodded.

"Like my wife said, I fell I can trust you too. I suppose I'm glad she'll be marrying you and not some criminal. Thank you for telling us the truth about the magic and what not and I'll will be on the same terms with the need-to-know basis. It was nice meeting you." He shook Skulduggery's hand firmly.

"Well we need to plan everything. Mum the invite is in the mailbox."

"Okay, bye Steph, bye... Skulduggery." They walked out the door and to the car, Skulduggery disguised himself with the old hat, sunglasses and scarf disguise and they got in the car.

Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief. So that went well. Now for the _real _planning.

**Part 4 coming soon :)**


	60. Plans part 4

**Added this chapter just for a little Valdyuggery-ness**

Valkyrie sat at the desk in Skulduggery's house. She had books stacked upon books, ripped out pages of magazines and design layouts scattered all over the desk.

She already had her own dress design picked as well as the bridesmaids and location of the wedding. All she needed was the colour design picked out and the bridesmaids dress, ties for the men, and decorations would be designed accordingly.

Skulduggery activated his façade and crept up behind her.

"If I had known about all this I would've waited and just told you I love you." He murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms gently around her neck from behind. "I was hoping there'd be more time for this." He whispered and kissed her neck. She gasped as he ran the kisses down her neck and brushed his lips along her collarbone.

She smiled and stood up to face him. He grabbed her quickly, not wanting to waste a second and pulled her back towards the couch as he kissed her.

Valkyrie pushed him back, onto the couch and straddled his hips. She smiled and leant down, this time brushing her lips against his collarbone. She kissed his cheek and brushed her lips around his mouth, teasing him. His lips parted slightly and she kissed him tenderly. His hand was on the small of her back and the other was on her thigh.

She sighed sadly and Skulduggery went rigid and parted from her.

"I got carried away didn't I?" He said embarrassed.

"No, it's just... I have to tell Ghastly about the dresses, I just didn't want stop." She got up and pulled him up with her.

"Well I suppose later on we'll have all the time we want." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie laughed, kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked off to call Ghastly.

Skulduggery couldn't be luckier, his best friend got his girlfriend back and he had the most beautiful soon-to-be wife in the world.

He couldn't have asked for anything better.

**Okay this was reaaaally short.**


	61. The big day part 5

**This is the last instalment for the 5-part story :) Well, here ya go:**

Valkyrie was shaking in the bathroom. She sat on a barstool from the kitchen and closed her eyes while Tanith added eye shadow. It was a metal grey colour and her eye line and mascara was black. A light shade of foundation was applied thinly; Valkyrie's skin was already perfect. Lipstick was to be added last.

China was styling her hair with soft curls. She got two bits of hair and twisted them until they met in the middle of the back of her head where she connected them.

"I hate wearing makeup, it feels like a mask." Valkyrie growled.

"Oh hush, you look even more beautiful than before." Tanith said and laughed. She just finished applying the clear lip gloss; Valkyrie's pink lips didn't need added colour.

"And," China said, dragging out the word, "we're done." She finished with the flowery clip and stood back, admiring their work.

"Thanks, now you two have to put your dresses on." China and Tanith hurried out the room and Valkyrie sighed deeply. She never really understood why people got nervous when they were about to get married. She thought, they always knew they were going to get married at some point in most cases so why be nervous. But now she understood, there was so much that could go wrong.

She looked up at the mirror again and a blonde-haired boy stood behind her with evil eyes.

"Fletcher? You came!" She got up quickly and went to hug him but thought better of it and backed away especially after seeing his smile. It wasn't a genuine smile, it was almost murderous. He touched her arm and suddenly they were in Italy outside a pizzeria.

"Fletcher, what the hell are you doing? I have to get back and put my dress on, it starts it an hour. He just smiled the same way as before.

"Remember this? Huh? Your favourite pizza. You could have married me and had all this. I could take you all these places." He sounded like a psycho, the way he talked. His grip on her arm was tightening. She thought of punching him to make him stop but she didn't want to hurt him. Maybe this was what she deserved after what she'd done to him.

Tears sprang to her eyes, from pain and the memories. "Please, stop." She whispered. Lucky the makeup was waterproof because a tear fell down her cheek. Fletcher looked into her glistening eyes and he softened. She was back in the bathroom at Gordon's. Fletcher didn't say anything, he just let go of her arm and disappeared again.

Valkyrie quickly dabbed the tears away but there were purple finger marks on her arm. She took note of how quickly she bruised then China and Tanith walked in, hair and makeup done and dresses on.

Tanith quickly grabbed her forearm and examined the top of her arm.

"Who?" She asked looking around.

"Fletcher, he's gone though."

"That bloody idiot, wait 'till I see him next." China said angrily. Valkyrie and Tanith looked at China incredulously. She actually said something to show that she cared.

By the time they put Valkyrie in her dress, there was 5 minutes until it started. Valkyrie's dress was strapless and pure white. It was silk all the way down with a layer of tulle starting around her waist to the bottom of the dress. Elegant flower patterns and swirls were sewed into the tulle; tiny spots of purple were mixed in to match the bridesmaids. Her shoes were white and like sandals but with a 4 inch heel.

The bridesmaids' dresses were halter-necks and stopped at their ankles. A white ribbon was wrapped around their waists and tied into a bow. The shoes were the same as Valkyrie's but purple. They held small bouquet of white and purple flowers. Valkyrie's veil stopped halfway down her back but she decided to leave it back and not have it hanging over face.

Tanith tried putting some foundation on Valkyrie's bruises but it only made it a lighter purple.

The bridesmaids walked down the aisle out the backyard of Gordon's. At the altar area, an arc with flowers wrapped around it stood. Ghastly stood next to Skulduggery and after that was Erskine Ravel. Valkyrie's father came and walked her down to the altar slowly with a wide grin on his face.

The men wore normal black suits with white shirts underneath the jackets. Their ties were diagonally striped, purple and white. Valkyrie was so used to seeing him in suits though today he looked amazing. He was human too, black hair hung over his eyes, hiding the blue colour. His smile was breath-taking and just everything about him made her melt. Her father let go of her arm and she walked up to stand in front of Skulduggery. She watched him as his eyes trailed down to the bruises on her arm. First his face seemed confused then his jaw clenched and unclenched after 5 seconds.

The priest read what he had to, as did the newly-weds. They exchanged rings and held hands afterwards.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled and motioned his hand towards Valkyrie. They kissed, for a long time too before they remembered they had viewers. When it stopped, everyone cheered.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery ran down the aisle holding hands, ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

**Ahhh finished :)**

**Review! :)**


	62. Joking around

**This is a short-ish sort of story, just a random fun idea too :D**

**I have a new celebrity love from one of the few of my favourite TV shows. His name is Wentworth Miller and he's in Prison Break. He is seeeeeexy :)**

**Anyway here's the story-**

"Fletcher! For the last time, I'm not going back out with you again!" Valkyrie said annoyance clear in her voice.

"Fletch, I think Valkyrie and I need to take you somewhere to find a girlfriend and then we can find Valkyrie a boyfriend too." Tanith said, grinning.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery awkwardly as he read his newspaper on the lounge behind them. His head snapped up when Tanith even mentioned the word boyfriend and she looked away.

"Uh, nah I'm right thanks." Valkyrie mumbled.

"Yeah come on Valkyrie, we can go guy shopping!" Fletcher said. "Wait, that didn't sound good for my sake did it?" He went red in the face.

"Aw! Fletcher's into boys now, how cute. Skulduggery you better watch yourself." Tanith winked at him and Skulduggery looked up slowly.

"Stay away from me boy." Skulduggery said threateningly and Valkyrie laughed at Fletcher's 'angry' expression.

"Is he trying to have a baby?" She asked.

"No I think he's angry, though I'm not sure." Skulduggery replied and all three of them looked at Fletcher like he was an art exhibit.

"Shut up!" He yelled and turned his back on them and started watching whatever was on TV.

"Wow, he's ugly _and _he can't take jokes." Skulduggery said.

"Like you can judge! You're a skeleton!" Skulduggery put his paper down and sat forward.

"But, he makes up for it with his style and personality." Valkyrie said to Fletcher and he 'harrumphed' and continued to watch TV.

"Ohhhh, Valkyrie loves his personality and style." Tanith teased.

"Shut up." Valkyrie went bright red and sat on the lounge next to him.

"Okay, if you let me take you to the club to find a boyfriend." Skulduggery had heard enough, he got up and walked out of the room silently.

"Um." Valkyrie murmured.

"See, he likes you." Tanith whispered and Valkyrie went to the kitchen where he was looking through the fridge.

"You _do _realise the food would just go straight through you right?" She tried to make him laugh but failed. She sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Can't you and Tanith talk about the _girl _things when I'm not around?" He asked.

"She was only messing around, why are you so beat up about it?"

"Well the last boyfriend you had was that Hansard boy and _that _didn't end well." Valkyrie winced at the memory. Hansard had taken her on a date a couple weeks ago. She still had a couple light bruises. His father had made more filthy remarks about her so she had a go at him. Hansard got all defensive for some reason and hit Valkyrie, so did the father.

"Valkyrie, I just don't want to see you get hurt _again, _it will be too much. You need someone that can protect from the things you need protection from and someone that can take care of you. So far, none of those boys have done either." He closed the fridge and leaned his elbows on the countertop and put his head in his hands.

"Well, that doesn't matter anyway. I already know someone that can care for me and protect me. I love him more than what we already are though he could never feel the same." She sighed and he looked up.

"Who?" He asked, with a new tone of voice.

"You really want to know?"

"Sure."

"But are you sure don't–"

"Oh for god's sake Valkyrie just tell me!"

"You!" She said over the top of him.

Without a word, Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her waist. At first she was tense then relaxed when she was in his arms. She rested her arms on shoulders and around his neck. His lips were soft and warm against her own even if they were the façade's.

They broke apart and Valkyrie smiled.

"You should have told me." She said with a warm smile.

"Well I certainly didn't think you would love a skeleton." He laughed and he pulled her to him again this time just for a hug. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, it gave a nice sense of security and warmth.

They walked out into the lounge room, hand-in-hand. Fletcher was tied up against the recliner and Tanith had put bright pink lipstick on him and was just starting to put flower clips in his hair.

She turned around to look at the couple and shrugged.

"What? I got bored."

**Hope you liked it :) I got one more idea for another story I'll either have it up in a few hours or tomorrow..**


	63. Screaming Girls

**Okay it's been more than a few days and for that I apologise. I've just been caught up in making other stories for other series and doing research for school and work, it's so hectic! Anyway a new chapter is here so I shall let you read :P**

**P.S-Sorry for mistakes, kind of in a rush.**

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked down the street laughing and smiling. Valkyrie couldn't have been happier though she did miss her boyfriend, Fletcher, a bit. The streets were abandoned but Skulduggery still used his façade. Everything was normal, just walking around aimlessly. Training was done and so was the babysitting hour. There was no tourist attraction around Roarhaven so most sorcerers that walked the streets Valkyrie knew. She supposed that if they weren't so rude in the shops around here they would have mortals lurking around anywhere.

Skulduggery made a playful insult on Valkyrie's choice in boyfriends so she laughed and pushed him playfully. Her smile dropped when Skulduggery froze and looked ahead. She followed his gaze and about one hundred metres in front of them, Fletcher and some black-headed girl clung onto his hand. The girl wore a tight, spaghetti-strapped singlet that stopped above her belly-button. Her skin was tanned a summery brown and she had a short skirt on. She looked like someone that belonged at a college in Florida.

Valkyrie froze as well; her bones locked and she felt like she couldn't move. Her eyes welled up with water and there was a lump in her throat. She almost jumped in fright when Skulduggery grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back.

There they were the two of them laughing merrily together and he still hadn't noticed. He managed to stop laughing and looked up. His response was the same as Valkyrie and Skulduggery's. He froze, looked around like he was finding somewhere to disappear but his girlfriend let go of his hand and walked forward. The girl stood two metres away from Valkyrie and smiled.

"So you're the girl that Fletcher hates?" The girl laughed and Fletcher looked on in pain.

"What?" Valkyrie could only whisper.

"Oh honey it's okay, not everyone is going to like you well I'm sure Skulduggery here just loves you but not everyone understands you like him do they?"

"Who are you?" Skulduggery interjected.

"A sorcerer, a friend, an ally, and enemy I don't know." She shrugged and Valkyrie shot forward unexpectedly and punched her in the mouth. Skulduggery pulled her off before more damage was done.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and dragged her back. Tears streamed down her face and Skulduggery rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You don't want to do this Valkyrie. You're way better than her and much too good and beautiful to be with Fletcher. If you kill her, the blood is on your hands and no one else's and trust me, it will bite back in the future." He murmured gently in her ear and gave a quick peck on her cheek.

Fletcher stormed forward. "Don't touch Valkyrie!" He tried to seem brave but failed. Skulduggery let go of Valkyrie and towered over Fletcher. Skulduggery gripped his throat and pushed him back against the wall.

"Did you just tell me what to do, boy?" Skulduggery said through clenched teeth. "You go behind Valkyrie's back with this broad and expect me to sit back and watch the show? Do you really think I'm that insensitive?" Fletcher's face started to go red, then blue and finally purple. Skulduggery sighed like he was tired and let go. Fletcher spluttered and spat all over the place. Skulduggery turned around but turned back again and punched Fletcher square in the nose.

"Have a nice day." Skulduggery tipped his hat and walked off with Valkyrie, an arm around her waist.

**A month later**

"They will see you now." The administrator said and walked off. Valkyrie and Skulduggery got up and walked in the room where only Erskine Ravel and Ghastly Bespoke sat, finally no Madam Mist.

"We brought you here today to discuss what happened with you two and Fletcher and also to consider consequences." Erskine said in a serious voice. You could tell both him and Ghastly were trying to hold back laughter but it burst out anyway.

"Just kidding, good job." Ghastly said cheerfully.

"Yeah, he deserved a good kick up the ass." Valkyrie said.

"He had it coming eventually. We heard it wasn't you that hurt him though, it was Skulduggery that did the job. What a lovely and sweet thing to do for someone he cares so much about." Erskine said and Skulduggery froze. Erskine was hiding something and it was clear in his voice but he just gave Skulduggery a wink.

"Yeah..." Valkyrie replied dragging out the word.

"I bet he's like your knight in shining armour coming to rescue you. Has he gotten to the tower and woken you up with a–" He was a interrupted by a sharp pain in his shins and an empty glare from Skulduggery. Valkyrie looked up at him confused.

"So can we go?" Valkyrie asked and the two nodded. Valkyrie teased them by bowing before leaving.

Skulduggery just walked ahead of her, clearly in no mood to play games with the two. She chased after him and tugged on his sleeve when they were outside.

"Why the sudden bitterness?" Valkyrie asked.

"Those two need to learn to shut their mouths before I pay Nye to stitch them up for me." His fists tightened and his voice was dark. It wasn't the voice that Valkyrie loved to hear, it was the one she was actually _scared _of.

"Skulduggery stop it. You're being ridiculous they were just messing around about something." She pleaded.

"They could have ruined everything between us Valkyrie." Her head snapped up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I love you Valkyrie. That's it, that's what I told them and they almost ruined it all like I did just then." He continued to walk towards the Bentley. She ran after him again and pulled him around to face her. Before he could object, she pressed her lips to his teeth. The sensation of kissing bone would have been boring to her but the fact that it was Skulduggery made it feel even better. Her lips tingled until she broke away from him.

"You should have just told me." She said with a cheeky and leaned him against the car door to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ohhhhhh." Was yelled out from an open window in the Sanctuary building. Skulduggery didn't even look he pulled out his gun, clicked back the hammer and fired dead on target.

The glass shattered and all you heard were girly screams from inside the Sanctuary.

**Review! :)**


	64. The family murderer

**Okay new story :)**

Valkyrie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Eliza Scorn told them about what had done to Skulduggery's family.

The car ride home was silent and upsetting. Valkyrie cared so much for Skulduggery that she even felt his pain. She had a thing when she would put herself in other people's shoes and imagine how she'd feel if she were in that situation. Her eyes watered up and she quickly wiped the tear that fell. Of all people to be crying right now it should be Skulduggery.

He swivelled his head to look at her as he drove. She had her head turned out the window but Skulduggery saw a tear fall down her cheek. Surprisingly, the only hurt he felt was the sight of Valkyrie. He had gotten over the death of his family, he moved on but he would always love and remember them though he would never forgive China. Somewhere inside him it felt like someone was slowly pushing a ragged knife into his heart. Valkyrie barely ever cried and to see her crying for him made him feel horrible.

He put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Valkyrie?" He whispered. He may have moved on from his family but what China did was unforgivable and he was angry but he was in control.

All Valkyrie did was shake her head. She felt so selfish, Fletcher was right, she is a self-centred person. "Valkyrie talk to me, you're hardly ever this quiet." He murmured and stroked her cheek.

"You should be worrying about yourself and revenge on China or something. I feel so stupid, don't worry though because I'm always like this. I always seem to feel the way other people should when they hear good or bad news." She talked in a rush until another sob choked out. He parked outside his house in the driveway and turned to her.

He stroked her cheek again and softly tilted her head to look at him but Valkyrie just turned herself all the way around to face him.

"I'm sorry, it's selfish I know." She laughed without humour and wiped the tears.

"Valkyrie I really don't mind. I'm only angry about the fact that I felt I was becoming able to trust China, I guess that's not true. I can only feel anger about her killing my family but I can't hold it against her as I've done bad things too. I may have killed Ghastly's mother and I feel horrible about killing her and the other innocent lives but I would never, _ever _kill a child." His voice was very serious when he said the last bit.

"No I know that I mean I can't hate you for being Lord Vile when I'm Darquesse but what she did was horrible and it's just so sad."

"I know." Skulduggery murmured. "But I have managed to move on that I've even managed to love someone else though it wouldn't work out." His voice was saddened.

"Please don't tell me it's China." Valkyrie said quickly and grabbed his hand. She didn't realise that they'd leaned in so close to each other.

Skulduggery chuckled. "I know I said I was beginning to trust her but I wasn't falling in love with her. I never have really, not even with her false charm." Valkyrie smiled, it was half genuine and half fake. The genuine side being that Skulduggery seemed okay and he didn't love China but the other side was because he loved someone and it wasn't herself.

"You seem unhappy." Skulduggery stated and Valkyrie shrugged. It was amazing how he knew her so well, if she smiled he could tell the truth behind it.

"I can't tell you." She smiled evilly and he shook his head playfully. She appreciated the light mood that took place. Skulduggery leaned in closer, so close to her that she could feel his sweet breath on her face.

"Won't you?" He murmured and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear and brushed her cheek with his thumb in the process. Her heartbeat quickened and so did her breathing.

"Um..." Her thoughts were jumbled and she didn't know what to say.

"I won't laugh, I promise." He whispered and looked into her eyes. When she didn't talk he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Skulduggery." She blurted out. He didn't reply with words but his actions told Valkyrie enough. He kissed the very corner of her mouth not quite touching her lips. She became impatient and moved to kiss his soft lips.

She felt like they were meant to be together, the way she melted in his arms and the way their lips seemed to fit perfectly. When Valkyrie needed to breathe Skulduggery gained his own breath and kissed her neck and collarbone. She managed to stop a gasp and just scrunched her hand in his hair.

He kissed her lips once more and parted. "I love you too." He whispered with his eyes closed.

She smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

**The end! It kind of dragged on and I'm sorry about that :)**


	65. Memories

**In this story, Skulduggery is human. He was in the last story I posted too but I don't think I mentioned it...oops. :)**

Valkyrie sat tied up to a dining chair and tape over her mouth. She looked up at Serpine with cold eyes. It just wasn't possible for him to be alive... again. Skulduggery had killed him.

Well apparently it was all 'magical' and he was on a mission for Vile's armour again. Valkyrie sat through all the torture, she wasn't going to spill Skulduggery's secret about being Lord Vile, never.

"So are you going to talk now girl?" Serpine asked, sweat dripping from his face. Valkyrie stayed silent and stared at him.

He lifted his right hand and took the glove off. Valkyrie's heart quickened, she had experienced this pain before but she still wasn't going to talk. Serpine strolled over casually and leaned in towards her face.

"Are you sure about that, pretty?" He asked almost trying to sound seductive. She acted scared and nodded quickly so he ripped the tape off, peeling some skin off her lips in the process.

"What?" He asked.

She looked at him with cold eyes again. "Go to hell." Was all she said and Serpine roared. He pointed his red, right hand and a glowing, purple tendril shot out towards her. Her lungs and throat felt like they were screaming but no sound came out and she was sent through the agonising pain, maybe even death.

He stopped the tendrils knowing she'd be dead soon anyway and walked out of the living room and out the front door. He'd known where she lived from years ago and knew she'd be living at Gordon's mansion now that she was 21. She was left in the chair until someone came looking for her.

It could take hours and maybe a whole night... or straight away. Her eyes were drooping closed but before they shut, out the living room window she saw the gleaming, black Bentley with Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith jumping out of it. Skulduggery was the first one to slam the door shut and run up the porch steps. He looked in the theatre room opposite the room Valkyrie was in first then found her. Her eyes had already shut and she slumped in her chair. Her mind was going blank and she feel the memories of her life fading.

She could hear muffled voices getting quieter and quieter. Just before she slipped into the darkness of death, a voice kicked her brain back into gear. It felt like her body was just a charging battery getting its fuel back.

The voice sounded like it was made of velvet, it was so soft and yet so pained at the same time. Memories flooded back in her mind with a flash but her brain sifted through them all. She seen them all, some she didn't even think she remembered. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. She panted and wheezed like she'd just been strangled.

"Oh my god." Skulduggery said quickly and kneeled in front of her. She'd already been untied and Skulduggery cupped his hands on both sides of her neck. He smoothed her hair and rested her arms on his shoulders leaning forward slowly. Their foreheads touched and Valkyrie saw his eyelashes were wet. He'd been crying, how long had she been out for? It only seemed like 30 seconds.

She stopped thinking about irrelevant things and thought about how close she was to Skulduggery. Ghastly and Tanith had vanished from the room and they were all alone.

"Skulduggery!" She blurted out and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You were passed out for five minutes Valkyrie. I thought I lost you!"He said with a strangled voice. She pulled away and brushed the black hair away so she could look into his bright, blue eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here." She said soothingly. Valkyrie thought she could almost feel tears creeping up. He looked into her eyes and wiped his own dry.

"You're good at that you know?" He asked with a nice new tone.

"What?" Valkyrie replied slightly puzzled.

"Calming people. You've just grown up I guess. You're not the little girl I once knew are you? I have to keep reminding myself that. You're just too beautiful for your own good." He murmured and she smiled. She was about to speak but Skulduggery stopped her before she could talk. "I just have one more thing to say. Valkyrie, I uh... I love you. I love you so much and I have for so long now. I always thought it was wrong because I never allowed myself to see you grow up into a woman but I still think it's wrong anyway–" Valkyrie stopped him by holding up her own finger and pulled gently on his tie.

He smiled a little and their lips touched. It seemed to go too quickly before they both needed air. When they did though, Valkyrie hugged him again. She didn't want to be anywhere else in the world unless she was in his arms and only his arms.

Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie would never forget this moment. Even death couldn't destroy such a memory.

**Does anyone have any story ideas for me? I'm running low again...**


	66. Gossip

**Okay this idea was given to me by **_**Diabolical Chameleon **_**it's a pretty awesome idea I must say :)**

**I don't think I've written a story where Skulduggery and Valkyrie are already together... anyway Skulduggery is human just in case you need to know.**

Valkyrie stood at the kitchen bench with a cup of tea in one hand and a fold in the other. The folder in her hand was a bunch of papers maybe about 20 pages, each page a description of a separate murder. It was all done by the same person. Skulduggery walked up behind Valkyrie and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck and she smiled.

"I love you." He whispered trailing kisses along her jaw line.

"I love you too." She replied with a gentle laugh and put the tea down. She turned around to face him and grabbed his collar. She pulled him in to kiss him tenderly, her own lips were warm against his because of the tea. It was amazing that the amount of times she had kissed him, she still got excited every time. As soon as Skulduggery was turned human he admitted his love for her.

Valkyrie stopped to read the last page which was the last murder the killer had done since two weeks ago.

"Looks like Springheeled Jack decided to go on a killing spree." Skulduggery said shaking his head. "Twenty people, it's horrible really. All the victims were innocent, do you see similarities with them all?" Skulduggery asked, his tone of voice meant business. Valkyrie flipped through the pages quickly reading them all again.

"They're all elementals and they were all done in Roarhaven too." Valkyrie stated. "Do you think there is a logical reason for killing them or just for fun." Valkyrie shuddered at the thought of killing for fun.

"Well obviously he has a plan because he's killed elementals in Roarhaven but I have a feeling the reason will be quite stupid. Look at this." He said pointing to a sentence on a profile report of a victim.

"It says he used to be a believer of the Faceless Ones but changed sides later on. Kind of like China." The mention of China made his fists tighten. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. All the other profile reports say that _all _of these elementals had some sort of belief in the Faceless Ones whether past or present. I think that could be why he's doing it; he wasn't a fan of them so he's killing the people that like them."

Valkyrie grabbed his car keys and chucked them to him. They locked up the mansion and got in the car. It was quite a silent drive but not an awkward silence, it was relaxing.

"Ghastly doesn't know." Skulduggery said sadly and Valkyrie knew exactly what he was talking about... their relationship.

"Only Tanith knows but that was by default. She happened to see us holding hands but she swore she wouldn't tell. Why are you so against telling him?" She asked.

"I don't think he will approve." Skulduggery shook his head.

"So? He'll get over it. Tanith and him are a couple now, they're married for god's sake! Why should he deprive you of your happiness when he has his own?" Valkyrie loved how she could sound so persuasive sometimes.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." He parked the Bentley along the gutter outside the side wall of a bar. They both got out and walked in to talk to the owner.

"Hi there!" Skulduggery greeted the little man behind the bar, just tall enough to put drinks on the counter. He nodded and shuffled off to get a rag and clean the glasses. Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed him from the other side of the bar. "I was just wondering if you'd seen a very ugly man with a tattered top hat wandering around here lately."

The little man nodded and crouched to get something from the cabinets under the bar.

"Can you tell us?" Valkyrie asked impatiently. He nodded again and got up surprisingly quickly aiming a gun at Valkyrie's head. She shook her head like she was annoyed and Skulduggery sighed. He was getting sick of people aiming guns at them.

"Look, you know you're not going to shoot us so why not just tell us where you seen him and it will save both our time." Skulduggery put his hands in his pockets and stared at the man with his beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"No one shall know the whereabouts of my master." The old man croaked and Valkyrie laughed.

"This old man has a master? Even funnier that it's Springheeled Jack." The old man clicked the hammer back on the gun so Skulduggery got his out and did the same, pointing it at the man's chest. The old man's gun wavered slightly and a door creaked at the back of the room.

A head popped out and he held a ripped and dirty hat.

"OI! I thought I told you to clean my–" He roared but paused when he saw the detectives. He put his hat on and jumped on the bar. He grabbed onto the ceiling fan and swung, attempting to swing over their heads and out the door but Skulduggery grabbed his ankle. Springheeled Jack tried to kick his hands away but didn't succeed. Skulduggery just yanked and with a yell, he fell to the ground. He crumpled up and shut his eyes tight against the pain.

"I thought it was going to be hard enough finding him but locking him up too? That's just pure luck I think." Skulduggery clasped the cuffs on his wrists tight and pulled him up. Skulduggery shoved him in the car and drove up the hill.

"So I heard you were a thing now." Springheeled Jack stated teasingly. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery with shock and his hands tightened on the wheel.

"By who?" Valkyrie asked.

"It's just word around the magical community." He shrugged and Skulduggery pulled him out of the car and dragged him towards the building that was the Sanctuary.

On the walk to the holding cells Skulduggery and Valkyrie got glares and shocked glances, some even ran over to someone else and whispered like a bunch of gossiping girls.

Skulduggery took the cuffs off of Springheeled Jack and pushed him in the cell. The administrator came strolling in and waited until Skulduggery locked the door.

"The elder's wish to see you." He led them to the room they were in and opened the door and left them alone. It was just Ghastly in the room this time.

"Hi." He said awkwardly and motioned for them to sit. Skulduggery nodded and they both sat down.

"What's up?" Valkyrie asked casually.

"You should have told me." Ghastly said looking directly at Skulduggery. "We've been best friends for so long and I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me something like this."

Skulduggery sighed and Valkyrie leaned back. It was between them, not her. "I know but I didn't think you'd approve but apparently word is getting around anyway. I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Of course I would have approved and even if I hadn't, it wouldn't stop you two from being together anyway. You're love is not much different from my own and Tanith's. Just understand you can tell me anything Skulduggery." Valkyrie smiled sweetly and Skulduggery nodded.

Tanith was called in and they ended up sitting in that same room with dinner sitting in front of each of them talking for hours about anything and everything.

Erskine barged in obliviously and paused with a confused expression. He walked in just as Skulduggery kissed Valkyrie on the cheek and gasped.

His mouth made a small 'o' shape. "Y-y-you two! Your... I mean your together?" He waved his pointing finger at them and he was so shocked.

"Bit slow there Erskine, apparently everyone knows." Erskine trudged over to his 'throne' and he slumped in his seat.

For the next couple hours he pouted the whole time feeling left out of the magical community news.


	67. A night never forgotten

**Well I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! So this whole idea was given to me by **_**crystal hammers **_**and it was such an awesome idea and I couldn't wait to start so thanks :)**

**I'm sorry if it may drag on :/**

**Anyway hope you like it! :)**

"Oh I actually don't mind that one." Valkyrie said pointing to a black dress hanging high on a rack. Skulduggery took her shopping for a new outfit for the party that night at the Sanctuary. Valkyrie had groaned a lot hoping that he wouldn't make her go shopping but Skulduggery insisted. All the dresses in that shop she had pulled a sour face too but this one she actually liked.

"That one it is then." Skulduggery's height meant he could get it down easily. He handed it to Valkyrie and she pulled out the price tag.

"Four hundred bloody dollars for a dress? No way Skulduggery, put it back." She pushed the dress into his ribcage and turned to walk out the store.

"No." He said grabbing her arm gently. "You're getting it. I wouldn't care if it was a thousand dollars, it's all yours." He didn't let go of her arm, instead he just slid his hand down her arm to her hand and pulled her to the register. She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

XxXxX

She stood in the recently furnished bedroom of Skulduggery's home. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled another sour face. He hair was predominately straight with random strands bouncing in a soft curl. Her dress was long and strapless with a pure white ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her shoes were black with a small white bow on each and her makeup was done with natural colours, mostly light browns and a light pink for her cheeks. She looked at herself not liking the look, makeup just wasn't her thing.

"Skulduggery I _really _don't want to do this." She called from inside the door.

"Too bad, I'm sure you look fine anyway." He replied. With a sigh, she opened the door and stepped out. Skulduggery could just stare at her, words just weren't enough to describe how beautiful she looked. The cute twelve year old she once knew is now 22 and making him speechless.

"Is it okay?" She asked trying to figure out the way he looked at her. He shook his head and she frowned.

"It's unbelievably... beautiful Valkyrie, I mean... wow." He struggled for words so he walked forward. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled out the door and towards the Bentley.

XxXxX

They were driving through the streets of Roarhaven in silence.

"So why exactly is there a Sanctuary party?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well apparently it's for the celebration that they all still have their lives after Melancholia sucked out their spirits but I think it's just an excuse to have a relaxing night off." He chuckled and shook his head.

Skulduggery got out of the car and straightened out his suit. He had a white shirt that seemed to glow as the night sky crept up on them and his tie was a crimson red.

Valkyrie opened her own door before Skulduggery could get around there so he met her at the front of the car with a bent arm held out for her. She linked her arm in his and they walked inside. Many corridors had to be walked through to get to the room at the back of the building. They approached to big, wooden double doors at the end of a dimly lit corridor. Skulduggery and Valkyrie pushed a door each with their free hands to reveal a bright room.

The ceiling was high and round and at the very top was a round skylight. The white walls were decorated with colourful streamers and balloons. At the back of the room a buffet table was surrounded with a couple tables and chairs. Speakers hung along the walls sending quiet background music through the hall. Before they were even able to make a step, Tanith jumped in front of them pulling Ghastly along with her.

"Valkyrie! You look so pretty!" She exclaimed and Valkyrie laughed. Ghastly and Skulduggery shook heads and exchanged nods. Tanith rolled her eyes at their formal-ness.

"Thanks, but not as good as you!" They both laughed. Tanith wore a silky crimson red dress with thin spaghetti straps. Her hair was done neatly and two red clips held back the front bits of her hair.

"Oh well, you too have fun we'll meet up later." She grinned at Valkyrie and gave Skulduggery an encouraging look which made him suddenly nervous. Valkyrie didn't even notice for which Skulduggery was grateful.

"I'm just going to get a drink, be back soon." Valkyrie slid away quietly and pushed through the crowd. Skulduggery reluctantly let go and talked to Erskine Ravel.

Valkyrie was just about to grab a cup when she saw two people out the corner of her eye. They were about a year older than herself. Valkyrie had never met them but heard a little about them, just adepts that only wanted to be magic because of how cool it was and to try and make themselves famous in the magical community. It clearly hadn't worked. The both had bleach blonde hair and makeup heavily worn on their faces. Their dresses seemed to only cover the bare essentials, well close enough. To be very honest, Valkyrie was disgusted just by looking at them. They were both scowling even though Valkyrie was a head length taller than them. They reminded Valkyrie of the Toxic Twins before they turned nice.

"So _you're _the one that everyone talks about." One of them said with a nasally voice.

"Well I guess so." Valkyrie didn't know what to make of them.

"Well you're taking _our _spotlight okay? So why don't you just back off so we can become famous, yeah?" The other one said. Her voice actually sounded reasonably normal but with a bitchy tone.

"And how exactly do you plan on becoming '_famous'." _Valkyrie asked, still calm.

"How about you just let us do our thing. So just butt out and disappear." The nasally one croaked and jabbed a finger into Valkyrie's shoulder. All Valkyrie wanted to do was punch them in the face right now.

Skulduggery shot glances at Valkyrie while he was chatting and saw a blonde poke at Valkyrie. He excused himself and casually stood behind Valkyrie listening in to the conversation. He grabbed a plate and put some finger food on it which might have looked funny to other sorcerers considering he's a skeleton.

"I don't know why everyone's so obsessive over her, she's not even pretty." The nasally one added and the two girls high-fived at the insult.

Skulduggery dropped the plate and stood next to Valkyrie, wrapping an arm around her waist. The two girls faltered a bit and looked at him.

"Now I know you're not talking about Valkyrie. I was thinking about helping her out before when you so rudely poked her. As soon as I heard something about not being pretty I figured you were talking about yourselves so I just came to tell her someone as beautiful as herself shouldn't be talking to _you._" Valkyrie smiled and Skulduggery leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Do whatever you like to them." He had whispered and Valkyrie nodded. The girl's hadn't said a word and as Skulduggery and Valkyrie were walking past, Valkyrie quickly grabbed the plate of food and shoved it into the nasally girl's chest.

Skulduggery laughed and pulled her over to a table to sit with ghastly and Tanith. Skulduggery pulled out a chair for Valkyrie and pushed her forward once seated. He sat close next to her and Tanith raised an eyebrow.

They ended up chatting away about recent events and other silly little things. Ghastly started talking about Lord Vile and Valkyrie made sure that conversation ended quickly for Skulduggery's sake.

"That dress must have cost you a fortune." Tanith stated looking at Valkyrie.

"Oh it did but I didn't buy it, Skulduggery did." Skulduggery became nervous again.

"Yeah, he's just showing his undying love for you." She muttered quietly.

"What?" Valkyrie asked. Tanith looked up shocked and covered her mouth. Valkyrie wasn't supposed to hear that. Valkyrie looked at Tanith then Ghastly and finally Skulduggery.

Skulduggery stood up sharply and shook his head at Tanith. Tanith looked away from his empty glare and sunk in her chair guiltily. Skulduggery stormed away. Valkyrie sat there with her mouth slightly open and staring at nothing. When she finally pulled it together, she got up to find Skulduggery.

Everyone she asked about where he was just smirked and shook their heads. She found Erskine and half run over to him. "Oh Erskine have you seen Skulduggery?"

"Yeah he's just out there." He pointed to the open glass doors that led out to a patio and some tables and chairs. There were stairs that led down to a small courtyard with a fountain in the centre. Skulduggery sat on the stairs with his head in his hands.

She sat next to him close enough so they were touching.

She sighed. "What are you doing Skulduggery?" She asked gently.

"Trying to rid the guilt and disgust in myself." He replied sadly. She had never heard Skulduggery's voice so upset before and it worried her.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I've fallen in love with a 22 year old. You weren't meant to find out like that. In fact I had a plan tonight, a very bizarre one and now that I think about it, it was stupid. I was so worried about you finding out that what I was going to do was not very logical." She pulled his hands away from his head and held them.

"Does that mean I should feel guilty too?" She whispered.

"Why?"

"Well if you feel guilty for loving me than shouldn't I feel guilty for loving you? It seems only fair." She grinned as Skulduggery's head snapped up.

"Y-you feel the same way?" He asked happily.

"Yep. I have for a while actually." She leaned in and kissed his cheekbone. "Now tell me this plan of yours, I'm dying to know or was that it?"

"You really want to know?" She nodded and so did he. He got up in front of her and put his knee on one step and held the other up on the step above. He fished around in his pockets and pulled out a small, velvet box.

"Stephanie I love you more than anything. When I saw you tonight I didn't know if I'd be able to do this without bursting into a speech about how beautiful you are. Anyway, will you marry me?" He looked up at her shocked face and nerves built up inside of him.

She nodded quickly as tears sprung in her eyes. "Yes."

They both stood at the same time and hugged. "I love you so much Skulduggery." They stayed out there for hours that night listening to the music and sometimes dancing to the slower tunes. Little did they know Tanith and Ghastly watched them from the doors sharing a kiss of their own.

A night the four could never forget.

**I was so tempted to end that last sentence with a smiley face lol :)**

**Review! **


	68. The big decision

**Well it feels like ages since I've updated a story for Skulduggery Pleasant Series. Anyway at the end it might be a little over the top but I had to end it with Valduggery-ness somehow. :) **

Valkyrie paced Skulduggery's living room chewing her bottom lip. She didn't want this time to come and it came so early too. Very unexpected for everyone. She had to pick which form of magic she was going to take by tomorrow. She's only twenty-one for god's sake. Skulduggery leaned against the wall and watched her.

"Valkyrie? Valkyrie stop, it's going to be okay. Once this is done you'll be wondering why the hell you were so worried." She stopped and looked at him. She felt like crying. The dim light and the flickering flames of the fireplace could have been almost romantic if it weren't for the situation.

"Skulduggery, I don't want to be both a Necromancer and an Elemental, I just don't. I don't want to be one of the rare ones." He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well if even if you are, you can just stop using either one. Which one would you want to stay as anyway?" His voice was gentle with the same velvet touch.

"I don't know. I don't want to disappoint you and I don't want us to stop being... friends." She choked a sob and Skulduggery pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him as he stroked her hair.

"You could never disappoint me Valkyrie. After everything we've been through together and how close we've become, I couldn't just let that go no matter who you are." He whispered.

She pulled away and nodded. "Thank you." He touched his forehead with hers and she closed her eyes. He took a glance at the time, 11:48 PM.

"Now get some sleep."She obeyed and flopped down on the couch. Within seven minutes she was snoozing away. Skulduggery sat on the armchair opposite the couch and watched her sleep.

She was so beautiful. Skulduggery felt so sorry for her. Even though she chose this life, she wasn't given the easy way to live it. There was always going to be those days where she'd be broken somehow but she never asked to become Darquesse or the so called 'Death Bringer'. Hopefully tomorrow her life would become somewhat easier.

XxXxX

The next morning Valkyrie woke up feeling great. Though the worries from last night lingered in her mind she had the best sleep ever. She was still fully dressed, all that had to be done was cleaning her teeth and brushing her hair. Once she was done, Skulduggery waited by the front door throwing his keys up and down.

They went to the Sanctuary and sat in a room with a long table. Three chairs sat at the head of the table and many chairs lined the sides. The room had a feel of bitterness but when you're anywhere with Madame Mist it was hard not to feel that way. Erskine Ravel, Ghastly Bespoke and Madame Mist sat in the three chairs. Ghastly and Erskine sat casually and laughed about something. Meanwhile Madame Mist sat with a straight back and hands clasped together in front of her. It quite frankly made her look like an idiot.

Solomon Wreath sat near them twiddling his thumbs. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat down together opposite Wreath.

"You're late." Madame Mist growled.

"Good morning to you too." Skulduggery replied sarcastically.

"You do not speak to _me _like that!" She roared.

"Oh come off it Mist." Erskine said and she leaned back. He turned and nodded at the two of them. So I guess we'll get this over and done with, eh Valkyrie?" He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Which path have you chosen?" Ghastly asked. Valkyrie looked at Solomon and winked. He straightened his back, already knowing the answer.

"Well I've chosen to... uh, to stay as an elemental." She grinned at Skulduggery and he nodded. Solomon stood angrily and stormed out the door.

"That's what you have chosen and that's what you will stay." Ghastly said smiling.

Skulduggery stood up and walked out the door with Valkyrie. Once they got to the car Skulduggery spun around making Valkyrie stop. Without saying a word he pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"I thought you didn't care what I chose." She smirked.

"I don't or well didn't." He replied. "This hug is just because I want to." Her heart thumped against her chest she was surprised he didn't say anything.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked.

"Uh..." He began.

"There is." Came a voice from behind them. Solomon stood there, an angry expression on his face. "He loves you Valkyrie, can't you see that? But he can't give you what you would want in the future. That's why I'm here, I love you too Valkyrie." He took a step towards her.

"Ew." She said. When they had broke the hug Skulduggery left an arm around her waist. "Is it true?" She asked Skulduggery. "I mean about the you part, not him." Skulduggery nodded in response. She smiled gently but changed that smile to a scowl when she looked at Solomon.

"The way you treated me during training was disgusting Solomon. I mean you even attacked me when we raided the Temple! Why would I love you?" He stepped back.

"Why would you love _him_? He's a damn skeleton." Wreath looked at Skulduggery with disgust.

"Leave." Skulduggery said threateningly. Solomon just growled and disappeared. Skulduggery and Valkyrie got in the Bentley but he didn't start the car.

He rested his hands on the wheel. Valkyrie gently took one of his hands in both of hers and traced her thumb over the glove.

"Skulduggery I chose Elemental because I wanted to. But there was another reason. I wanted to be with you until the end like we always said. The thing is though; I wanted us to be together differently. Not only best friends but something more. I love you."

"Well you already know how I feel but what about what you said a few years ago? You know, about playing the field."

"I might only be twenty-one but I'm ready to settle down with someone. Everyone that I've been with just haven't worked for me and it took me that long to realise the person for me had been there the whole time." She leaned forward and Skulduggery went to tap the symbols on his collarbones but Valkyrie grabbed his wrists.

She kissed him gently on the teeth. There was something about it that didn't make it seem weird. It felt like that was how it should be.

When they drove along the road back to his house Skulduggery drove with one hand, the other holding Valkyrie's. The only thing that Valkyrie thought of when she looked at their hands were 'until the end'. The way it was meant to be.


	69. Mysterious Sly

**Sorry for any mistakes I was kind of in a rush... enjoy :)**

"Skulduggery I am going with you whether you like it or not okay?" Valkyrie said for the last time.

"It's too dangerous." Skulduggery put his suit jacket on, put his gun in its holster and popped his hat on.

"I know that."

"Valkyrie we've come so far together I'm not just going to let you die alright. Do you know what that would to me as well?" The Sanctuaries all over the world were given a case about a so called powerful sorcerer. One by one each professional detective from each Sanctuary were killed. They all decided that he probably matched up to Bliss's power. That was when he was handed to the Irish Sanctuary and given to Skulduggery and Valkyrie. His name was Mysterious Sly. Valkyrie once made a remark about how girly the name sounded.

"Yes and if you get killed you don't know what that would do to me." He walked forward and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I'm not going to get hurt." He murmured. He broke away and she watched him walk out the door. She felt a sharp pain in her heart.

Skulduggery got in the car and sighed. His hands lingered around the keys in the ignition until the passenger door opened. Valkyrie jumped in and smiled happily.

"What are you doing?" He sighed again.

"Coming with you." Even though they could be walking into their own death beds she was surprisingly happened It disturbed Skulduggery a bit.

"Won't you just do as I say?"

"I never have and don't plan on starting anytime soon."

"That's my girl." He started the engine and reversed out the driveway quickly.

XxXxX

They parked the car out of sight. They were just able to see Mysterious talking to someone. This was all part of their plan. The person they hired was a random and highly brave sorcerer. One wrong word, one wrong action and _snap, _he would he broken in half.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. Her fingers were tapping her knee and Skulduggery knew she was nervous.

He put a hand gently over hers to stop the tapping. "Please don't do this." He pleaded.

"I'm not just going to watch you die." She replied.

"Then I'll blindfold you."

"Skulduggery..."

"Fine." He slumped in his chair. "But before we go out there I just want to say one thing."

"Okay." Valkyrie said dragging out the word.

"I love you." Before she could say a word he was out the door and walking off. Valkyrie hurried off to his side.

"I love you too." She whispered, not looking at him. Skulduggery looked at her and inside he was smiling.

Mysterious was average size, smaller than Bliss was even. Bliss wasn't big but he was slightly bulky. Skulduggery felt a little more comfortable.

"Hello Mysterious." When the man turned around their hired friend ran off as fast as he could.

"Are you talking to me?" Said the man.

"Well... yeah." Skulduggery was confused. "You're Mysterious Sly."

"You mean the big guy?" Skulduggery nodded slowly. All of a sudden it got shady over Skulduggery and the man looked up in horror. Skulduggery sighed finally catching on.

"He's right behind me?" The man nodded and let out a whimper.

"Damn." Skulduggery cursed and turned around, gun in hand. Valkyrie whirled around as well but she conjured a fire. Mysterious had muscles and he was about a head's length taller than Skulduggery.

Using a gun Skulduggery was sure to do some damage, he just had to have some time to aim. Before he could move, Mysterious flung out his leg and kicked Valkyrie's legs from under her. She landed on her back and he rested a foot on her stomach. Skulduggery moved back and aimed. He shot Mysterious's kneecap.

Mysterious let out a wail that seemed to echo in the empty streets. He growled angrily an charged... well, limped forcefully at Skulduggery. He held his arms out in front like a zombie. Valkyrie was still lying on the ground trying to get back the breath she lost. She saw Skulduggery moving back and Mysterious following. She gathered shadows and flung them out to latch on his ankle. It was the same leg that had been shot. Mysterious fell to the ground and Skulduggery stood over him, holding the gun to his head.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" He screamed.

Valkyrie laughed from the ground and Skulduggery put the shackles on him. Skulduggery left him laying on the ground and went to help Valkyrie. He held out a gloved hand and she took it. When he pulled her up he hugged her immediately.

"Seems like all that worry was for nothing." Valkyrie said.

"I always worry about you, I just decided to express it today." Valkyrie pulled away but left an arm around him and a hand where his chest would be.

"Did you really mean what you said? In the car I mean..."

"Yes. I'm not like the kids today. I don't say I love you for no reason." Valkyrie blushed and looked down. He loved how shy the strong Valkyrie could get. He put a finger to her chin and tilted it up so she looked at him.

"Well... I uh, I love you too." She stammered. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheekbone. Skulduggery snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly close. Skulduggery was somehow warm.

"Aww." They pulled away and looked at the big man lying on the ground. He had a soft expression on his face they both laughed.

Valkyrie hugged him once more. She never wanted to let go of him worrying he might leave forever and she'd never see him again. Skulduggery felt the same way and his clutch on her got a little tighter. She smiled into his chest, loving the moment.


	70. The Reflection

**Okay this might be too confusing, I read it over and thought I got it easily enough but that may be just because I wrote it :)**

**Anyway hope you like it!**

The reflection walked down the street with its school friends. It laughed along with them and smiled widely. Its friend's noticed a huge change in her just today. According to them she seemed to glow, weirdly enough, and seemed to have a whole new personality.

It looked at its phone and its eyes widened. "Crap I'm meant to be home, like, right now. See you later!" It managed to run home and only be six minutes late. The reflection said a quick hello to Melissa and went upstairs. It watched as the other version of her came through the window with her work clothes on. The reflection scowled and Valkyrie looked at it, tilting her head.

"Those weren't the clothes I left for you to wear." She stated. The reflection just scowled without even blinking.

"I decided to wear something much prettier." It snapped. Valkyrie looked at the pink skirt and purple top.

"I don't even own those clothes."

"I bought them."

"How could you want them? I don't want them so why would you?" Valkyrie was getting so frustrated that she felt like punching the reflection.

"I am you now." The reflection said.

Valkyrie walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes widened and she touched her cheeks lightly. She instantly looked paler than ever and maybe even a tad sallow. Her mind felt like it was working by coils instead of a normal human function. She could feel her insides going empty like nothing was there then her eyes went blank.

The girl in the pink skirt looked at the girl in black.

"I am ready to resume my life now." The pink skirt girl said amusedly. The one in black just nodded mechanically and stepped into the mirror.

Valkyrie, now the one with the skirt, touched the mirror and memories from a fight she'd had with Sanguine flooded into her mind.

She smiled evilly and swapped the skirt for the black work clothes. Her plan had worked. Darquesse managed to flow her magic to the reflection and now there was no one to tell her to go away.

Darquesse was her own person and she was ready to take on the world.

**Was it too confusing? I'm sorry. Review :)**


	71. Misunderstood

**Stories may not be coming in quickly. I've started a couple so they'll be up soon but it's because I broke my hand a couple days ago so if there is any mistakes in here that I've missed then sorry. **

**:)**

"Skulduggery I have something to tell you." Valkyrie said nervously from the couch in his house. He immediately sat with her and listened. "I well... the truth is, I love you. More than a friend and yeah all that stuff." She mumbled looking down at her hands. He grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. Well actually I never thought I'd hear it. I love you too." His voice was warm and inviting as were his open arms. She leaned forward hugging him tightly, grinning into his chest.

She stayed at his house that night, sleeping in his arms.

XxXxX

Valkyrie woke up in Skulduggery's bedroom. She was spread out on the king sized bed and feeling a bit confused. She could have sworn that she fell asleep on the couch with him. That meant that she either slept walked or he carried her. She grinned at the second thought. She fixed up her hair and brushed her teeth. She heard voices in the living room and she was about to enter the room until she heard her name. She stayed behind the wall listening in. It was Erskine, Ghastly and Skulduggery. The first two finally managed to get away from they're 'royal thrones' in the Sanctuary.

"You told her you love her didn't you?" Erskine asked amusedly. They continued to tease him about it and she grinned.

"I did tell her I loved her." Skulduggery said and she loved his honesty. "But I don't love her. I only told her I did because I didn't want to hurt her." Valkyrie's grin was instantly replaced with tears.

Nine hours. It had been nine hours since she told him the truth about her feelings and this is what happened. She walked back into his bedroom letting the tears fall freely.

XxXxX

In the Bentley, on the way to drop Valkyrie off at the mansion, it was eerily silent. Skulduggery was more than confused and Valkyrie was tired from crying. Skulduggery threw glances at her. He parked out the front of the house and turned to her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Valkyrie?" She was already out of the car so she just leaned down to see in. She gave a scowl and her tone was very acidic.

"Not if you're going to tell me you love me then go and tell your friends you just said it for basically no reason at all." She slammed the door shut and walked off. A storm was rumbling in the purple clouds above and Valkyrie matched that to her mood. Just as she reached the front door she felt leather close around her wrist gently. She looked down and sighed. The tears were coming again. She'd finally found or should I say realised someone she fell in love with and wanted to spend the rest of her life with but it was all ruined.

Valkyrie unlocked the door and walked in leaving the door open for him. As much as he had hurt her she couldn't do the same to him. She wasn't about to get over him easily. Skulduggery shut the door just before a strong gust of cold wind managed to get through. It sent creaking noises through the house. When Skulduggery walked into the living room where Valkyrie was, he saw the tears falling down her face. She was silent.

When Skulduggery sat next to her, she looked up to see a pained expression on his face. It almost seemed like he was agonised.

He hated seeing her like this because she rarely ever cried.

"So you heard us talking I take it?" Valkyrie nodded and more silent tears fell. He sighed. "You obviously didn't stick around for the whole conversation." Valkyrie looked up shocked.

"What?" She asked.

Skulduggery cast his mind back to the whole conversation.

"You told her you love her didn't you?" Erskine asked amusedly.

"I did tell her I loved her." Skulduggery said trying so hard to be serious. "But I don't love her. I only told her I did because I didn't want to hurt her."

"Really?" Ghastly asked with shock.

"Wow I cannot believe you two fell for that. Obviously sarcasm doesn't work with me. I love Valkyrie so much it's too hard to comprehend. She's the most beautiful woman in the world and she _is _my world." Ghastly smiled warmly and Skulduggery's tone was soft and velvety when he talked about Valkyrie.

"You do realise women like China Sorrows and Eliza Scorn are a part of this world too right?" Erskine said with a smirk.

"So? Valkyrie is far beyond that beauty. Their beauty is a whole other thing but Valkyrie's is natural. No one can compete. Just drop it guys. I love her and that's final." Ghastly patted his back and Erskine just laughed.

XxXxX

Skulduggery told Valkyrie every single detail. Her tears were gone just leaving some streaks along her cheeks.

"I feel so stupid." Valkyrie said with a little giggle and a smile.

"No it's my fault. I'm sorry you went through this for no reason." Valkyrie leaned in and kissed him this time. The first time ever. Kissing bone was strange but it was good strange, something new and exciting.

He pulled back. "Doesn't it feel weird?" He asked a little shocked.

She shook her head. "Just the way I always wanted it to be." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.


	72. Rescuer

**Okay so I got the idea from **_**ReaderMagnifique **_**who suggested that I write about Valduggery in the sense of family, or brotherly as she described. I never thought of this so it's always excited writing something totally new :) So thanks heaps to **_**ReaderMagnifique.**_** So anyway if there is any confusion, Valkyrie is in college and it's the real Valkyrie not the reflection :P... You shall read now...**

Valkyrie's friend Lexi whispered to her from their lab table. Five minutes until the class ended.

"So how's Alice going?" Lexi asked quietly.

"Good. She doesn't cry much so for that I'm grateful." Valkyrie replied with a smile.

"Do wish you had a big brother?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "Sometimes, but I have the feeling I'm always protected." Lexi gave her a confused look but shook it off.

Valkyrie walked out of the college doors making her way down the wide path. The sun was beaming down on the white concrete, temporarily blinding her. She stopped abruptly when she saw feet right in front of her. She looked up to see a very good looking guy her age. He looked like the high school jock type, one that was always the class clown and pulled pranks on his friends. He gently put his hand on the small of her back and led her under the trees and into the shade. They were about ten metres away from the path where everyone walked. She tried to remember his name and it wasn't until he talked that she knew it. It was Josh Evans.

"Hi Stephanie!" He seemed nice enough, Valkyrie noted.

"Hi Josh." He grinned widely.

"You know my name?" Valkyrie nodded slowly. "So anyway I was just wondering well, I know you don't really know me but I think you are really pretty. So I was just wondering if you would go out with me..." He trailed off in a high pitch voice.

"Oh. Josh, look um, I'm not exactly looking right now... I'm sorry." She really was sorry. Valkyrie hated doing this especially after what she did to Fletcher. Caelan she couldn't care less about though. Very suddenly and unexpectedly, Josh's face flashed with anger. He gripped her arm and practically dragged her behind the tree. Out of sight. All she could think of was the pain and the fact that this kid was _strong_. Josh forced Valkyrie against the tree by the shoulders and leaned in. His breath was on her face.

"I've seen you look at me. I just know you like me." He said through clenched teeth. His tone gave Valkyrie a sense that he was on the verge of crazy.

"Sorry to disappoint." She said and it was physically impossible for her to shrug because of the weight of his hands. Before she could react, he closed the gap between them and kissed her full on the lips. Valkyrie tried to force him back and it was like he was glued to her. She needed air badly but he wasn't going to stop.

She felt a gush of wind and tumbling. She got her breath back and looked at the scene. A man that looked about twenty-one tackled Josh to the ground. The stranger had beautifully pale green eyes and black hair that hung a little over his eyes. His body looked skinny and tall under a well tailored suit. If the suit wasn't enough, she would have recognised the voice.

"Are you okay Va-Steph?" Said the velvet voice. Skulduggery was always her rescuer and here he was as usual.

"Yeah I'm alright." She replied and Skulduggery stood, shoving Josh in the nose along the way. He stood beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Josh rolled onto his back holding one hand to his bloody nose and using the other arm to hold him up by the elbow.

"Is this why you wouldn't go out with me? Is _he _your boyfriend?" He scowled at Skulduggery.

Before Valkyrie could talk, Skulduggery intervened. "No I'm her cousin." Valkyrie looked up and nodded slowly.

"Right. Yeah he's my cousin." She said awkwardly. He turned and so did Valkyrie. As they walked to the shiny, black Bentley Josh could hear their conversation. It got quieter and quieter as they got further.

"Talk about desperate." The tall man said.

"I know right." She replied. Josh's jaw tightened as he flopped back against the grass and growled.

**Evil Josh -.- hope you liked it!**


	73. Halloween and Romance

**It's 31st of October in Australia which means Halloween! For the Aussie's that celebrate it :) I had so many young ones come up to my door with little punpkin buckets. They were just too cute for words. One even became impatient and opened my front door anyway but she was only four years old lol :) **

**Anyway, small halloween special (:**

Valkyrie watched all the kids in costumes walk past her long driveway. There were lots of them that would stop at her open gate and look at the long walk to her front door with pain. Most of them shrugged and kept walking, not bothering to waste their time walking all the way to the front door.

Valkyrie didn't much like Halloween but the costumes were pretty cool. Some were quite bland but others went all out. She saw a couple with two very little twin toddlers that wore devil outfits. It was so cute!

She walked upstairs to grab a book from Gordon's study until there was a knock on the door. _So someone actually wanted to walk up here? _Valkyrie thought with a smirk. She opened the door ready to say hello but instead Skulduggery stood there with not disguise on. She grabbed his tie and jerked it roughly so he practically leapt inside. She slammed the door whirling around to Skulduggery angrily.

"That could have been seen as romantic if you weren't choking the man." Skulduggery said as he loosened the tie back to its original way.

"Are you crazy?" Valkyrie exclaimed ignoring his embarrassing remark.

"It's Halloween Valkyrie. I tried it out a couple years ago and I actually go claps from some people because of such a great 'costume'." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the lounge room. They flopped down on the three-seater couch next to each other.

"Well then." Valkyrie said sarcastically and Skulduggery chuckled. As they sat in silence Valkyrie blushed a deep red when she remembered what he said when she yanked him through the doorway. About it being almost romantic, how embarrassing.

"I'm actually surprised Tanith hadn't picked you up to go trick or treating." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie shrugged.

"Me too but a part of me figured she'd be with Ghastly." Valkyrie replied sadly. Skulduggery wasn't surprised of her tone, he had his theories.

"You seem pretty sad and maybe a little lonely these past weeks Valkyrie." Skulduggery said with a little nudge. He received a shrug again.

"Yeah I guess. I know that Ghastly and Tanith have a lot of feelings for each other and now they're officially together but it's been two months. I gave it a month and thought they'd settle a bit but they're always together." Skulduggery gave her a half hug and she rested her head on his bony shoulder. He was smiling inside but was somewhat unhappy for her.

"You got me." The smile was clear in his voice. Valkyrie liked those three words, especially coming from him.

"You're probably sick of me by now." She smiled.

"Never!" He exclaimed jokingly, "I would have told you by now if I was." Valkyrie flicked on the TV Guide and switched to the 'Movies' section. Horror movies were all that were on up until 3am. She put Scream 3 on and the famous Scream mask flashed up.

"Well," Skulduggery began. "They've improved the quality of these horror films since I last watched one." Valkyrie smiled and looked at the time on the wall clock. It had already gotten to 10:30pm.

"Want to stay the night?" Valkyrie asked and got a nod in return. She smiled gently and curled into his side, wrapping an arm around his empty torso. He draped an arm over her shoulders and rested his head on hers.

He found it amusing when Valkyrie would flinch at the bits that suddenly flashed on the screen.

"I love these moments." She said.

"Watching horror films?" Skulduggery asked confusedly.

"No... with you. Like this." She looked down and bit her lip nervously.

"Me too." He sighed.

"Do you ever wish... never mind." Valkyrie's nerves got the better of her and shut her up.

"Please tell me." He pleaded with a low voice. Valkyrie could of just melted.

"Do you ever wish it could be more?" Valkyrie blurted out quickly. It was silent for longer than Valkyrie liked. She thought about getting up and walking away but her frozen limbs decided differently.

"Yes." He replied with a quiet voice. It was only then that Valkyrie realised she was holding her breath. "But it's totally wrong." His tone was sad.

To prove him wrong, Valkyrie lifted her head and gave him a quick but tender kiss on his teeth. It wasn't so bad, in fact not bad at all just different... obviously. At that moment, a loud gril's scream came from the TV. They both broke apart and laughed at the timing of it.

Valkyrie leaned back against his ribs and smiled happily. Her eyes started to droop as they began to feel heavy. "I love you." She whispered half asleep.

Skulduggery looked down at the beautiful girl. "I love you too." He whispered back. With that, her eyes closed and that night was full of good dreams.

**What did you think? Review! :D**


	74. A Water Fight

**Okay so I'm writing more than I thought I would be with a broken hand :) I have a lot of free time since it happened I suppose. This is another Valduggery but I'm gradually running out of ideas.**

"I'm glad you've finally gotten the hang of the use of water now." Skulduggery said as Valkyrie stirred herself a cup of tea.

She looked at Skulduggery from the other side of the counter with a devilish smile.

"Oh really?" She asked as she walked around to stand in front of Skulduggery, leaving her tea on the countertop. He nodded slowly but stood up from the barstool cautiously. He suddenly felt a change a small splash of water hit him in the ribs. He chuckled.

"Oh. _That's _this is about? Bring it on Cain." He said with a mock snarl when he said 'Cain'.

"Alright Pleasant." She growled with a sly smile. Water dropped on her head soaking her hair. Water was thrown all over the place. It splashed all over the curtains and windows and countertops. They stood facing each other, their right palms facing each other with fingers bent. Valkyrie moved quickly and a puddle of water formed behind Skulduggery.

He tilted his head in a smile, thinking she missed him. His head tilted to the other side in confusion when concentration was still written on her face. He pushed one hand towards him and before he could react, he was pushed slightly backwards. Once one foot hit the puddle she pushed harder and he lost his balance. She let the air wall go quickly and he slipped, falling on his back.

He chuckled and she began a little giggling fit. Skulduggery propped himself up on one elbow and she stood in front of him.

"I love it when you giggle." Skulduggery said absent-mindedly. "It's cute." He blurted out. He realised was he said and felt a tinge of nervousness. Valkyrie's grin was gone but she held out her hand with a gentle smile.

He took it and pulled her down and she fell in the puddle as well but next to him.

"So you think I'm cute huh?" Valkyrie smirked.

"Hm. I'm going to have to say yes. Since you asked me a question I'm going to ask you one." Skulduggery put one arm over the other side of Valkyrie and leaned in a little. Valkyrie's heart thumped against her chest.

"O-okay." She stuttered.

"Do you fancy anyone?" He asked with the sweet, velvety voice.

"Um... y-yes."

"Will you please tell me who?" She was about to argue that he'd asked more than one question but her mind wouldn't let her. The only thing her mind said was '_tell him_'. There was silence that seemed to go for too long but Skulduggery's position was so still.

"I think you know." She said with a little more confidence.

"I have a theory but I want to hear you say it."

"Fine. It's you." Skulduggery leaned back a little sharply.

"Really? Wow." He said with shock and Valkyrie went bright red.

"You didn't know?" She exclaimed. He chuckled a little and leaned in again. He cupped a gloved hand around her neck and went centimetres from her face.

"I'm just messing with you." He chuckled and she punched his arm playfully. Silence soon followed but not awkward, it was... intense.

Skulduggery went to tap the symbols but Valkyrie caught his wrists.

"I don't want some fake face kissing me. I want it to be the real you. The one I've known since we met." Before he could protest, she pressed her lips to his teeth. Skulduggery tilted his head a little as a smile. He didn't know how but he was feeling pleasure from this. He knew there was the whole aura thing but the kiss sent butterflies coursing through his... bones. It felt like it built its own energy inside him.

When Valkyrie parted from him to gain her breath back again he thought it ended all too soon.

He stood up and pulled her out the puddle. She shivered so Skulduggery took the moisture from her and put it in the sink. He did the same for himself and put his suit jacket around Valkyrie.

"I could, you know, just get one from upstairs." She said as he led her to the couch.

"Yes but then there's 30 seconds without seeing you after a kiss like _that_." She laughed and they dropped onto the couch and settled in for a movie night.


	75. Revenge

**Sorry if there's mistakes! Anyway this is loooooong!**

**Enjoy :)**

Valkyrie lay down in the Sanctuary hospital unconscious. Melancholia had almost slashed her to ribbons. She wasn't waking up any time soon and there was no one there with her other than Nye. No one else knew and she planned to keep it that way.

XxXxX

Skulduggery sat arrived at Ghastly's shop for a visit. He was let in and they both walked into the kitchen. Tanith was already in there, admiring a dress Ghastly made her.

"So how have you–" Ghastly began but was interrupted by his mobile phone letting out a deafening ringtone. "Hello?" He answered. Skulduggery went to the wall and leant against it. Ghastly nodded a few times with concern written all over his face. It quickly changed from concern to fear when he looked at Skulduggery as he spoke. Ghastly shut the flip phone slowly.

"Skulduggery..." His voice shook. Skulduggery pushed himself off the wall with one thing on his mind. _Valkyrie_.

"What is it?" He asked seriously.

"It's Valkyrie. Melancholia got to her last night. Erskine just called me and told me that he'd seen her. There are cuts all over her body." Skulduggery was frozen and still. Tanith had tears in her eyes as she thought of her best friend/sister dying. "Skulduggery?" Ghastly hated it when he went quiet. For one, it was very uncharacteristic and it meant anything.

The first sign of movement were his fists clenching. He moved quickly when he grabbed his car keys and stormed to the door. Ghastly knew it wasn't sadness on his mind. It was murder.

Tanith figured it out too and stood in front of the shop door in his way.

"Skulduggery you don't want to do this. Just go see Valkyrie, be with her. That is all she would want." Tanith pleaded.

"Tanith, get out of my way before you regret stepping in it in the first place." He said through clenched teeth.

She sighed and stepped aside. Both Ghastly and Tanith flinched as the door was slammed. They looked at each other knowing there was going to be a dead blonde girl tonight though neither of them felt the need to stop it.

XxXxX

Skulduggery stood behind the scarred, blonde girl. She stood at the pier alone much to Skulduggery's surprise. Cleric Craven managed to let her go, or did he let her?

"You've come to kill me." It wasn't a question. Her back was still turned and her voice was soft, almost uncaring.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Skulduggery asked angrily. He wasn't planning on small talk but apparently Lord Vile was taking his time to break through. Skulduggery had to stall until he made his way out.

She ignored his question. "There are rumours going around. Even in that stupid Temple of the Necromancers'. Rumours of you and the girl, apparently she loves you. Now see with all this talk there is one question left. Do you love her?"

"I don't see how this is even remotely relevant to my killing you."

"See that's just it. Are you willing to sacrifice your... existence for a stupid little girl? What if you do love her? She could die one of these days so easily and she will have never known how you felt for her. You have eternity as a skeleton, she is human and anything is possible for humans." Skulduggery didn't know why Melancholia was giving him love advice but it was enough for Vile to break free.

Melancholia turned, let down her hood, wondering why it was silent for so long. There was something different about the skeleton. He looked darker than ever. That was when she saw them; shadows were swirling around inside his skull.

"Now why would you that?" She almost sounded exasperated. "Now you're only going to kill because it's fun. It's without purpose now, Valkyrie is no longer the purpose of my death." She rolled her eyes but gathered shadows all the while. Lord Vile was way ahead of her by slamming forward at her. The blow was strong and she went flying backwards right at the edge of the pier. She was on her back but it didn't stop her. She forced shadows at him but he just collected them, drank them in like it was fuelling his power. He used the same shadows to throw at her.

It pushed her back, her head lolled back over the edge. His foot stepped down on her throat and she tried to writhe her way free. Her power needed to be recharged but that couldn't happen while she was being hurt. She lifted her leg and kicked his stomach. He went hurtling backwards and she flipped herself up. Melancholia stepped over Vile and stepped on the bones that made his ankle. They broke but healed almost instantly. Melancholia growled and used all the force she had to push him back. He went flying across the sand and his back his a tree trunk. Melancholia had her back to him, satisfied that she had done some damage. Lord Vile was slipping away so before he left, he tried finishing the job. The shadows created a long and reached Melancholia. Before the shadows attacked, they paused. It was like they were savouring the moment.

The shadows fell back a bit creating a push start and shot forward knocking Melancholia into the water and created a big wound on her back. It also knocked out Lord Vile and brought Skulduggery back. Lord Vile didn't even have the chance to heal his other wounds. The broken ankle took up too much healing time. Skulduggery's shoulders slumped and he went into a meditative trance making the pain go away until he woke up.

XxXxX

Valkyrie's eyes fluttered open. It seemed like such a cliché scene from a movie. The victim wakes up with blurry vision only to see a bright white light. She looked around and saw Ghastly and Tanith standing by her. She grinned up at them but realised the missing piece.

"Where's Skulduggery?" She asked with disappointment. She didn't bother with greetings. Tanith and Ghastly just stayed silent and looked at her, slightly sadly. Her heart raced and she began to panic. "Guys..." She said slowly.

"He went after Melancholia." Tanith explained looking down. Valkyrie jumped out of the bed quickly putting her work pants on under the gown. She slipped it over her head and put the rest of her clothes on. Before she left out the door she turned angrily. "Why didn't you stop him?" Valkyrie didn't wait for an answer. Ghastly and Tanith just looked down guiltily.

XxXxX

Valkyrie knew where to go. She almost searched somewhere else when she found the beach empty until she saw a familiar figure against a tree. Lucky it was amongst more trees and bushes otherwise people would think there was a murder with a skeleton in a suit sitting there.

She ran as fast as she could to get to him with worry that he was dead for real this time. He was so still and she was worried he would do that '_Boo!_' thing again. She went to touch his shoulder but a groan escaped his teeth. He rolled his neck and it cracked three times.

"Oh Skulduggery!" She said hugging him. He was slightly confused until he recognised the beautiful dark brown hair. He stood up quickly and she let go.

"Valkyrie what are you doing out of the Sanctuary?" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine now. You have a lot of explaining to do though." He shook his head.

"Never mind about that. Melancholia is somewhere out... there." He gestured to the water with his head. Valkyrie looked out to ocean and back to him. She had been so worried in the space of 40 minutes while she was finding him. It all seemed such a waste of time but it was hard to not feel the relief. She wrapped her arms around him and he chuckled.

"Valkyrie I have something to tell you." He said seriously.

"What is it?" She pulled away to look at his eye sockets.

"Melancholia, surprisingly enough, made me realise something. And I figured that if I didn't tell you now, who knows what will happen in the future. Valkyrie, to put it simply, I have strong feelings for you. More than just a friendship. I was planning on not telling you but I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

Valkyrie couldn't believe what she was hearing. He actually felt the same way.

"Well I think you already know how I feel. I think Tanith told everyone in the whole bloody sanctuary." She growled.

Skulduggery just chucked and wrapped his arms over her shoulders in a hug. "I like this." He murmured.

"Me too." She replied and wrapped her arms around him as the wind whipped past them.


	76. Unexpected part 1

**Okay this is going to be a multi-chapter story. I don't how many chapters just yet though. **

**By the way, my story is kind of like Twilight Saga: New Moon so just letting you know it's kind of like a cross-over. I really hope you like this story. Anyway, on to the story...**

"Skulduggery I love you." Valkyrie mumbled looking down. He was frozen. He stayed that way for 5 minutes, silent and unmoving.

"I, uh, have to go..." He whispered and hurried out the door. Valkyrie's eyes were wide and she could feel the tears in her eyes. They make rejection seem easier on TV. She decided to try and forget about, fiddling with anything to direct her thoughts to something else.

Valkyrie picked up a magazine and tried to read an interesting looking page but ended up chucking the whole thing across the room.

XxXxX

Skulduggery sat forward with his skull in his hands on the two-seater couch. He sighed. Why didn't he just ignore her in the first place. Walked out the door leaving the 12 year old Valkyrie in Gordon's mansion. China watched her friend from her desk. He was in pain, emotionally. The last time she saw him like this was when his wife and child were murdered. She walked over to him gracefully and he didn't acknowledge her presence. China held out a hand to him but pulled it back not knowing exactly what to do in these situations.

"Is she hurt?" China asked softly.

"No. She told me she loved me. I couldn't tell her the same thing though."Pain dripped from his voice.

"So you love her, but you can't tell her." China said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes, but everyone can see what I've done to her. Being with me has corrupted her so much that one day she'll be killed because of her actions. Hell, she could even end up like me, only existing to seek revenge. She'll end up getting hurt too horribly when she's around me."

"So what are you going to do?" China didn't like where this was going.

"I'm going to leave for a while and maybe she'll stay with magic but still be safe... in a way." Yep, China definitely didn't like this though it wasn't for her own sake. It felt strange, it was worry for not herself but Valkyrie. It felt weird but slightly comforting at the same time.

"I'm sure I have heard this sort of thing before. Anyway, do you really think that being away from you isn't going to hurt her? Emotionally, I mean, and maybe physically."

"It won't be as bad as being with me. She'll get over it... or me, whichever is first."

"Will you get over her?" China asked softly.

Skulduggery began to walk away but turned around at the door.

"Never." He whispered but it was so easy to hear through the peaceful library. That was when it clicked. China had seen all this from the Twilight Saga... not that she watched it...

XxXxX

Tanith was at the mansion dealing with an emotional Valkyrie. She was upset from the rejection yet Tanith had more bad news. Erskine, Ghastly and Tanith put up a vote between themselves about who should tell her. Erskine won... or lost however you wanted to put it but he did scissor-paper-rock with Tanith. Now she was here, being the bearer of bad news.

"Valkyrie, I have something to tell you that won't be easy." Tanith's voice cracked a little. In response she got a nod. "Skulduggery... he uh, he's gone."

Valkyrie gasped.


	77. Unexpected part 2

**Well this is, unfortunately, even shorter. But, never fear (lol), I will have the next one up soon...**

"He what?" Valkyrie screeched. Tanith just nodded confirming the truth of it. "B-but why?"

"I don't really know." Tanith said sadly.

Tanith left early in the morning when Valkyrie finally fell asleep. Valkyrie had left voice mails upon voice mails.

XxXxX

Months passed and she gave up on the calls and messages. He was obviously gone for good. The pain, however, was not gone. She was hurting and she didn't think it would disappear. She'd always thought Bella from Twilight had been over-emotional when Edward left. Obviously you had to experience to the pain.

XxXxX

Skulduggery listened to all the voicemails as soon as they were sent and saved them just as quickly. He needed as much of her as he could get to stop himself from coming back. Or was hearing her voice just what made him feel the need to go back to her?

XxXxX

Valkyrie's eyes were sore the next morning as she trudged downstairs and into the living room. She sighed as she watched the Today Show. Such a bright and happy morning show that could lighten her mood just a bit.

She was just getting into a recent news story when there was a knock on the door...

**Who do you think it is? Find out soon. :)**


	78. Unexpected part 3

**Wow these reviews I've been getting have been so amazing! I love my readers, they're the best!**

**All**** my readers are awesome but special mentions to: **_**yapyap, MissAriannaDark, Onyx Shadows **_**and **_**ReaderMagnifique**_**. You've given me the cutest reviews and some have you have stuck by me so that is great :) Oh and everyone should read their stories!**

**Unexpected part 3-**

"Oh... hi Solomon." Valkyrie greeted sadly. He beamed at her and she hated it. Why couldn't she be that happy?

"You seem disappointed." He replied without greeting.

"I thought it was someone else. Never mind that, why are you here?" She still stood in the doorway not giving him the invite to come inside. She'd dumped necromancer six months ago yet here he was at her door.

"What, can't I just stop by just for a friendly visit?" Such a Skulduggery thing to say. It felt like Valkyrie had just been winded, her stomach felt hollow. When Solomon figured he wasn't getting an answer, he continued. "So anyway, I'm here for your training. You are still able to do some necromancy. You'll be limited but we think we might have found a way to break that lock. Now that Skulduggery's gone you could come with me.

Valkyrie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her teeth clenched but that wasn't enough to suppress the anger. So, she punched him on the nose. "Are you insane? Can you not see the pain I'm in?" She roared as he stumbled back. She marched towards him every time he moved back clutching his nose.

"Just think about it okay?" He sighed and disappeared leaving shadows in his wake. Valkyrie looked around the perimeter of the house while standing at the door with the smallest amount of hope. Nothing. The anger came back from Wreath's visit and she slammed door.

"Tanith? Can you come over please? You don't have to if you're with Ghastly." Valkyrie said over the phone. She felt like bursting into tears. The amount of times Wreath said _his _name was unbearable. She literally thought she was inside the movie right now.

"Sure. Would Ghastly be able to come or... ?" Tanith replied gently. When she saw Skulduggery next, if ever, she was going to punch him and punch him _hard_.

"Yep." Valkyrie hung up and leant back in the couch and waited.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, Skulduggery watched excitedly at Valkyrie punch Solomon from behind the many tree trunks surrounding her home.

"That's my girl." He said happily.

**Part 4 coming soon! **


	79. Unexpected part 4

**OKay so readers that are hanging on by a thread for these should be a little happy... two within an hour... I think. **

**Enjoy :) ...**

Skulduggery was sad of the sight of Valkyrie. She didn't even look like herself at all. She seemed more vulnerable, skinnier even. Surely this couldn't be all because of him... could it?

XxXxX

Tanith didn't bother knocking; she just walked straight into Valkyrie's house. That was the sort of friend she was. She was the kind that wasn't a friend but a sister at the least.

"How are you holding up?" Tanith asked sympathetically.

"The usual." Valkyrie shrugged. Ghastly gently hugged Valkyrie as a greeting. He was disappointed in Skulduggery. Not only did he not tell Ghastly about how he loved Valkyrie but the decisions he's made recently. Though he did think he was doing the right thing, he just didn't think hard enough. Sometimes he could be so oblivious when it came to love. Tanith thought for a long and hard moment and suddenly clapped her hands once and rubbed them together.

"Alright, we're going out." Tanith said as she dragged Valkyrie up before she could object. Valkyrie put as much weight as she could to force herself back but she was too light. Tanith didn't like that.

One they were upstairs, Tanith had an outfit out ready within thirty seconds. Valkyrie had a shower and got ready. She had a short denim shorts and a tight blue singlet under a slightly baggy, floral singlet. Valkyrie had to admit, she was feeling good. The pain was still there but when her friends arrived, it got a little less harsh.

Tanith grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs. Valkyrie wasn't so reluctant this time.

Valkyrie opened the door ready to walk out but stopped abruptly.

"Skulduggery." She said breathlessly.

**Woop! Part 4 soon :)**


	80. Unexpected part 5

**Possibly the last instalment to 'Unexpected'. Please read the bottom after reading to see what I mean :)**

**Unexpected 5-**

Tanith put a hand to her forehead and looked down. She sighed with frustrations and shook her head. Valkyrie remained staring at Skulduggery with wide eyes and shock. Ghastly also shook his head disappointedly and Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie in pain.

It was him. He'd done all this damage to Valkyrie. He had hurt her more than he thought she would get hurt if he left. Looking at her, paler than usual and slightly skinnier, made him want to leave. More like disappear, he wished he never even existed.

"I knew this would happen. I just knew it." Tanith muttered and walked away. Ghastly shook his head disapprovingly at Skulduggery and followed Tanith into the kitchen.

Skulduggery returned his attention to Valkyrie and his 'heart' shattered. Valkyrie's eyes watered up and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Valkyrie wasn't angry at him. She had absolutely no idea why he left but she wasn't angry. It wasn't _his _fault she got so upset. It wasn't _his _fault she fell in love with him. Skulduggery held his arms out and Valkyrie moved into them.

She was warm inside his bony arms. Valkyrie was gripping his jacket, sobbing quietly. He probably thought she was a total idiot, crying for him.

He broke apart from her and led her to the couch.

"I'm sorry Valkyrie." Skulduggery's voice shook a bit like he was about to cry. Valkyrie was bewildered.

"F-for what?" She stuttered.

"For leaving you. It was the biggest mistake I've made. I can understand if you'll hate me for it."

"I still love you Skulduggery."

He sighed a little happily. "I'm going to tell you why I left. I left because when you said 'I love you', I had to almost glue my teeth shut to stop myself from saying it. I thought that if you had such strong feeling for me and the same for me to you then you would get hurt. Neither of us would be able to bear it if one of us died. I realised that you being by my side only gets you hurt and in some cases almost killed... so I left. I thought it would make things better."

"So what you're saying is...?" She began to say, tears gone.

"I love you more than anything in this world and leaving made me realise how I couldn't live without you. That is so selfish and for that I'm more than disgusted with myself but it was plenty to bring me back. Once I heard your voice from the voice mails, I almost came straight back." Valkyrie kept every single word lingering in her brain. Savouring each moment. She still wasn't angry with him, something told her she should be but she was actually happy. For the first time in months she was happy. It felt good.

She leant forward and kissed his teeth. It was longer than she'd planned but who was complaining?

"Well you can see that I can't live without you either." Valkyrie gestured to herself when they pulled away.

"Oh yes and that reminds me." He moved next to her ear. "Don't you _ever _do this to yourself if I ever go in any form ." He said sternly. Valkyrie nodded obediently.

Tanith watched them from behind the wall.

She went to march towards Skulduggery and attack him but Ghastly gripped her arm and pulled her back sharply.

"Please just let them be." He said softly. Ghastly pressed Tanith's back against the wall and firmly planted his palms on the wall, either side of her head. He leaned forward with a smile and kissed her gently on the lips.

**Ah, what a happy ending? I don't know if I should end it there or add some more conflict... any ideas for a continuing story for this please let me know and I'll see what I can do!**


	81. Unexpected part 6

**Ah, I think this will be the last chapter to unexpected and I quite like this one. The brilliant idea was given to me by **_**Lou189**_**. So thanks for that! **

**Anyway I have another new story already written up for after this one :)**

Skulduggery stopped in front of China's desk. "I told her." He said, ever so happily. China looked up with a genuine smile across her painted red lips.

"That's good. How do you feel now?"

"Stupid. I shouldn't have left. I should have listened to you."

"Wow. Skulduggery Pleasant admits he should have listened to someone else. I never thought I'd see the day." Skulduggery chuckled.

Skulduggery's voice became serious. "China, what you did to my family is obviously something I will never forget. But the fact that it's the past, I really cannot hold it against you. I've done things to people I'm close to now that I regret. When you helped me that day I left, I realised that you're not going back to those old ways, much like everyone that fought it the war."

Skulduggery was happy to be back to the way things were with China. He didn't know if it was just the happiness of being with Valkyrie that made him happy or if it was always on his mind but it felt good. He didn't want to become enemies with people he was once friends with, even China.

"So I take it this means we are on a somewhat friendly basis?" China asked. Skulduggery nodded. "Well then, you better get back to that beautiful girlfriend of yours. I have work to do." China said again.

"Ah, the same old China, I'll... see you later then." He said awkwardly and left the library.

China sighed and sat back in her black office chair. She was happy for her two friends but sometimes she just wished she could be Valkyrie. She shrugged it off and got back to work.

XxXxX

Valkyrie was pressed against the kitchen counter with Fletcher in front of her.

"Come on Valkyrie. Everyone here knows you like me, just admit it." Fletcher said and Valkyrie peeked over his shoulder at Tanith and Ghastly. They were grinning like mad. Fletcher kept trying and trying but Valkyrie batted his hands away. It was actually quite amusing for her.

Fletcher tried once more to grab her but a gloved hand caught his wrist. Fletcher instantly shrunk back and Skulduggery wrapped his arm around Valkyrie's waist.

"She's mine Fletcher." He murmured as he only looked at Valkyrie. Valkyrie giggled and turned around to face Skulduggery. She gave him a quick kiss on the teeth.

Fletcher's face was horror-struck, Ghastly and Tanith were almost on the floor laughing their heads off and Skulduggery and Valkyrie just smiled.

It all seemed like just another day with the gang.

**I think it ended pretty well. :) **


	82. The School

**Okay this is a short and fun one that randomly popped into my head :)**

Valkyrie looked at the building in front of her. Skulduggery stood happily next to her.

"A magical school?" She asked confusedly. "But you already teach me magic, you're probably better than the teacher's in there." The school was next to the Sanctuary in Roarhaven so not many mortals would come around enrolling their kids.

"No they aren't teaching you magic. It's for parents or carers who want their kids to go to school somewhere where they won't use magic in front of non-magic people. Some parents just don't want their kids going to a 'normal' school anyway." Skulduggery said.

"Skulduggery I'm nineteen, don't you think I'm just a tad too old to be going to school?" Skulduggery chuckled.

"Oh Valkyrie you make me laugh. No, we're teaching the kids." She spun around to look at him with shock.

"B-but I can't teach!"

"It's okay; it's just for one hour. We won't exactly be teaching because it's not a school about teaching magic. They're going to be asking us questions about what we do and what it's like to be such great sorcerers." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her closer to the school.

"Oh why didn't you just say that?"

"Because... I wanted to see your reaction." He smirked.

"You're evil!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know." He said with a smile in his voice.

XxXxX

The class were a bunch of five year olds. All of them asked so many questions but one was about to be the most interesting of all.

"Uh, yes you there." Skulduggery said pointing at the little blonde girl.

"Are you two like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked in high pitch voice and giggled. The whole class let out oh's. Valkyrie blushed and Skulduggery coughed awkwardly.

"Um..." Valkyrie began.

"We are just uh, very good friends..." Skulduggery said and the class booed them.

"You two would make a good couple."A brown haired girl yelled. Valkyrie couldn't believe what she was hearing from such young people.

Valkyrie looked at the students then at Skulduggery and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Right." She said awkwardly and the kids smiled slyly.

**Evil but cute little children! :)**


	83. A Complicated Night

**Wow I made this story ages ago! I just hadn't put it up lol :)**

Skulduggery sat at the large round table with Ghastly, Tanith and Erskine. Ghastly and Tanith were laughing and holding hands while Erskine was talking to Skulduggery. Skulduggery tried to focus on the conversation but he just couldn't take his eyes of the man dancing with Valkyrie. They disappeared and reappeared through the fast-moving crowd. Lots of people danced. In fact, Skulduggery even danced with China but not the person he mostly wanted to be with.

This party was much like the Requiem Ball except it was held in the sanctuary and for a whole other reason. So... nothing like the Requiem Ball at all. A couple weeks earlier Skulduggery had only just gotten over China's past. What she'd done to his family was terrible so he hadn't forgiven her. He'd just merely gotten over it.

Erskine still chatted away to him about something Skulduggery had missed. He figured he'd missed the point of the conversation so didn't bother to listen at all. He just gave small glances and nods.

Erskine sighed. "I don't know why I bother." He muttered. Tanith and Ghastly turned to him and smiled.

"He's too busy being jealous." Tanith raised a teasing eyebrow and Skulduggery glared.

"I do not get _jealous_." He growled. He spent five valuable minutes arguing with the three about how sophisticated men like him didn't get jealous. Valkyrie came and sat next to him.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

Tanith opened her mouth as she looked evilly at Skulduggery but Ghastly nudged her. Tanith stood up and disappeared somewhere knowing she wouldn't be able to sit there quietly. Valkyrie just looked between the three men confusedly.

"Were you talking about me?" She narrowed her eyes at Skulduggery and he coughed nervously.

"I'm suddenly hungry Erskine, aren't you?" Ghastly said with wide eyes trying to indicate he was trying leaving the two alone. Erskine was frustratingly oblivious.

"No I just ate."

"Well you can help me get my food."

"Get it yourself."

"Bloody hell; just come with me for a second!" Ghastly pulled him up and Skulduggery watched them walk off. Ghastly was obviously explaining to Erskine what he had been trying to do.

"Looks like you had fun." Skulduggery noted grumpily. Valkyrie noticed the strange tone but couldn't comprehend it.

"Uh, not really."

"Well it looked like you did." Valkyrie finally latched on.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, great skeleton detective, are you jealous?" His head snapped up and he instantly felt nervous.

He held out a hand to her and she took it. Skulduggery pulled her up and dragged her to the dance floor.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Dancing." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Inside her mind she was deliriously happy that her hand was in his. He turned sharply and she couldn't stop herself in time. Her body pressed against his bones and she felt fireworks go off in her stomach.

Skulduggery couldn't believe he was doing this. Over Valkyrie's head he saw Erskine, Ghastly, Tanith and now China standing there smiling at him. Tanith gave him thumbs up and he sighed.

Valkyrie parted from him. "What's wrong?"

"We're not doing this." He said and pulled her over to the table again. Valkyrie was beginning to get dizzy.

"Look I have something to tell you but it involves you possibly walking out of my life forever." He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"I doubt that but continue." Valkyrie replied.

"Well I love you." He mumbled so quietly that Valkyrie just heard it.

She felt so awkward replying. "I love you too." Skulduggery's head snapped up.

"You do?" He was surprised and she nodded. "Oh."

China, Erskine, Ghastly and Tanith joined their table again.

"I would have been so much more romantic on the dance floor." Tanith muttered.

"I have to agree with that." China said.

"Shut up you two." Valkyrie replied and went embarrassingly red at the same time.

"Good job Skulduggery." Erskine said teasingly. Ghastly laughed and Skulduggery sighed.

Meanwhile under the table, Skulduggery and Valkyrie's hands were entwined together to a tight grasp.


	84. The Hat

**Just another story :)**

Valkyrie snatched Skulduggery's hat off his skull. They were in Gordon's mansion watching television. She jumped up from the couch and stood in front of the TV, on the other side of the coffee table. Skulduggery sighed but didn't move much to Valkyrie's disappointment.

"This again, really? We did this once and it didn't end well. It ended with you well, here... with me." He said slowly remembering the night when Sanguine intruded and tried to kill her.

"Did it now?" She said with a grin.

"Yes. Well it was bad for you... good for me." He mumbled. "Now are you going to give my hat back?"

"Not until you come get it from me." She grinned evilly.

Skulduggery ended up having a pretty good time. They ran around the house creating obstacles for each other with their Elemental magic. Skulduggery almost had her at one point but she managed to slip out of his reach.

Valkyrie stopped abruptly realising she had no idea where he was. Before she could event turn her head, Skulduggery's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Thank you." He said as he took the hat from Valkyrie. He put it on the table against the wall behind him but still holding onto Valkyrie.

He realised what he was doing and let go quickly, coughing awkwardly.

"So, uh, I'm just going to get some tea." She hurried into the kitchen.

Skulduggery dropped on the couch and breathed out.

Valkyrie leaned against the counter and let out a sigh.

"Wow." They both whispered.


	85. War

**Eek! Definitely not sure about the quality of this story... **

**I must say it was a good idea and very interesting to write about but I don't think I did it very well. By the way the great idea wasn't mine... it was** _**Shadow Whisper. **_**So thanks for the idea and sorry if it didn't turn out the way you liked.**

"Where's Skulduggery?" Ghastly yelled to Erskine over the sounds of people roaring. War was very loud.

"I don't know!" Erskine yelled back. He grunted when someone hit his foot with fire.

XxXxX

Skulduggery sat in the cold, stone room, tied to a chair. Blood trickled from the cuts covering his face and arms. His shoulders were hunched over but his head was lifted as he glared at the man in front of him. Serpine laughed evilly and walked around. He enjoyed the fact that he could move freely but Skulduggery couldn't. It just added to the fun of torturing him. The thick, wooden double doors were pushed open and a woman with dark brown hair and little girl with the same coloured hair were shoved in.

"Daddy..." Skulduggery's daughter whispered. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Skulduggery tried to make himself look healthier for his daughter's sake but it didn't work. He didn't have hands to use anyway. He watched the process of them being tied to chairs in front of him.

"You ready for this?" Serpine grinned evilly and begun to take the glove off of his right hand. Raw skin was revealed with disgustingly, bloody red colour. He pointed it at Skulduggery's wife and child.

"NO!" He roared. It was too late. They were sent into agonizing pain and then fell silent, reaching death. Skulduggery's eyes were wide until Serpine sent the same pain through him. His eyelids close slowly and he reached the darkness of death.

XxXxX

Skulduggery awoke feeling... strange. When he stood he felt light. He looked at his arms, shocked.

Bones? He touched his head. His fingers were able to go inside a huge hole that should have been his eyes.

He stepped out of the stone wall that didn't seem so cold anymore. His wife and child were gone.

Skulduggery looked around the war zone frantically. Everyone was back at base camp and Serpine was gone... he _will _get his revenge.

He went back to their base camp and everyone was sitting around chatting away. Times like these were rare but definitely not wasted.

Everyone gasped and pointed, even the men. Ghastly stepped forward immediately.  
"Excuse me sir but this is for soldiers only. What is your business here?" He asked warily in case he was the opposition.

"Ghastly I'm not in the mood." Skulduggery sighed frustratingly. Ghastly's eyes widened with realisation and pushed him away from the shocked crowd.

"Skulduggery?" Ghastly struggled to say what he wanted to say next. "I-wha- what the hell happened?"

"I really don't know Ghastly. All I know is that Serpine killed my wife and child so he's going to die next." Skulduggery's tone went from sad to angry. He pushed past Ghastly and walked through the crowd of confused soldiers.

He could hear the whispers but he didn't care. The next morning when it was time to get up, Skulduggery's tent was empty.

He was gone.

**Okay I think after that story, it's safe to say I can only write strictly romantic (Valduggery, Ghanith, etc.) stories. Wow that was bad. Please review?**


	86. Australia

**Weather is heating up here so I'm doing this an... appreciation fanfic I suppose you could say lol :) **

Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Tanith had just finished a case in Australia with a few days to spare. Erskine and Ghastly got out of the Sanctuary and joined them on their mini holiday...

Valkyrie was sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed and Tanith mirrored her position at the end of it.

"I can't believe you think Skulduggery likes me!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

"Oh come on, he does! Look, me, Ghastly and Erskine are going to the beach in an hour. You are coming and you're inviting Skulduggery okay? We all have to make the most of Australia while we have a chance..." Tanith's voice trailed off.

Valkyrie went back to her and Skulduggery's hotel room. Now that he was human Valkyrie couldn't help the nervous feeling deep in her stomach. His curly, black hairs hung over his striking, green eyes and slightly tan skin.

"You, me, Tanith, Ghastly and Erskine are going to the beach so get ready." That definitely didn't come out as smoothly as she wanted.

"I'm not going to the beach." Skulduggery said flatly. Valkyrie marched right up to him. She was tall herself but she felt short next to Skulduggery. The top of her head stopped where his mouth was so she had to look up to look at his eyes. She did exactly that and her knees suddenly felt weak as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Please?" She whispered gently. Skulduggery sighed. Her twinkling, brown eyes just made everything seem so much nicer.

"Fine." He sighed again.

XxXxX

They all sprawled out on the sand and sat on the towels they laid out. Ghastly was wearing red board shorts that stopped at his knees and he ditched his plain blue shirt when they got there. Erskine wore the same colours but his shorts were blue and his shirt was red. He too, left his shirt in the car revealing his toned and tanned torso. Valkyrie practically forced Skulduggery to wear orange board shorts and he kept his thin white t-shirt on.

Tanith had a plain black bikini on and bright pink short board shorts on. Valkyrie wore the same but an orange bikini with swirly patterns and short board shorts with splashes of bright neon colours.

Ghastly and Tanith were already engulfed in their playful pushing and conversations. Erskine just laid back, propped up on his elbows checking out all the women that walked past. Two women looked at him and he winked as he looked over his sunglasses. They giggled and skipped off with huge smiles. Erskine just laughed and soaked up the sun.

Valkyrie jumped up and stood in front of Skulduggery, casting a shadow over him, and held boths hands out to him.

"Let's go in the water." Valkyrie said with a grin.

Skulduggery sighed and took her hands. Once he got up, he quickly removed his shirt and chucked it on the towel. Valkyrie managed to take a quick peek at his tones body. It was even better than Erskine's! She ran out and stood knee deep in the famous crystal blue waters of Bondi Beach. Skulduggery stood with just his feet in the water staring at Valkyrie liked she was an immature young child. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and walked to grab one of his hands.

"Let's go!" She dragged him knee-deep and splashed him with the water.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it huh?" Skulduggery asked playfully and she laughed. They chased each other around for a bit until Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her right shoulder as she smiled gently.

"Damn it." She cursed, mocking disappointment that Skulduggery had gotten her.

Skulduggery gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and he made them tip slowly sideways. Valkyrie screamed, not expecting it, and they tumbled into the shallow water. They stood so they were facing each other this time. They didn't realise how close they were to each other until they were firmly on their feet, still in the water.

They looked into each other's eyes as their breathing got heavy and they leaned in slowly. Valkyrie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her bare waist. Their lips touched and moved together. It was like they were meant for each other and each other only.

A heap of water was suddenly splashed towards them which made them stop instantly. Fletcher was randomly there with a surfboard sitting upside down on the water next to him. He stood up and spat the water out of his mouth and coughed.

"I kept going and the water got shallower. I lost my balance. Sorry guys." He explained innocently. The three on the sand were watching the whole thing so they got up to join them in the water. Skulduggery growled and reached for him. Fletcher yelped and slipped out of his reach.

They all chased and tortured him for the rest of the afternoon.

**The torture was playful of course, not water torture or anything. How horrible! Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	87. Revenge is sweet

**Okay this is a random short chapter that popped into my head after listening to an awesome song. New fact about me: I absolutely love Lil' Wayne. Some of his music can be totally pointless (even though I still like it) but others are also meaningful.**

**Anyway the song I was listening to was called That Ain't Me-Lil' Wayne ft. Jay Sean. I wrote only a couple of lyrics from the song at the end of the chapter in italics so; no I do not own them :)**

**Hope you like the story :)**

Melancholia had done it. She'd killed millions of people including her family and her closest friends. She had cried at first but realised it was just a waste of time.

Now, she was packing a black duffel bag with clothes from her drawers in her parents' house. Melancholia was said to be out of the country, gone to kill millions of other people. Not for the world to stay alive but because the deaths fuelled her like a drug. It wasn't business anymore, it was fun.

Valkyrie was willing and prepared to let Darquesse out. She held the bag in her right hand and exited the house. Just as she was about to call for a taxi once she got to the pier, footsteps were heard from behind her. She clicked the phone shut and swivelled on her heel. The blonde headed girl with the engraved face stood unmoving and silent.

"I heard you wanted to kill me." Melancholia said quietly without worry at all.

Valkyrie dropped her bag onto the ground and shadows flashed across her eyes. Darquesse was let out but this time it still felt like Valkyrie only with Darquesse's powers. Both Valkyrie and Darquesse wanted to kill her. She smiled evilly.

Revenge will be sweet.

_You can try to lock me up_

_You can try to break me down_

_But I stay strong, it's my throne_

_Can't stop now 'cause that ain't me_


	88. Roses

**Skulduggery is human, that is all:**

Skulduggery walked down the sidewalk passing open shops and busy cafes. He sighed and put his hands in his coat pockets. Tanith had once again lectured him about telling Valkyrie how he really felt. It always put him in a sad mood and he didn't like it.

He wanted to tell Valkyrie the truth, more than anything in this world, but she couldn't feel the same way. Even after China turned him back to his human form. Skulduggery received prolonged stares from so many women. It just wasn't _the _woman.

He passed a florist's shop and stopped abruptly. An idea popped in his head and he smiled.

XxXxX

Valkyrie woke up feeling great in the morning. She wasn't much of a morning person but today she felt good. The sun was shining brightly and the day was warm. Still in her pyjamas, she went to take a step out the front door of Gordon's mansion until something sparkly caught her eye.

"What the...?" She began to say as she stared at the long, clear vase full of red roses. A little note was stuck in between two stalks and beautiful calligraphic font was written on it.  
She brought the vase inside and sat them on the coffee table in front of the couch, and flopped backwards sinking in the cushions. The voices from the Today Show were like background music to her as she read.

_Dear Valkyrie,_

_I would have done this in person if I wasn't such a coward when it comes to this. Tanith's been bugging me forever about this but that's not why I'm writing this. _

_I love you Valkyrie. I had to find a way to do this without me feeling so embarrassed when you told me that you didn't feel the same. Anyway, the roses in front of you (unless some idiot stole them off your doorstep) are a symbol of my love I guess you could say. _

_I will love you until the very last rose dies._

_Love from Skulduggery, xx._

Valkyrie gasped as she read but frowned at the end. The roses would start to wilt within a couple days. Is he seriously saying that he will only love her for a couple days? Who does that? The questions were swirling angrily around her mind making her feel dizzy.

That day, she tried calling him five times and continued to do so for a couple more days.

XxXxX

**(The next week)**

Valkyrie made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. There on the windowsill were the withered roses. All except one, that is. The last one was still a vibrant red and the stalk seemed like neon green. Valkyrie had never seen a rose like this before. It had been stuck in the very middle of the roses so she couldn't see it when she'd gotten them.

Valkyrie walked over quickly and picked it up. As soon as she touched it, a grin spread across her face. She moved her fingers to feel the material of the green stalk and then she felt the thin red rose. It was a fake rose, never dying and likely to last forever.

XxXxX

Valkyrie stood at Skulduggery's doorstep waiting impatiently for the door to open. She heard the lock be clicked open and the door handle turned. It all seemed so slow motion so Valkyrie's palm hit tapped her thigh frustratingly.

It opened slowly and Valkyrie pushed it open the rest of the way and jumped on him. He grunted with surprised and they toppled to the floor. Skulduggery ended up laughing his head off as Valkyrie spoke so fast.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She yelled even as they went falling.

Skulduggery held her close, never wanting to let go.


	89. Melancholia

**I don't why I decided to write this pairing but it sounded good at the time... enjoy :)**

Melancholia didn't much like anyone in the Temple. They were all cowards trying to hide. There was only one she liked. Solomon Wreath. Boy did she like him! Everyone was always scrutinizing her, watching her every move. Wreath, on the other hand, didn't take notice of her at all. She _liked _that.

The only problem was finally getting him to notice her. She didn't want full attention, just assurance that he knew she even existed. All the little brushes against his skin when she'd pass him made her feel like a little school girl. She watched Craven and Wreath having a conversation about ten metres away from her. She could hear their words easily.

"Look Craven, I've never liked you nor will I ever but I really have to say something to you. You are _not _the High Priest. You're just an insecure coward that wants the limelight. Get over yourself." Solomon growled.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Such behaviour will not go unpunished! Melancholia, attack!" Craven's cries out were so over the top and dramatic. Craven realised how slow she was being so he decided to follow his own orders. He launched forward with his arms outstretched towards Wreath. Solomon just sighed.

Melancholia turned her eyes to the men when her name was called. She shrugged her shoulders and her hood came down. She stared at Solomon ready to lash out some painful shadows but quickly directed her eyes to Cleric Craven. She whipped the shadows out and slices were cut through his clothes and skin. He fell to the ground next to Solomon and curled up into unconsciousness. Solomon Wreath had surprise written across his face but shrugged soon after.

"Oh how I wished I could have been the one to do that." He said disappointedly.

"We're finally together!" Melancholia strode forwards quickly and Solomon stepped back.

"Whoa, what's this about?"

"I-I saved your life, I thought we would..." She didn't know how this love stuff worked but apparently it was hard.

"You think that because you saved me you are instantly my... _lover_." He shivered at the word.

"That is how the stories go..." Melancholia whispered her voice was high.

"Yeah well good luck finding a fairytale in this world." Solomon said as he walked past her. Once Solomon had rounded the corner she sunk to the ground. Her black cloak laid around her.

It was the first time she'd ever felt sadness as the Death Bringer.


	90. Painful In So Many Ways

**Sorry for any mistakes! By the way I've made a new story which will be up soon or already is I'm not sure. It's called 'Skulduggery's friend' it's Valduggery of course, you should check it out! Thos who have me as a favourite author or on story alert may find out anyway lol. Anyway on with the story:**

**P.S. The name I made for the murderer in this is lame I know, don't hurt me! **

"Damn this all to hell!" Skulduggery yelled as he flipped the table of files over. Paper went flying everywhere and Ghastly flinched. The metal table made a loud _clang _against the concrete floor.

"Skulduggery calm down, we'll find her. I know how you feel about her so I'll do everything I possibly can." Ghastly tried to soothe him somehow but he knew very well it was a wasted attempt.

"You don't _anything _about how I feel about Valkyrie." Skulduggery snapped. Ghastly sighed and put a hand to his forehead. As he looked at the ground he saw a suspect file with a picture of a man with cold, grey eyes. He picked it up quickly and examined the murders he had made. All of his victims had been stabbed a disturbingly numerous amount of times.

"Skulduggery, what was found at Valkyrie's house?" Ghastly asked.

"A big butchers' knife." Skulduggery was calming down slowly but his voice still had an edge to it.

"I think we found our man." Skulduggery walked over quickly and grabbed the paper.

"I know where he might be as well." Skulduggery rushed his words as he walked out the door with his car keys.

"Do you want me to send Cleavers with you?" Ghastly called after him from down the hallway.

"No I want to kill him myself." Skulduggery said with a wave of his hand.

XxXxX

The apartment building where Patrick Knife stayed was only down the road from the Sanctuary. Skulduggery considered walking but he wanted to get there as quick as possible.

He burst through the glass doors of the apartment building and went to run up the stairs when something caught his eye. Down a hallway leading to nothing at all he could see three perfect lines in the wall. A secret door. It was like the old Sanctuary's door except noticeable. He instantly ran over and pushed it. Fortunately for him it was silent.

The hallway was dark but Skulduggery managed to feel his way through. He rounded a couple corners until there was a steel door with a small window in it. It wasn't locked so either Valkyrie was alone or they weren't in there at all.

He slid open the door but he was too late. Both of them were in there and Patrick was plunging a knife down into Valkyrie's calf. She howled in pain and screamed until the knife was removed. She took deep breaths and sweat dripped off her face.

Skulduggery pulled out his gun and a knife was thrown at him. It missed his skull but millimetres and stuck in the wall.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "A knife? That won't hurt me." He scoffed. He tried so hard to ignore Valkyrie until he killed Patrick Knife.

Patrick continued to throw the knives anyway. Skulduggery dodged them as well and got closer without him knowing. He quickly lunged forward and pinned him against the wall. Skulduggery used the side of his forearm to choke him. He held the gun to Patrick's head but quickly moved back and shot both of his knees. Patrick dropped to the floor instantly and his screams were loud. Skulduggery got to Valkyrie just as she went unconscious.

XxXxX

Valkyrie woke up on a hospital bed in the Sanctuary's Infirmary. Nye had fixed her calf but now it had to rest. Valkyrie was still tired but managed to open her eyes enough to see Skulduggery sitting next to the bed on a chair.

"Are you okay?" The sadness was clearly evident in his voice. Valkyrie smiled gently and nodded.

Skulduggery stood and put his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled but her eyelids began to fall.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He sat back down and her eyelids fell closed with a little smile n her face.

Skulduggery held her hand for the rest of the night.

**Cheesy ending I know lol :)**


	91. Dude, why aren't you dead yet?

**Okay this is short and probably really lame :/ Sorry to **_**First Female of the LEP **_**if it didn't turn out the way you saw it. It was her idea by the way everyone and what a good one it was! **

**Dude, why aren't you dead yet?**** :**

The war was a horrible time for everyone as war usually is. It was even worse when the war had magic. You came up against people whose magic was almost unstoppable though there was one whose _magic _wasn't unstoppable but the person themself was. After disappearing for a while people began to whisper.

'_Where is Skulduggery?' 'Was he killed?' 'Did he run from war with his family?' _

All of his friends became worried. Skulduggery wouldn't leave, it would hurt his ego too much. They thought there was more to it though. They began to think the worst.

Then there was that one day. The one day that would go down in magic history. That was the day a living skeleton walked into everyone's world. It was when the war itself changed. Meritorious' side, also seen as the good side, became stronger again. Skulduggery was there for revenge.

His wife and daughter were killed by Nefarian Serpine and Skulduggery too, was killed. But he was brought back without even knowing how. He awoke as a skeleton which was weird enough itself. He didn't take any time at all to examine or feel sorry for himself. The rage come with him and that was all his purpose was at the time. He fought hard and killed many.

At the end of the war everyone pretty much asked the same thing.

"Dude, why aren't you dead yet?" That was the main question. He didn't know the answer and neither did anyone else. Well a couple knew but that wasn't to Skulduggery's knowledge.

When the war was over, Skulduggery walked away. Without speaking to anyone he went away for a while. Not knowing what to do with himself anymore he flew through his existence and it passed quickly. Dead friend's, enemies, partners and they all lead him to one thing... Valkyrie Cain.


	92. Die, Hair Boy Die!

**Okay, okay I know it's short. This idea was given to me by **_**Gianna Sparrow**_**. It was probably one of the **_**funniest **_**ideas I've been given, so thanks for that! Unfortunately I don't think I made it as good as Gianna could have written it but oh well, I tried my best :) **

**Sorry for mistakes:**

"OKAY, OKAY SHUT UP!" Skulduggery yelled as he held up his bony hands. "I think we all know who the perfect match for Valkyrie is here." Caelan glared and Fletcher was too busy checking his hair in the reflection off the window to focus.

"Yeah, it's me." Caelan said with his emotionless voice. Fletcher snapped his head around to Caelan.

"Ha! Good joke vampire, I'm way better than you both." Fletcher scoffed.

They all stood along the perimeter of the lounge room in Gordon's mansion. Valkyrie was upstairs getting ready for a day out with Skulduggery. Caelan was being his usual, stalker-ish self and Fletcher just popped by. Fletcher stood in the right corner near the window and Caelan was in the opposite corner. Skulduggery stood in the doorway.

"Caelan your creepy and Fletcher your... well... your _you_. Plus, Valkyrie already broke up with you both."

"Alright! Let me settle this, okay?" Fletcher strolled into the middle of the room. He faced Caelan first. "Okay, you're a poor excuse for a man. Your skin is cold and I swear you dip yourself in makeup to stop you from sparkling. Your emotionless and have no personality. You stalk people and become a desperate little vampire." Caelan's anger boiled inside him as he clenched his fists. Fletcher faced Skulduggery this time.

"You too are a poor excuse for a man, made of bones and you think you're tough. You have the _worst _style, your ego is stupid and you have no sense of humour, at all." Skulduggery lunged and Fletcher yelped. Caelan growled and also launched himself at Fletcher. A fight _would _have broken out if it wasn't for Fletcher running around. He began chucking anything he could into their paths trying to slow them. It didn't work, all it really did was trash Valkyrie's living room.

Caelan and Skulduggery paused and looked at each other. They nodded and went separate, closing Fletcher into a corner. He backed away until his back hit the wall. His whimper made both Skulduggery and Caelan laugh. Fletcher teleported to the other side of the room. He turned with a triumphant smirk on his face. The air around him began to feel heavy. All of a sudden water dropped on his head making his hair go flat. Fletcher screamed and ran to the kitchen entryway.

"Ha, you'll never catch me!" Fletcher fist-pumped the air and walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw his reflection in the window. His face flashed a look of agony as he lightly touched his non-spiky hair. He was horrified. Skulduggery quietly crept in behind Fletcher and used the air to push him against the window. Fletcher's head squished against the glass making his face look distorted.

Twenty minutes later Valkyrie almost screamed at the sight in the kitchen. Fletcher was tied to a dining chair. Over his other clothes was an elf costume that looked like it should fit a four year old. A small green hat was pinned to his flat hair and makeup was strewn along his face.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed. Skulduggery and Caelan turned and shrugged.

"He said I'm not funny, my ego is stupid _and _I have no style!"

"Well one of those three things is true." Valkyrie stated and walked the other way. Skulduggery followed her trying to nag her into tell him which one was true.

Caelan smiled evilly and Fletcher almost cried as he saw the bright red lipstick coming for his face.


	93. Still I Rise

**The lyrics below match this little story, slightly. I've written a story much like this before but this is just a small one. The lyrics are by the wonderful Nicki Minaj so I do not own them :)**

_Still I rise, still I fight, _

_Still I might crack a smile._

_Keep my eyes on the prize, see my haters tell 'em hi,_

_One day you'll remember this, one day when we reminisce. _

Valkyrie looked at her enemy in the eye. She gave faintest of smiles. A smile of revenge. Melancholia had met the day of her death. Just like those lyrics in a song she once heard. What song was it again?

Now wasn't the time to think about that though. She was about to kill the scarred girl standing two metres away from her. Valkyrie Cain was about to defeat the artificial Death Bringer.

She remembered a line of those lyrics. "_One day you'll remember this, one day when we reminisce._"

Valkyrie wasn't so sure about that. She couldn't see herself reminiscing with Melancholia unless it was by herself at Melancholia's grave. Hopefully Melancholia didn't have a working brain to remember anything anyway.

Valkyrie hoped that her own eyes were boring a hole into the back of her enemy. She wished for that black cloak to burn to ash along with the rest of her.

Valkyrie waited while Melancholia turned slowly and dropped her hood. Melancholia grinned and so did Valkyrie. Both of those grins belonged to a separate world.

Valkyrie took her stance with fire in her palm. She gave the slightest shrug and looked ahead.

"Hello Melancholia."


	94. Stupidity with the Cullens

**Okay so this does have the characters of Twilight in it and it's very short. I don't why this came to mind but somehow it did and I had to write it down. This in no way is me taking a shot at Twilight because I am a fan. It's just a silly little story. Fun, :)**

**Oh by the way it may not make sense in the fact that the Cullens are smart enough to know the human behaviour but as I said, this is just fun. You'll see what I mean...**

Skulduggery parked the Bentley in front of the Cullen's house. They had to work on a case too advanced for the police of Forks to solve. Also because the magical community were the only other people in the world who knew about vampires.

Valkyrie had admitted to being a little freaked out about staying with them, even if they were 'good' vampires. Though now, after staying a night, Valkyrie didn't mind it.

They both walked up to the second story and realised they weren't in the kitchen or anywhere else so they went up to the third floor. They were all in Edward's room. Edward, Carlisle and Alice were standing in the corner. Carlisle and Alice were smiling while Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie moved their gaze to the Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all crowded around the bed where Bella was sleeping. They all had worried looks on their faces except Rosalie, she was smiling evilly.

"Is she dead?" Emmett whispered.

"Hopefully." Rosalie hoped.

"Maybe we should wake her..." Esme suggested.

"What do we do if she is dead?" Jasper added.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at the three in the corner again. Alice leant over to Carlisle and smirked.

"Don't they know that humans can sleep during the day to, like a nap?" Alice asked.

"Obviously they don't." Carlisle replied with amusement clear in his voice.

"Should we tell them?" Alice asked.

"Hmm..." Carlisle thought. Edward raised his head to look at the two. The three of them looked at Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

"Leave them!" Valkyrie said, trying to contain her laughter. Skulduggery shook his head with mock disappointment at her. They all crept out leaving the four worried vampires alone and leaving Bella with a fright when she wakes.

**I would have put this on the Twilight thingy itself but I figured all of you could take a joke more. I might have risked being abused by all the big Twihards! Hope you didn't mind!**


	95. Insanity

**This is depressing for some reason :( sorry! Anyway I'll try and update the other story: Life at it's most complicated. Sorry my kiddies for the depressingness-**

"Skulduggery where are we going?" Valkyrie asked with the little breath she had left.

"I've got something to tell you in case something... happens." Skulduggery had both of his hands on her shoulders and held her against the brick wall of an alleyway. His black hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Don't think like that..." Valkyrie's voice shook.

Outside the alleyway, cleavers ran around trying to find them. Skulduggery had been set up for the murder of Valkyrie's parents. Ghastly found out about Skulduggery's secret about Lord Vile and immediately sent Cleavers after both Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Valkyrie knew who it really was that killed her parents. It was Tanith. No, it was the remnant inside her. Skulduggery tried telling Ghastly that but of course Ghastly didn't believe him. Love was blinding. Valkyrie tried convincing Ghastly too and that's why Valkyrie is getting chased after.

Skulduggery didn't reply. Hurt was clear in his eyes though he still continued to close in. Skulduggery hesitated before touching his lips to Valkyrie's. Valkyrie was stunned for a moment but Skulduggery felt her shoulder's loosen.

"I love you Valkyrie." He said. Valkyrie began to reply until she heard the deadly sound of metal. They both backed away as scythes were held to Skulduggery's neck. Today was a bad day to be human.

"Wait!" Skulduggery's voice was strong and commanding. The scythes didn't move so that was a good sign... in a way. "Kill me but don't touch Valkyrie. She committed no crime. Let her go and if you go back to Elder Ghastly and he orders you to kill her, do it then. Not now."

"Skulduggery what are you doing?" Valkyrie tugged on his sleeve. All the scythes moved to Valkyrie's neck. All hesitated except one. The sound of a sharp blade cutting skin was haunting. Skulduggery cried out as Valkyrie's body fell limp. He quickly scooped her up and flew to a rooftop.

XxXxX

Skulduggery's green eyes had red rings under them from sleep deprivation. He sat in the darkness of his bedroom. Valkyrie's clothes were still on his bed from the same morning she died. They were the clothes she was going to wear when they got back. Even after two weeks, Skulduggery left them there. Hoping that someday she'll walk through that front door and want to put them on. Skulduggery sat on the floor against the side of his bed. His nails started scratching the floorboards beside him. Once he finished, he looked down at what he had done. In the floorboards was Valkyrie's name. His fingers were splintered and bloody.

Skulduggery stared at them with emptiness. All sorts of things ran through his mind and he felt like he did when he went insane hundreds of years ago but one thing was definite in his brain. Revenge.

**Please review!**


	96. Insanity part 2

**I was asked for a sequel s here it is! Hope you like it :) Sorry for mistakes!**

**Insanity part two-**

Skulduggery held the knife tight in his hand. He knew he had to get back at everyone who was at fault. Ghastly's love was blinding him when he refused to believe that Tanith... or the remnant inside Tanith killed Valkyrie's parents. Now love was blinding to Skulduggery. He didn't care who he was to get revenge on.

The four walls that made up his bedroom used to be painted white. Now they were all covered with marks of black. Writing covered the walls and he looked at the list of names of the people who were to be murdered.

- Ghastly

- Tanith

- Cleavers

Those three would have to pay for their actions today. Skulduggery freshened up and dressed in the suit Valkyrie liked on him the most. It was blue and pinstriped, unfortunately Ghastly made it but he could get over that.

XxXxX

He was at the Sanctuary at 2pm. He had to be careful only a few people knew he was back to being human but word could have gotten out. As he walked he could feel both of his revolvers, one tucked into his belt and the other in its usual holster.

No doubt Tanith would be with Ghastly. Skulduggery had heard the remnant was removed from her. He began to wonder if Tanith had told Ghastly that the remnant made her kill her parents.

Skulduggery made it to the main office without being exposed. He kicked open the door to Erskine, Ghastly and Tanith all happily chatting away. Skulduggery stormed forward and hauled Ghastly up from his throne and pushed him against the wall. He used his forearm to keep him the while the other hand held a gun to Ghastly's temple.

"Skulduggery!" Erskine exclaimed.

"Erskine, I suggest you get out of here," Skulduggery warned through gritted teeth.

"Not before you tell me what's going on. Why are you here?" Erskine's voice showed clear confusion and concern. He didn't know.

Skulduggery kept his eyes on Ghastly as he spoke. "Ghastly didn't tell you? He didn't tell you that he sent Cleavers after Valkyrie and I because of what Tanith's remnant-infested self did? Tanith killed Valkyrie's parents but I was set up for it. When Valkyrie tried to explain that it was actually Tanith, he sent Cleavers after her too. He didn't tell you any of this?"Skulduggery's voice was cold.

"You did _what_?" Erskine said, appalled as he stared at Ghastly. "Where is Valkyrie?" Erskine walked around so he could see Skulduggery's face.

Skulduggery closed his eyes and winced at the name. "Oh did I leave out that part? She was killed because of this. The Cleavers slit the throat of the woman I loved. Was getting revenge on me that important to you Ghastly? I was locked away when Lord Vile killed your mother. I was stuck somewhere inside while Lord Vile took over on a killing spree. I already lost my wife and my child and you just took away the only person that gave me a meaningful presence after so many years. Look what you got out of it? Revenge _and _the love of your life back. I hope you feel better," Skulduggery clicked back the hammer. Tanith quickly unsheathed her sword. Just as Skulduggery was about to pull the trigger an all too familiar voice spoke to him.

"Don't do this Skulduggery. It will ruin you." Valkyrie said. Everyone looked puzzled at Skulduggery's hesitation.

"They've already ruined me. I love you so much and they took you away from me," Skulduggery whispered. Ghastly was shocked through the whole thing and guilt was definitely somewhere there. He knew his actions were wrong but once Skulduggery was fired up, there was no calming him down but for some reason the gun from Skulduggery's grasp and clattered to the floor.

"And I love you to, I didn't get the chance to say it to you but it's true. I don't want you to do this and you don't want it either. As much as you hate Ghastly you know you don't want him dead. Tanith was influenced by the remnant just like me and you are influenced by our alter-egos. Don't do this, please?" Valkyrie's voice drifted away as Skulduggery nodded and let go of Ghastly. Ghastly didn't move but just stood there and watched his friend.

"Please don't leave me?" He whispered.

"I have to go Skulduggery, I love you." Valkyrie's voice shook and disappeared completely.

Skulduggery dropped to his knees and sobs escaped his mouth. Erskine put an arm over his friend and ordered the other two away. Ghastly hesitated, concern and definite guilt filled him but Tanith led him out.

XxXxX

Once again, Skulduggery was locked up in his house only this time he actually moved around. He ate and drank and did all the normal stuff a human would do only it didn't seem right without Valkyrie. On his doorstep were countless amounts of flowers and cards but he didn't open the door to anyone nor did he answer the phone. He didn't reply to those fifty-five missed calls from Ghastly, Tanith and Erskine.

Only time would mend him but even then he wasn't sure, he would never feel the same again, his trust in anyone was gone.

Skulduggery stared at the small, velvet box on the kitchen bench. In it was a necklace with a heart and an amethyst inside the heart. Valkyrie's favourite gemstone. The back had an inscription,

_To Valkyrie, _

_I love you._

_~Skulduggery xo_

He didn't know where to go from here but all he knew was it wouldn't be any better than when he was with Valkyrie.

**Ugh! That ending was horrible! Please review!**


	97. Back to the good ol' random

**Wow. These are the stories you get when I'm bored and feeling high off lemons. There is also swearing just so you kiddies know :)**

"Fletcher's my bitch," Valkyrie said as she walked into her Uncle Gordon's lounge room. Skulduggery paused for a moment then shrugged and continued reading the newspaper.

"So you break up with him, he goes to Australia, comes back and wants you back too?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie shrugged. "Yeah... so? He's now my bitch," She skipped over and sat on Skulduggery's lap. She was comfortable doing random stuff like this now because she was assured Skulduggery thought nothing of it.

They both heard a light _pop _and Fletcher materialized into the room. He squealed and covered his eyes. "Ah! Am I interrupting something?" He exclaimed.

"Shut up Fletcher no one likes you," Tanith said as she strolled through the front door.

"Why are we in such a random mood?" Valkyrie asked.

"I know right. I don't want to be here, I hate you," Fletcher said, staring at Valkyrie.

"I know... what the hell is going on?"

"I HAVE A SOLUTION?" Ghastly yelled bursting through the front door. "What the hell! I've been doing all this random shit all day!" He exclaimed.

"Do you think this is another one of that Cryptic Mist's weird fanfictions? We all agreed to stay away from her when she's in a weird mood!" Skulduggery reminded everyone with a frustrated voice.

"Who went to her?" Valkyrie sighed. Fletcher, Ghastly and Skulduggery all shook their heads but Tanith shrank back and looked at the floor.

She looked up to everyone staring at her disapprovingly. "What?" She exclaimed. "She makes good desserts!"

"Desserts, really Tanith?" Fletcher said.

"Shut up Barbie." Tanith replied.

Everyone paused, stared at Tanith... and lunged.

**Sorry for mistakes, I never re-read my stories :) Review!**


	98. Meeting the parents

**Sorry for mistakes and ignore the cliché kushiness of the Valduggery-ness :)**

"What are you doing?" Skulduggery asked looking up at Valkyrie sitting at the kitchen island. His green eyes were looking curious and hidden by his floppy, black hair.

Valkyrie shrugged. "I'm eating."

"Ah but what is it that you are eating?"

"Doritos dipped in guacamole, then in salsa, then in sweet chilli and finally sour cream," she popped a colourful and saucy Dorito chip into her mouth and grinned.

"You realise no normal human being would do that right?" He said. Valkyrie shrugged, her mouth too full to speak.

There was a knock on her front door and Valkyrie finished chewing and answered. "Mum, Dad and Alice!" She said with a fake happiness in her tone.

"My baby!" Her mother cried and squeezed Valkyrie's cheeks.

Her father strode in the door and her mother pushed her way past Valkyrie and sighed happily. Valkyrie tried to peek into the kitchen to see where Skulduggery was but the walls were in the way. "Not that I'm ungrateful you are visiting but I actually have a visitor," Valkyrie croaked.

"Oh well we just wanted to chat for a bit, we haven't seen you in weeks!" Her father exclaimed. Valkyrie couldn't order them out, it would feel weird and make her feel guilty.

Skulduggery's permanent human state couldn't have come in better timing. Her parents walked into the kitchen and stopped short when they saw Skulduggery sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper.

Melissa raised an eyebrow towards Valkyrie with approval. Skulduggery peeked up from the paper and coughed. "Oh I didn't realise we had company," He said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Desmond," Valkyrie's father held out his hand for Skulduggery to shake.

"Des, honey, don't drop Alice." Melissa said softly.

"So are you two... you know, _together_?" Desmond asked awkwardly Valkyrie almost choked on the air and Skulduggery pretended to clear his throat.

Valkyrie was standing next to Skulduggery's chair and had a hand on the back of the seat. The pause was long and awkward until Skulduggery coughed and placed a tanned hand over Valkyrie's.

"Yep," He answered proudly and stood up. Melissa grinned and Desmond had a half-smile.

"It's been half a year now," Valkyrie added.

XxXxX

Skulduggery had his arm around Valkyrie's waist as they waved goodbye to Valkyrie's parents from the porch. Once they disappeared Valkyrie looked up at him. "Thanks for doing that," she murmured.

They had just spent the past hour listening to her parents ask Skulduggery questions. He had used the name Liam as his own. They'd passed every question without her parents suspecting a thing while Alice gurgled in her mother's arms. She didn't trust Des and his clumsy ways whilst holding Alice.

"Well I better go now," Skulduggery said. He leaned down and gave Valkyrie a kiss on the cheek. His lips lingered there for a while and Valkyrie could feel his breath.

"Thanks again, I can't imagine how awkward that must have been for you," Valkyrie said almost falling from dizziness.

"No it wasn't. The whole time I was wishing it was real, pretending to love you is like a dream," He replied and turned around straight away. Valkyrie was too stunned to try to stop and him and give him a kiss. Her feet were frozen in place and her heart ached as he drove away.

**Ahhhh! Haven't written kushy Valduggery in a while! Pretty crap, eh? Review!**


	99. Immortalized

**Sorry for mistakes, blah blah... all that and enjoy.**

"Hey you know what I think?" Valkyrie said to Skulduggery.

"No one cares," Skulduggery replied quickly. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, picked up the newspaper roll and chucked it at his skull.

"I think someone should write a book about us," Valkyrie finished.

"Like what Gordon used to do?" Skulduggery set down the book he was reading and looked at Valkyrie.

"Yeah like that, too bad he wasn't around to do one," Valkyrie sighed. Skulduggery drummed his bony fingers on his bony knee and suddenly sat up straighter.

"Hang on, I know a man who's an author. His name is, it's uh..." Skulduggery trailed off trying to remember the man's name. "Oh! His name is Landy... no, _Derek _Landy. He's a great writer. You know, into all the magic stuff. I'm going to call him," Skulduggery said determinedly and pulled out his phone. "Derek? Hi it's Skulduggery. Yeah Skulduggery Pleasant... who else do you know that could possibly have the name Skulduggery? Right, so anyway Valkyrie and I were discussing and we were wondering if you wanted to write a book about us?"

Valkyrie heard a long pause instead of the crackled muffle of a voice. "Wait what?" Skulduggery asked. "No I haven't been to the bookstore lately," Skulduggery tilted his head.

XxXxX

Twenty minutes later in a local mall Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood outside a bookstore. Valkyrie's eyes were bright and excited. Skulduggery jaw was hanging open under the bandanna he had wrapped around his mouth. They both stared at the cardboard cut-out of a skeleton holding fire in his palm and a dark haired beauty doing the same behind him.

_Skulduggery Pleasant: Kingdom of the Wicked coming soon. _Valkyrie's eyes trailed down the sign a little further and her mouth dropped open. "What the hell? Book seven! He's already on the seventh book and hasn't bothered to let us know?"

XxXxX

In the backseat of the Bentley, books and repeats of books were stacked filling up the whole seat. Skulduggery planned to hand them out to everyone in the magical community showing how great he was. They ride home consisted of Valkyrie mumbling, "Why does his name get to be on the title?"

And then followed by Skulduggery's reply, "Because I am simply the best."


	100. Gangnam Style!

**Hooooooly crap I haven't updated in ages! I absolutely love everyone's reviews. When I come back and see the positive feedback I instantly want to write more for you. Now this might be bad so give me a while to get back into writing ;) **

**Oh and P.S. Don't forget to review :)**

"So you do it like this," Valkyrie grabbed Skulduggery's forearm bones and jerked them upwards. "Make your fists hang loosely and hold both arms in front. Now it goes 1, 2, 3, 3, 1, 2, 3, 3 and so on," she demonstrated.

Tanith walked in the door and stood in the hallway quietly watching. Valkyrie was teaching Skulduggery Gangnam Style.

"How can you do this so well?" Skulduggery asked. "Do you practise in your room or something?" He smirked.

Valkyrie looked away quickly, feeling her face go red. "No..." she replied. Valkyrie shook her head and went to press play on the iPod dock. "Ready?" She called over the music.

"No," Skulduggery replied.

"Good, let's go," Valkyrie jumped up and down perfectly matching the exact dance routine. However, Skulduggery did it to perfection as well only looked much more graceful. As soon as Valkyrie looked over with a smug look it disappeared.

She frowned and stormed over to turn the music off. "What are you doing?" Skulduggery asked.

"You can't let me be better than you at one thing?" Valkyrie had a sulky look on her face. She stormed out of the room and past Tanith without a word.

"What just happened?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know but this is totally going on Youtube," Tanith said pressing '_End recording_'.


	101. Notice the difference?

**This would have to be a very random thought I just. Basically this is how I see everyone in the morning...**

**P.S. Review my lovelies :) **

Skulduggery looked in the mirror in his bathroom. Something he rarely ever did. It was morning and he knew he'd have to wait for Valkyrie to get ready so he decided to take a little time to check himself out.

"You may be a skeleton but God aren't you handsome?" He did up a button on his well-tailored jacket and left the room but not before one last glance in the mirror. "Absolutely amazing," he mumbled.

* * *

Valkyrie groaned as her alarm went off. Why did Skulduggery make her get up so early. She literally rolled out of bed and hit the floor. The fall was cushioned by the blankets she was wrapped in. Valkyrie could probably sleep anywhere, she preferred her bed but the floor would suffice.

Very slowly she rose like a zombie awakening from its human death. Her feet were heavy like the Hollow Men as she felt her away to the bathroom.

The sudden cold water of the shower stunned her and she finally woke up. She got out of the shower and dried her hair. Once she finished that she put the perfume she'd chosen on and got dressed. Valkyrie tied her hair up into a high ponytail and quickly put some mascara and eyeliner on.

* * *

Tanith stood in front of her mirror and sighed. What could she possibly make different about herself that would catch Ghastly's attention? She held her hair up in a ponytail and stared at herself for a long while before letting it go, dissatisfied. She left her hair out in its usual way and sighed. She put her usual tight leather on and looked in the mirror once again. She carefully applied her mascara and eyeliner and decided to add a very thin layer of clear lipgloss.

Hopefully this would catch Ghastly's attention. She quickly flicked her hair behind her shoulders, took one last look in the mirror, and left.

* * *

Ghastly got out of bed at his usual 5am. He got dressed, went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, shrugged and walked out the door.

**Notice the difference? ;)**


	102. Pleasant vs Holmes

**Just a short, cute little story between Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Hope you enjoy and don't forget the cute reviews! :) xx**

"Skulduggery, what do you think would happen if you and Sherlock Holmes went on an investigation together?" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery put a hand to his chin and thought. "I imagine there would be a lot of arguments. I mean, I'm always right and I'm sure he would want to show me up somehow," he said.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and held up her index finger. "But, if we are talking about the Robert Downey Jr. version of Sherlock Holmes and he was here right now asking me to join him on an investigation, I'd go right away," Valkyrie admitted.

"What? Why?!" Skulduggery demanded.

Valkyrie shrugged. "He's hot."

"He's 47 years old Valkyrie," Skulduggery argued.

"So? You're over a hundred years old," she challenged.

"B- but that's..." he stuttered.

"The Great Skulduggery Pleasant lost for words? Wow I must have cut deep," Valkyrie stood back and smirked.

Skulduggery looked around the room having no idea what to do. He just stood there and tipped his hat lower and dropped his head.

Valkyrie looked at him. She'd never seen him like this before... ever. She laughed and stepped towards.

"Don't worry... I still love you," she said and hugged him. Her head rested on his ribcage and he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"And I love you too however you know you will pay for that."

Valkyrie sighed. "I know."


	103. Friends, teasing, love and Miley Cyrus?

**I was given this idea by a Guest reader who left the name: **_**ummm. dunno**_** as their name so thank you for the idea. I know I have been away for a while I don't know how long it's been but work has been crazy along with Christmas and yada yada yada...**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this fun fanfic, it may take a while to get into so please be patient and excuse the mistakes! **

Valkyrie had _no _idea what was going today. It was like she'd woken up and people were... taking _notice _of her. Why were they doing that? Usually this would only happen if she was wounded, victorious from a recent battle or just in a damn fine dress. Today, however, was just another day on the case and as Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked down the halls of the Sanctuary people were turning heads. Valkyrie looked at a pair of sorcerers. They were deep in conversation until one looked up, noticed the two and started pointing and giggling.

"Do you know what's happening?" Valkyrie asked, looking up at Skulduggery.

"We are walking down a dark hallway...?" Skulduggery questioned. "I thought that was quite obvious, Valkyrie are you feeling okay?" His tone was joking and he held out a hand to touch her forehead.

She slapped it away. "That's not what I mean. No. Everyone is _staring_," she explained.

"I don't blame them. An impeccably dressed skeleton is walking down a hallway next to a very beautiful young lady," Skulduggery knew this type of response would get her annoyed.

"Really, you're going to be like that today? Remember the last time you were being a complete smartass?" Valkyrie's smile turned devious as she saw Skulduggery's bones turn rigid.

"You wouldn't," He replied stiffly.

"Oh I would," Valkyrie laughed.

"That stupid dog bit my arm off and ran around the yard with it. It took me half a bloody hour to get the thing back!" Skulduggery protested.

"Well, you've learnt your lesson. Now why are these people staring and laughing?" She asked again.

"Honestly? I don't know," he replied.

"Well the next person I see doing it will have a lovely meeting with my fist," she threatened with narrowed eyes.

They finally rounded the corner and entered one of the main rooms without knocking. Inside the room was not a handful of people sitting down in robes, nodding intently and speaking in low, business-like voices. Instead, there were plates of cookies and cupcakes sitting on the table, the floor was covered in cookie pieces as if a food fight had just taken place and at the table sat four very guilty looking people.

"Well we _were _coming to tell you we caught the killer on the Harlow case. Oh look! I just told you I guess we'll be off now," Skulduggery said quickly.

"No!" Tanith exclaimed. "No stay, come sit and chat," she invited with a wave of her hand.

Valkyrie looked at the rest of them. Erskine, Ghastly and Fletcher were grinning and nodding and Skulduggery sighed.

"Do you want to?" Skulduggery asked, looking down at Valkyrie. She shrugged and nodded.

"Always had to consult this Missus," Erskine joked.

Valkyrie laughed, taking it off as a simple joke. Little did she know there was more to it.

"So Skulduggery any news? You know, music, clothes, new loves..." Ghastly dragged out the words and grinned on the last one.

Skulduggery made a noise like he was clearing the throat he doesn't have.

"Yeah Skulduggery I've been away for a while but these boys have _certainly _filled me on that sort of news. Going for the young ladies, eh?" Tanith chimed in.

Everyone knew that Skulduggery had fallen in love with Valkyrie, that is, except Valkyrie herself.

"Wait, what?" Valkyrie placed both palms of the table and looked at everyone. Then she turned to Skulduggery, a hurt expression clear on her face. "_You _have fallen in love with someone and didn't tell _me_?!" She was hurt because they were everything to each other, partners, friends... together to the end. Although she never liked to admit it, she always had a thing for Skulduggery and so that hurt her to know he'd fallen in love... with someone else.

Fletcher rested his head on his fist and plastered a smug smile onto his face. "Yeah Skulduggery why _is _it that you haven't told Valkyrie? She's your best friend, you do everything together!"

Skulduggery pointed a bony finger at Fletcher's face and began a threat but was cut off by Tanith. "Yeah you'd think he'd tell Valkyrie. But honestly, I think it's _so _cute that he's fallen in love!" She teased.

Valkyrie leant back in her chair and folded her arms obviously being put in a mood.

"Hey Skulduggery why don't you tell us all who this mystery _young lady _is?" Erskine announced.

Ghastly chimed in. "Yeah I'm sure _Valkyrie _would like to know," he winked.

Skulduggery stood up quickly and grabbed Valkyrie's hand making her arms unfold. He dragged her out of the room and as they walked away the sounds of the booming laughter from the room was fading away.

"So... who _is _this girl?" Valkyrie asked with half-curiosity and half-jealousy.

Skulduggery looked down at her and had to think fast. "... Miley Cyrus," he replied as casually as he could.

**Was that worth a review? ;)**


	104. Friends, teasing, love, more Miley? pt2

**Okay, I can't really reply to all your reviews as I don't have the best internet in the world so it would take me a life and a half! However, I would like to thank you all for your reviews. I was away for a while but when I came back and saw all those reviews it was literally what got me motivated to write something for my fans (if you guys ARE my fans haha). You are truly amazing and are what keeps me writing stories for you. And thankyou if you took the time to read this. **

**Also if you would like to PM me for any writing advice or would like to ask questions, feel free to do so! I will answer :)**

**Now onto the usual: Sorry for any mistakes, I love you all and enjoy!**

Valkyrie sat on the lounge at her newly acquired mansion. Miley Cyrus? Ha! As if she was going to believe that. She wasn't even sure Skulduggery knew who she even was. Tonight Valkyrie was going on a date with Hansard Kray. Her little thing for Skulduggery was just a crush... didn't mean she couldn't go on dates though right?

Hansard had said they would just go to a nice dinner and watch a movie, nothing fancy, nothing extreme. She decided she would wear her black skinny jeans, a white, printed t-shirt and a pair of small-heeled boots.

He was already five minutes late. Weren't first dates mean being on time, doing everything perfectly? Her phone buzzed from the coffee table and she walked extra slow to pick it up. If it was Hansard he can wait just like she has to. As Valkyrie got closer she saw the name flashing and it wasn't Hansard, it was Skulduggery.

She quickly picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," Skulduggery replied. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Oh... just going out. Why?" Valkyrie didn't really want to have to tell him she was going with Hansard.

"Oh are you going out with anyone? I'm not doing anything."

"Uh yeah I am. I'm going to the movies with Hansard," she answered reluctantly.

"Hansard Kray? That boy from the Requiem Ball who's father threatened you and vomited in your hair? Well have fun," Skulduggery concluded and pulled the phone away ready to end the call.

"Wait Skulduggery why did you call anyway?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm bored and thought maybe we could go do something. Maybe find someone to punch in the face but it doesn't matter. See you tomorrow!" And the call ended.

XxXxX

Half an hour after Valkyrie had received the call from Skulduggery her doorbell rang. She answered the door to see Hansard Kray standing there with a grin on his face as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I was ready forty minutes ago Hansard. We agreed on six o'clock," Valkyrie replied angrily.

"Oh I know but you see I had this major crisis at home," Hansard explained.

Valkyrie suddenly felt bad. "Oh, is everything okay?"

"Not really, you see I went into my first bathroom and my hair drier broke! So I went into the fifth bathroom where I keep my styling products and I was all out of gel and spray. I just ran down to the shop so I had to take yet another shower and start all over again and –"

Valkyrie punched Hansard in the nose. He grunted and stumbled back. "Idiot!" Valkyrie said. She looked at her knuckles and saw a light, creamy orange coloured powder on them. She began to laugh. "Wait, is-is this... makeup?!" She exclaimed.

Hansard walked backwards from the porch and to his car. She watched, laughing as he drove out of her yard.

XxXxX

Valkyrie had decided to call Tanith over. She needed someone to vent to and Tanith was the only one who would really understand.

"Wait so he almost stood you up for his hair?" Tanith asked incredulously as they sipped on hot chocolate at the kitchen island.

"Yeah he was like 'Oh, and then I had to go home and start again'" Valkyrie put on her best posh accent.

"How about we called Ghastly and _Skulduggery_?" Tanith asked, putting emphasis on the name Skulduggery and winked.

Valkyrie's eyes narrowed. "Why did you just do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Tanith replied, slapping on her best innocent face.

"Wink and say Skulduggery's name like that?"

"Oh did I? Maybe I have a twitch..." Tanith winked again. "Yep, see there it is again!"

"Right..."

Tanith handed her the phone and Valkyrie called the boys.

XxXxX

Everyone sat in Valkyrie's front room by the fire with the TV on, though nobody was watching it. Valkyrie decided this was a good chance to get the truth out of Skulduggery and maybe embarrass him.

"So Skulduggery told me who he loves," Valkyrie said. Ghastly's head swivelled to look at Skulduggery so fast it looked like it could snap off. Tanith almost choked on her second hot chocolate but just spat it back in the glass.

"You told her?" Tanith croaked.

"Yeah you want to know what he told me?" Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and winked.

"Um..." Ghastly had no idea what to say.

"Yeah so apparently his new love is Miley Cyrus," Valkyrie laughed. Tanith burst out laughing. She put her glass on the coffee table and fell back on the floor laughing and kicking her feet on the floor.

"Who is Miley Cyrus?" Ghastly asked amongst the noise. Skulduggery shook his head at Valkyrie.

"Hang on a sec," Valkyrie interrupted and grabbed the TV remote. She changed the channel and the credits for a finishing show came on then a couple advertisements.

Tanith sat up and instantly knew what Valkyrie was up to. She had changed the channel to Disney.

The show began. "_You get the beeeest of both woooorlds!" _Tanith and Valkyrie began singing along to the theme music of Hannah Montana.

"_That _is Miley Cyrus a.k.a Hannah Montana a.k.a Skulduggery's love," Valkyrie laughed.

Ghastly stared at Skulduggery and shook his head. "What have you done," he said with a very small laugh.

**So how was that? Not sure if I should keep going, I thought maybe it could end there. What do you think? Review! xo**


	105. Friends, teasing, love, more Miley? pt3

**Last instalment for Friends, teasing, love, more Miley? Hope you all enjoyed it, the end may be a bit cheesy! It's a bit of a more serious chapter until the end. Please give me new story suggestions! I may not do them but only because I'm not in a confident state with my writing at the moment but suggestions would be nice!**

**Sorry for mistakes and hope you enjoy!**

Skulduggery sat at the kitchen table looking at the window. What could he do? Tanith, Ghastly and Erskine all knew and by the sounds of Valkyrie's observation lots of other people knew too. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Valkyrie like that but for God's sake he's a skeleton! Who would want to be with a skeleton? The most excitement they could have is battling together against some great God which they've already done so what else was there?!

Anyway, all he knew was that he could never see Miley Cyrus again without thinking of Valkyrie. He heard footsteps behind him and prayed to God it wasn't Valkyrie. The last thing he needed right now was to have to look into her eyes and resist the urge to tell her how he felt. His brain began an argument again. _How could a skeleton even have feelings?! I don't have a heart, a brain, and no stomach to feel butterflies in. Being a skeleton was stupid. _

"Staring off into the sunrise deep in thought are we?" Skulduggery was broken out of thought and brought back to reality. He did a mental sigh as he heard Ghastly's voice and not Valkyrie's.

"Well I am being more productive than you have been lately," Skulduggery snapped.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ghastly asked as he sat down.

"You _know _how wrong it is Ghastly. You know my feelings for her is disgusting. Trust me, I do to don't you worry but how could you joke about it? The last thing I need right now is to be humiliated by my best friend," Skulduggery sat back and sighed. It was good to get that of his chest. These past few days have been intense for Skulduggery. He's felt love, sadness and anger all at once. This was all new to him, like being reborn and having to learn everything from scratch again. He didn't like the fact he was in control of his emotions. Skulduggery practically _lived _for being in control.

"Oh come on, I've been locked away for the past month in that damn sanctuary. I'm just having a bit of fun," Ghastly tried to make the mood light-hearted but he knew his friend was having trouble. "Oh and I don't think it's disgusting... or wrong. She's grown up Skulduggery. You two have been together for seven years, that's a long companionship and I'm somewhere along the line if not now she's loved you too. It's an inevitable consequence. Now whether you decide to tell her how you feel or not is up to you."

"I know..." Skulduggery ended the conversation there. He heard more footsteps and laughing. One was a laugh like no other. A laugh he would recognise anyway and at that moment, the owner of the laugh rounded the corner.

All of Skulduggery's worries went away for just a second then the weight just came crashing down on him like an ice cream truck falling from the sky.

Today Valkyrie wore black and white stripe, high-waisted shorts with an 'I love NY' shirt tucked in loosely. Her long, chocolate hair was pinned to the side and a few strands hung over her left eye. On her feet were black flats with silver studs scattered on them. Valkyrie's style had certainly evolved over the years. Although she wasn't the most girlish girl you've ever met she certainly took note of what she was wearing.

Even though Skulduggery enjoyed it because of how beautiful she looked, he also came to the realisation that he wouldn't be the only male finding her beautiful. Tanith decided to dress casual today too. She wore a loose, black singlet that had a white crucifix printed on the front. She had short, deep red shorts on and finished it with a pair of black, strappy sandals. Her blonde, wavy hair was parted in the middle and fell down her back and around her face.

"Well unlike you two, Valkyrie and I have decided to make the most of our days off and _not _sit around all day. We are going to get some lunch. Call us if you want anything," Tanith said. She skipped forward, kissed Skulduggery on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Well... bye," Valkyrie concluded with a small wave. As she walked out of the room Skulduggery saw her drop something in the bin. It was a piece of paper folded into an origami swan. Valkyrie and Skulduggery used to write each other notes with these. Before she left the room, she gave Skulduggery a small, meaningful look. Once he heard the front door click shut and Ghastly's footsteps fade away upstairs he quickly stood and picked up the piece of origami and unfolded.

_**Skulduggery, **_

_**I've been thinking long and hard about this and trust me this is hard for me to say... write. I know you love someone and I'm happy for you. However, I need to tell you some news of my own. I'm actually very in love with you. I'd managed to delude myself into thinking it was just a minor crush but that was something I told myself to keep from being hurt. **_

Skulduggery read this and felt something inside him speed up. It almost felt like a heartbeat which was impossible. He didn't really know how to react but he stayed composed until the end.

_**I don't really know where we go from here but I have something for you. Go into the living room and look under the first magazine sitting on the coffee table. **_

_**Valkyrie, xo**_

Skulduggery stuffed the origami note into his pocket and strolled into the living room. He looked at the _Vogue _magazine and finally lifted it up. An A4 piece of paper was folded in half with his name on the top and under it said '_Hope this will help with your fantasies'_. He unfolded the paper and couldn't help but laugh.

Valkyrie had made a collage of Miley Cyrus pictures. A couple of them she had stuck a photo of Skulduggery standing next to her on the red carpet. In neat swirly writing she had written Mrs. Miley Pleasant all around the page. She had also written a big 'I LOVE MILEY CYRUS' sign in the middle.

XxXxX

Valkyrie walked up the driveway with Tanith and did the usual check the mailbox routine on her way in. Tanith walked ahead and Valkyrie scooped up her mail. On top in very familiar handwriting was a folded A4 piece of paper with something scribbled out on top and her name written on top.

She smiled as she opened the paper. On top of the Miley collage Skulduggery had glued a photo of her and him with their arms around each other at the Requiem Ball on top. Under it he wrote:

_**This is the only one I ever needed. Unless you're still in love with this man.**_

And next to that he'd pasted a small picture of Robert Downey Jr. as Sherlock Holmes. Valkyrie smiled at the piece of paper.

_Miley ain't got nothin' on me, _she thought.

**That worth a review? ;) Need suggestions!**


	106. Springheeled Jack and rolling heads

**Wow, hello everyone. I haven't published in ages! Okay so for any new readers be sure to check out my other Skulduggery stories. You'll find most, if not all, are Valduggery/Ghanith related. Here are the names: **_**Skulduggery's friend, Life at it's most complicated, Paranormal House and Skulduggery Pleasant Poetry. **_

**Please give me more ideas for stories whether it be for Random Times or any of my other stories! As usual, sorry for mistakes, be sure to review but most of all, enjoy! xx**

"Just go Skulduggery!" Valkyrie choked. Springheeled Jack stood behind her with his arms around her neck in a chokehold.

Skulduggery stood perfectly tall and confidant. He also ignored Valkyrie... but what's new about that.

"I think I'll just be going now," Springheeled Jack added.

"And I think that'd be great. Glad you see your predicament. Alright then if you'd just let Valkyrie go then we'd be on our way," Skulduggery replied.

"Oh you'd just love that wouldn't you?" Jack asked. "Then maybe you two can just put some shackles on me and shove me into the backseat of that pretty little car you got back there."

"It _is _pretty isn't it?" Skulduggery replied, turning around to admire his car and turning back around again. "See this is why I think I'd make a brilliant criminal. If I were you I would have taken that opportunity to make a run for it yet here you stand with my partner in your arms."

Jack snickered. "I'm sure I've gotten further with your partner here then you have!"

Valkyrie would have made gagging sounds if her airways weren't being constricted. "Why do all of you bad guys make remarks such as that about Valkyrie and I? What, do you all you criminals get together once a week and come up with new things to say to us?" Skulduggery asked.

What Springheeled Jack didn't seem to realise, much to Skulduggery's surprise, was that he was getting closer and closer to the two as he spoke. "There is always something you illegal nuisances forget," Skulduggery pointed out.

"Oh really? Now what would that be?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I'm awful close to you now aren't I? So close I could just–" Without finishing his sentence, Skulduggery grabbed the arm that held Valkyrie around the neck and twisted his wrist. Jack howled in pain and Valkyrie slipped out taking deep, heavy gasps. Skulduggery wrenched Jack's arm behind his back and bent it like a chicken's wing. Skulduggery pushed his arm further up his back making his Humerus feel as if it could pop out any minute.

With a simple kick in the back, Jack fell to the concrete ground where Skulduggery shackled his wrists. Leaving Jack to lie on his stomach in the middle of the road Skulduggery went and checked on Valkyrie.

"Are you okay?" Skulduggery asked as Valkyrie took his hand and slowly stood.

"Yeah I'm alright," she replied rubbing her already red neck.

XxXxX

In the Bentley on the way to the Sanctuary Valkyrie sat in the front with Skulduggery leaving Jack in the backseat. Skulduggery suddenly felt playful and wanted to amuse himself. Skulduggery coughed a little and to Valkyrie this was a signal. He discreetly pointed to the back and put his forefinger to his teeth telling her to 'shh'.

"Hey Valkyrie did you get that _thing_ out of the trunk?" Skulduggery murmured acting as if he didn't want Jack to hear when he actually did.

"What thing?" Valkyrie asked, knowing Skulduggery was up to something.

"You know... the _thing_!" Skulduggery replied.

"Nope... no idea what you are on about."

Skulduggery sighed with mock frustration. "The head Valkyrie!" Skulduggery looked in the rear-view mirror at Springheeled Jack and his expression was priceless. There was a mix of curiosity and disgust.

"Ohhh! The head," Valkyrie replied with a laugh. "Which one? Scapegrace's zombie head or Sanguine's head? Actually I think they're both still in the back," Valkyrie pretended to think.

Knowing they had equipment among other things in the trunk, Skulduggery took the next corner a little too wide making whatever was actually in the trunk roll and knock against the interior walls. They both heard a little whimper from Jack.

"Hmm... I think that sounds like one head, unless they rolled at the same time," Valkyrie stated.

Skulduggery pulled into a parking space at the sanctuary car park and got Jack out. Skulduggery had never seen a criminal walk so fast into the sanctuary.

"We are _so _using that again!" Valkyrie said with a laugh.

**Review! Haven't published in so long!**


	107. Bad Guys and Planning part 1

**Okay so this is a new story that I'll be doing in parts. Hopefully I'll be able to make some cute Valduggery sections in here. It's certainly looking that way but anything could happen! Please, check out my other stories, review and enjoy!**

**Part One:**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Skulduggery roared. He pushed through Sorcerers that tried to get in his way. Finally, he reached the infirmary waiting room where Erskine Ravel and Ghastly Bespoke were having an intense conversation. They both sighed and turned to face Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery..." Ghastly began.

"Don't start with me Ghastly," Skulduggery warned. "Is she in there?!"

"Skulduggery listen to me!" Ghastly exclaimed. "I think it's best you stay out here."

"Who are _you _to tell me what's best?" Skulduggery hissed.

Ghastly's voice was stern now. "I am your best friend and if you do not calm down and listen to me I know you're going to go on a killing rampage."

Skulduggery's shoulders sagged. "What happened?" He asked, defeated.

"On her way to university Caelan –" Erskine was interrupted by a growl from Skulduggery.

"Caelan?! Oh for God's sake!" Skulduggery clenched his right hand to a fist and cracked his neck.

Erskine rushed to continue before Skulduggery punched a hole in the wall or even worse... a whole in their faces. "He got to Valkyrie and cut her but Sanguine popped up and got to her. He stabbed her Skulduggery." Erskine's voice turned soft and gentle.

Skulduggery's head snapped up. "He _stabbed _her?"

"She said Caelan held her in a lock while Sanguine tortured her," Ghastly answered.

"You spoke to her?" Skulduggery asked hopefully.

"Before she went under. She mumbled to us and that was about it. Nye is in there working on her. Right now she is sedated and her heart rate is steady but he can't confirm if she's comatose just yet but he will know soon once the sedative is set to wear off," Ghastly knew Skulduggery therefore he knew what he was about to do. Skulduggery would go and hunt down everyone involved until they were all dead. "She _needs _you Skulduggery."

"I need to find them," Skulduggery murmured angrily.

"No, listen to me. They're planning something. Think about it. Why would Sanguine go to Caelan, a vampire of all things, and work together? They're obviously going after Valkyrie first so that you'll hunt them down giving whoever else they're working with time to finish their preparations. You're judgement is clouded and without Valkyrie you don't function properly," Ghastly's reasoning was getting through and he could tell.

"I'll be fine," Skulduggery said lazily.

"Skulduggery, we see it. We all see it. You _need _her just like she needs you. You have been together to long to be able to work properly on your own," Erskine added.

"I did just fine after my last partner," Skulduggery replied defensively.

"How long did he last Skulduggery? Not long, and how long has Valkyrie lasted? Look, she needs you here and when she is better you two can go figure out what Sanguine is planning," Ghastly finished.

Erskine and Ghastly gave each other a look and continued down the hallway. Ghastly took one last look at Skulduggery to make sure he was going to stay here and not leave. Skulduggery sat in one of the chairs, sat forward and put his head in his hands.

He wouldn't lose Valkyrie. He _couldn't_.

**Review! :)**


	108. Bad Guys and Planning part 2

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys I have a question. Should I make this into a completely separate story to Random Times so I can continue it for longer? **

**You choose! I'll just copy the two chapters I've uploaded here onto the separate one so we don't get confused. I'd just really like to explore new ideas with this and create a plot, etc. Plus it would definitely mean more Valduggery and I'll definitely add some Ghanith! **

"What if she doesn't make it Ghastly?" Skulduggery asked.

"She will. You and I both know how strong she is," Ghastly replied softly. "I'm sure if she wasn't under the drug she'd be out there in her surgery robe finding someone to kill."

"I know but she's been through so much already and she's only twenty! I always forget that and how when I was twenty I would have been just meeting my wife and soon having my child," Skulduggery admitted.

"Those were the old days Skulduggery. You're a new person and Valkyrie has revitalised you, _that _in itself has shown how mature she is. Age is nothing but a number. In the magical community age means nothing," Ghastly said.

"It's just hard to reason with myself. Remember the Desolate Engine situation at the stadium?" Skulduggery asked and received a nod. "When we were getting close to defeat I told Valkyrie to leave us, to leave the stadium. She argued with me and stayed. I'm just torn. I _need _her to be safe yet I know I need her with me and that she can handle it."

"I think over the years we know how much she can handle and she is old enough now to make her own decisions. Skulduggery don't put your existence on the line for her!" Ghastly said.

"If it was me or her... I'd choose me in a second," Skulduggery argued.

And that was the test. Ghastly knew Skulduggery and Valkyrie were close but never has Ghastly heard him say he would put his own existence on the line for someone else. At least not since his wife and child. Ghastly now knew how he could treat Skulduggery when it came to Valkyrie.

"Right, sorry." Ghastly replied.

Skulduggery's skull snapped up seeming impossibly fast when a door clicked open. Nye stepped out looking as bad as ever. His disturbingly long arms hung loosely by his sides while he had to stoop his neck in order to fit under the ceiling.

Skulduggery was very tall yet he even looked up at Nye. This, however, definitely did not mean Nye was superior and Skulduggery the inferior one. Ghastly stood behind Skulduggery.

"She's awake and wanting to see you," its voice was menacing and almost resembled a snake's hiss. Skulduggery didn't honour it with a reply but instead just strolled by it in silence.

Seeing Valkyrie lying on the bed just crushed Skulduggery. Her eyes were barely open, her skin was pale, she was clutching her stomach yet still had a smile on her face. He knew she was in pain, she just didn't want to show it but Skulduggery could tell.

"Oi," she croaked and laughed but that laugh then turned to throaty cough.

"Afternoon," Skulduggery replied in that smooth, velvety voice Valkyrie could listen to all day.

"How are you?" She asked.

Skulduggery laughed and stood at her side. "How are _you_?"

"Good," Valkyrie replied awfully convincing.

"Don't lie to me," Skulduggery warned.

"No really. I've been through worse and surely will go through worse."_Exactly _what Skulduggery didn't want to here.

Skulduggery opened his jaw to speak but Valkyrie's eyelids were already drooping closed. He turned around and saw Ghastly leaning against the door frame with his thick, muscular arms folded. He took one last look at Valkyrie and strode past Ghastly.

"Now that I know she's alright, I'm going for a little drive," Skulduggery murmured. Ghastly watched him tap his gun that sat comfortably in its holster.

_This _was _not _going to end well.

**Review beautiful readers! And don't forget to answer my question! **


	109. Bad Guys and Planning part 3

**I really want to make this a separate story so I can make it long. What do you think? I'm thinking of just doing it but I want to know how you readers feel. Are you liking this enough to want to keep reading? I want to drag out the Valduggery romance so that its suspenseful. Please review me your thoughts on this! **

**Enjoy-**

"W-Where's Skulduggery," Valkyrie stammered as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Ghastly stared her sympathetically. "He had to go do something but I'm sure he'll be back soon." He couldn't bring himself to tell her what Skulduggery was actually doing. For God's sake _Ghastly _didn't even know what Skulduggery was doing but he had a damn sure good idea. Instead of divulging into bad news, he decided to grace her with some good news. "Hey Valkyrie guess what's happening tomorrow?" Ghastly walked to her side.

"What?" Valkyrie asked, genuinely confused.

"A certain leather clad, blonde woman is coming back," Ghastly said with a grin.

Valkyrie pushed herself up into a sitting position a little too quickly and doubled over in pain. She clutched the scar just below her ribs and took deep breaths. "Tanith?! Tomorrow?!" Valkyrie replied incredulously. "_No way_! But... how?"

"While you've been recovering she was spotted in town with Sanguine. Sanguine, the _idiot_, basically led us right to her. She put up quite the fight... lost eight Cleavers actually and then they finally got her," Ghastly finished the sentence with pride.

"What's going to happen to her?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nye is working on her; she's down the hall," Ghastly said with a small wave of his hand.

"Doesn't that worry you?" Valkyrie asked. Her mind cast back to when she went to Nye so it could seal her name. It was going to dissect her and experiment on the parts. Ghastly didn't know this and Skulduggery almost shot Nye for it.

"No, if anything goes wrong the Cleavers will alert us. I think I'm more worried about losing Nye. I'm sure Tanith would kick its ass... or whatever it's got back there," Ghastly admitted.

"Hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow then so I can see her properly and so I can get back to the job," Valkyrie said.

"About that..." Ghastly began. "Skulduggery has been very worried about you. All I ask is that you don't go running into risky situations without thinking. If you do I'm sure we'd see the first ever heart attack from someone who doesn't even have a heart," Ghastly added with a light chuckle.

Valkyrie smiled. "I'm not a child anymore and I don't think Skulduggery recognises that," she replied with disappointment.

"Oh he does, trust me. He's just concerned and Skulduggery doesn't usually get concerned. So just take it easy and hopefully he will be back soon," Ghastly patted her knee and left the room.

Valkyrie picked up her phone and began moving her fingers quickly, tapping the screen and typing without one mistake.

**To: Skulduggery :)**

**Hey Skulduggery, I'm awake now. Please come back. Don't do anything stupid. I know you, and I know what you are out doing. We don't want two of us in here. I'll be waiting! ~Valkyrie**

_Hopefully he will get his bony ass back here, _Valkyrie thought. Oh yeah, she is _definitely _on the mend.

**Review! **


	110. Roadtrip!

**Hello everyone! So quick update on things: **

**In case you didn't know I've put up a completely separate story called Bad Guys and Planning rather than doing those chapters in '**_Random Times'. _**So head on over to my profile to check that out. Don't be afraid to give me a little review and favourite as it helps me out a lot to know you like where I'm going with the stories. **

**This is just a little update, nothing formal, just a little bit of fun.**

**Give me suggestions for stories in the reviews section and I'll be sure to take a look. **

**If you want, let me know in the revises if you have a story of your own you want me to read and maybe help you out and I'll head on over and check it out. **

"Are we there yet?" Valkyrie whined.

Skulduggery moved his skull side to side and cracked his bones. "Really Valkyrie? You're going to start this again?"

She giggled. "Look I think we should just leave Sanguine alone you know."

"You're just saying that so I'll take you home. Well sorry but I know you want to kick his ass just as much as I do," Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie sighed. "You're right."

"Since when am I ever wrong?" Skulduggery asked. "Now look at that map."

"Oh, take the next right," she ordered.

Skulduggery swung his car right and continued on. The streets were deserted.

"Skulduggery I'm hungry," Valkyrie groaned.

"The next McDonald's we see I'll pull up, okay?" Skulduggery sighed.

Valkyrie pressed her head against the window and observed her surroundings. "The next McDonald's? Who knows how far away that is!"

Skulduggery tilted his head to the right so Valkyrie knew he was smiling. "Exactly," his voice dripped of devious amusement.

"Next left," she said with a yawn.

Skulduggery turned left. Street lights flickered and most were off, engulfing the road in darkness. He pulled up alongside the gutter.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah Good Street is not much further ahead," Valkyrie replied.

"Good Street?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie nodded. "Good street? I said Wood Street! Valkyrie we've been going the complete opposite direction the whole time!" Skulduggery yanked the steering wheel right as far as it could go and turned right around. "Remind me when we get there to teach you how to read a damn map."

"Oops," Valkyrie said with a laugh.

"You realise there won't be a McDonald's until we get there right?" Skulduggery chuckled while Valkyrie continuously banged her head on the dashboard.

**Want to help me out? Review so I can see what you do/do not like and I'll see what I can do!**


	111. Fun, love and Requiem Balls part 1

**-Not edited, it's late and I'm tired, please don't kill me**

**-I have a new Skulduggery Pleasant story called V for Vendetta**

**-Be sure to check out my other SP Series stories**

**-Review so I know if you like the stuff I'm posting, it helps me out a lot**

**-Last but not least of all, don't forget to enjoy and read till your heart's desire**

Valkyrie pinned her hair to the side and let it flow over her chest like a chocolate fountain. She finished her makeup, slipped into her silky black dress Skulduggery had bought and put on her gorgeous shoes. Skulduggery had his back turned to her as she stepped out of the bathroom he had specially installed into his house just for Valkyrie. Skulduggery was wearing a sharp black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt. He looked very handsome.

"Well, you look nice," Skulduggery said dryly. He knew this would strike a nerve.

"Nice? Not even a lovely, pretty, beautiful? Come on!" Valkyrie frowned.

"You look beautiful as always," he corrected.

"Yeah that better be right!" She replied.

"Now let's get going before I change my mind about going to this thing," Skulduggery jingled his keys and let Valkyrie walk out before him.

"Don't be silly, this is my first Requiem Ball, we have to go," Valkyrie said. This was actually fairly important in other ways as well, it was the first Requiem Ball since Erskine Ravel, Ghastly Bespoke and Madame Mist became Elders of the Irish Sanctuary.

They drove up the long driveway after using the small gold disk to get through the large gates of Gordon Edgely's mansion. Skulduggery waited for Valkyrie at the front of his Bentley with his arm bent out. She smiled warmly and looped her arm through his. She loved how gentle he was and even though she could/liked to handle herself well, he gave her a good sense of security.

Within thirty seconds of stepping inside, they were offered wine that had been poured into delicate wine glasses. Valkyrie kindly declined for the both of them. First of all Valkyrie wasn't old enough and second of all, Skulduggery was a god damn skeleton. Hardly capable of consuming any form of liquid.

They continued further where they caught the desperate eyes of Ghastly Bespoke. He slid through the crowd faster than lightning and stopped in front of them. Valkyrie curtseyed and Skulduggery followed with a bow. "Your highness," Skulduggery mocked.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" Ghastly asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why of course not, we'd never dream of it!" Skulduggery replied.

"What's wrong Ghastly?" Valkyrie asked.

"Mages, officials, everyone! They all want to congratulate and speak to me!" Ghastly's eyes widened as if it was a horror story.

Valkyrie's mouth made a small 'O' and she covered it with her right hand. "How dare they want to speak to their newly appointed Elder! That's just inconsiderate and rude!" Valkyrie mocked.

Skulduggery's right arm and Valkyrie's left arm were still hooked as they spoke to people. They each thought nothing of it, it was comfortable. "Skulduggery?" Said a blonde man approaching them. A very _handsome_ blonde man actually.

"About bloody time Dexter!" Ghastly sighed. He was hoping his friends good looks could ward off the people wanting to talk to him.

"Oh what's wrong big guy?" Dexter asked, patting Ghastly's toned and rock hard chest. As if it was a rhetorical question, Dexter turned to Valkyrie and suddenly beamed. "Val!" He exclaimed and enveloped her in a hug, breaking the link between her and Skulduggery's arm.

"It's Dexter Vex right? One of the Dead Men," Valkyrie recalled.

"Sure is! Now tell me, how does a beautiful woman such as yourself tolerate my old skeletal friend here?" Dexter chuckled.

"Excuse me," Skulduggery interjected. "I think it's me who has to tolerate Valkyrie. Anyone would be honoured to be my partner."

Dexter grasped Valkyrie's hand gently and mocked desperation in his eyes. "How do you do it?!" He joked.

Skulduggery pulled their hands apart. He knew Dexter's charms. They were much like Skulduggery himself however Dexter used his charm to get women and boy did her turn it on full ball. He didn't like the way he was looking at Valkyrie. "Now I'd like to think if you insist on talking about me that you'd do it behind my back," Skulduggery added.

"Oh yeah, that would give me a good chance to tell you all about Skulduggery back in the day and the mischief we used to get up to," Dexter winked.

"Suddenly tonight seems like a bad idea," Skulduggery replied.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad," Valkyrie grinned and nudged Skulduggery's arm. He tilted his head. "Oh Skulduggery, they are bad aren't they?" She frowned.

"Very scandalous," Dexter chuckled. Valkyrie was now getting lost in conversation and Skulduggery found himself with nothing to do. By now Ghastly had been dragged away to speak to more mages as well as Erskine.

"You actually look lost," said a familiar voice behind him.

"I'm sure you have a posse of men following your every step with saliva dripping from their mouths don't you China?" Skulduggery turned.

"I sent them on little jobs to ward them off," she replied.

Skulduggery had recently become somewhat acquaintances with China. However, her little appearance charm had lost effect on Skulduggery not long after he met her many years ago. Now he found it ridiculous, disgusting even. He wondered why he'd become acquaintances with her until he glanced at Valkyrie. She was the very reason anything was changing in his existence. Valkyrie had a soft spot for China and that wasn't China's little power making Valkyrie feel that way.

China glanced at Valkyrie laughing and having fun with Dexter. "Would I be completely out of line to ask you for a dance?" China asked.

"On this occasion, since I have absolutely nothing to do, I guess I could give you one dance," Skulduggery replied and they made their way to the dance floor. They glided, perfectly in sync with each other that it made them look as if they were floating on air.

"Could I have this dance?" Dexter Vex asked Valkyrie.

"I'm afraid I can't dance for the life of me. We'd look especially ridiculous, especially next to those two," Valkyrie said, gesturing to Skulduggery and China. She did feel hurt though, she wasn't sure if it was because of China's beauty or because she now had Skulduggery's full attention. When she glanced back a Dexter, he wasn't there until she looked down. He was on one knee, arm outstretched and hand open.

"Please, Miss Cain, dance with me!" He joked.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and took his hand with a smile. "Just one dance!" They headed to the same area as Skulduggery and China.

Valkyrie made almost every mistake possible whilst dancing. Her and Dexter were almost collapsing on the floor with laughter at each mistake. "Well you weren't wrong were you?" Dexter joked. His dancing was perfect, Valkyrie made him look bad but they had so much fun.

Skulduggery caught sight of Valkyrie just as she was twirled by Dexter Vex. She tripped over her own feet and almost collapsed if it weren't for Dexter catching her by the waist. They doubled over in laughter so hard Skulduggery thought he could see Valkyrie's eyes water.

If Skulduggery had a face, he'd be smiling. Seeing Valkyrie smile made him smile, face or no face. China stopped and grinned wickedly. She knew exactly what his attention was focused on.

"Don't waste your time," China hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Skulduggery asked half-heartedly.

"It could never work. She's young and you're over one hundred years old. Not only that, you are cold and hard," she whispered next to his skull.

"China, I sincerely have no idea what you are talking about however I strongly advise you step back before I _accidentally _punch you in the face," Skulduggery murmured.

"What do you think you could possibly give her? She's not even worth your time anyway. She's just an ugly little girl, you could do way better," China teased.

Skulduggery shoved China aside and she stumble into a nearby table however managed to regain balance before the table toppled over.

Skulduggery looked back at China but she'd disappeared. He was angry. He knew exactly what she was talking about but he'd never admit it. It wasn't true, he refused to believe it was true. He didn't even have time for nonsense like this, work was all he had never needed, why should that change now?

"What was all that?" Ghastly asked from behind him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing at all," Skulduggery replied, searching the crowd for Valkyrie. He just wanted to go home now.

"You're angry," Ghastly observed.

"Why do you say that?" Skulduggery wondered.

"You're very still and quiet, did someone hurt Valkyrie?" Ghastly suddenly sounded frantic and searched the crowd as well.

"No, why would you think it's to do with Valkyrie?"

"You only get this angry when she's been hurt or attacked or something," Ghastly replied.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. If you see Valkyrie, let her know I've gone home and if she wants me to pick her up when she's done tell her to call me," Skulduggery mumbled.

"Oh... yeah sure," Ghastly answered. He was slightly speechless. In all the years Ghastly had known Skulduggery, never had he acted like this except maybe once. Ghastly tried to think what it was when it suddenly clicked in his mind. When he met his wife. When he fell in _love._

**Longer one for a change, review please! **


	112. Fun, love and Requiem Balls part 2

**I really wanted to have this finished and published tonight (keeping in mind I'm from Australia so my time zone is most likely different to yours) and so I have. I was suffering from writer's block this chapter so I'm sorry for any disappointment while reading. I started singing and dancing around as usual and got slivers of inspiration. **

**Anyway, don't forget to check out my other stories on my profile and I hope you enjoy this instalment! **

Skulduggery dropped his hat onto the coffee table and sat on his couch, head in hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _That's all he's been lately. Utter stupidity. He should have stayed at the Requiem Ball, been a gentleman and taken Valkyrie home at least. Ghastly would give her a lift, surely. Maybe he should call her.

Just as he was about pull out his phone, headlights of a car shone through his front windows. He heard voices and a car door being shut. Not long after there was a knock at his door.

Skulduggery went and answered the door. "Valkyrie, why'd you knock?" He asked. Usually she'd just come straight in.

"Since you left the Requiem Ball without me. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied and closed the door behind Valkyrie.

"Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong, are you angry?" She asked again.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You go quiet and still when you're angry."

Skulduggery tilted his head to the right. "That's what Ghastly said," Skulduggery said with amusement. "It's nothing, China just got to me, who brought you home... here, I mean?"

"Dexter offered to take me home but I told him to bring me here," Valkyrie replied.

"Would you like me to take you home or would you like to stay here?"

"Can I stay?" Valkyrie asked.

"Of course."

Silence. Nothing but awkward silence. Skulduggery's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Skulduggery is Valkyrie there?" Ghastly asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh never mind then. I want to talk to you but we can do this tomorrow, see you later," Ghastly hung up.

"Is he with Valkyrie?" Dexter asked as he watched Ghastly hang up the phone.

"Yeah," Ghastly replied.

"So she must be staying the night, after I dropped her off I wasn't sure, she seemed unhappy," Dexter said.

"Valkyrie can handle herself when she's alone anyway, it's just best knowing she's with Skulduggery or home when it's night," Ghastly replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because if anything ever happened to Valkyrie, the person who did it would certainly regret it. Skulduggery let's his anger get in the way and one day he's going to put himself in danger for her."

"So this is what you wanted to talk to him about?" Dexter asked with a little smile.

"Yeah, I spoke to China and I know what she was saying to him," Ghastly looked up at Dexter from the couch. "Dexter I think Skulduggery has fallen in love again,"

Dexter faked a gasp. "No way!" He joked.

"What?" Ghastly asked, genuinely confused.

"As if you can't see it! I turned up to that Requiem Ball, saw those two and just _waited _for someone to tell me they were together," Dexter beamed.

"No one here suspects it Dexter," Ghastly murmured.

"Wow really? Everyone here needs to get out more and open their eyes!" Dexter laughed.

"You know I could have said you and Valkyrie were hitting it off from the looks of you two dancing," Ghastly mumbled defensively.

"Ah but you seemed to miss Skulduggery constantly looking at her. The way they both look at each other just gives it away. Skulduggery moves, Valkyrie moves. It hasn't surprised me since they've been partners for so long," Dexter explained.

"So you're saying Valkyrie feels the same way?" Ghastly asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Of course! If you ask me, I'd see she's had feelings for him longer than he has for her," Dexter replied.

"Why'd you dance with Valkyrie if you suspected all this?"

"This is starting to feel like an interrogation," Dexter joked. "I wanted to talk to Valkyrie about it and tell her how she should confess her feelings but I guess I let my fun side get the better of me and decided to hold a little test for the both of them. We danced and they both couldn't stop looking at each other. I'd have been offended if I hadn't seen it coming," Dexter laughed.

"You're an idiot," Ghastly chuckled.

Skulduggery received a call in the morning from Ghastly inviting him over to the shop to talk. After he dropped Valkyrie off at home he headed that way.

The front door to Ghastly's tailor shop jingled as it hit the bell above. Ghastly and surprisingly to Skulduggery, Dexter were sitting at the lounges with cups of tea.

"Ah, Skulduggery," Ghastly said with a smile.

"Ghastly... Dexter," Skulduggery greeted with a nod. Skulduggery strolled over and sat down. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't puzzled as to why he was here.

"We are here because we love you," Dexter said in a calm voice however unable to hide his grin.

Both Skulduggery and Ghastly's heads snapped up. "Dexter!" Ghastly hissed.

"What's going on?" Skulduggery asked angrily.

"Good on you," Ghastly glared at Dexter. "Look Skulduggery there is something we need to talk to you about, and it's not going to be easy."

"This sounds like a bloody intervention," Skulduggery sat forward.

"No it's not... well not exactly. Look we know you have strong feelings for Valkyrie okay?" Ghastly rushed.

"Way to take it easy Ghastly," Dexter added.

"Excuse me?" Skulduggery managed to say. A lump formed in Skulduggery's non-existent throat.

Ghastly's voice softened. "We know you have strong feelings for Valkyrie, and I know China was trying to tell you how bad it was. We are here to tell you otherwise. Skulduggery don't beat yourself down because of this. She might be young age-wise but think of her age mentality wise. She is wise beyond her years and we discussed this back when she was only twelve. She's definitely mature enough to know what she wants and make her own decisions. And how long has it been Skulduggery? Almost one hundred years since you've been in love.

"Who said I had feelings for Valkyrie? Who said I was beating myself down? Who said she felt this way about me? It's a first time I've heard about this," Skulduggery was acting stubborn.

"Don't be like this, I could see it as soon as I saw the two of you last night," Dexter added.

Skulduggery sighed. "Fine. But so what? I'm not meant to have a second chance at love. My family died already and so have I. It just so happens that I managed to come back as this skeletal enigma with an impeccable sense of style."

"Don't you think that's a sign of you being given a second chance? Skulduggery you've been through a lot. And don't try saying that you being a skeleton would turn her off. You have the facade, and she would have run in the opposite direction the first time she met you if she was disgusted by you," Dexter encouraged.

Skulduggery sighed again. "I have to go," he stood without another word and left the shop. He sat in his car for an hour and a half. He didn't know what to do. He didn't believe Valkyrie felt the same way, how could she? However, he wondered if getting his own feelings off his chest would make his own life better. Then there was the fact of it being a burden in Valkyrie's mind every time she saw Skulduggery. It would be very selfish of him to tell her in order to clear his own mind.

These were times where he would have punched a wall or window but seeing as how he was in his beautiful Bentley, he had to restrain himself. With a small sigh, he pulled out his phone and began running his gloved fingers over the keyboard.

_**Valkyrie, we need to talk. **_

_**Skulduggery.**_

His thumb hovered over the send button while his mind went crazy. Without another thought he hit the send button. He couldn't go back on it now, he had to tell her how he felt.

**Review, my beautiful people!**


	113. Fun, love and Requiem Balls part 3

**Ah so I realised I haven't touched on the issue of Derek's new book coming out: **_**Skulduggery Pleasant: Last stand of Dead Men. **_**Personally, I think everyone should wait at LEAST a month before publishing stories revealing spoilers. I've already finished the book however, we have to consider others who haven't. I won't be revealing spoilers for a while, that's just me. However, if at some stage I feel I need to or anything like that I will warn you at the beginning of the story. **

**Don't forget to check out my other Skulduggery Pleasant fanfics (I think all are basically Valduggery and Ghanith related) and don't forget to review. **

**Enjoy:**

Valkyrie read the message on her phone from Skulduggery. She was clueless about what he needed to talk about, it made her a little nervous.

They'd messaged back and forth and Skulduggery wanted to meet her at the pier. She dressed in her work clothes just in case it was something work-related and made her way to the pier. Skulduggery was already there however instead of leaning against his Bentley like usual, he was sitting on the big rock over-looking the water.

Valkyrie strolled over and sat close next to him. "Hello again," Valkyrie greeted with a smile.

"Hello," he replied simply.

Valkyrie didn't know if she should say something. His voice seemed thick, like he had a lot on his mind. A few more silent moments passed.

Skulduggery sighed. "There's really no running away from this now or holding it off any longer. I have to tell you something Valkyrie and honestly it's something you may end up hating me for. It could ruin our partnership, I honestly don't know."

Valkyrie scoffed. "As if that's going to happen. We've been through so much together. Hell we are Darquesse and Lord Vile for God's sake!" Valkyrie said with a little laugh.

"I know, but... God I just don't know how I let myself get so carried away. It's very unusual of me," Skulduggery added.

"We aren't exactly usual people," Valkyrie replied and nudged him. Skulduggery was always good at breaking down everything someone said and reading behind the lines. However, he liked the simplicity of the way Skulduggery said 'we' in each sentence. Skulduggery shook his head. _Snap out of it! _

"Very true. Well, look I guess amongst everything we've been through together and the amount of times we spend with each other, something has developed out of it. Valkyrie, it seems I've developed... feelings for you," Skulduggery finished. He felt like he belonged in the school yard and he hated how he'd lost control of what could happen. Skulduggery was used to control. He _liked _control. Calculated situations was basically how his life worked but he admittedly had no idea what Valkyrie could say or do next.

If he was being honest he expected a punch to the jaw or a few curses. Instead Valkyrie just sat there, expression blank and staring out at the sea. It felt weird, being a skeleton yet still feeling his pulse and nervous butterflies. It was unnerving.

Skulduggery wondered what he should do. Should he leave her by herself to think? Should he say something? God, it's been so long since he's dealt with this sort of thing.

Just as Skulduggery opened his mouth to speak, Valkyrie stopped him. "I've spent so long looking for someone," Valkyrie spoke slowly. "Just to try and talk myself out of thinking I had feelings for you. I thought maybe I'd find someone I loved and it meant I didn't have feelings for you. This whole time and yet you've felt the same way."

Skulduggery actually couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finally, it was out in the air and off his chest and Valkyrie felt the same way. He felt more himself now, he was surprised how easy it was and how happy he'd gotten in the past five minutes.

"Well you know what they say," Skulduggery began.

"What would that be?" Valkyrie asked, still staring out at the sea.

"Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something," Skulduggery replied.

"You made that up didn't you?" Valkyrie asked with a slight smile.

"Maybe."

"But you're not an idiot."

"Nor am I stuck in a tree."

"Fair point. So you're saying I should be looking for someone stuck in a tree then?" Valkyrie's smile grew even larger.

Skulduggery sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"I think you should go specifically climb a tree and get stuck in it so I can find you," Valkyrie laughed.

"That's just ridiculous," Skulduggery replied.

"Hey, it's your quote!"

"Whatever."

"So... what do we do now?" Valkyrie asked and rested her head on his bony shoulder.

"Want to go find some people to punch in the face?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie instantly sat up. "Yes!" Before they stood, Valkyrie grabbed Skulduggery's forearm to stop him from getting up. She kissed him on the cheekbone and laughed.

Skulduggery sat there for a moment while Valkyrie walked a few steps ahead, still laughing.

It wasn't until he stood that he saw Valkyrie standing there one hand on her hip and the other holding up his car keys.

"Looks like I'm driving," she said with a wink.

"Like hell you are!" Skulduggery muttered and ran after her.

**Okay so there wasn't much romance, alright? Don't kill me! I guess I just wanted to prove that even though they feel this way about each other, they don't necessarily have to be all lovey-dovey and cheesy. I mean, this may be cheesy, is it cheesy? I don't think it is, really... anyway that's is my reason! Give me suggestion for a new story you would like to see and I'll consider writing it! Don't forget to review and stay tuned for more updates! **


	114. Arguing At Its Finest

**To whomever it may concern I've recently updated Life at Its Most Complicated and I have a few more chapters written in advance to update over the next couple of days. **

**Now the way this story ends may seem like there will be a part two but there will NOT be one, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me suggestions for some stories you want to see here! I love you all and please enjoy :)**

"Fletcher... I'm sorry. I just, I can't do this anymore," Valkyrie said, her voice shaky. She didn't want to cry, that was truly the sign of weakness. Fletcher sat across from her with a mouthful of peanut butter sandwich stuffed into his cheeks.

"Do what?" He asked with a muffled voice.

"Us..." Valkyrie admitted.

Fletcher swallowed the food quickly and coughed. "Wait what? Why?" He asked quickly.

"I've wanted to, it's just... I don't know Fletch, it's me. I never see you and I'm always out doing things... without you and I just don't feel the same way about you as I did when we first started going out. I'm really sorry," it was proving very difficult for Valkyrie to hold back the tears.

Silence. Nothing but silence yet it was eating at Valkyrie's brain more than anything. A sudden flash ran across Fletcher's face and his eyes showed fury. "It's him isn't it?! Skulduggery Pleasant! It's his fault and you're falling for him!"

"How dare you! Don't go blaming it on him. This is between you and me! That's your only excuse isn't it? Skulduggery is the reason for any of your problems isn't he? What did you think you was going to happen? You could take me around to all these different countries and I'd stay with you because of it?" Valkyrie yelled. She hated yelling but Fletcher just got her so frustrated sometimes.

"Admit it! You never even had the chance to be with me because he's always calling you for a case! For all I know that could be code for something else!" Fletcher shrieked.

"CODE?!" Valkyrie yelled. "Come off it! I'm not some immature little girl that needs code to communicate with another guy! It's Skulduggery! Jesus Christ Fletcher, you're a complete joke!"

"You know what? I'm sick of this," Fletcher said. He stood up and Valkyrie knew what he was about to do.

"Oh that's so cowardly! Always teleporting out, can't even use a bloody door like the rest of us. No dignity!" Valkyrie yelled and Fletcher teleported out.

Valkyrie was angry, she was enraged. How dare he put this on Skulduggery. You never blame it on someone else when you're relationship doesn't work. Skulduggery was always there for her unlike Fletcher and if she chose to go to him and not Fletcher, it was her own problem and not Skulduggery's.

Just thinking about it got her angry. She shoved all the stuff on the dining table onto the floor. Plates ad glasses shattered. She kicked the chair over and punched the glass door making it shatter over her hand.

Her hand now bled and then came the tears. She was so angry that it brought her to tears. Being alone in this house after just breaking up with someone and having a huge fight with them... it didn't feel good. She sat in the living room and put her head in her bloody hands. Blood was probably o her face and in her hair now but she didn't care. She took deep, shaky breaths and tried to calm down but tears kept streaming down her face. She wasn't crying because she broke up with Fletcher but more because she was scared Fletcher was right about her ways towards Skulduggery.

There was a knock at the door but Valkyrie wasn't going to answer it. After a couple more knocks whoever it was walked in.

"Valkyrie?" Came the familiar velvet voice.

She didn't answer. All he had to do was walk a few more steps inside, look to the right and he would see her. And that's exactly what he did. "Valkyrie!" He said and rushed over. "What happened?" He did a quick scan of the room to make sure no one was there then joined her on the couch. He gently grabbed her arms and pulled them from her face. He inspected the wounds and found tiny shards of glass in the cuts.

"I broke up with Fletcher," she answered.

"What?! Did he do this to you?" Skulduggery asked, his anger flaring.

"No, if you look in the kitchen I made a bit of a mess. He just got me angry and I guess I snapped," Valkyrie replied and felt more tears flowing.

Skulduggery didn't really know how to deal with a crying Valkyrie. "So you're upset because of the break up?"

"No, definitely not. He just made some accusations that made me angry. God, I'm so weak," Valkyrie sighed. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry but he just got me so angry and I broke down."

Skulduggery put an arm around Valkyrie and she leaned into him. "You're not weak. Definitely not. Someone that's endured me for five years is sure to be brave and strong. But don't worry Valkyrie... I'm always here for you," he murmured.

That was what Valkyrie liked to hear. Yet it was the butterflies it made in her stomach that scared her. She had fallen in love.

**Review!**


	115. What Now?

**This was inspired by a song called "What Now" by Rihanna. In this you'll see uncharacteristically vulnerability, depression but some cute bits I guess. **

**Sadly, I feel I have gone backwards with this one. I'm unhappy with my writing and now before you say "Well why'd you put it up then :( " I'm simply putting it up because it's late, I need to update today and this is all I have for now. I sincerely apologise. **

**Hope you can find it in your heart to enjoy: **

Sighing. That's _all _it felt like Valkyrie did anymore. Who even was she anymore? For some reason today was a day of reflecting.

However, she realised there was no more avoiding the situation. The way she felt with that amount of power, it was... incredible. It was exactly that kind of attitude that would get people killed. People like Skulduggery. He may be Lord Vile but Darquesse was set to destroy the world, she figured that included Lord Vile.

She _loved _that power but there was something else she loved. Or should she say someone else... Skulduggery Pleasant. Sometimes she just wanted to scream. Her reflection in the mirror mocked her. It laughed at her, judged her... _hated _her and she knew that. Valkyrie couldn't run anymore, she was tired of it and one day she would snap.

Nightmares constantly haunted her. She woke up sweating and panting on multiple occasions. The weirdest times were when she woke up to Skulduggery sitting beside her touching her arm gently yet the nightmare was about her killing him.

Valkyrie refused to tell him about those ones though. She didn't know what she could do to stop herself though. What now? She can't figure it out. She wished someone had the answers, someone she loved and trusted. The only person for that job however, was Skulduggery.

Valkyrie slowly looked up and into the mirror. Her reflection moved as she did, exactly how a reflection should be. Although what Valkyrie saw in this mirror was different to how another person saw Valkyrie in the mirror. She hallucinated. It was all sending her insane.

As Valkyrie stared at herself, her reflection shifted and stared back at the real Valkyrie with an intimidating stare. It's lips pulsed with black veins and her skin turned a light grey. She was ugly. It was the same Valkyrie, this version was just ugly.

Valkyrie was done with it. She didn't where to go, what to feel and she was finally emotionally drained.

Skulduggery called Valkyrie yet again. Why wasn't she answering? He understood leaving her alone for a while but this was ridiculous. He couldn't be without her for too long. Skulduggery had finally realised Valkyrie was like his own personal addiction. If he stops, tries to quit, he craves it again or wants to have it again. Valkyrie was good for Skulduggery. He was nothing like he used to be and that was a good thing.

Stuff it. He was going to see her.

Skulduggery knocked first on the mansion doors. After no answer, as expected, Skulduggery let himself in quietly. First he checked all the downstairs rooms and yet no sign of Valkyrie yet. He quietly looked in the bedrooms until he come to Gordon's old study... with the door closed.

Skulduggery opened it slowly. It was dark inside Skulduggery almost believed night had fallen. In the far right corner, curled up in between the desk and the wall Skulduggery could see a trembling body. The curtains were closed but not just slid shut, they were taped and nailed shut.

Skulduggery walked over and almost gasped. Valkyrie hugged her knees. She had dark purple circles under her eyes, unhealthy pale skin and she looked to be slightly skinnier. She didn't even acknowledge Skulduggery, instead kept staring ahead.

Skulduggery slid down the wall and sat beside her. "Valkyrie, you're not doing this," Skulduggery's voice almost showed pain.

"I have to... it will save the world," Valkyrie whispered.

"Well you're not doing this alone, I'm staying here with you," Skulduggery replied. Valkyrie looked at him.

"Don't do this to me," Valkyrie replied, returning to her normal voice. However, tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't make me choose between killing you and not killing you."

"I won't let you do this to yourself. You're stronger than this Valkyrie! You won't kill me, we can control this together," Skulduggery tried.

Valkyrie shook her head. A tear dropped to her cheek. "I can't. Darquesse is too strong. I love that power, I shouldn't but I do."

"We all love power, people live to gain it," Skulduggery replied.

"I can't. I can't leave now, I have to stay," Valkyrie protested.

"Don't do this to me Valkyrie. Don't break me again," Skulduggery said, his voice getting surprisingly shaky. Valkyrie turned to him and tried to read a face that wasn't there. She'd never heard his voice like that... ever.

"Break you?" Valkyrie repeated.

"Don't make me lose you. I can't bear that. _Don't _leave me. Valkyrie I need you, we'll do everything we can to control Darquesse but for now I can't lose you. Not now... not ever," Skulduggery managed.

Valkyrie stared ahead again, her face clearly surprised. "Skulduggery... I'm doing this because I love you," she admitted.

Skulduggery looked at her and was almost rendered speechless. "Then don't do it. If you go, I go. To the end Valkyrie. Don't you ever forget that promise."

Valkyrie sighed. Yet another sigh. "Fine," she replied and rested her head on Skulduggery's shoulder. "Can I stay at yours for a while then?" Valkyrie asked.

"Of course," Skulduggery replied. "Because of the nightmares?"

"No, your lounge is softer than my own bed," she admitted and laughed. That's what Skulduggery liked to hear.

"Ah, there's my girl," Skulduggery replied happily.

**It didn't feel right ending it without any humour, I'm sorry again for the poor quality. Review!**


	116. Adam Ghost part 1

**Not **_**great **_**quality but whatever, I needed to update. I've waited at least a month like I said and this story kind of has a spoiler. People who have read the new book would probably recognise the scene I've recreated. However I've added a character of my own instead of the ones in the book. **

**Anyway, try to enjoy and review and I'll try to update tomorrow night. Just so you know right now it's 9:16pm in Australia so my tomorrow night will be different to yours probably :)**

Valkyrie stared him in the eye. Everything was a mess, the Dead Men were around fighting other sorcerers amidst the fire and pelting rain and storm. However, Valkyrie managed to stay in this very spot, her feet sinking in the mud, and have a stare-down with Adam Ghost. Valkyrie knew about him. He was dangerous. An adept that had the ability to shimmer. Shimmering meant he was able to fade away and appear up to five metres away. Kind of like teleporting but not quite as amazing. Usually Valkyrie would scoff at such a waste of a power choice but Adam had managed to have super advanced strength as well. Hence the reason why she kept her distance from him.

Adam Ghost's top lip curled and he snarled. "Too_ late_ Valkyrie Cain, they're all too busy to save you. You're really not that great are you? Everyone says how great you are but really all you do is get into trouble, skeleton man over there saves you _and_ the world yet you get credit as well. All you do is nothing... Nothing at all," he laughed coldly.

"You don't know me," Valkyrie hissed.

"Ah but I do, and you're nothing," Adam repeated.

Valkyrie grunted and ran forward. Before she connected she saw Adam smile and step aside. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her into the ground. She'd fallen right into his trap.

Valkyrie grunted and ran forward. Before she connected she saw Adam smile and step aside. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her into the ground. She'd fallen right into his trap.

He knelt beside her, hands still holding her down. "See what I mean?" He laughed again. Valkyrie felt her head throbbing and the mud was soft against her face. His grip seemed effortless for him but Valkyrie certainly felt the weight.

"Now, I need you gone from this world and we'd all get our way," Adam said.

"Who are you working with?" Valkyrie's voice was muffled and she spat as muddy water threatened to enter her mouth.

"As you may say 'the bad guys' we've all gotten together and we are going to win this one," Adam said.

Valkyrie laughed and that struck a nerve in Adam. He yanked her up and held her in a tight headlock. Valkyrie felt the blood flowing through her veins going straight to her head. Her vision became blurry then dark but not before seeing Skulduggery lunge after her before Adam shimmered into the darkness of the woods.

Skulduggery Pleasant, Dexter Vex, Erskine Ravel, Ghastly Bespoke, Anton Shudder and Saracen stepped over all the dead bodies and gathered at the end.

Anton turned around constantly. "Where's Valkyrie?" He asked.

"Adam Ghost... _took _her," Skulduggery growled. He took his hat off, and threw it at the ground angrily.

Dexter's eyes widened slightly. His hat... on the muddy ground? Dexter hadn't seen Skulduggery's hat anywhere else but his head or safely placed on a table.

"We'll find her Skulduggery," Ghastly added, also seeming to notice the abnormality of his hat lying in the mud.

"We'll be putting our whole operations on hold..." Skulduggery thought aloud. "But then we need her, I need her to be here," he suddenly realised what he'd just said. "For certain tasks," he added.

"Like Ghastly said, we will find her. Plus, like _you_ said, we need her for certain tasks. We can get her, we just need a plan," Erskine added.

"Don't be so worried, it's Valkyrie, she can handle it," Dexter said.

"If she could handle it she wouldn't be taken. It's Adam Ghost, he has advanced strength, no doubt he'd be able to snap her neck with one hand," Skulduggery said and shuddered at the thought. He looked over to the woodland. "I just feel like she's there, watching us."

And there she was, a hand covered her mouth and the other holding her tightly as she watched the Dead Men before she was being dragged away.

**I **_**hate **_**my writing at the moment, please review. **


	117. Adam Ghost part 2

**Finally finished the second and final part for you all! Just be warned this might seem a little graphic for some so if you get queasy easily I suggest either a bucket or don't read at all. **

**I will be posting a Christmas special soon too! Also, if you are a Hunger Games Trilogy fan be sure to check out my new story! It's mainly about Peeta and Katniss but they are mainly one shots so it can include other characters. Head over to my profile and check it out! **

**Today is Boxing Day in Australia but Merry Christmas to all who have already or are celebrating Christmas at the moment! xx**

Skulduggery paced leaving deep holes in the mud. It had been a long night. Valkyrie was still gone and the sun was beginning to rise. Dexter Vex was hugging a rock while he slept and the rest of the Dead Men remained silent.  
"Skulduggery I think we should just search," Ghastly suggested with a sigh.  
Skulduggery ignored him for a while them stopped. "I'm going to fly," Skulduggery replied. "I'll get a better view."  
Skulduggery was already up in the air before Erskine could say, "good idea."  
Skulduggery glided through the air with ease. He scanned the ground below the tree leaves and found nothing within the fifty metre radius he wanted to cover. He travelled uphill to the peak and looked over the mountain. Nothing. Until he looked to his right along the top and saw a body. On his way over Skulduggery dialed the first number he saw. Anton picked up and Skulduggery spoke in rushed words. "All of you, top of the hill and right about seventy-five metres. NOW!" He ended the call and approached the body.  
He saw the chocolate brown hair before he seen anything else. Skulduggery felt the stirring inside he always gets when he fears for Valkyrie's life.  
Valkyrie was lying on the ground with an ugly metal pole sticking out of her stomach. The top of the hill was grassy unlike the slosh down at the bottom. With the small purple, blue, yellow, orange and white flowers around it could have been a beautiful scene. However, the grass was now stained with Valkyrie's blood. Skulduggery got closer and saw the pole had gone straight through her. The blood obviously had nowhere to go as it had come out of her mouth staining her teeth.  
He dropped by her side not feeling any strength whatsoever. Hope was lost. She couldn't be saved. She was still alive, her eyes open but squinting with the pain and with every cough came a strained inhale. "Sku-" she began but her voice was far too croaky and painful.  
"Sh, don't speak. You're okay, everything's okay," Skulduggery replied with emptiness. He heard noise behind him but he didn't turn. If it was a threat he didn't care. Let them kill him.  
"Oh no. No, no, no, no," Ghastly said as he ran to the other side of Valkyrie's body.  
Valkyrie looked all around her at the men she called friends. They were soldiers, fiends but most of all family. She looked at Ghastly knowing Skulduggery wouldn't listen.  
"They went down there," she whispered with a little lift of her forefinger pointing to the other side of the hill. "I refused to talk so they..." And she looked down at the pole.  
"Skulduggery we need to call Fletcher," Saracen said from behind but he just sat there staring. Saracen pulled out his own phone and told Fletcher where to go. Within seconds Fletcher was there his eyes going wide just as quick as he got there.  
"Oh my God," Fletcher whispered. Everyone joined in some way except Skulduggery.  
"Skulduggery, come on we need to go," Ghastly said firmly. "Speak for God's sake! Why aren't you speaking?!" He yelled in frustration.  
Fletcher looked down and sighed. "Because he loves her," Fletcher answered and touch Skulduggery's shoulder. With a little _pop _they were out of there and in the Sanctuary infirmary.

Skulduggery snapped his head up and he recognized the inside of his home. He blacked out. He's never blacked out before. He stood quickly. The same suit was still on and it was spattered with blood. Blood? Valkyrie!  
He sprinted out the door and drove off without even fully shutting his door. He was sure head parked over two spaces but he didn't care. He sprinted through the hallways of the Sanctuary and down to the infirmary. In the waiting room sat all the Dead Men. Ghastly's jacket was gone, his sleeves rolled up and shirt stained with blood as well.  
Nye jerkily walked out of a patient's room, stepped aside and Valkyrie stood, her body leaning to the right against the silver hospital cane for support. She stared across the hall at Skulduggery and her face dropped. She dropped to her knees, letting the cane clatter against the linoleum floor. Heart-wrenching sobs came from her mouth as she covered her face.  
Everyone stood but Skulduggery was already kneeling in front of her. "Valkyrie?" He said gently. What had he done? Skulduggery had blacked out but for who knows how long? The Dead Men must of taken him back home. But was it because he did something that he had to be contained? Skulduggery didn't dare touch her for fear he'd only upset her further.  
"I'm so sorry," Valkyrie whispered.  
Skulduggery stopped. "Why are you sorry?" He was relieved he hadn't done anything but his imaginary heart was still aching.  
"I didn't mean to! I ruined the mission, everything! It's all my fault! You should have let me die and continued," she croaked.  
Valkyrie never usually cried over this sort of thing. She's never even 'ruined' a mission before but if she had, she would have shrugged it off and told everyone to get over it. It's clear Valkyrie was in a fragile mental state. Exactly WHAT did Adam Ghost do to her. Skulduggery hands balled into a fist just thinking about it. He relaxed and gently pulled Valkyrie's hands away from her face.  
"Look at me. You didn't ruin anything. I love you Valkyrie and trust me when I say that I will do anything to kill Adam," Skulduggery had to force the anger out of his voice as he said the wretched name.  
He hadn't realized the people surrounding him until Saracen spoke. "Told you he wouldn't remember," he said with somewhat of a smirk.  
Skulduggery stood and pulled Valkyrie and the cane up with him. Valkyrie leant on the cane but Skulduggery still helped the other side of her.  
"Remember what?" Skulduggery asked.  
"You already killed Adam," Ghastly explained. "When you got over the initial shock of Valkyrie you went on a rampage and hunted him down. The scene was messy. You'd managed to somehow cut vital parts of him into pieces yet he was still breathing when we go there."  
Skulduggery and Valkyrie stared at each other thinking the same thing. The only any he could have managed that without any injuries from Adam was with a little help. Lord Vile.  
Valkyrie turned to him and hugged him. She knew the aftermath of such power and held onto him. Tight.

**Helps me out a lot when you review so be sure to do that! Bye!**


	118. Christmas Special

**Alright, alright I know Christmas has already been and gone. Well for me anyway. But I realised I hadn't posted the second part to Adam Ghost so this had to be postponed but here it finally is!**

**Merry Christmas, even if I don't know my readers, I love the support and happiness you bring me. **

**Have a lovely holiday!**

"So..." Valkyrie began.

"So?" Skulduggery replied impatiently from the driver's side of his beautiful Bentley.

"It's Christmas in two days," she finished.

"What's Christmas?" Skulduggery asked resulting in a glare from Valkyrie.

"Stop that," she grumbled after a moments silence and folded her arms.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Taking the fun out of Christmas."

"Why?"

"It dampens the spirit of others."

"And by others you mean you?" Skulduggery's voice was smug and if he had a face he'd be smirking.

"No."

"Sure seems that way," he teased.

The rest of the ride to Ghastly's shop was silent. Skulduggery emanated amusement meanwhile Valkyrie was dripping with frustration.

XxXxX

Tanith sighed when Skulduggery strolled into the shop followed by Valkyrie trudging her way in. "What did you do to her now?" She asked while failing to hide her smile. The relationship between them was cute and funny to Tanith. She knew how they felt about each other just by their actions but they were so clueless.

"You ruined Christmas didn't you?" Ghastly asked. Skulduggery nodded. "Damn it Skulduggery you do that to everyone!" He added with a chuckle.

Valkyrie flopped onto the couch and noticed the half-decorated Christmas tree. She kicked a bauble off the tree and folded her arms.

"Really?" Tanith asked and picked up the bauble and replaced it. She continued to decorate the tree while Ghastly made everyone tea.

Once the tree was finished Tanith had disappeared.

"It's nice isn't it?" Ghastly asked. "Finally having some peace and getting Christmas off for a change. Tanith is back to herself and we can all celebrate together."

Valkyrie mumbled something no one could quite hear leaving Skulduggery giddy. Tanith reappeared with armfuls of presents and placed them under the tree. There was one each for the close friends being the Dead Men and select few others. Then there were two for Skulduggery, two for Ghastly and three for Valkyrie.

"Oh you should see what I found for you," Skulduggery said, looking at Ghastly.

"You got me something?" Ghastly replied.

"Yeah I found it and thought it was absolutely amazing for you. Very fitting if you ask me. And Tanith I found a little something for you too." Skulduggery said nothing else.

Valkyrie was beginning to really get angry. He was messing with her and she knew it but somewhere deep down she _did _feel left out of the whole thing. "I'm just going to go to my parent's. I forgot I have to see them and drop off some presents. See you later," Valkyrie said quietly. She walked out the door and began walking. It was going to be a long walk so she decided to jog. At least this way she could increase her fitness.

Skulduggery sighed.

"You took it too far," Ghastly noted.

"I know. I have to. This year I'm going to make it special," Skulduggery stared at the ground.

XxXxX

Tuesday night marked Christmas Eve and Valkyrie was only just putting up a Christmas tree at Gordon's mansion. It was decided there would be a Christmas gathering at the mansion after she spent the morning at her parent's house. She placed all the presents under the tree. She went all out this year. However, in her hand she held the special present that marked Skulduggery's name on the little label. She placed it under the tree gently as if it was glass and slept on the couch.

XxXxX

Valkyrie flew up to her window and sent the reflection back where it belongs. In the mirror. This year would be Alice's second Christmas so she was excited. She was old enough to kind of understand the concept of event. When Valkyrie entered the living room she found her family waiting. Alice was jumping up and down and stomping her feet excitedly on the floor. She ran at Valkyrie, gave her leg a quick hug and ran to the tree awaiting her presents.

Valkyrie finished her morning there with new clothes, DVD's, perfume, another gym membership and money. She went upstairs, summoned her reflection and headed back to the mansion to prepare. All this running around was sure to get her fitness up.

Once inside Valkyrie set the long table Gordon had. She understood now why a man living in a mansion by himself had such a big table. So sorcerers could come on these sorts of occasions and just casual visits.

Not long after knocks were coming from the door. One by one people strolled in. Tanith, Ghastly, Erskine, Anton, Saracen and Dexter. Each held armfuls of presents for each other and they all went under the tree for later.

"Where's Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked over everyone's quiet chatter. Suspicious silence fell over the room and Valkyrie's shoulders sagged when she saw Tanith shrug.

It was getting late and everyone opened their presents from each other. Soon after it was time for people to leave. Tanith and Ghastly were the last to leave and Valkyrie received a strong embrace from them both.

Valkyrie walked slowly back to the house. How could he do this to her? Even if he was against Christmas he knew it was important to her. Once in the kitchen she saw a flickering light coming from the backyard. Slowly and cautiously she slipped a knife up her sleeve and made her way out there. She rounded the corner towards the light and gasped.

Skulduggery was just popping the last rose into a vase on a small table when he turned to face her. Next to him was a small table with candles, roses and a plate of very appealing food. Skulduggery was looking wonderful in a black suit, white button-up and blood-red tie.

"Oh," was all Valkyrie managed.

She strolled forward and Skulduggery tilted his head. "I had to be mean. I'm sorry but it was the only way to make this seem even more surprising," he explained.

Valkyrie ate while Skulduggery sat there patiently. When she finished he pulled out a small present. Before he could hand it to her Valkyrie ran inside and grabbed his present.

They exchanged gifts and the night reached a stalemate. They agreed to open them at the same time. Skulduggery ripped the paper and revealed an ornate frame with a picture of the two inside. Valkyrie was leaning into Skulduggery with a smile and Skulduggery's arm was around her shoulders.

Valkyrie opened at small box and found an intricate gold necklace. It had a rectangular locket and she opened it to find the same photo. They both gave small laughs and Valkyrie turned the necklace over in her fingers. On the back, in beautiful handwriting were seven simple yet powerful words.

_I love you, till the end. _

_Forever. _

Valkyrie's hands began to shake. She stood and pulled Skulduggery up into a hug.

"I love you too," her sweet words muffled by his clothes. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"In all my years, it would have to be my favourite too," Skulduggery replied.

"Forever," Valkyrie repeated. Shaking her head in sweet disbelief.

**Review to help me out! And don't forget to stay happy, healthy and safe! xx**


	119. If I can't have it, neither can you

**I love the concept of this story, not sure if it's been done before but I had to write it before it ran away. Be aware, it takes a seriously depressing and emotional turn. **

**Enjoy:**

Valkyrie strolled down the main street and entered a shop. Skulduggery promised to take her out to dinner so for once Valkyrie wanted to find something nice. She kept telling herself it wasn't to impress him but to feel good about her appearance for once. Yeah because the latter was _totally _true.

She turned into a department store and paused. It's like her body froze up because there standing at the register in the store uniform was her. Well not her but her reflection. Before she could walk out the door someone spoke her name.

"Stephanie?" Valkyrie turned to her right and saw a balding man wearing the same uniform.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" He asked sternly.

He turned around then caught eyes with the reflection. "Whoa," was all the man said. "You didn't tell me you had a twin!" The man said as he walked towards the reflection. Valkyrie found herself and walked over to the counter where the man and reflection stood.

"Yeah, she doesn't tell anyone," Valkyrie stammered. The man gently pushed Valkyrie to stand next to the reflection.

"God! It's like a mirror image!" The man said.

"You'd be surprised," Valkyrie replied. "I got to go actually I'll see you at home," she gave the reflection a look. How had it managed to keep something as major as getting her first part-time job a secret when Valkyrie absorbed the memories?

Valkyrie made sure she was far away from the shop when she sat on one of the street benches. Wouldn't want some customer fainting as they walked out.

As fast as possible she dialled the number and the phone started the call.

"Hello?" Ghastly answered.

"Ghastly! Sorry to bother you but I have a problem," she began.

"Are you okay? Does Skulduggery know?" He rushed.

"I'm calling you because I don't want Skulduggery to know. My reflection has kept something big from me in our memories. I saw her at the shops today and she has a job. It's 'my' first job."

"Is it possible you simply missed that memory?" Ghastly asked.

"No I definitely would have noticed. My parents would have been so excited when it told them so I would've taken note of that," Valkyrie added.

"Okay, let me figure this out and I'll call you back," Ghastly replied and hung up.

XxXxX

Despite what Valkyrie had said, he decided to call Skulduggery. "Hey Skulduggery we have a problem. It's Valkyrie," Ghastly said.

"What do you mean? I'm with her right now. What's going on?" Skulduggery asked.

"Valkyrie's with you, right now... right in your view at this present time?" Ghastly clarified.

"Yes. Ghastly what is going on?" Skulduggery asked.

"You need to get down to the sanctuary immediately, bring... Valkyrie," Ghastly hung up and called Valkyrie again.

"Come to the sanctuary and bring your reflection," he said. Valkyrie agreed and made her way down.

XxXxX

Skulduggery stood with Valkyrie. "Ghastly what's going on?"

"That's what's going on," Ghastly said, gesturing behind Skulduggery with his eyes. They turned and Skulduggery froze.

"Ah," he said.

In the room were three Valkyrie Cain's.

"Only you will be able to tell who the real one is I think," Ghastly added.

The Valkyrie next to Skulduggery snapped her head in Ghastly's direction. "What?! Are you kidding? He knows it's me."

"Well I know you're not Valkyrie then," Skulduggery said with a chuckle.

"What?!" The Valkyrie said.

"Valkyrie wouldn't react like that. She'd react like that," Skulduggery pointed at the Valkyrie next to the reflection. She was yawning and staring at her nails. Feeling all eyes on her she looked up.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"That's my girl," Skulduggery said and put an arm around her.

"Question is, why do we have three Valkyrie anyway?" Ghastly asked.

"I have a feeling the reflection has been up to some sorcery," Skulduggery said and stood in front of the reflection wearing the uniform. She avoided Skulduggery's empty gaze. "I think you've studying symbols haven't you? You created a replica of your mirror self so when you went into the mirror, your little twin went as well. Valkyrie I bet if you sent them into the mirror you'd see a slight aura around the reflection almost as if your trying to see after having your eyes open in salt water for hours. Easy to miss but always there."

"So what do we do?" Valkyrie asked.

"The only thing we _can _do is erase your reflection. It obviously has its own agenda so it's probably safe this way anyway," Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie sighed. "Okay, great."

"It's okay," the reflection began. "I already accomplished my mission." With an evil smile, it vanished with the reverse chant.

XxXxX

Five days later Valkyrie stood crying in Skulduggery's arms. She sobbed into his jacket, not being able to watch the three coffins descending into the dirt.

When everyone left, Skulduggery and Valkyrie stayed. She placed a white rose onto each stone.

_Melissa, Desmond, Alice. _

The reflection fulfilled its mission. If it couldn't have a life, Valkyrie couldn't have hers either.

**Review because it helps me out a lot.**


	120. Till the end or not?

**Dear all readers, unfortunately at this time and for a while I haven't been able to update due to my laptop being broken. Of course, however, with me clearly being technologically challenged I didn't realise I could publish and upload with iPad. So, hopefully I will be updated more frequently :) **

"Skulduggery, do we have to do this?" Valkyrie whined.

Skulduggery sighed, feeling her mood reflect his own. "Unfortunately Ghastly thinks we all need to take some 'boot camp' courses so yes, I guess we do have to do this," he replied darkly.

Valkyrie's eyes shone with protest as they lined up to run through an obstacle course. "But we are both fit enough!" She added.

"In case you haven't noticed, my dear, I am a skeleton. Skeletons do not need fitness," he replied.

Valkyrie glared. "Then why are you here?"

Skulduggery tilted his head to the right in a smile and stepped out of line. "I thought I'd support you but I can't handle your whining. I'm actually one of the instructors. Since I clearly don't need training Ghastly asked me to help out."

Valkyrie looked horrified making Skulduggery chuckle. He patted her lightly on the head and then walked along the line to the front. "COME ON, LET'S GET IT MOVING! YOU AREN'T HERE TO DAWDLE! GO! GO! GO!" He roared with hidden delight.

The line picked up the pace and Valkyrie was suddenly at the front standing next to Skulduggery.

He tilted his head again and silence fell upon them. Valkyrie was getting ready to fold her arms and protest when Skulduggery roared, "GO!"

Valkyrie shook her head and with a look of utter determination, she ran. With sheer force she leapt over the first hurdle. She suddenly dropped and army crawled under a tangled, abundance of thick rope. She could feel the rough dirt scraping her elbows and clouding her vision. She was going to finish this and finish it quickly. Skulduggery would not get the satisfaction of her dissatisfaction.

Her arms throbbed as the muscles heated up and were put to intense use. The next obstacle was a wood panelled wall. With a hefty push off the floor she ran at full speed, jogged up the wall and held on to the top with her fingertips. She could feel herself slipping.

"Need help?" Came a confident, velvety yet amused, voice.

Valkyrie gritted her teeth but refused to look at Skulduggery. "No."

"You can quit you know, I won't say anything," he chuckled.

That was all the boost she needed. "Shut up," she replied and found some unused adrenaline to push herself to the top. She stood on top of the wall and looked down with amusement but Skulduggery was gone.

Disappointed, Valkyrie dropped into a crouch at the bottom of the other side of the wall. She jogged, reluctantly, to the next obstacle.

* * *

Valkyrie crossed the red line on the grass symbolising the finish line. Her arms were scraped and bleeding, her face and clothes were dirty and sweat was drying with the dirt. It was only then did she realise no one was around except for Skulduggery.

"Where did everyone go?" She panted and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean 'everyone'?" He asked.

Valkyrie looked at him with slight frustration. "Everyone else that was doing the course."

Skulduggery burst into a sudden chuckle. "Valkyrie, there was no one else."

"What do you mean?" She replied, confusion making her slightly dizzy.

"It was all an illusion, it was a test to see your breaking point," Skulduggery said gently.

Anger boiled in Valkyrie's veins, rising up and reaching her mouth. "Are you _kidding _me?! This was all just a stupid little game to see how weak I am? This is a joke, I have more better things to do than play a stupid mind game."

"Valkyrie I need to know your limits. I need to know that if anything happens to me, you will be able to handle yourself. I can't die worrying about whether or not you will be safe. There are dangers coming Valkyrie. Forces that you and I both know could be harmful to everyone, even us," Skulduggery's voice was gentle and almost pleading as if Valkyrie's anger had hurt him.

She took a step forward, no longer panting and wrapped her arms around his torso. Hesitantly but surely Skulduggery tightened his arms around her as well. "You don't need to worry about me Skulduggery. I don't plan on running as soon as things get dangerous. I'm staying by your side till the end. That's what we agreed right?" She pulled away to look at his skull. Usually she'd search for an expression or any signs of uncertainty but she couldn't.

"Of course," was all he said.

And that, that made Valkyrie nervous.

**I don't know where this idea came from and I know it started slow. But, it's an update nonetheless and I have an idea for another story so stay tuned and thanks for being loyal to me and my technological challenged ways. :)**


	121. Good things must come to an end

**I've decided to publish again today as a little treat since I've neglected to do so for so long. Also I'm going to do a little fun thing. In my next five publishes I will make stories of YOUR ideas. Simply review and give me a short detailed idea and I will do my best. If you are a request give me a name you'd like me to credit as I will include you in my authors note at the start of the story. I will only choose five and if I don't choose you, I am sorry but I may even use your idea later on. Get thinking! **

The stars twinkled above the brunette and blonde girl lying on the roof. Their eyes shone like the moon in amazement at the infinity above them. What they would do to be as free as the stars above them. A light gasp came from the brunette as a star descended the sky. They watched the falling star glide through the air still free until it disappeared from view. Free or not, all good things come to an end.

* * *

Valkyrie ignored the roof tile stabbing her back and let her mind wander. "Do you ever think," she began. "We were born for this life?" She asked.

Tanith didn't look at her chocolate-haired friend. "I guess I never gave it much thought. I mean, I was born into a magical family. It was hardly fate. But you, I don't know, you're kind of a miracle," Tanith smiled slightly and imagined a man walking on the moon above them.

The comment made Valkyrie glance at Tanith and snort. "A miracle?"

"Yeah," Tanith replied and continued to explain when Valkyrie remained silent. "You're parents don't know about this life, you were twelve when you stumbled into it and look at what you've accomplished. You've saved the world on multiple occasions and are still alive."

"That's not really a miracle," Valkyrie concluded.

Tanith shook her head and laughed. "Valkyrie you have affected everyone's lives around you. You are like the sister I've always wanted, Ghastly loves you like a daughter and who are all the bad guys after? You. And do you know why?" She asked.

"Because I kick ass?" Valkyrie replied with a grin. The air was beginning to get cold and the movement in her fingers slowing down with it.

"Well, that to but that's not what I was aiming at. Because it would _ruin _Skulduggery. Valkyrie you may not see it but you mean so much to him. The way he looks at you, protects you, you've brought him to life. The sun shines wherever you are to him. I never knew him before you but I'd heard stories. He was witty, charming but cold. His wife and child were killed in front of him, he was empty. His partner died, and he respected him, but Skulduggery didn't feel empty after that. If anything he was probably glad to be working alone," Tanith paused.

Valkyrie tried to imagine Skulduggery with skin and eyes, hair and a smile. She couldn't. Skulduggery was a skeleton to her but that was fine because she loved him nonetheless. Tanith's words felt right but she couldn't bring herself to believe them. Sure Skulduggery may grieve over her but he'd get over it after a few days.

"You don't believe me," Tanith said. It wasn't a question because she knew. Valkyrie had heard the stories too. Skulduggery seemed too independent in those stories that she felt he wouldn't change for a simple girl. How could a man who has spent so long saving the world care so much about a girl who was going to destroy him and the world anyway?

"I just don't see it, that's all," Valkyrie admitted.

Tanith sighed. "I have to ask you a question," she added.

"Sure," Valkyrie replied and let her mind wander to the sky again.

"If you and Skulduggery were in a deadly situation, what would you do?" Tanith asked.

"You mean what would I be willing to do?" Valkyrie paused but no reply came so she continued. "Tanith, I'd die for Skulduggery. You may argue with me or not understand but it's true. I'd rather live a short life with him than have to endure living without him."

"You really are a miracle but you're willing to die so soon," Tanith stated simply with disappointment.

Valkyrie laughed bitterly as she watched another star fall from the sky. "Haven't you heard Tanith? All good things must come to an end."

And the star disappeared from view, never to be seen again.

**Don't forget those reviews, they really help me out a lot! Thank you :)**


	122. Who am I? A good kisser!

**I know in the recent book certain people die but in this chapter I'm bringing the old gang back together for a nice, fun chapter. :) **

**Also, don't forget my five-day reviewer story! Details are in chapter 121! Don't be shy, your ideas will be taken on board should I choose them!**

"Who am I?" Valkyrie gave Fletcher a look of disbelief.

"Yes, let's play it!" Fletcher replied happily, oblivious to Valkyrie's smirk.

"Fletcher we know you have the hairstyle of a five year old, we get it, but that doesn't mean you have to act like a child as well," Skulduggery added.

"Alright," Fletcher began. "Who am I? I'm bitter, think I am the best thing on earth and feel the need to undermine everyone around me."

"I would say this is me but first of all I am not bitter, I _am _the best thing on earth and I don't feel the need undermine everyone around me. Just you," Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie made a noise between a snort and choke and seemed to spit a couple of drops out of her mouth. She ran to the sink to empty her mouth completely before it splattered on the floor.

"Are you alright there?" Ghastly chuckled.

"Look I think this is a good game. Who am I? I'm scarred, really hot, muscly and the best kisser in the world," Tanith said with a devious grin. Without waiting for an answer she turned on Ghastly and pulled him in for a kiss.

Valkyrie groaned and Skulduggery shook his head. "Oh my God, get a room please. There's a time and place," Valkyrie complained.

"Oh shut up, I bet you and Skulduggery would be doing the same right now if you could," Fletcher replied.

Tanith stopped and looked at Valkyrie, shocked, while Ghastly just glared at Fletcher. Skulduggery cleared his non-existent throat and Valkyrie diverted her eyes to anywhere but in Skulduggery's direction.

Valkyrie decided to glare at Fletcher until she thought of something. "What do you mean if we could? We can," with that, Valkyrie strolled over to Skulduggery and kissed him. She had to stand on her toes but that was okay. When she stopped Skulduggery cleared his throat once again and Tanith's jaw fell open further. Ghastly grinned at Skulduggery and his rigid posture and Fletcher mirrored Tanith.

"How's that?" She asked Fletcher and shoved him to the floor on her way upstairs.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review as it helps me out a lot and be sure to favourite or follow this story to get updates on when another chapter is posted. **


	123. Cursed

**I don't really know what's going on in this one, just kind of came to me and fizzled out a bit. However, it's an update! **

**Feel free and don't be shy to PM me with any questions, also I need some story suggestion reviews coming in! A bit disappointed that I haven't had any! **

**Anyway, on with the story:**

Skulduggery tried, he really did try. Though nothing seemed to work as Darquesse's powers exceeded his own. He could have used Lord Vile but where would that have gotten them? It would have been similar to total war. Right now, though, nothing hurt more than to see the mahogany casket descend slowly into the dirt. He had to watch from a distance, not wanting to be seen by her family. Valkyrie was too young, too _beautiful _to die. Darquesse was too strong and decided to plunge a dagger into her heart rather than be captured.

She was the light he had neglected to see for many years. When everyone left, Skulduggery remained and felt safe to approach the grave. The hole would be filled in soon but he sat cross-legged at the end of her grave anyway. On top of her casket was an assortment of trinkets but the thing that upset Skulduggery was the small teddy bear holding a love heart saying 'I love you'. It had been Alice's. His shoulders shook and he knew it was his version of crying. He hadn't cried since he was human, it felt foreign and uncomfortable but nothing could distract him from the pain of her death.

He felt a hand touch the back of his rib cage. Dexter Vex patted him lightly and didn't say a word. He knew how Skulduggery felt about Valkyrie. Everyone could _see _it. Skulduggery came to life when she was near him.

* * *

Mourners began coming to the cemetery to grieve so Skulduggery left with his hat low, sunglasses on. He wasn't entirely sure where to go which was an alien-like feeling to him. Skulduggery was so used to being in control, prepared and ready. He realised now that all he was, was lost and confused. Figuring that he wasn't yet ready to go to her mansion he just went home.

They say that home is where the heart is. They also say that you don't what you've got until it's gone. Skulduggery realised two things. Home was not where his heart was and he also never knew he had a heart. However, he knew the intensity of his current feelings couldn't come from anywhere _but _the heart. He had a heart but it was not home. Wherever Valkyrie was had to be where his heart was. This empty feeling was far too foreign yet far too familiar. He struggled to suppress the memories he'd spent so long trying to keep hidden away. His wife. His child. Dead.

* * *

He came to the conclusion that he truly was cursed. As he jingled his keys to unlock the door he thought of the way Valkyrie's smile would just light up the room. They way her quick wit and stubbornness made men want her and women want to be her. She was one of a kind.

* * *

Skulduggery finally managed to slip the key in and swing the door open. He expected complete silence but nothing could hide the choking sobs coming from inside.

* * *

His gloved hand was at his gun in a second. No one had access to this house other than his closest friends who now either seemed to be dead or evil. He'd changed the locks so there was no way anyone could be in here.

Skulduggery shut the door loudly, hoping the intruder would show them self or even run. Skulduggery didn't care, he simply wasn't in the mood. The sobs came louder as he neared the archway leading into his living room. His grip tightened on his revolver and he whipped it out as soon as he stepped into the living room. Barrel pointed right at the intruder.

* * *

He almost dropped the gun but it certainly faltered in his hand. The sight before him was unbelievable, beautiful and utterly confusing. He approached with care, not sure if it was Valkyrie's ghost or really her.

Valkyrie glanced up, her eyes shone and she stood immediately. "Skulduggery!" She exclaimed through a sob. She rushed at him and wrapped her arms around his bony neck.

"V-Val...?" Skulduggery still couldn't believe it. He was holding his girl. He was holding his Valkyrie. _His _Valkyrie.

Her words came out in a rush. "Darquesse killed herself but she began to heal. Her mental strength weakened and I come back but she didn't heal enough for me to live. Then Nye came, he wanted to experiment on me until he heard my heart beating. You know what he said to me?" Tears made her eyes sparkle but they didn't fall.

"What?" Skulduggery asked impatiently, still holding her tight.

"When he fixed me he told me that I muttered your name. He said that my heart was beating because of you and that he could not experiment with me. He said that you'd kill him; rip him to pieces and feed him to a dog," Valkyrie laughed.

"He's right. I ought to give him more credit," Skulduggery managed. "I was lost Valkyrie. No mater what happens from now on, it will be together. If it is life threatening, we do it side by side. I need you, there's nothing more to it."

Valkyrie's grip on him tightened at the sound of his gentleness.

* * *

Skulduggery learnt many things. Living skeletons do have hearts and as it turned out, his heart had been home all along. If he was cursed, he was given a second chance at... something. He wasn't sure what but he knew it had to be something good. And, there was one more thing he learnt that day. Twenty year old girls have bone-breaking, specifically rib-cracking, hugs.

**What can I say? I tried right? Review! :)**


	124. Tortured Happiness

**A bit of a slow one but that's okay, enjoy:**

An abundance of colours dance in front of Valkyrie's eyes. She was yet to descend the stairs and enter the seemingly chaotic ball. Everyone waltzed in perfect rhythm to the music and happiness emanated around the room but Valkyrie was content watching from the balcony high above them out of view. The Requiem Ball was held in a new location in Roarhaven. The building looked old and ruined from the outside but the inside couldn't be any more different.

The inside was a mixture of terracotta and marble. Marble floors and pillars shone such a bright White Valkyrie could see a distorted reflection of herself. The ceiling was high above them in the shape of a very large dome with intricate carvings. Valkyrie knew that the carvings were of many years ago during the battle against Mevolent but from far down it just looked like a lumpy ceiling.

Valkyrie couldn't bring herself to join the crowd below her. She saw many familiar faces but none she wished to associate with. This wasn't like any other Requiem Ball. Due to recent events where the bad guys had consequently helped the good guys, they now mingled in the crowd. What scared Valkyrie the most was that she now felt comfortable seeing their faces. Billy-ray Sanguine wore his usual suit and tagged behind Tanith while she socialised. Even from Valkyrie's view she could see the discontent clear on his face. Varies Scapegrace, although not really a bad guy anymore, wore a beautiful dress. Valkyrie struggled to stifle a giggle every time she saw her... Him. His friend, Thrasher, stood loyally and proud by Scalegrace's side in a well-fitted suit.

Seeing everyone in suits only made Valkyrie sad. It would have been highly likely that every respectable man at the ball wore a suit tailored by Ghastly Bespoke. Unfortunately, however, Ghastly had been murdered and his talents died with him. Valkyrie only knew of two people that still wore clothes made by Ghastly. Skulduggery and herself. Valkyrie found China Sorrows deep in conversation with Skulduggery. She angled her head close to his while they spoke and she drew back suddenly in a fit of laughter. Her smile was dazzling much like her sense of style. While her black hair was pinned delicately to the right side of her head her emerald green, silk dress stood out in contrast.

* * *

Valkyrie finally decided to head down to the centre of the ball. She lifted her crimson red, silk dress only to reveal the black stilettos underneath. Last thing Valkyrie needed was to trio and tumble down the stairs with all attention on her.

After much careful stair-descending she finally made it to the last step. She really didn't want to be here but Fletcher insisted. She was yet to even see Fletcher as well. Someone grabbed Valkyrie's arm and simply out of habit, her left hand balled into a fist.

"Valkyrie Cain!" A thin woman yelled in drunken delight. Valkyrie managed a smile and freed her arm from the woman's grasp.

"Uh, hi," Valkyrie replied.

"You are ah-MAZING! Do you know how amazing you are?" The woman slurred and before Valkyrie could even think of a response the woman stumbled away to annoy someone else.

Valkyrie sighed, she didn't like this at all therefore she needed a drink. Making a beeline for the champagne glasses proved a difficult task. Countless strangers stopped her and commended her on what a great job she has done for the magical community.

"Look, you'll regret saying that one day!" Valkyrie snapped at the last man but he was too drunk and simply laughed and gave her a light push.

Finally, the drinks table was within reach. Before she could grasp the glass another hand closed around her arm.

"Oh my God! I know, I'm so 'ah-mazing' and you love me. I get it already!" Valkyrie grumbled.

"Nice to see you don't have any self-esteem issues," came a velvety voice.

Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery, not realising it was him before she had spoken.

"I don't want to be here Skulduggery," Valkyrie said in a low, pleading voice. "I can't 'party' knowing and seeing what happened to our friends."

Skulduggery held out a gloved hand, palm up. "Come dance with me," he said in a soft, velvety voice.

"Were you not listening to me?" Valkyrie protested.

"Just come, a quick dance," and with a roll of her eyes Valkyrie took his hand and let him lead her to the centre of the room.

Valkyrie stared up at him, no longer frustrated or angry but reluctant. "Wouldn't you rather dance with someone like China? She knows how to dance," she tried.

Skulduggery tilted his head to the left and remained silent. Instead, he put one hand on Valkyrie's waist and held her other hand gently in his.

"I'd allow you to put your feet on mine and I'd guide you however those heels you're wearing make me quite reluctant," Skulduggery stated in a light tone. Valkyrie couldn't help but laugh at his attempt.

"You don't have to try and cheer me up. I'll get over it. I just can't celebrate right now, it feels... _wrong_."

Skulduggery spun her and pulled her back in. "Ghastly was my longest friend and no one could replace him. He was truly one of a kind. So much so that I know he'd want us to celebrate. He would want us to drink and reminisce about the good and the bad. The last thing he'd want would be people moping around feeling sorry for him, trust me."

Valkyrie thought about this for a moment and suddenly felt selfish. She was walking around in a bad mood while everyone was honouring Ghastly the best way they could. Not including the people that were here simply for the Requiem Ball alone.

Valkyrie laid her head against Skulduggery's rib cage. "You're right, I've been selfish and only thought of myself," she mumbled. "How are you holding up?"

"Me? I'm okay. I was partly glad I saw him die simply because I could witness it first hand and be able to know who to go after straight away," Skulduggery stopped their swaying and pulled away from her, still in the centre of the room. "Its funny how dependant I seem to be on you. Knowing that you're still here and I actually have someone to trust makes a world of difference and I can't thank you enough, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie had never heard such vulnerability in Skulduggery's voice. He truly meant what he was saying and Valkyrie wanted so badly to tell him how she felt towards him. About how he meant the world to her, how if anything happened to him she would fall with him. Valkyrie knew she couldn't do that though no matter how fitting the scenery was. not to mention the fact that she didn't deserve happiness, not for what she was going to do and who she truly was.

She couldn't bring herself to grant herself that little piece of happiness but one day maybe she might. She couldn't help but think that in that moment Skulduggery was holding back or waiting for something. As if he was holding to a little piece of personal happiness as well.

**Thanks for the support, as usual and don't forget to review!**


	125. Break Week

**I'm back to Random Times... For now. I'm slowly running out of ideas so that's where you guys come in. PM me or review me some story ideas and I'll try my best to do them! I need more! **

**Also just want to take this opportunity to thank all my readers. You may not think it but I truly appreciate all of your loyalty and support. If you didn't review, follow or favourite I wouldn't be posting as I would think I didn't have an audience. Thank you all so much! Sorry for any mistakes as I'm forced to post from my phone, and enjoy! **

"GET UP!" Even while yelling his voice still sounded as if to be made of velvet.

Valkyrie groaned. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

"Now, now that's no way to speak to your idol," he replied.

"Idol? Seriously?" She mumbled and buried her head into the pillow.

"Yes, of course. Ghastly, Tanith and that wretched blonde ex-boyfriend of yours are waiting downstairs," Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie was suddenly alert. "Why? Is something happening?"

"Just come downstairs," Skulduggery left the room while Valkyrie hurried around her room yanking on her work clothes.

Valkyrie hopped down the stairs pulling her boots on as she went only to hear cheery voices echoing from the kitchen.

When she rounded the corner the sight was like no other. Tanith and Fletcher had huge grins plastered on their faces and not to mention the two black stripes painted under both their eyes. Tanith traded in her work clothes for a pair of Nike gym shorts and tank top and runners whereas Fletcher's attire consisted of bright orange board shorts, a loose tank top and runners.

Ghastly busied himself in the kitchen making something in the blender while Skulduggery say in the background reading his newspaper.

"What's going on?" Valkyrie asked.

"This is break week!" Tanith replied excitedly.

"Break week?" Valkyrie asked with a wave of her hand.

"Crime has settled for now and it's Summer therefore it is break week," Fletcher answered.

"Okay so while that explains why you aren't in work clothes it, however, doesn't tell me why you both have stripes under your eyes. Also if it's 'break week' as you call it, how come I've been woken up!" Valkyrie shot a glare at Skulduggery who didn't look up but simply shrugged.

"Go get changed, we are about to have a very intense water fight, winner takes all," Tanith picked up a brightly coloured water gun from the kitchen bench and squirted Valkyrie on the face.

"Hey now, that's not fair! Let me change," Valkyrie protested and ran while Tanith proceed to spray her all the way up the stairs.

Inside her cluttered room Valkyrie once again rushed around yanking on her Nike gear much like Tanith's. A large water gun similar to Tanith's as well poked out behind a stack of shoes in her wardrobe. She could hear voices downstairs so Valkyrie knew they would probably ambush her.

With quick thinking on her side Valkyrie jogged lightly over to her window with the gun in her left hand.

After propping the window open she leaned out and gave the water pipe running from the roof's gutters a solid shake. It was slight unstable but she could probably slide down quick enough.

Before sliding down she tried to lean out far enough to drop the gun to the grassy ground without damaging it. Without hesitation she grabbed the thick pipe and slid down. Her feet landed firmly on the floor even though she had used magic to lighten the impact, she was still proud.

"Very clever," came a familiar voice from behind.

"I thought you were too busy reading the paper to be involved in this," she replied then turned around to face Skulduggery.

"I knew what you were planning so I decided to come and ruin it for you," pride coloured his tone and only irritated Valkyrie further.

"They're coming out from the front of the house so if I were you I'd..."

"Go around the back, through the house and ambush them," Valkyrie finished.

"Precisely."

"Want to help?"

"Why not?" Skulduggery replied.

"You'll need a gun," Valkyrie replied thoughtfully.

Skulduggery reached for his holster and pulled out his revolver. "Always prepared," he replied.

"Funny. Tanith may be serious about her water fights but not that serious," Valkyrie said.

"Fine. When we run inside I'll one those ridiculously coloured guns."

"Let's go," Valkyrie shot off down the side of the house, around the back and inside. As they ran through kitchen Ghastly paused and stared at them.

Skulduggery picked up a gun and made a quick explanation. "She needed help. Those two against one is hardly fair. How could I resist?" With that he ran after Valkyrie and Ghastly grinned at their backs.

They burst out the front door and began shooting at the clueless blonde pair in front of them.

"Skulduggery?" Tanith asked in surprise. Valkyrie stared at her surprise. It seemed almost... Fake.

"Something's not right," Valkyrie murmured to Skulduggery then she noticed both Tanith and Fletcher's eyes move to something behind Valkyrie and Skulduggery. "Behind!" Valkyrie yelled and they both dived in separate directions, rolled and stood defensively.

With a single nod to each other they sprinted on either sides of the house. "This is hardly fair," Valkyrie panted.

"We need a plan," Skulduggery added.

"Since when do we ever plan?" Valkyrie replied quickly.

"You're right, let's go."

Skulduggery wrapped an arm around Valkyrie's waist and the shot up. Instead of landing on the roof they just hovered there.

"We can get a couple of good head shots here," Skulduggery began. "I'll hold onto you while you shoot, sound good?"

"Wait..." Skulduggery paused and stared at her. "That sounded like a plan."

"Oh, so it did," he replied with a shrug and lowered them down slightly.

With one arm firmly around Valkyrie's waist he flew them to a position directly above but careful not to cast any unusual shadows.

With two shots Valkyrie shot both Tanith and Ghastly in the head. By their own rules they were considered dead. With grumpy expressions they moved out of the way and left Fletcher alone.

He squealed and look in every direction, trying to find an escape.

Skulduggery lowered them to the ground and they stared the blonde boy down triumphantly.

In a moment of utter desperation Fletcher lifted his gun but the other duo were too quick for him. They fired multiple sprays of water to his chest and face.

"Looks like we beat you at your own game," Valkyrie said, grinning at Tanith.

Valkyrie held out her hand and Skulduggery slapped it in an uncharacteristically successful gesture.

"Game over," Tanith grumbled and trudged inside, water squelching in her shoes on the way.

**Finally posted Random Times again! Don't forget to review and check out my other Skulduggery stories! **


	126. Reflecting with a Reflection

**Sorry for any mistakes, I've had to use my phone. What do you guys think will happen in Derek Landy's final instalment? PM or review your theories to me, I'd love to hear them as I have my own theories! I hope your theories are a lot happier than mine are because I hope mine are not true whatsoever! **

**Anyway to anyone who reads Bad Guys and Planning, a new chapter should be up very soon! Enjoy:**

Skulduggery hated It. He cursed under his breath for what seemed to be the tenth time in five minutes. It was not longer an It... Well by technical standards It was but it has come too far to now be considered an It. No, now It would be called Stephanie because apparently she now had her own agenda and refused to remain a measly reflection.

It... Stephanie sighed dramatically for the fifth time since they'd been in the car so Skulduggery pulled over onto the side of the road.

He sighed involuntarily and cursed himself for it. "Why do you keep sighing?" He asked exasperatedly.

"You keep treating me like I'm nothing," Stephanie protested.

"Because, to me, you are nothing," Skulduggery added and received a hurtful look from the girl that looked exactly like Valkyrie.

"Why is it so hard for you to look at me?" She asked curiously.

"You aren't her. You think you are but you aren't and never will be," he replied monotonously.

"You care for her more than you let on don't you?" Stephanie smiled slightly.

"I think that's a statement everyone knows. Otherwise why do you think they are constantly trying to hurt her? To cloud my thoughts and hurt me."

"No. You care for her more than everyone knows already. I'd even go as far as saying you love her," Stephanie said gently.

"I care nothing for your revelations. You're voice is but a burden on my non-existent ears so please, for your sake and mine, shut up," Skulduggery turned back onto the road and continued their travel back to the Edgley household.

"Look, if it's any consolation I know The feeling is mutual between you two," Stephanie pressed on.

Skulduggery paused, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. Stephanie thought he may finally open up but she was sorely mistaken. His voice came out cold and hard. "I've killed you once before, I can do it again and this time it will be because I want to. The Torment had told me to do it before but it will be on my terms this time. I just want you to know that," he said.

Stephanie was shocked at first but say back in her seat after a second thought. "You couldn't do it. I'd look at you with fear of that gun you'd hold and the thought of killing me... Valkyrie will enter your head," Stephanie whispered. "Back then she was only thirteen and obviously you cared for her but it was business. Now you care for her more and it's personal. You say it will be on your own terms but how will you feel when you see my dead body on the floor, much like Valkyrie's, and realise you killed me because of your own free will?"

Skulduggery remained silent, fearing that if he let the anger inside out with a word he'd snap. "We are here," he said after a moment's silence. Stephanie paused before exiting the Bentley but said not a word.

The Bentley lurched forward with a jolt as his foot stepped on the accelerator. Stephanie was right. He wouldn't be able to kill her but he couldn't stand being around her. It reminded him too much of Valkyrie and with those thoughts came a string of other thoughts.

Valkyrie as Darquesse.

Valkyrie still as Darquesse.

Darquesse out there roaming freely.

Valkyrie stuck in her own head.

His inability to get Valkyrie back.

The pain that lingered in his chest every time he thought of her.

Stephanie was right but he did want to kill her. He blamed it all on her although for once he couldn't bring a solution to a problem by violence or killing someone. He simply had to endure it alone. He'd done it once before, surely he could manage it again.

**Remember to PM or review me, they are always welcome! **


	127. Sticky Situations

**As usual you know me, sorry for any mistakes but before we begin I want to express another paragraph of appreciation for you all as I did in my other story Bad Guys and Planning as well.**

**I'm sure many of you who write and receive reviews or PM's from your readers will understand this. To all of you take the time to review or PM in response to my stories or questions I'd like to say thanks. It's because of you that I get that spark of excitement to continue writing because I know that you, as well, are excited for more. It's a truly special feeling and I'm not just saying it to seem like a "suck-up" or anything of the sort because I truly love coming on here and seeing your wonderful responses!**

**Thanks for responding to my request and sending me your theories for the final Skulduggery book, they were all unique and wonderful. I enjoyed talking to you all. **

**Enjoy:**

"That's the wrong part Skulduggery!" Valkyrie said frustratingly.

"No, this goes here and that goes there. Stick it in!" He replied just as annoyed. When there was no answer, Skulduggery continued. "Valkyrie, I am a man. I've been doing this for a long time therefore I know what I am doing."

Valkyrie sighed. "Yes, Skulduggery, you are a man. You are also a skeleton and while I'm not saying that necessarily affects your knowledge, although technically you have no brain," she began.

"Technically," he confirmed.

"Yes, but it still doesn't mean you know more than I do," Valkyrie said with another sigh.

"Well you are clearly doing it wrong, look here," Skulduggery muttered.

"My mother told me once that man was invented for engines and shelves and I am determined to break that gender stereotype right now. This shelf will not be left unmade, I will complete it," she replied with a new sense of pride.

"While I admire your speech and determination to change the gender stereotypical notions, it does not change the fact that you are doing it wrong," he argued.

Valkyrie glared and knelt by his side and stared at the instruction paper laid on the floor of Gordon's living room.

"Why did this have to be such an elaborate shelf. Why couldn't I go with a simple plank of wood and stick it on the wall. That's as good a shelf as any but no, I had to be stupid and go with the complicated one," she glared at the instructions now.

Skulduggery sighed. "Pass me the glue," he said.

Valkyrie picked up the super glue and handed it to him carefully. He gave her a look that anyone else wouldn't have understood due to his lack of face. However, Valkyrie knew the look and how it said "let me show you how it's done."

With a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand Skulduggery began working.

Exactly half an hour later the shelf had been put together. Skulduggery sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork as smugness emanated from his bones. Valkyrie glared at him and the shelf. Stupid gender stereotypes.

Skulduggery stood and held out his hand to pull Valkyrie up. She took his hand but only after did she realise the problem.

Once they stood they didn't separate and no matter how hard they tried they're hands just wouldn't give.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie began. "You do realise you were using superglue right?" She asked warily.

"Of course, I just didn't anticipate you becoming stuck to me," he replied matter-of-factly. He tilted his head. "I understand that I'm quite irresistible but this is just too far Valkyrie," he joked.

Valkyrie glared. "You're the one that wasn't careful and got glue on your gloves!"

"Ah, I'll just take my gloves off," he said and tried yanking his hand out. It didn't budge.

"Well, go on," Valkyrie said.

"I am," he grunted. "It seems my own hands are glued to the glove as well. Do you think my glove is actually evil and has turned against me in a final act of terror? Do you think my glove is magical and is working for evil?"

"You are a moron," Valkyrie pronounced each word slowly.

"I think it was a fairly plausible explanation," he began.

"Or you were just careless and idiotic and managed to get glue inside and out of your gloves," she finished and then the front door clicked open.

Tanith and Ghastly joined them but paused mid-stride. On the floor was a clutter of timber, glue and manuals and Skulduggery and Valkyrie were standing with their hands clasped as if in the middle of a handshake.

Tanith and Ghastly looked from the glue to the two of them and smirked.

"Did you get glue all over you again?" Ghastly asked with a chuckle.

"Again?!" Valkyrie exclaimed incredulously and glared at Skulduggery once more only to receive a shrug.

Tanith could barely contain her laughter and almost snorted. "Would it be completely idiotic to call this a sticky situation?" She joked and tears fell from her eyes completely ignorant to the looks coming from the stuck two.

**Review!**


	128. Halloween

**Okay, so I know Halloween has passed. It's done... but I want you all to close your eyes and get back into the Halloween spirit, okay? Thank you dearly!**

"Don't you think that would scare the children?" Ghastly asked, his face a mix of doubt and confusion.

Skulduggery tilted his skull. "That's the point of Halloween," Skulduggery answered. "At least it used to be, you know, before women decided a leotard with bunny ears and a tail paved the way to a good costume."

Ghastly chuckled. "You are walking the streets as you skeletal self... you're not at all worried what happens if someone asks about you?"

"Nope, Valkyrie will make something up, I'm sure of it," Skulduggery shrugged.

Before Ghastly could reply a pair of footsteps bounded down the staircase and Skulduggery was up to meet them at the bottom.

Valkyrie revealed herself in a long (but tight) black dress sheathed in lace. A choker around her neck with a few more pieces of black jewellery completed the outfit along with a pair of fangs in her mouth covered in fake blood.

"Vampire?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yep," Valkyrie replied.

"Shouldn't you be bald then?" Skulduggery joked.

"Oh sure let me just go up and shave my head," she rolled her eyes and strolled out the door. Echo Gordon strolled out of a room.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Halloween street walking," she replied.

Something resembling a beggin child crossed Gordon's face. "Can I come? I can sit in your pocket and you can let me out when it's safe to do so? I really want to see the scary little people," he said.

Valkyrie laughed and put the stone in her pocket. "Let's go then!"

XxXxX

Valkyrie wasn't trick-or-treating, she was way too old for that. She just wanted to walk the streets with all the other people. A group of small children dressed in pumpkins and mini zombies approached Valkyrie and Skulduggery. At the back of the group was an adult dressed in a poorly assembled vampire costume.

"How is that a person?!" A small child gaped at Skulduggery.

Valkyrie cursed under her breath forgetting to come up with a story as to Skulduggery's 'costume'. Even the adult took a hesitant step back.

Valkyrie thought fast and pulled out the echo stone. "He's a hologram," she blurted. "I found this thing in a store once and it's some sort of, uh, projecter. Yeah, just a hologram," Valkyrie replied. A child stretched out his arm as if to touch Skulduggery. "No! I mean, uh, you can't touch him because it stuffs up the projection," Valkyrie winced at her poor excuse.

As if to make things worse, Gordon appeared out of the stone. "Hey! Oh," he glanced down at the children and accompanying adult gaping at him.

"Woah!" One of the small voices yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know it made _two _holograms, that's cool," Valkyrie lied though under her dress she was sweating. She hated Skulduggery for making her do this.

The adult narrowed his eyes at Valkyrie and shook his head. Valkyrie couldn't understand why he was doing it but there he was, just shaking on.

"That's Gordon Edgley," the adult stated. _Damn, _Valkyrie thought. She forgot about her Uncle's small fame.

"Uh, yes," Valkyrie stammered.

"You're sick. Why would you program that thing to bring back the image of a dead man?" With a huff and another shake of the head, the adult gathered up the kids and stormed past her. "Young people these days never let the dead rest in peace," the adult muttered.

Valkyrie whirled around and faced the two men... no, boys because they were now standing there trying to hold in laughter. Skulduggery's shoulder's shook slightly but he looked away.  
"That's it, we are going home!" Valkyrie grumbled. She stormed past the two of them in the wrong direction so she turned on her heel and stormed back in between the two boys. "Let's go!"

In her wake trailed a bundle of laughs that failed to be contained.


End file.
